Pasion
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap Isabella Swan iba a regresar a su hogar para casarse con un hombre que aborrecía entonces ayudo al Pirata Edward Culle que iba a ser ejecutado, Cullen aprovechando la buena voluntad de Isabella le pide un favor: Que se case con el y se haga cargo de la tutela de su hermanastra. Pero y si después de la consumación Edward se salva de la muerte? ¿Qué pasara con este matrimonio?
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por mi gran amiga Mia Cullen Swan, **

**Chicas esta historia es de época y me fascino les juro me heche 100 hojas en un ratito por que no podía parar de leer, y mi Beta linda Mia Cullen me dijo que esta muy buena ojala a ustedes también les guste, espero y nos dejen algún comentario.**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Para evitar casarse con un hombre despreciable que le dobla la edad, después de que su prometido muriera en la guerra, Lady Isabella Swan viaja, junto con su hermanastro, hacia las colonias.  
Allí conocerá a Edward Cullen, capitán de un barco americano acusado de traición y piratería que ha sido condenado a morir en la horca al día siguiente. Desde el primer momento que ve sus ojos, intenta salvarlo, aunque poco puede hacer en su posición.  
Pero Edward la dejará asombrada cuando le pida un extraño favor: que se case con él, para convertirse en su viuda, y hacerse cargo de su hermana pequeña ya que, en el momento en que le ejecuten, ésta se quedará sin nadie que la cuide.  
Isabella acepta, en parte intrigada por este hombre y en parte para poder eludir el matrimonio que la han concertado. Pero esta unión no sólo es un acuerdo, necesita consumarse para evitar que pueda anularse. Así que ambos se convierten en marido y mujer durante un día… y una gloriosa noche.  
Una vez viuda, Isabella regresa a Londres con la hermana de Edward bajo su cuidado, la fortuna que le ha dejado su difunto marido y un montón de recuerdos de la noche que pasaron juntos.  
Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Edward no ha muerto. Con la ayuda de su cuñado consiguió eludir la horca y esconderse. Ahora, ha regresado de entre los muertos, e insistirá en que Isabella honre sus votos… atormentándola en sus sueños con promesas de un deseo prohibido.


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por mi gran amiga Mia Cullen Swan, **

**Chicas esta historia es de época y me fascino les juro me heche 100 hojas en un ratito por que no podía parar de leer, y mi Beta linda Mia Cullen me dijo que esta muy buena ojala a ustedes también les guste, espero y nos dejen algún comentario.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Anotación del diario, 16 de julio_

_Cojo mi pluma una vez más sufriendo por la lucha que libra mi corazón. Debo escapar de esta pasión que me consume, pero no sé cómo hacerlo._

_Esta noche has venido a mí. He sentido tu presencia, tu calor, antes de oír tus pisadas, tan armonizados están mis sentidos con tu proximidad. Tu hechizo me ha convertido en tu esclava con más firmeza que unos grilletes._

_Murmuras mi nombre y me vuelvo hacia ti. Tus verdes ojos son intensos, inquisitivos. Yo te devuelvo la mirada fascinante. Sólo con mirarme, un torrente de placer me inunda._

_Me refugio en tus brazos sufriendo de amor y desesperación. Tu contacto es como un bálsamo, tu mano en mi pecho me alivia al punto y me excita._

_Cierro los ojos al sentir tu virilidad, tu fortaleza contra mi fragilidad. Sabes muy bien cuan vulnerable soy para ti, para tu fiera pasión. Siento mi cuerpo inflamarse con ella. Tiemblo ante las caricias de tus labios, tu cálido aliento, tus hábiles dedos cuando me desnudas._

_Tus ropas caen al suelo. A la luz de las velas perfumadas con almizcle, tu cuerpo desnudo resplandece de gracia y poder, dueño y señor de todas las fantasías femeninas._

_Tus manos rozan mis ingles y me estremezco. A mi vez, acaricio la densa turgencia de tu dureza y no siento vergüenza. Me has enseñado los deseos de la carne, sensibilizado mi cuerpo para el placer, eliminando toda inhibición._

_Ya estoy flotando, mi centro encendido y latente, convertido en líquido a tu contacto mientras yaces conmigo. Con tus ojos desafiantes y llenos de deseo te mueves sobre mi cuerpo y te deslizas en mi interior introduciéndote profundamente. Grito ronca de placer mientras me arqueo a modo de rendición._

_Tú dominas mis sentidos. Me desespero anhelando probarte, drogada con tu narcótico, con la necesidad de colmar y verme colmada._

_Me inundas con tu pasión. Me estoy ahogando y te arrastro conmigo._

_Después yacemos juntos, nuestros alientos jadeantes se mezclan, nuestras pieles húmedas se adhieren. Siento que te quedas inmóvil al probar la sal de mis lágrimas. Te incorporas sobre mí, me miras a los ojos y ves el dolor de mi corazón, que no puedo ocultar._

_Me besas fervientemente para aliviarme, pero sólo haces aún más profundo el conflicto que me desgarra el corazón._

_Dices que soy yo quien debe elegir. Me ofreces libertad, un precioso don. Porque mi felicidad significa más para ti que tú mismo, me dejarás partir._

_Pero ¿podré resistir vivir sin ti?_

_¿Y soy yo realmente quien debe hacer esa elección?_


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado Mia Cullen Swan  pueden creer que lo Beteo en un día? es muy muy rápida y se merece un súper aplauso**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale gracias por seguirnos en cada una de las adaptaciones, la verdad con el tiempo te convertiste en una amiga muy especial, y fuiste la primera que leyó el capitulo.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:  
Vínculos de deseo**

**Capítulo 1**

A primera vista, parecía infinitamente peligroso, incluso bárbaro. Y, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos me atraía...

Indias Occidentales británicas, febrero de 1813

La escena era pagana: el hombre semidesnudo cargado de cadenas, su musculoso torso bronceado por el sol del Caribe. Su silueta, recortada contra los altos mástiles del barco, permanecía allí desafiante, inflexible.

Por un breve instante, lady Isabella Swan sintió vacilar su corazón mientras miraba al otro lado del muelle, a la cubierta de la fragata.

Bien podría haber sido una estatua tallada por un maestro escultor, todo músculo torneado y ágil fortaleza..., salvo que era un varón de carne y hueso y estaba muy vivo. La luz del sol destacaba los marcados planos y tendones de su cuerpo y se reflejaba en el oscuro oro de su cabello.

Aquel cuerpo le era entrañablemente familiar. Por un instante, Isabella se había estremecido con el recuerdo de otro rostro perdido para siempre para ella.

Pero aquel hombre descarado y casi desnudo era un desconocido, y poseía una manifiesta masculinidad que lo hacía totalmente diferente a su difunto prometido.

Vestía únicamente unos calzones, pero aunque llevaba las cadenas de un prisionero, tenía un aire indómito mientras dirigía la mirada, fiera y lejana, hacia el muelle.

Incluso a aquella distancia, sus ojos parecían brillar de modo peligroso, dando la impresión de estar conteniendo una ardiente ira.

Cuando notó sobre él su mirada, volvió la vista con lentitud y se fijó en ella, dejándola fascinada. El bullicio y el trasiego del muelle se desvanecieron por un fugaz momento, el tiempo se detuvo y sólo existieron ellos dos.

La intensidad de la mirada del hombre la paralizó haciéndola estremecer y, de repente, el corazón empezó a latirle a un ritmo doloroso, casi salvaje.

—¿Isabella?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su primo Jasper, y de repente recordó dónde se encontraba. Estaban en el muelle del puerto de Basseterre, en St. Kitts, ante la oficina naviera, con el cálido sol del Caribe cayendo a plomo sobre ella. Los penetrantes olores de pescado y alquitrán impregnaban el aire salado junto con los estridentes gritos de las gaviotas. Más allá del ajetreado puerto se extendían las aguas azul-verdosas y brillantes del mar abierto, mientras en la distancia se vislumbraba la exuberante isla montañosa de Nevis.

Su primo siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta el prisionero de la fragata naval.

—¿Qué te fascina tanto?

—Ese hombre... —murmuró ella—. Por un momento me ha recordado a Jacob.

Jasper entornó los ojos y miró al otro lado del muelle.

—¿Cómo puedes discernirlo a esta distancia? —Frunció el ceño—. La forma del cuerpo tal vez es similar pero no hay más parecido. No podría imaginarme al difunto conde de Black como un convicto, ¿y tú?

—Supongo que no.

No obstante, no podía apartar los ojos del prisionero. Y, al parecer, tampoco él de ella. Aún la seguía observando mientras se encontraba de pie en la cabeza de la pasarela, preparado para desembarcar. Con grilletes en las manos, se hallaba custodiado por dos fornidos marinos armados de la marina británica, pero no advirtió la presencia de sus captores hasta que uno de ellos tiró despiadado de la cadena que unía sus muñecas.

El dolor o la furia le hicieron apretar los puños, pero no mostró ninguna otra resistencia de lucha mientras era conducido a la zona de los mosquetes, debajo de la pasarela.

Una vez más, Isabella oyó que la llamaban, en esta ocasión con más firmeza.

Su primo le tocó el brazo con una mirada llena de simpatía.

—Jacob se ha ido, Isabella. No te hará ningún bien hurgar en su pérdida. Y tu pena sólo puede serte perjudicial para tu próximo matrimonio. Estoy seguro de que tu futuro esposo no apreciará que estés de luto por otro hombre. Por tu propio bien debes aprender a dominar tus sentimientos.

Le avergonzaba admitir que no había estado pensando precisamente en su pérdida ni en el no deseado matrimonio a que su padre la estaba obligando, pero asintió para tranquilizar a su primo. No tenía ningún sentido mostrar interés por un desconocido apenas vestido. Nada menos que un criminal. Alguien que evidentemente había cometido algún crimen execrable para merecer tan salvaje castigo.

Con un pequeño estremecimiento, Isabella se obligó a desviar la atención. La primitiva exhibición no era espectáculo para una dama, mucho menos para la hija de un duque. Rara vez había visto tanta carne desnuda en un varón. Y, desde luego, nunca se había sentido tan trastornada por un hombre como hacía unos momentos, cuando él captó su mirada.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma interiormente, se volvió para permitir que su primo la condujera al carruaje descubierto. Había acudido con Jasper a los muelles para confirmar su pasaje a Inglaterra. A causa del conflicto con América y de la amenaza de la piratería había pocos barcos que zarparan de las Indias Occidentales. El próximo buque de pasajeros estaba programado que partiera de la isla de St. Kitts tres días después y sólo aguardaba una escolta militar.

Isabella temía regresar a casa, y lo había demorado tanto como se había atrevido, muchos meses más de lo originalmente previsto, utilizando la excusa de que era peligroso en plena guerra. Pero su padre se había mostrado inflexible y le había exigido que se presentara de inmediato a fin de preparar su boda con el noble que había escogido para ella. En su última carta la había amenazado con acudir a buscarla él mismo si dejaba de honrar el acuerdo que había suscrito en su nombre.

Isabella tenía ya un pie en el peldaño del carruaje cuando un alboroto en el muelle la hizo detenerse. El prisionero había recorrido ya la pasarela, y estaba siendo inducido a montar en un furgón; evidentemente una tarea difícil a causa de sus cadenas.

Al ver que se movía con demasiada lentitud, los guardas le propinaron un salvaje empujón que lo envió tropezando casi a caer de rodillas. Lo impidió asiéndose a la puerta posterior del furgón y se levantó volviéndose a mirar a su guardián con una mirada despectiva.

Su fría insolencia pareció enfurecer a sus hostigadores porque recibió un golpe en las costillas con la culata de un mosquete que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

Un grito de protesta de Isabella ante el cruel ataque estaba a punto de brotar de su garganta cuando el prisionero agitó sus cadenas ante el guardián. Era un gesto inútil de desafío porque estaba atado demasiado firmemente como para causar ningún daño real, pero al parecer su rebelión era la excusa que sus vigilantes estaban aguardando.

Ambos marinos le atacaron con la culata de sus mosquetes haciéndolo caer sobre los adoquines con gritos de «perro despreciable» y «escoria bastarda».

Isabella retrocedió horrorizada al ver a alguien tratado con tanta crueldad, sin misericordia.

—¡Por Dios...! —murmuró roncamente—. ¡Jasper, haz que se detengan!

—Es asunto de la marina —replicó su primo en tono torvo, hablando como teniente gobernador de St. Kitts—. No tengo justificación para intervenir.

—¡Dios santo, lo van a matar a palos!

Y, sin aguardar respuesta, se recogió las faldas y corrió hacia el alboroto.

—¡Isabella!

Oyó cómo Jasper juraba entre dientes, pero no aminoró sus pasos ni se detuvo a considerar el peligro o la locura de intervenir en la violenta disputa.

No disponía de ninguna arma y no tenía un plan claro más allá de intentar un rescate, pero cuando llegó junto a los guardianes lanzó su bolso contra el atacante más próximo y consiguió acertarle en un lado de la cara.

—¡Qué diablos...!

Cuando el sorprendido marino se detuvo ante el inesperado ataque, Isabella se abrió camino entre el prisionero caído y sus asaltantes. Disimulando su propio temor, se arrodilló cubriendo a medias al hombre casi inconsciente con su propio cuerpo para protegerlo así de nuevos golpes.

El guardián profirió un vulgar juramento.

Con una furia helada, Isabella irguió la barbilla y lo miró con fijeza, desafiándolo silenciosa a que la golpeara.

—Madame, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí —declaró irritado—. Este hombre es un depravado pirata.

—Usted debe dirigirse a mí como milady —replicó ella con su voz, normalmente serena, ahora feroz, mientras subrayaba la importancia de su rango—. Mi padre es el duque de Dwyer y cuenta entre sus amigos con el príncipe regente y el lord primer almirante.

Pudo observar cómo el marino la evaluaba a ella y su atuendo; su elegante toca de seda y traje de paseo eran color gris de medio luto con sólo el toque de un adorno lila en las solapas de la camisa para aliviar la severidad.

—Y este caballero —añadió mientras Jasper llegaba apresuradamente a su lado— es mi primo, sir Jasper Whitlock, teniente gobernador de Nevis y St. Kitts. Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de desafiarlo.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula ante su declaración y murmuró desaprobador:

—Isabella, esto es muy impropio. Estás organizando un espectáculo.

—Sería más impropio quedarse sin hacer nada mientras estos cobardes asesinan a un hombre desarmado.

Ignorando la mirada furiosa del guardián, observó al prisionero herido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero parecía estar consciente, porque apretaba la mandíbula de dolor. Seguía pareciendo semisalvaje. Su bronceada y desnuda piel relucía con el brillo del sudor y tenía el mentón sombreado por una oscura e incipiente barba.

Su cabeza parecía haber sufrido el mayor daño. No sólo le sangraba profusamente la sien sino que sus cabellos veteados por el sol, de un cobrizo que ella no había visto, estaban enmarañados y negros de sangre seca, evidentemente de una herida anterior.

Isabella se puso en tensión mientras bajaba la mirada, sin embargo, aun así, sintió acelerarse los latidos de su corazón. La manifiesta masculinidad que la había desconcertado a distancia era aún más evidente de cerca; la musculatura y dureza del cuerpo del hombre, inconfundibles. En su pecho y hombros destacaban sus músculos mientras los calzones de lona se ceñían a sus poderosos muslos.

Entonces él abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. Su mirada era oscura de color verde. Su fijeza le produjo la misma sorprendente sensación que Isabella había experimentado antes: la de estar totalmente a solas con él, junto con una aguda conciencia de su feminidad.

Casi igual de extraños eran los delicados sentimientos de protección que sus heridas le despertaban. Isabella le enjugó suavemente la sangre que tenia en la frente.

Él la cogió entonces por la muñeca, las cadenas tintineando.

—No lo haga —murmuró roncamente—. Apártese de esto... saldrá perjudicada.

La piel le ardía donde la habían tocado sus dedos, pero trató de ignorar aquella sensación, tal como pensaba hacer caso omiso de su ruego. Por el momento, estaba menos preocupada por protegerse ella que por salvarle la vida a él.

—No esperará que vea cómo lo asesinan, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa apenada que él esbozó fue fugaz, mientras le soltaba la muñeca y se esforzaba por apoyarse en los codos. Por un momento, cerró los ojos mareado.

—Necesita un doctor—dijo Isabella alarmada.

—No... Tengo la cabeza dura.

—Evidentemente no lo bastante.

Ella había olvidado que no estaban solos hasta que su primo se inclino sobre su hombro y profirió una exclamación consternada.

—¡Gran Dios...! ¡Es Edward!

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Isabella.

—Desde luego que sí. Posee la mitad de los barcos mercantes del Caribe. Es americano... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Edward?

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me temo que he tenido un desafortunado encuentro con la marina británica.

Isabella advirtió que su manera de hablar era suave y acariciante, en contraste con sus propios sonidos entrecortados. Su primo se volvió hacia los guardianes y les pidió una explicación.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué está encadenado este hombre?

Los hombres se ahorraron tener que responderle cuando su jefe militar se reunió con ellos. Isabella recordó haber conocido al capitán Aro Volturi en algún acto social del gobierno, hacía unas semanas.

—Yo puedo responder a eso, excelencia —repuso Volturi fríamente—. Está encadenado porque es un prisionero de guerra, condenado a ser colgado por piratería y asesinato.

—¿Asesinato, capitán? Eso es francamente absurdo. Usted debe de haber oído hablar de Edward Cullen —insistió Jasper, pronunciándolo a la manera americana—. En estos lugares es un héroe, no un asesino. Es evidente que debe de haber confundido su identidad.

—Le aseguro que no me he equivocado en nada. Lo reconoció uno de mis oficiales en Montserrat, donde fue bastante temerario y arrogante como para visitar a una mujer en medio de una guerra. Con toda seguridad se trata del famoso pirata capitán Sable. No sólo ha capturado por lo menos dos navios mercantes británicos desde que comenzó la contienda, sino que hundió el buque de guerra británico Barton exactamente el mes pasado.

—Tenía entendido que la tripulación del Barton fue salvada de ahogarse por el mismo pirata, y depositada en la isla más cercana —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, pero un marino falleció en aquel encuentro, y varios más resultaron heridos. Y Cullen casi mató ayer a un miembro de mi tripulación cuando se resistía al arresto. Ha cometido realmente actos de guerra contra la corona, sir Jasper. Actos castigados con la muerte.

Jasper se volvió hacia el hombre caído.

—¿Es eso cierto, Cullen? ¿Eres un pirata?

El hombre esbozó una semisonrisa de fría ira.

—En América usamos el término corsario, y nunca he renunciado al derecho a proteger nuestros propios barcos. El Barton estaba atacando a uno de mis navíos mercantes e intervine. En cuanto a capturar vuestros barcos, lo consideré un justo intercambio por la pérdida de dos de los míos.

Isabella no estaba tan horrorizada como tal vez debería ante la acusación de piratería. Con los dos países en guerra, Gran Bretaña consideraba culpable a cualquier barco armado americano. Y Cullen tenía ciertamente derecho a defender sus propias naves. Sabía que su primo estaría de acuerdo. Aunque tales ideas políticas eran desleales con la corona, Jasper consideraba la guerra un error, y a Gran Bretaña la principal culpable por instigarla. No obstante, el cargo de asesinato la inquietaba mucho...

—Pirata o no... —dijo Jasper al capitán, a todas luces preocupado— tomar prisionero a este hombre tendrá consecuencias. ¿Sabe usted que el señor Cullen mantiene tratos con la corona, además de con varios gobernadores de islas así como con el comandante de la flota caribeña?

El capitán lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—Sus relaciones son lo único que me impide colgarlo de inmediato. Aunque dudo que se salve. Cuando el almirante Foley se entere de sus crímenes, estoy seguro de que dará la orden de ejecución.

El capitán Volturi miró inexorable a Isabella.

—Milady, será mejor que se mantenga alejada de él. Es un hombre peligroso.

Ella creía que el americano podía ser realmente peligroso, pero aquello no justificaba la perversa brutalidad de sus guardianes.

—¡Oh, desde luego! —repuso ella despectiva, irguiéndose en toda su altura para enfrentarse al capitán—. Tan peligroso que su tripulación debe golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, aunque él esté atado como un ganso navideño. Temo seriamente por mi vida.

Volturi apretó los labios furioso, pero Jasper intervino rápidamente.

—¿Qué se propone hacer con él, capitán?

—Será entregado al comandante de la guarnición y encarcelado en la fortaleza hasta que sea ejecutado.

Isabella sintió que se le oprimía el corazón al pensar que aquel hombre tan vital iba a perder la vida.

—Jasper... —imploró mirándolo.

—Le agradecería que no interfiriera en el cumplimiento de mi deber, excelencia —dijo sombríamente Volturi—. ¡Ponte de pie, pirata!

Cullen apretó los labios evidenciando su candente odio hacia el capitán en el abrasador fuego de sus ojos oscuros. Pero su furia permaneció tensamente controlada mientras se esforzaba por arrodillarse.

Isabella lo ayudó a levantarse prestándole apoyo cuando se tambaleó, y sintió acelerársele el pulso cuando recostó momentáneamente en ella su fuerte cuerpo. Incluso magullado y ensangrentado su abrumadora masculinidad la afectaba.

Su primo debió de reparar en lo impropio de la situación porque la cogió suavemente por el brazo y la apartó a un lado.

—Ven, querida —le dijo.

A todas luces tenso de dolor, Cullen se adelantó hacia el furgón. Isabella se estremeció al ver las sangrientas laceraciones que surcaban sus anchos hombros y su musculosa espalda, y de nuevo cuando uno de los fornidos guardianes lo asió con fuerza por el brazo y lo apremió a entrar en el furgón.

Isabella, impotente, se mordió el labio para evitar proferir un grito de protesta.

El capitán Volturi le dirigió una severa mirada mientras ambos guardianes subían al vehículo detrás del prisionero, pero se dirigió a su primo:

—No había planeado escoltar al prisionero hasta la fortaleza... Debería estar preparando mi fragata para zarpar hacia la costa americana y unirme al bloqueo naval, pero veo que tendré que asegurarme de que mis órdenes se ejecutan al pie de la letra.

—Me propongo visitar en persona la fortaleza —amenazó Isabella precipitadamente, temiendo lo que pudieran hacer con el prisionero una vez estuvieran solos—. Sí se atreven a seguir golpeándolo, les prometo que lo lamentarán.

Sintió que su primo le oprimía el brazo en señal de advertencia, y a duras penas se contuvo para no soltarse de su presión.

El capitán hizo una inclinación tensa y airada, luego subió al asiento del pasajero delantero y ordenó al anciano conductor negro que se pusiera en marcha. Isabella y Jasper vieron cómo el par de caballos de tiro se llevaban el furgón.

—No te implicarás más, Isabella —murmuró Jasper entre dientes.

Ella se liberó obstinadamente de la firme presión de su mano.

—Tú no estás de acuerdo con un trato tan perverso, estoy segura de ello. Si el señor Cullen fuera un prisionero inglés en manos americanas esperarías que lo trataran humanamente.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¿Qué le sucederá? —preguntó con voz repentinamente ronca.

Jasper no respondió en seguida, lo que confirmó sus peores temores.

—Seguramente habrá un juicio —protestó Isabella—. No colgarán a alguien de su importancia sin juzgarlo, ¿verdad?

—Acaso no se trate de colgarlo —repuso torvamente su primo—. El almirante muy bien puede mostrar indulgencia.

—¿Y si no? ¿Puedes intervenir?

—Tengo autoridad para desautorizar la orden de un almirante, pero hacerlo tal vez significaría el fin de mi carrera política. Yo desapruebo la guerra, y poner en libertad a un prisionero condenado probablemente se consideraría traición. La piratería y el asesinato son cargos graves, querida.

Isabella devolvió a Jasper una sombría mirada.

—Por lo menos debes enviar a un doctor que examine sus heridas.

—Desde luego. Ahora mismo hablaré con el comandante de la guarnición y veré que Cullen reciba adecuado cuidado médico.

Ella miró fijamente sus ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los de ella misma, y pudo leer en ellos la preocupación... así como el comentario que no dijo en voz alta. ¿Qué importaba cuidar las heridas de Edward Cullen si en breve iba a ser colgado?

-0-

La esposa de Jasper se alarmó al ver el estado del vestido de Isabella manchado de sangre, pero aún se mostró más horrorizada por la razón.

—No sé si yo hubiera tenido valor para intervenir—dijo Alice pensativa cuando se enteró de lo sucedido.

Las dos mujeres estaban solas en la habitación de Isabella. Después de que Jasper la hubo dejado en su casa, en la plantación, y luego partido a cumplir su promesa relativa al tratamiento médico del prisionero, la doncella de Isabella la había ayudado a cambiarse de vestido y luego se lo había llevado para que fuera lavado. Lady Whitlock se quedó para escuchar una versión más detallada y privada de los acontecimientos matinales.

—No creo que sea en especial valeroso evitar que un hombre sea mortalmente golpeado —replicó Isabella aún indignada por el incidente matinal—. Y mi intervención parece haber influido poco en su destino.

—El señor Cullen tiene familia importante en Inglaterra —dijo Alice tranquilizadora—. El conde de Biers es primo segundo suyo. Además de poseer enorme riqueza, Biers siempre ha manejado gran cantidad de poder en los círculos del gobierno. Él podría muy bien interceder a favor de su primo.

—Tal vez lo cuelguen mucho antes de que lleguen a Inglaterra noticias de su encarcelamiento —replicó sombría Isabella.

—Isabella, no habrás comenzado a albergar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Edward, ¿verdad?

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba.

—¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No lo había visto hasta esta mañana y aun entonces sólo un momento. Ni siquiera hemos sido formalmente presentados.

—Bien. Porque, francamente, pese a sus relaciones, no es en absoluto la clase adecuada de caballero. A decir verdad, sospecho que es algo peligroso.

—¿Peligroso?

—Me refiero para nuestro sexo. Es un aventurero y algo así como un libertino... y, además, americano.

—Jasper lo calificó de héroe.

—Supongo que lo es. Salvó la vida de doscientos colonos durante una revuelta de esclavos en Santa Lucía hace unos años. Pero eso apenas lo hace más aceptable. Según las habladurías, es la oveja negra de la familia; años viajando por países extranjeros y comprometiéndose en toda clase de salvajes aventuras. Sólo tras la muerte de su padre se volvió algo más respetable... Y eso únicamente porque heredó una fortuna y se hizo cargo de los negocios familiares.

—No lo has acusado de ser mucho peor que la mitad de los jóvenes salvajes de Inglaterra.

—Es indiscutiblemente peor, te lo aseguro. De otro modo, nunca le hubiera sido concedido ser miembro de la célebre Liga Fuego del Infierno, pese a estar recomendado por su primo lord Biers.

Isabella sabía que la Liga Fuego del Infierno era un club exclusivo de los principales crápulas de Inglaterra, dedicado al placer y la depravación. Si Cullen era miembro de aquella asociación licenciosa, desde luego debía de ser perverso.

—Y no puedes menospreciar el hecho de que es un pirata condenado con sangre en las manos —añadió Alice intencionadamente.

Isabella se miró las manos. Alice era una de sus amigas más queridas, a la vez atenta y lo bastante astuta como para valorar una situación con objetividad, atributos que la hacían la esposa ideal de un político. Jasper la adoraba con todo merecimiento y ese sentimiento era totalmente recíproco.

—Isabella —dijo Alice—, ¿es posible que ese hombre te haya absorbido tanto para así evadirte de tus propias preocupaciones? Tal vez tratas de olvidar tu propia grave situación implicándote en el sino de un desconocido.

Isabella entrelazó tensamente los dedos. Sí, era muy posible que su simpatía por Cullen fuera mayor a causa de sus propias difíciles circunstancias. Podía identificarse con él: sabía lo que era verse impotente para controlar el propio futuro, que la vida de uno dejara de serlo. Él estaba a merced de sus captores, mientras que ella estaba sujeta a los dictados paternos... y en breve se vería atrapada en un matrimonio en extremo desagradable.

Alice debió de leer la verdad en su expresión, porque dijo suavemente:

—Tienes preocupaciones más importantes que las vicisitudes de un pirata. Harías mucho mejor olvidando por completo ese incidente. —Se levantó con un suave crujido de sus faldas de seda—. Baja a almorzar cuando estés lista. Supongo que te sentirás mejor cuando hayas comido.

Sin embargo Isabella no se sintió mejor ni tenía apetito alguno. Simplemente jugueteó con su comida mientras aguardaba ansiosa noticias de su primo.

Cuando por fin llegó un mensaje desde sus oficinas en Basseterre, la nota de Jasper decía más o menos que se tranquilizara, que ya había hablado con el comandante de la guarnición, y que éste le había prometido que el doctor de la fortaleza examinaría las heridas del prisionero.

Isabella le mostró la nota a Alice y luego simuló desechar cualquier otro pensamiento sobre el asunto. Al cabo de un rato, se disculpó pretextando que necesitaba considerar su equipaje para el regreso a Inglaterra, pero no hizo en absoluto ningún progreso al respecto. En lugar de ello, se encontró fijando la vista en el suelo, recordando unos ojos verdes oscuros que la miraban intensamente y el estremecimiento que le habían hecho sentir...

«¡Por Dios, deja de pensar en él!», se reprendió a sí misma.

Lógicamente, estaba de acuerdo con Alice. Era mucho más prudente apartar de su mente al famoso pirata. En cuestión de días, ella abandonaría St. Kitts. Y desde luego, tenía sus propios graves problemas a los que enfrentarse, a saber, su matrimonio con un noble dominante, unos veinte años mayor que ella. Un hombre al que no sólo no amaba, sino que le desagradaba profundamente a causa de su comportamiento imperioso y despótico, y su estricto y casi puritano seguimiento de las convenciones. Cuando ella regresara a Inglaterra, se anunciaría públicamente el compromiso.

Por un momento, Isabella sintió la misma sacudida de pánico que le provocaba pensar en su matrimonio. Una vez estuvieran casados, ella sería una prisionera virtual del decoro, y se podría considerar afortunada si se le permitía aunque fuera un pensamiento original propio. Pero como venía haciendo desde hacía meses, se obligó a alejar su inquietud.

Abandonando la idea de planear su viaje, cogió un libro de poesía, pero cuando intentó leer, fue incapaz de centrarse en la página. En lugar de ello vio los rasgos manchados de sangre de Edward Cullen mientras yacía a sus pies, semidesnudo y encadenado. Cuando trató de alejarlo de su mente, fracasó de un modo miserable.

No tenía que cerrar los ojos para representárselo yaciendo en la celda de una prisión, herido y con dolores, tal vez incluso cercano a la muerte. ¿Tendría siquiera una manta para cubrir su casi total desnudez? Pese al calor del Caribe, estaba llegando el invierno. Las frescas brisas del océano que soplaban desde la parte atlántica de la isla podían hacer que las noches fueran muy frías. Y la fortaleza Brimstone Hill, adonde él había sido conducido, estaba construida sobre una roca, expuesta a los elementos.

Aún más alarmante, un prisionero condenado podía desaparecer para siempre en el vasto y caótico laberinto de oscuras cámaras y estrechos pasadizos de la fortaleza. Su inmensa ciudadela estaba defendida por muros de más de dos metros de espesor, de piedra negra volcánica, que habían tardado décadas en ser levantados.

Ella había asistido una vez a una recepción militar en Brimston Hill con Jasper y Alice, e incluso las zonas de los oficiales le parecieron poco acogedoras. Se estremeció al pensar cómo serían los lugares destinados a los prisioneros.

No encontraba consuelo en recordarse que había hecho todo lo posible por él. Era inútil argumentar consigo misma y exigirse ser razonable. Nunca había sido capaz de alejarse de alguien que se hallara en una situación vulnerable.

Los años pasados habrían sido más fáciles si ella hubiera sido capaz de, sencillamente, ignorar su conciencia, de controlar sus impulsos protectores. Si hubiese podido mantener el adecuado aislamiento cuando su padre desahogaba su ira en sus indefensos subalternos. Pero ella no podía ser tan insensible.

Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen, vulnerable e indefenso, a merced de sus brutales captores.

Tal vez si le hiciera una breve visita, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien atendido, podría tranquilizar su mente lo suficiente como para olvidarlo...

Sintiendo que su ansiedad disminuía por vez primera desde el inquietante incidente del muelle, Isabella recuperó tranquilamente su libro. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse ante la perspectiva de volver a ver al americano. No obstante, sofocó los sentimientos prohibidos mientras iba hacia el tirador de la campanilla para llamar a su doncella.

Desafiaría las conveniencias morales, tal vez arriesgándose incluso al escándalo, visitando a un pirata condenado en prisión. No obstante, aquél podía ser uno de los últimos actos de independencia que realizara.

* * *

**Chicas desde aquí a mi ya me habían enganchado ojala y a ustedes tambien**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado Mia Cullen Swan  pueden creer que lo Beteo en un día? es muy muy rápida y se merece un súper aplauso**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Mary de cullen que muy linda me escribió varios review, espero y sea esta adaptación de tu agrado, ojala puedas decir aunque sea presente. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Debería haberme echado a temblar de miedo, pero su contacto me dejó hechizado.

Estaba soñando otra vez. Con ella. El salvaje martilleo de sus sienes se había aliviado cuando ella se inclinó sobre él. El suave roce de sus dedos en su frente febril era tierno y relajante, pero despertaba una fiera vibración en sus ingles.

Ella era la esencia de cualquier fantasía masculina: ángel, vallaría, diosa, sirena. Era una áurea tentación y un tormento primario. Deseaba atraerla hacia sí y beber de sus labios. Sin embargo, se mantenía lejos de su alcance...

—¡Eh, tú!

Despertó con un sobresalto, el recuerdo y el dolor lo inundaron con brutal intensidad. Confuso, Edward se llevó la mano a la dolorida cabeza y notó el vendaje que llevaba. Estaba tendido en un simple catre y ya no le tenían atado con cadenas. No obstante, la culata del mosquete golpeando sus doloridas costillas le resultaba lamentablemente familiar, así como el fornido guardián que se inclinaba sobre él.

—¡Eh, tú, muévete!

Su confusa mirada se centró. Recordaba que había sido hecho prisionero y conducido a la fortaleza de St. Kitts, donde probablemente lo colgarían por piratería y asesinato. Al principio, había paseado por su celda como un animal herido, sus frenéticos pensamientos centrados en su hermanastra, y en la debacle que había desencadenado con su promesa de defenderla. Pero el agotamiento y el dolor finalmente lo habían obligado a tenderse. Se había sumido entonces en un sueño torturado sólo para comenzar a soñar en la belleza de castaños cabellos que con tanta valentía lo había defendido en el muelle.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Edward maldijo para sí. Desear a una desconocida, por muy hermosa o valiente que ésta fuera, era una completa locura en aquellas circunstancias. En lugar de ello, debería estar pensando en su hermana y su protección, tratando de imaginar un medio de garantizar su seguridad una vez él estuviera muerto...

—¡Te digo que te muevas! Ha venido a verte una dama.

Edward se incorporó con lentitud sobre sus codos. Más allá del guardián, la puerta de la celda estaba parcialmente abierta... Desvió hacia allí su mirada y los latidos de su corazón parecieron detenerse.

Ella estaba allí, junto a la entrada de la sombría cámara, alta, esbelta, majestuosa como una princesa. La reconocía incluso con la capucha de su negra capa que proyectaba sombras sobre sus exquisitos rasgos. No obstante, a diferencia del ángel vengador que recordaba en el puerto, ahora parecía vacilante, insegura. Recelosa.

—Dejaré la puerta entreabierta, milady. Si percibe cualquier asomo de peligro, llámeme.

—Gracias.

Su voz era queda y melodiosa, pero no dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando el guardián hubo salido de la celda.

Edward se incorporó despacio preguntándose si aquella visión era ilusoria. El pálido rayo de sol que se filtraba por la diminuta ventana enrejada iluminaba las motas de polvo que danzaban en torno a sus negras faldas, pero eran insuficientes para iluminar sus rasgos.

Entonces ella echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa descubriendo sus brillantes cabellos recogidos en un moño liso y provocando en Edward una sacudida sensual. Su extraordinaria belleza parecía iluminar la oscura celda de piedra.

Ella era real, la materialización de sus sueños... a menos que se hubiera muerto y aquélla fuera una visión de los cielos. Los seguidores de la fe musulmana creían que un hombre bendito estaría rodeado de hermosas doncellas cuando llegara al Paraíso. Aun así, el dolor de sus heridas le hizo sospechar que todavía conservaba su forma terrenal.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, examinando su rostro. Luego, como si se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió los ojos hacia el vendaje que le envolvía la cabeza.

—Veo que por lo menos han avisado a un doctor. Temía que no lo hicieran. No, por favor, no se levante por mí —añadió al ver que él lo intentaba—. No está en condiciones de observar formalidades.

—¿Qué...?— Su voz sonó demasiado ronca, de modo que carraspeó y comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

—Deseaba asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Edward frunció el entrecejo tratando de resolver la confusión que tenía en su dolorida cabeza. Tal vez los golpes le habían afectado al cerebro.

Ninguna dama arriesgaría su reputación para entrar en las entrañas de una prisión en defensa de un prisionero. Y sabía que ella era una dama hasta el último centímetro, con sangre azul hasta la médula. En realidad, ¿no había afirmado ser hija de un duque aquella mañana, cuando se había enfrentado a aquel marino?

Edward la miró con fijeza preguntándose si se le había escapado alguna clave vital para el enigma que ella ofrecía. Entonces se le ocurrió un pensamiento.

¿Sería posible que estuviera allí para tenderle una trampa? ¿Habría tramado el bastardo de Volturi alguna especie de engaño y la utilizaba a ella para conseguir información?

Edward entornó los ojos suspicaz. Su barco todavía estaba libre por el Caribe, pues él había ido solo a Montserrat, a bordo de un queche pesquero holandés, para recoger a su hermana. No había querido poner en peligro a su tripulación por una misión personal suya. Pero el capitán Volturi estaba fieramente obstinado en averiguar el paradero de la goleta americana.

Sería una gran promoción en la carrera naval del capitán capturar un barco enemigo. Edward sospechaba que era una razón probable para que demoraran su inmediata ejecución. Eso, y el hecho de que Volturi no deseara cometer algún tropiezo político ofendiendo a las ilustres relaciones de su prisionero.

Edward contempló lúgubremente a su hermosa e inesperada visitante. ¿Estaría ella de algún modo confabulada con Volturi? Aquella mañana, su compasión parecía auténtica, así como su animosidad hacia el capitán. Pero quizá la habían convencido de algún modo para colaborar con Volturi contra él.

¿Habría sido enviada allí para atormentarlo? ¿Para tentar a un hombre condenado como quien promete agua a alguien que se muere de sed en el desierto? La sola posibilidad de que tal belleza y amabilidad pudieran ser un ardid, lo hacía hervir de furia.

Apretó la mandíbula. Haría bien en recordar que sus naciones estaban en guerra. Como inglesa, era su enemiga, y él tenía que estar en guardia.

La mujer parecía incómoda por el modo en que él la estaba mirando, y cuando Edward bajó intencionadamente los ojos para contemplar sus senos, le pareció distinguir su rubor a la tenue luz.

—No creo que hayamos sido debidamente presentados, madame —comenzó.

—No. No hubo tiempo. Soy Isabella Swan.

Un nombre apropiado, pensó sin que viniera al caso. Isabella

—Lady Isabella. Ya recuerdo. Lo mencionó usted en el muelle.

—No estaba segura de cuan consciente se hallaba usted de lo que le rodeaba.

Al recordar la agresión, Edward levantó una mano para tocarse el vendaje.

—Me temo que me encuentra usted en desventaja.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—He traído algunas cosas que podría necesitar —dijo ella finalmente.

La mujer dio un paso vacilante hacia él y Edward centró su mirada en el bulto que llevaba en brazos. Parecía extrañamente nerviosa mientras depositaba su ofrenda en el catre y miraba en torno por la sombría y espartana celda.

—Debería haber traído velas. No he pensado en ello. Pero hay una manta... y algo de comida.

Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente y luego ambos las desviaron.

—También he cogido una camisa y una chaqueta del supervisor de Jasper. Usted parece más grande que mi primo...

Edward comprendió que era su estado de desnudez lo que le ataba la lengua. Si era como otras damas de su clase, difícilmente estaría acostumbrada a visitar a un hombre semidesnudo, ni a calibrar las dimensiones de su físico.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido entrar? —preguntó él precavido.

Ella pareció agradecer el cambio de tema.

—Persuadí al comandante de la guarnición, señor Edward. —Exhibió una sonrisa fugaz—. En realidad, recurrí a un ligero engaño. Di a entender que me enviaba mi primo Jasper.

—¿Y es así?

—No exactamente.

—Pensé que Volturi habría prohibido que recibiera visitas.

—El capitán Volturi no tiene autoridad sobre la guarnición de la fortaleza, ni tampoco es muy apreciado aquí en la isla.

—Entonces ¿no la ha enviado él para que me interrogara?

Una expresión de perplejidad le hizo enarcar las cejas.

—No... ¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros. Le extrañaría mucho que ella estuviese fingiendo. Pero si tenía algún otro propósito para acudir allí, no podía comprender cuál era. ¿Deseaba algo de él?

Cuando cogió el bulto que le había llevado, ella retrocedió un paso, como si temiera su proximidad. Él retiró la camisa y se la puso cuidadosamente, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor de sus músculos.

—Discúlpeme, milady —reflexionó en voz alta—, pero no comprendo sus razones para defenderme, a mí, un desconocido y, por añadidura, un prisionero condenado.

—No me gusta ver cómo matan a un hombre ante mis ojos. Parecía que el capitán estaba demasiado ansioso de encontrar un pretexto para hacerlo. Por lo menos, sus hombres lo habían golpeado a usted sin motivo.

—Esa no es razón suficiente para que usted juegue a la dama generosa inclinada a la amabilidad y las buenas acciones.

El cinismo de su tono la hizo levantar un poco la mandíbula.

—Quería asegurarme de que fuera usted atendido.

—Y desea hacer mis últimos días más cómodos. ¿Por qué?

Isabella se preguntó por qué en realidad. Era imposible explicar la atracción que sentía hacia él. Incluso muy difícil de negar. Él, en última instancia, era un corsario, un hombre con sangre en las manos.

Y ahora que ya no estaba indefenso, su efecto sobre ella era aún más pronunciado. Había podido lavarse la sangre de la cara e incluso con la incipiente barba, su belleza era sorprendente. Aquel tosco vello, junto con la venda que le envolvía la cabeza, le daban una apariencia libertina, haciéndolo parecer aún más un salvaje pirata.

Podía comprender por qué la esposa de su primo lo consideraba peligroso para las damas. Tenia el aire pecaminoso de un ángel caído, con sus cabellos color cobrizo y un rostro de planos y ángulos hermosamente esculpidos. Asimismo, el espectáculo de sus bronceados hombros y brazos de consistentes músculos había provocado una extraña palpitación en su estómago.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, su rostro podía haber estado tallado en piedra, y la fría insolencia de su mirada la dejó atónita. Parecía desconfiar enormemente de sus motivos, lo cual no era tan sorprendente, puesto que ni ella misma estaba segura de ellos.

Su reacción ante el castigo de él aquella mañana había sido puramente instintiva, acaso porque intervenir en disputas violentas se había convertido en una costumbre arraigada en ella. Incontables veces se había interpuesto para proteger a indefensos sirvientes en la casa de su padre y evitarles así su furia irracional.

Pero aquello no explicaba la urgente necesidad de sentirse tranquilizada por su bienestar. Tal vez su atracción hacia aquel extranjero —aquella inexplicable familiaridad— se debiera simplemente a lo mucho que le recordaba a su difunto prometido, un hombre al que había querido de manera entrañable.

—Supongo que he venido porque me recuerda a alguien a quien quise mucho —replicó Isabella poco convincente.

Él enarcó una ceja con aire escéptico, y ella desvió la mirada de la extensión de carne tostada por el sol de su pecho desnudo, donde la camisa seguía abierta.

Isabella se puso rígida cuando sintió que él paseaba sus ojos por su cuerpo, rozando sus senos en insolente examen. Parecía valorando el vestido que llevaba debajo de la capa. Un traje de corte severo, de color gris carbón.

—Va de medio luto —observó—. ¿Es viuda?

—No. Mi prometido se perdió en el mar hace unos ocho meses.

—No recuerdo haberla visto antes en St. Kitts.

—Llegué el verano pasado. Mi primo y su esposa visitaron a la familia en Inglaterra poco después de producirse la tragedia. Pensaron que un cambio de escenario podría ayudarme a olvidar mi pena y me invitaron a viajar con ellos al Caribe. Zarpamos antes de que llegaran a Inglaterra las noticias sobre la declaración de guerra de América. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría venido. Y, en realidad, voy a regresar dentro de unos días.

Isabella era consciente de que había bajado la voz, y sabía que él debía de haber percibido la sombría nota de desgana que no podía ocultar. Lo último que deseaba era regresar a Inglaterra y enfrentarse al sino que allí la aguardaba.

Edward Cullen la escrutaba como si tratara de determinar su veracidad.

—No parece especialmente ansiosa de volver a casa, milady. Creí que después de todo ese tiempo estaría impaciente.

La sonrisa de Isabella era apenada.

—Supongo que mi falta de entusiasmo proviene del matrimonio que mi padre ha dispuesto para mí.

—¡Ah! —repuso él con complicidad—. Un contrato despiadado. La clase superior británica es muy aficionada a vender a sus hijas en matrimonio.

Isabella se puso rígida ante su osadía. Ella no se había propuesto compartir confidencias personales con el señor Cullen ni le interesaba la intimidad de aquella conversación.

—Le aseguro que no estoy siendo vendida. Es más bien un caso de conveniencia social. Y mi padre desea verme bien situada.

—Pero usted no está exactamente dispuesta, ¿verdad?

—La de él no sería mi elección de marido, no —admitió ella quedamente.

—Me sorprende que no haya considerado rebelarse. No me parece usted del género sumiso. Esta mañana, en el muelle, se ha comportado como una verdadera tigresa.

—Esas circunstancias eran muy poco usuales —dijo Isabella sonrojándose—. Pero no tengo por costumbre desafiar las convenciones.

—¿No? Y no obstante está aquí. Debe admitir que es algo imprudente arriesgar su reputación de este modo. De donde yo vengo, las damas no visitan a los convictos en prisión.

—Ni tampoco lo hacen en Inglaterra —replicó Isabella forzando una seca sonrisa—. Soy totalmente consciente de lo inadecuado que es... y normalmente soy muy sensata. Pero por lo menos me ha acompañado mi doncella. Ella aguarda fuera... junto al guardián.

La intencionada alusión al guardián pareció no tener efecto en el señor Edward, que se abrochó la camisa despacio, mirándola entre sus largas y negras pestañas.

Cuando se levantó, ella dio un receloso paso atrás. Era lo bastante alta como para no quedar empequeñecida por el cuerpo de muchos hombros y largas piernas de él, pero a aquella distancia, su masculinidad era casi abrumadora, su proximidad amenazadora.

—¿No me teme? —le preguntó Edward. Su tono aterciopelado e produjo escalofríos en la columna.

Isabella luchó por controlar sus desbocados sentidos mientras se mantenía donde estaba. Sí lo temía. Temía su intensidad, el modo en que su manifiesta virilidad hacía latir su corazón.

—No parece la clase de hombre que causaría daño a una mujer —repuso insegura.

—Podría tomarla como rehén. ¿No ha pensado en eso?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No, no lo había pensado. Jasper dice que es usted un caballero —añadió, de repente dudosa.

Edward sonrió mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Alguien debería haberle enseñado a no ser tan confiada.

La cogió por la muñeca con una ligera presión. Sus dedos parecían quemarle la piel, no obstante, estaba decidida a no demostrar cuan intranquila se sentía por su contacto.

—Y alguien debería haberle enseñado a usted mejores modales —replicó ella fríamente, adoptando su aire más majestuoso. Al ver que no la soltaba, le lanzó una fulminante mirada—. No esperaba necesariamente gratitud, señor Edward, pero tampoco verme maltratada de este modo.

La dureza de la mirada del hombre disminuyó un tanto mientras la soltaba. Varios segundos después, borró por completo aquella ofensiva mirada.

—Perdóneme. Parece que he perdido mis modales.

Con aire ausente, ella se frotó la muñeca donde su contacto la había marcado.

—Comprendo que está pasando por momentos difíciles. Y al fin y al cabo, es americano.

Él esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

—¡Ah, sí, un pagano de las colonias!

—Debe admitir que es muy... directo.

—Y usted debe comprender que los hombres condenados se entreguen a actos desesperados.

Ella adoptó una expresión seria al recordar que iba a ser colgado.

—Jasper se propone influir en su favor, podría perder su cargo si pidiera su libertad. Ya es sospechoso de simpatizar con la causa americana... Él cree que la guerra es absurda y que los británicos son mas culpables de ella que ustedes los americanos.

Edward contempló su hermoso rostro vuelto hacia el. Si era inocente de duplicidad, había sido muy injusto con ella. Sentía una ira salvaje hacia muchos ingleses, pero nunca debería haber descargado su furia y resentimiento contra aquella mujer.

—Perdóneme —dijo de mala gana—. Ciertamente, estoy en deuda con usted. Si alguna vez puedo devolverle el favor...

Dejó morir el comentario, consciente de que era improbable que él estuviera nunca en situación de devolverle su amabilidad.

Una repentina tristeza inundó los ojos de Isabella.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo mas.

—Ya ha hecho bastante.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que tendré que irme.

Edward se encontró mirándole la boca.

—Sí.

—¿Necesita algo más?

Él exhibió una seca sonrisa de torva diversión.

—¿Aparte de una llave para la puerta de mi celda y un barco rápido para mi fuga? Una botella de ron no estaría mal.

—Lo... intentaré.

—No, no lo haga. Era una broma.

Le acarició ligeramente la mejilla con los nudillos. Isabella tenía los labios separados, y él oyó su suave inspiración de aire. Edward sintió que se le incendiaban las ingles.

—No debería estar aquí —dijo quedamente—. Por su propio bien debería marcharse.

Ella asintió y dio un paso atrás, con los ojos chocolate empañados. Como si fuera incapaz de hablar, se volvió sin decir nada más y huyó de la oscura celda.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un sonido metálico, sin duda obra del guardián de la prisión. Edward reprimió una maldición ante el inexorable recuerdo de su encarcelamiento.

Por unos momentos se quedo inmóvil, respirando el tenue aroma a fresa que ella había dejado y deseando golpear algo. Habría preferido que ella no hubiese ido. Intencionadamente o no le había encendido la sangre.

Resultaba sorprendente considerando la clase de mujer que era... de sangre azul, correcta, afectada. Exactamente lo contrario de las mujeres que solían atraerlo. Sin embargo, si estuviese libre, muy bien podía haberla perseguido.

Si estuviese libre...

Con la mandíbula apretada, Edward miro la alta y enrejada ventana de su celda. ¡Maldición!, tenia que salir de allí, o por lo menos encontrar una solución a su dilema.

Se volvió y comenzó a pasear por los estrechos límites de su celda, de nuevo confuso. ¿Que le sucedería a su hermana cuando él hubiera muerto? Había formulado solemne juramento a su padre de procurar por su bienestar, pero por causa de su estupído error de calculo había sido hecho prisionero y ahora no podía ayudarla.

Su insólita impotencia lo hizo sentir rabioso, con la furiosa necesidad de emprender alguna acción, por inútil que fuera. Sus paseos se hicieron mas agitados... hasta que de pronto se detuvo bruscamente. Edward miro sin ver, con una salvaje idea formándose en su mente.

Nunca había temido a la muerte, aunque siempre había experimentado un inmenso placer al vivir su vida con plenitud. Si iba a ser colgado, su principal pesar sería no haber podido hacer honor a su promesa. Con todo, todavía podía haber un medio para que él hiciese frente a sus responsabilidades, aunque fuera mas allá de la tumba.

Lady Isabella Swan.

Ella podía ser la respuesta.

¿O estaba loco?

Fue a pasarse la mano por los cabellos, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con el vendaje, un vendaje que había sido obra de ella. Evidentemente, se había equivocado acerca de aquella mujer. Era bondadosa, solícita; su preocupación por él era buena prueba de ello. No estaba confabulada con Volturi ni, de hecho, con nadie; era ciertamente un ángel de misericordia.

Ángel y sirena, pensó Edward recordando sus ojos color chocolate. También era más joven de lo que sugería su porte regio y aristocrático; puede que no tuviese ni veinte años. Sin embargo, pese a su temeridad, primero en acudir en su ayuda y luego al visitarlo en prisión, sin duda era bien nacida y virtuosa... y de bastante noble cuna como para inspirar respeto, cuando no temor, entre el mundo elegante. Como hija de un duque, tendría acceso a los más altos escalafones de la sociedad británica.

Edward se echó en el catre ignorando la protesta de sus doloridos músculos. Sus pensamientos giraban furiosos mientras miraba el lúgubre techo que tenía sobre la cabeza. No quería involucrarla en sus preocupaciones, pero si ello significaba proteger a su hermana, utilizaría al mismo diablo. Utilizaría a lady Isabella aprovechando su destacada reputación en la sociedad inglesa...

Curvó la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Todavía debía de estar afectado por los golpes recibidos en la cabeza si albergaba tales fantasías. Era enormemente dudoso que la hija de un duque estuviera abierta a tan insensata propuesta, sin duda concebida en la desesperación. Se proponía plantearle un sacrificio, aunque, desde luego, ella podía negarse.

Bien, entonces, sencillamente tendría que convencerla.

No tenía elección. Si había la menor posibilidad de cumplir su promesa, tenía que aprovecharla.

* * *

**Creo que el apodo de Sirena es nuevo y me gusta!**

**Alguien mas esta enganchado?**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado Mia Cullen Swan **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Cuando él me llamó a su cámara, el corazón se me subió a la garganta._

Isabella sabía que era irracional pensar en un extraño que había conocido durante un breve momento y al que nunca volvería a ver. Sin embargo, ni siquiera durmiendo podía olvidarlo. Se removió y dio vueltas toda la noche, entre sueños sombríos con imágenes de Edward Cullen pugnando por romper sus cadenas mientras ella era impotente para ayudarle.

Cuando la soga del verdugo se tensó alrededor de la sólida columna de la garganta de Edward, despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón agitado por el temor. Incapaz de soportar aquellas lúgubres visiones por más tiempo, Isabella se vistió apresuradamente y bajó la escalera. Se encontró con Jasper que estaba desayunando para ir a su trabajo. Se sentó junto a él a la mesa, pero sólo tomó un café.

—¿Irás hoy a la fortaleza? —le preguntó, tratando de que su tono fuera despreocupado, pero sabiendo que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Jasper la miró preocupado. No le parecía bien que hubiese visitado al prisionero el día anterior, ni siquiera en misión de misericordia hacia un hombre que era amigo suyo, y se había quedado muy sorprendido al enterarse de su audacia.

—No es propio de ti, Isabella. Debes ser consciente de lo inadecuado de tu conducta. Normalmente muestras más consideración a tu posición social.

Isabella bajó la mirada sabiendo que su primo tenía razón. Sin embargo, desde que puso sus ojos en Edward Edward, no se reconocía. No podía explicarse a sí misma su desesperada preocupación, y aún menos a su primo.

—Simplemente, aborrezco ver tratado a alguien de tan terrible manera —repuso evasiva.

La mirada de Jasper expresaba simpatía.

—Querida..., deberías prepararte para lo peor. Ayer enviaron mensajes a Barbados pidiendo el permiso del almirante para colgar a Edward. Hoy mismo puede llegar la respuesta.

Isabella sintió un nudo de temor en el estómago. Había confiado en que pudiera evitarse aquel grave destino, aunque sólo fuera por las importantes relaciones del prisionero.

—Te prometo que te informaré en cuanto me entere de algo —le aseguró Jasper.

Isabella asintió sin atreverse a hablar a causa del nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Se alegró cuando Jasper cambió de tema hacia asuntos más mundanos, y más aún cuando él se despidió. Al encontrarse a solas, se levantó, fue hacia la ventana del comedor y contempló el exterior sin ver los jardines bañados por el sol con sus altas y oscilantes palmeras y sus macizos de buganvillas escarlata.

Comprendía que no había obrado correctamente al visitar a Edward Cullen en su celda. No únicamente por lo impropio de la situación, sino porque así sólo había conseguido acumular nuevas imágenes que le harían más difícil olvidarle. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en él. Aún podía sentir su abrumadora presencia, la prohibida visión de su piel desnuda, bronceada por el sol, el suave roce de sus nudillos en la mejilla, la ternura de sus verdes ojos...

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior reprendiéndose por su necedad. ¿No había aprendido que era mejor no interesarse demasiado por nadie?

Había perdido a dos de las personas que le eran más queridas. Su madre, hacía varios años, y luego, más recientemente, a su prometido, Jacob Push, conde de Black.

Su futuro, largo tiempo planeado, había quedado destrozado cuando Jacob pereció en el mar. Había estado comprometida con él prácticamente desde la cuna. Jacob, como el más próximo pariente masculino de su padre, era el primero en la línea sucesoria del ducado y las vastas propiedades de Dwyer. Y su padre estaba decidido a conservar el título para sus nietos puesto que una innoble afección física le había dejado incapaz de engendrar más hijos.

Isabella comprendía por qué él había deseado tanto un hijo, para proseguir la línea hereditaria que se había mantenido ininterrumpida desde el reinado de Enrique II, y por qué ella siempre había sido su mayor decepción.

Ojalá Isabella hubiese nacido varón, se habría evitado entonces el destino que su padre había decidido para ella. No se había recuperado aún de la trágica noticia de la muerte de Jacob cuando su padre aceptó discretamente en su nombre el cortejo de un camarada noble, el ilustre duque de Witherdale. No importó que ella apenas soportara pensar en casarse con semejante hombre, ni que él ya hubiera sobrevivido a dos jóvenes esposas, perdiendo a una de ellas de parto y a la otra en un extraño accidente en el que la mujer se ahogó. Witherdale era lo bastante rico como para comprar a la hija de un duque, y su linaje se remontaba a mucho antes de Enrique II.

Su padre no veía esa unión como un castigo. Afirmaba que simplemente deseaba verla bien acomodada y atendida, con una fortuna y un título cuando el de Dwyer se perdiera a su muerte. Con un suspiro de amargura, Isabella se preguntaba si en realidad desearía librarse de ella para que no le siguiera recordando su fracaso.

Cuando Jasper y Alice la invitaron a visitar su hogar en las Indias Occidentales, aceptó agradecida, no sólo confiando en que su pesar cicatrizase más rápidamente en un entorno nuevo, sino también intentando retrasar todo lo posible aquel matrimonio no deseado. Sin embargo, en los meses transcurridos su repugnancia a convertirse en la esposa de Witherdale no había disminuido. Temía regresar a Inglaterra, donde se afirmaba que su ilustre pretendiente estaba impaciente por hacer público su compromiso, pero ya había agotado los pretextos para demorarse más.

Isabella apretó los puños y se apartó de la ventana. Normalmente, habría salido a cabalgar para desahogar sus sentimientos de frustración e impotencia, o se habría ido con Alice a realizar su ronda semanal de visitas de caridad, una responsabilidad que Alice se tomaba muy en serio como esposa que era del teniente gobernador. Pero Isabella no deseaba alejarse de la casa por si llegaban noticias acerca del prisionero americano.

Cogió pues un chal para poder pasear por los terrenos que quedaban a la vista del paseo principal. Aunque le resultaba difícil permanecer pasiva, sentarse ociosamente mientras el mundo era gobernado por hombres.

Pensó furiosa cuan diferente habría sido su vida de haber nacido varón. La mayor libertad de que habría disfrutado. Le habría gustado cierta medida de control sobre su existencia. Si hubiera sido un hombre, hubiese podido influir en su propio futuro... y también en el de otros.

Tal vez entonces hubiese podido ayudar a Edward Cullen en lugar de verse obligada por las convenciones a aceptar el sino de una mujer y aguardar impotente en casa noticias sobre el destino del prisionero.

-0-

Cuando Jasper regresó a casa, la tarde estaba ya muy avanzada. Isabella había estado vigilando ansiosamente su llegada desde el salón y corrió a reunirse con él en la puerta principal.

—Me alegra encontrarte aquí, querida —dijo Jasper cariñosamente—. Creí que podías haber ido a acompañar a Alice en sus visitas.

—Deseaba conocer las noticias.

Jasper despidió con un ademán al lacayo que aguardaba para recoger su sombrero y la miró disgustado. La sombría expresión de su rostro expresó sin palabras lo que ella temía oír.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un grito.

—Lo siento, Isabella—dijo él escuetamente—. El almirante no estaba dispuesto a ser clemente.

Por un momento su primo permaneció silencioso, como si estuviera dándole tiempo a que se tranquilizara. Luego le cogió las manos y se las estrechó con delicadeza.

—Querida, es un momento difícil, pero tengo un asunto grave que comentarte.

Isabella, aún paralizada por la sorpresa, apenas oyó lo que su primo le decía.

—Ha habido un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. —Hizo una pausa con expresión preocupada—. Edward tiene que hacerte... una petición.

—¿Una petición? —repitió ella roncamente.

—Hablé con Edward después de conocerse la decisión del almirante —le explicó Jasper en voz baja—, y solicitó mi opinión acerca de una idea algo extravagante. Yo no la rechacé de plano porque pensé que deberías ser tú quien la escuchase y quien decidiera al respecto. Es una propuesta extraordinaria..., pero también estas circunstancias lo son.

—No... comprendo. ¿Qué desea pedirme?

—La verdad es que desea tu ayuda. Al parecer tiene un deber que cumplir pero la muerte va a impedírselo.

—¿Qué deber?

—Cullen tiene una pupila, una hermanastra que vive en Montserrat. La joven dama necesita a alguien que la acompañe a Inglaterra. Y puesto que tú te propones regresar allí en breve... Bueno, hay más, pero no deseo influir de modo indebido. Oirás la propuesta directamente del propio Edward. Si estás dispuesta a escucharle, te acompañaré al punto a la fortaleza.

—¿Te refieres ahora, en este momento? —preguntó Isabella confusa.

—Sí, ahora. —Le soltó las manos—. Me temo que el tiempo se acaba. La ejecución ha sido demorada hasta mañana, pero después...

Su voz se apagó, y Isabella se sintió reconocida de que no hubiera expresado el resto de la frase con palabras.

-0-

Ella nunca había esperado volver a ver al audaz americano que, con una aparición tan fugaz, había conmocionado su vida. Regresó a la fortaleza prisión con pesar, sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estómago mientras precedía a su primo en la sombría celda.

Edward Cullen estaba de espaldas a ella y un rayo de sol doraba sus cobrizos cabellos. Advirtió, distraída, que en esa ocasión estaba totalmente vestido. Alguien, tal vez Jasper, le había facilitado una chaqueta y unas botas altas, de modo que ahora más bien parecía un caballero con medios que un salvaje pirata o un prisionero condenado.

No obstante, cuando se volvió lentamente para enfrentarse a ella, aún le causó el mismo poderoso efecto. Sintió acelerarse los latidos del corazón en su pecho mientras se encontraba con la negra intensidad de su mirada.

—Gracias por venir —dijo él con voz queda, y miró al primo de Isabella—. ¿Puedo abusar un poco más de tu amistad, sir Jasper? Supongo que debería comenzar contándole una historia, una historia de amor, si lo prefiere. Pero me temo que pueda escandalizar a una dama de delicada sensibilidad. ¿Está usted dispuesta a oírla?

—Sí —murmuró Isabella dubitativa.

Él siguió paseando por la celda y mantuvo la voz baja mientras hablaba.

—Érase una vez un hombre, un americano, que fue a Inglaterra y se enamoró. La dama correspondió a su afecto, pero desde el principio la unión entre ellos estaba condenada. No sólo ella era muy joven, sino que su familia nunca habría permitido que se casara con alguien de clase inferior. Aún más grave, él ya tenía esposa y un hijo, y otro iba a nacer en breve.

»Negándose a deshonrarla a ella ni sus propios votos de matrimonio, el hombre salió de Inglaterra decidido a vencer sus sentimientos y no volver a ver de nuevo a la dama. Pero años más tarde tuvo que retornar por asuntos de negocios y descubrió que ella estaba casi desesperada. Se hallaba a punto de casarse con un anciano caballero cuyas deformidades físicas lo convertían en un monstruo a sus ojos. Cuando fuera su esposa, residiría en la lejana finca de su marido, lejos de todo cuanto quería.

»No podía soportar verse prisionera de tal matrimonio, y creía que su vida había llegado a su fin sin haber vivido ni conocido la pasión. Así pues, rogó al hombre al que amaba que le mostrara qué era la auténtica intimidad. Incapaz de resistirse a sus ruegos o negar sus sentimientos por más tiempo, él se convirtió en su amante.

Cullen hizo una pausa en su narración y miró a Isabella como para calibrar su reacción. Al ver que ella conseguía mantener su aire evasivo, prosiguió:

—Su relación ilícita duró sólo unos meses, porque él tenía que regresar con su familia para hacer frente a sus responsabilidades. Sin embargo, poco después, la joven descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Isabella se estremeció en su interior. Podía imaginarse perfectamente el menosprecio al que se enfrentaría una joven soltera si era conocida su condición de enceinte.

—¿Qué sucedió? —murmuró.

—Por supuesto, el compromiso de la dama fue rápidamente disuelto. A continuación, para acallar el escándalo, la hicieron casarse con el hijo más joven de un noble irlandés y la desterraron al Caribe mientras su indignado padre se lavaba las manos. La dama falleció el año pasado sin haber vuelto a ver nunca a su familia. Dejó un único hijo, una muchacha.

—Su hermana —dijo Isabella suavemente.

Cullen exhaló un lento suspiro.

—Sí. Mi hermanastra, para ser más exactos. Como habrá sospechado, el amante de la dama era mi padre.

—¿Estaba enterado de la existencia de esa criatura?

—Al principio, no. Pero cuando su marido murió, ella le escribió explicándole lo que había ocurrido. Mi padre la mantuvo económicamente, aunque no podía reconocer de modo público a la criatura. Consideraba necesario mantener a su familia en la ignorancia, evitarle a mi madre el vergonzoso conocimiento de su aventura amorosa. Mi padre falleció hace cuatro años, pero en su lecho de muerte me habló de su hija, y me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ella.

De nuevo, Cullen esbozó aquella irónica semi sonrisa que conmovía el corazón de Isabella.

—¿Cómo podía negarme a hacer honor a una petición en el lecho de muerte? A decir verdad, nunca he sido el hijo ideal. Nuestra relación siempre fue... tensa, porque yo no tenía ningún interés en hacerme cargo de la firma naviera que él había creado. Mi padre, ¿sabe?, era sobrino del sexto conde de Biers, pero con pocas perspectivas de heredar el título. Antes de la guerra de Inglaterra con las colonias emigró a Virginia para hacer fortuna. Y la realidad superó en mucho sus mayores sueños; logró construir un formidable imperio casi de la nada. No obstante, yo preferí la vida aventurera a seguir sus pasos. Aunque cuando él murió me sentí obligado a asumir las responsabilidades que siempre había descuidado.

—¿Conoció entonces a su hermana?

—Sí. Lo primero que hice fue visitarla en Montserrat. Lleva el apellido Hale, el irlandés con el que se casó su madre, pero siempre ha sabido la historia de su nacimiento. Su madre deseaba que comprendiera que era hija del amor.

—El capitán Volturi dijo que usted fue a Montserrat a ver a una mujer —observó Isabella pensativa.

Cullen hizo una mueca ante la mención de su justiciero.

—Sí, a mi hermana. Ella ahora ya está bastante crecida, tiene diecinueve años, y es una verdadera belleza, así como mi pupila. Su madre sucumbió a unas fiebres el año pasado, poco antes de que estallara la guerra, y antes de morir me confió la tutela de Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie[1]? Es un nombre poco habitual para una damita.

—Tal vez. Pero muy adecuado. Nació con los cabellos tan rubios como el sol, al parecer reminiscencia de uno de mis antepasados españoles. Y es despreocupada en muchos aspectos, además de en la apariencia. Cuando la conocí, era un completo diablillo con faldas, más cómoda en un establo o en una cueva jugando a piratas. Pero últimamente ha hecho un serio intento para enmendarse y comportarse como una correcta dama inglesa. Está decidida a realizar el sueño de su madre respecto a ella, ser aceptada por sus parientes ingleses y ocupar su puesto legítimo entre la nobleza. Y aún se ha superado un obstáculo más importante, Rosalie ha sido invitada por su abuelo a vivir en Inglaterra.

—¿El padre de su madre?

—Sí. Es el vizconde Luttrell, de Suffolk. Tal vez usted lo conozca.

Isabella hizo un intento de recordar.

—Lo conocí, pero nunca supe que tuviera una hija.

—Porque renegó de ella hace veinte años. Pero últimamente sus sentimientos han cambiado. Al enterarse de la muerte de su hija, lamentó no haber intentado nunca reconciliarse con ella. Asimismo, su salud se está resintiendo, y desea conocer a su única nieta y procurar que asuma su puesto en sociedad. Aunque a regañadientes, la tía de Rosalie ha accedido a presentarla formalmente, pero es dudoso que la gente bien se dé prisa en aceptarla como uno de los suyos dadas las dudosas circunstancias de su nacimiento. Ella está ansiosa, incluso apasionada, por ser bien recibida por la sociedad que rechazó a su madre. Sin duda su camino sería mucho más fácil si alguien de un estatus social elevado la amparara y aconsejase.

—Y usted desea que yo sea esa persona.

—Sí. —Fijó sus verdes ojos en los suyos con resuelta intensidad—. No me gusta mucho suplicar, lady Isabella, es impropio de mí, pero le quedaría muy reconocido si concediera a mi hermana la misma amabilidad que mostró ayer hacia mí.

Isabella pensó que, evidentemente, Edward Cullen era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. La impotencia no debía de ser un sentimiento bien acogido por él. Sin embargo, ella no tenia problema en acceder a su ruego. Ciertamente, muy duro hubiera tenido el corazón para no conmoverse ante la situación de la muchacha.

—Desde luego, señor Cullen. Me sentiré muy gustosa de hacer todo lo posible porque su entrada en sociedad sea un éxito.

El rostro de Cullen se suavizó ligeramente. A Isabella le sorprendió que su alivio no fuese mayor, hasta que recordó las restantes preocupaciones del hombre.

—Jasper mencionó que su hermana también necesita que alguien la acompañe a Inglaterra.

—Así es.

Reanudó sus paseos con movimientos rigurosamente controlados.

—Antes de que comenzara la guerra, yo había planeado llevar a Rosalie a Inglaterra en uno de mis barcos, pero como soy americano, ahora no sería bien recibido allí. Mi primo Biers está demasiado ocupado tratando de derrotar a los franceses como para hacerse cargo de Rosalie, y pueden pasar años antes de que ustedes, los británicos, puedan finalmente con Napoleón. Tengo una prima por parte de madre, pero también es americana.

Cullen fue a pasarse la mano por los cabellos pero se detuvo al encontrar la venda.

—Había acordado con Biers que utilizaría uno de los buques de su flota caribeña en lugar de uno de los míos, mientras yo le facilitaría a Rosalie una escolta armada para atravesar el Atlántico. En realidad, fui a Montserrat para ultimar con ella los detalles del viaje. Por desdicha, la tripulación de Volturi me tendió una trampa. Y ahora que se ha decidido mi destino...

Isabella sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que aquel hombre tan vital estaba a punto de perder la vida.

—Bien —prosiguió Cullen con una dura sonrisa—, pese a este contratiempo, pretendo hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para cumplir la promesa hecha a mi padre y asegurar el bienestar de mi hermana. Por ello es por lo que... —hizo una pausa de nuevo, esta vez examinándola con atención entre sus espesas pestañas—... por lo que me gustaría hacerle una propuesta formal de matrimonio.

Isabella lo miró fijamente sin comprender. Tras un breve lapso de tiempo dedujo que lo había entendido correctamente. Dejó encajar un breve suspiro.

—¿Habla en serio?

—Completamente en serio.

Hizo una mueca nada divertida con su hermosa boca.

—Le aseguro que no tomo a la ligera la perspectiva del matrimonio. Antes de ahora nunca había propuesto matrimonio a una mujer... y si las circunstancias no fueran tan graves, no lo estaría haciendo ahora.

Aún aturdida, Isabella se limitó a mirarlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró de nuevo. Se acercó al catre y se sentó como él le había sugerido antes, necesitando ahora apoyarse en algo. Su mente estaba compitiendo entre la impresión y el desconcierto mientras trataba de formular una respuesta.

—Señor Cullen, yo no...

—Se ha comprometido a escucharme hasta el final.

Ella elevó su mirada hacia él.

—Sí, pero... ¿no sabe que se espera que me case en cuanto regrese a Inglaterra?

—Sí, lo sé, y así me lo dijo también Jasper. Está usted prometida al duque de Witherdale. Pero tengo entendido que el compromiso aún no es oficial.

—No. No se podía anunciar públicamente mientras yo estuviera de luto por mi difunto prometido. Pero mi padre está empeñado en la boda.

—Y ¿qué hay de usted, lady Isabella? Me pareció que usted era reacia a casarse según la elección de su padre, ¿me equivocaba?

—No, no se equivocaba —reconoció ella en voz baja. Cullen se situó ante ella reclamando su atención.

—Entonces considere las ventajas de una unión entre nosotros. Usted no tendría que casarse con Witherdale. Sólo eso ya resultaría un gran incentivo. Recuerdo al duque de mi visita a Inglaterra hace tres años. Debe de doblarle a usted la edad, y es tan arrogante y engreído, tan convencido de su propia importancia como cualquier noble que yo haya tenido la desgracia de conocer. ¿Es eso lo que usted desea, toda una vida de encarcelamiento como esposa de ese hombre?

Al ver que ella no respondía, prosiguió:

—Además, existen otras ventajas. Le aseguro que le haría la molestia financieramente rentable. Soy un hombre acaudalado, lady Isabella, con una fortuna que probablemente supera la de Witherdale. Me he tomado la libertad de comentar con su primo los posibles detalles y él ha quedado muy satisfecho del acuerdo que propongo para dejarla en buena posición. Tendría completa solvencia financiera, no dependería ya de su padre. Piense en ello. No se vería obligada a permanecer bajo su tutela o casarse según su elección de candidatos...

El pensamiento de no seguir estando sujeta a los dictados paternos era enormemente atractiva. Aun así...

—Me atrevo a decir que podría ser para usted un marido más agradable que Witherdale —presionó Cullen—, pero de no ser así, tampoco va a tener que seguir atada a mí para toda la vida... O bueno, sí durante toda la mía. Nuestro matrimonio sólo durará unas horas, un día como máximo. Después de eso, será mi viuda.

Isabella se estremeció ante su despreocupada referencia a su inminente ejecución. Era evidente que él estaba intentando quitar importancia a su desesperada situación. Sin embargo, cuando examinó el firme rostro masculino, comprendió que él no deseaba su piedad. Se estaba centrando tan sólo en procurar el bienestar de su hermana.

—Comprendo que estaría abusando de su amabilidad —murmuró tomando una mano de Isabella en la suya, más grande y poderosa—, pero lamentablemente no tengo muchas opciones.

Desconcertada por su contacto, retiró la mano y se levantó pasando junto a él para pasear también de un lado a otro.

—Le he dicho que me alegraría poder ayudar a su hermana, señor Cullen —dijo con un tono que ella creía de calma razonable—, y estoy dispuesta a ello sin ningún acuerdo formal entre nosotros. Sin duda no es necesario que nos casemos.

—Tal vez no, pero ello mejoraría enormemente las posibilidades de asegurar el futuro de Rosalie. Si usted está relacionada con mi pupila por matrimonio, tendrá todo el derecho a guiarla e influir en su entrada en sociedad. En realidad, si usted está dispuesta, yo podría transmitirle a usted su tutela.

Cullen hizo una pausa para que ella captara las consecuencias de sus palabras y luego añadió:

—Eso podría resultar imposible si se casa con Witherdale. Imagino que él se opondría a que su duquesa estuviera relacionada con una... joven tan poco común como Rosalie. Es un obseso de la propiedad.

—Sí, lo es —repuso ella con aire ausente.

—En su calidad de marido, podría prohibirle que tuviera algo que ver con mi hermana.

Isabella se llevó una mano a la sien. Witherdale no sólo podría prohibírselo, sin duda lo haría.

—Aun así..., casarse es una medida tan drástica...

Edward, que visiblemente estaba controlando su impaciencia, mostró una sonrisa forzada.

—Tal vez hubiera sido más aceptable para usted si lo hubiese enfocado de otro modo. Si hubiera intentado cortejarla y halagar su sensibilidad.

Ella se puso rígida, a la defensiva, y le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Mi sensibilidad no necesita de halagos, señor Edward.

—¿No? —Por primera vez la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos—. No lo creo así.

A continuación suspiró y redujo su voz a un murmullo.

—Lamento tener que pedir su mano en tan desagradables circunstancias. Normalmente trataría de utilizar todo mi poder de persuasión, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para tratar de seducirla. No obstante, no mentiría si declarara que estoy profundamente embelesado con su belleza.

Isabella se encontró mirándolo y preguntándose si su confesión era simple adulación. Sin duda, Edward Cullen poseía un encanto implacable que podía ejercer efectos letales.

Suspiró profundamente y retomó la conversación.

—No puedo acceder a casarme con usted y ya está, señor Edward. Existen otras circunstancias que debo considerar.

—¿Como cuáles?

Como por ejemplo el hecho de que Edward Cullen no era la clase de hombre que ella elegiría gustosamente como marido. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan convincente o que le hubiera causado tan profundo impacto. Transmitía una sensación de peligro, una intensidad tal que resultaba intimidante, cuando no amedrentadora... aunque su ferocidad debía de estar impulsada en aquellos momentos por la preocupación que sentía por su hermana.

—Si estuviera buscando un marido, mi primera elección no sería un pirata, un americano. Como usted ha reconocido, es usted un hombre violento.

—No recuerdo haber reconocido eso nunca.

—¿Qué me dice de lo que dijo el capitán Volturi? Declaró que casi había matado a un miembro de su tripulación mientras se resistía al arresto.

Cullen apretó la mandíbula, pero la miró a los ojos, impávido.

—Cierto que un hombre resultó herido, pero lo fue a manos de sus propios compañeros. Yo estaba desarmado cuando caí en la trampa de media docena de marinos. Me defendí y alguien sacó un cuchillo; en la confusión otro cayó sobre la hoja. Yo vi lo que sucedió poco antes de perder el conocimiento. Supongo que me golpearon en la cabeza con una botella.

Se llevó la mano a la herida de la cabeza. Luego suavizó su expresión.

—Comprendo que se sienta reticente a aceptar mi propuesta. Soy un hombre que va a ser colgado por pirata... No soy el tipo de caballero con el que una dama como usted se relaciona.

Rió suavemente para sí. Isabella lo miró.

—En realidad, si usted fuera mi hermana, no le permitiría estar a un kilómetro de distancia de mí. Pero en mi propio descargo debo alegar que cualquier acto que haya cometido como corsario lo hice para salvar el legado de mi padre. Sus compatriotas están empeñados en destruir todo aquello por lo que él se esforzó, y yo le juré que su imperio se mantendría floreciente bajo mi dirección.

Hizo una pausa y le dirigió una intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes

—Mi error fatal fue pensar que podría esquivar a la armada británica en Montserrat. Obré descuidadamente. En realidad, es irónico. Había tomado una habitación en una taberna y me disponía a visitar a Rosalie cuando fui reconocido por uno de los oficiales de Volturi. Un teniente cuya vida había salvado un mes antes, cuando evité que la tripulación del Barton naufragara con su barco.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo. Ciertamente, salvar a una tripulación enemiga había sido un gesto noble, pero ello no convertía a Edward Cullen en un santo.

—Volturi le llamó a usted capitán Sable. Ése no es precisamente el título de un hombre amable.

—Sable es un nombre de guerra, simplemente eso. Calculado para que el enemigo lo considere dos veces antes de atacar mis buques.

Isabella escudriñó su rostro con expresión preocupada.

—Pero ha sido acusado de asesinato además de piratería —murmuró.

—Lamentablemente, los hombres mueren en la guerra, lady Isabella —replicó él fríamente—. No intento disculparme por ser un corsario. Y le aseguro que Volturi y los de su clase tampoco son inocentes. Cierto número de americanos han sido exterminados por la armada británica, algunos de ellos amigos míos. He tenido tripulaciones ilegalmente apresadas por destacamentos ingleses que fueron salvajemente apaleadas como animales. Algunos de ellos murieron en acto de servicio...

Se interrumpió y exhaló un lento suspiro. Una vez controlada su ira, se adelantó hasta situarse frente a ella.

—Mi pasado no es totalmente inmaculado, pero nunca he asesinado a nadie. Y tampoco he sido violento con una mujer, jamás. Le prometo solemnemente que no tiene nada que temer de mí.

No, reflexionó Isabella. Nada que temer salvo lo que la hacía sentir. Su simple proximidad le aceleraba el pulso, le encendía la piel y su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de consumirse.

—Y tenga en cuenta —insistió él— cuan breve será nuestra unión. Aunque yo fuese la clase de hombre que usted afirma, no tendría que soportar mi compañía mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, puedo dejar de comportarme como un pirata salvaje durante el breve plazo de nuestro matrimonio.

Isabella sintió un dolor profundo en el corazón. No podía creer que aquel hombre fuese a morir en breve. Irradiaba tal vitalidad, una vida tan vibrante...

—Lo que usted propone suena tan... frío —dijo por fin asiéndose a un clavo ardiente.

Él agitó la cabeza.

—Considérelo como un trato comercial. Las damas de su clase suelen aceptar tales acuerdos.

Isabella pensó, consternada, que no era corriente que una dama se casara para perder a su esposo al día siguiente.

—¿De modo que usted desea tan sólo un acuerdo de negocios?

—No exactamente.

Lo oyó exhalar un lento suspiro.

—Debo expresar claramente mis intenciones, lady Isabella. Nuestro matrimonio no será tan sólo nominal. Para ser legal, debe estar totalmente consumado.

Isabella fijó en la suya una mirada inquisitiva. Los ojos de Cullen eran impenetrables, imperturbables en su intensidad.

—No deseo que se ponga en duda la legalidad de nuestra unión —dijo llanamente—, ni que quepa la posibilidad de que pueda ser invalidado. Su padre es un hombre poderoso, y también Witherdale. No quiero que mis esfuerzos por asegurar el futuro de mi hermana se vean malogrados.

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró al comprender el significado: compartirían lecho como marido y mujer.

Lo miró atónita. Había estado considerando seriamente su desesperada propuesta hasta que él añadió esa inquietante condición. La posibilidad de tener intimidad física con aquel hombre la desconcertaba. Pensar en entregarse a un desconocido... Pero ¿no era eso lo que se le exigiría que hiciera cuando se casara con Witherdale? Y aquel hombre, por intimidante que fuera, era infinitamente más atractivo que el anciano duque. Sintió que su corazón latía de un modo peligroso.

Cullen seguía observándola. Sin apartar la mirada, le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Pero en lugar de besarle los dedos, le giró la mano y le besó el suave interior de la muñeca. Sus labios sobre la sensible piel le parecieron a Isabella una marca, y le transmitieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Considerará ser mi esposa por una noche, querida? Creo poder prometerle que su introducción al matrimonio no le resultará desagradable.

Ella se quedó sin respiración ante las imágenes que su promesa conjuraba en su mente. Eso y la seductora sensualidad de sus ojos la dejaron tan hechizada que no pudo responder. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus labios.

—Lamento no ser capaz de cortejarla como se merece. Una mujer tan encantadora como usted debería tener un escenario igual de encantador... luz de luna, rosas, susurros de promesas...

Se inclinó hacia ella y sintió su aliento en los labios. Sin embargo, al ver que Isabella instintivamente se ponía rígida, él se detuvo. En lugar de besarla, le habló con tono acariciador.

—No puedo creer que de verdad me tema, Isabella, una mujer de su singular valor. Yo vi el fascinante cambio que se operó ayer en usted, de dama correcta a ángel vengador.

Ella examinó su rostro cautelosa. Una barba incipiente sombreaba todavía su mandíbula, lo que otorgaba a sus hermosos rasgos una aura peligrosa. Podía pretender no ser un pirata, pero seguía pareciéndolo. Ella no solía sentirse intimidada, pero aquel hombre, con su vital masculinidad, la inquietaba. Y aún estaba más intranquila por las sensaciones prohibidas que despertaba tan fácilmente en ella. La ruda manifiesta y poderosa sexualidad que emanaba de él era palpable; la tensión entre ambos, muy real.

—Dame tu mano, querida. Tócame... —Le cogió la mano y le guió los dedos por su rostro—. Soy de carne y hueso, como tú. No soy tan temible.

Sí lo era. La dejaba sin aliento, todo su interior palpitante. Y, no obstante, había algo cálido y tierno en sus ojos que mitigaba el sincero pánico que ella sentía.

—Esto no te asusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Y le llevó los dedos a sus labios, haciendo que se los tocase.

—No... —murmuró ella honestamente.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto?

Cuando él rozó su boca con la suya, notó sus labios cálidos... y suaves como la caricia del ala de una mariposa. Una inconfundible ansia inundó a Isabella junto con un apetito desconocido que sólo pudo identificar como deseo.

Se lo quedó mirando aturdida mientras él se retiraba.

El tono ronco de su voz la impresionó tanto como la mano que recorrió la línea de su mandíbula.

—¿No te han besado nunca?

—Sí... Mi prometido.

—Pero imagino que no fue un auténtico beso. Un verdadero beso es más que el encuentro de los labios. Es un apareamiento... de boca, lengua y respiración... Un conocimiento íntimo. —Recorrió con los dedos la línea de su boca—. Deseo besarte de verdad, ángel.

Su delicado contacto la hizo estremecer.

—Yo... Usted no debería...

La sonrisa de Cullen era delicada, indulgente, tierna. Tenía una hermosa boca, en especial cuando sonreía.

—En circunstancias como ésta —repuso— no es impropio que un hombre corteje a su dama pidiéndole un beso. Esta es mi única oportunidad de persuadirte para que te conviertas en mi esposa. Quizá sea la última vez que voy a verte, incluso tocarte. ¿Me negarás esta última oportunidad de cumplir con el deseo de mi padre en su lecho de muerte?

—No —susurró ella incapaz de resistirse.

En esta ocasión, él inclinó la cabeza y ella no se puso rígida ni se echó atrás. Le permitió que la cogiera entre sus brazos y que la estrechara como lo haría un amante.

Su beso fue algo que ella nunca había experimentado. Su boca era cálida, húmeda, abierta contra la suya, audaz e inesperadamente íntima. Las aletas de su nariz se impregnaron de su aroma y su boca de su descarado sabor mientras un placer escandaloso asaltaba sus sentidos.

La atrevida respuesta de su propio cuerpo la consternó. Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, fue él quien bruscamente concluyó el beso.

—Esto ha sido un error —dijo con voz vacilante mientras inclinaba su frente hacia ella—. Creí que tendría más control...

Inspiró profundamente y se retiró con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla.

—No —prosiguió luego con más calma—, a juzgar por tu respuesta no diría que te hayas asustado. Has sentido el mismo fuego que yo. Las señales están bien claras. Tu pulso se ha acelerado, tu cutis está sonrojado.

Con el corazón desbocado, Isabella permaneció en silencio debatiéndose entre la consternación y el deseo mientras él describía tan bien las sensaciones que la estaban abrumando. No podía sentirse así, experimentar esos poderosos y prohibidos sentimientos hacia un desconocido. En ella nunca había existido esa atracción tan primaria hacia un hombre, una reacción que ninguna dama reconocería.

—Y esto es sólo el principio, querida. Puedo llevarte mucho más lejos. Dame ese derecho, Isabella.

Ella vio que sus ojos se habían ensombrecido de sensualidad y eran tan impenetrables como la noche. Se quedó cautivada mirándolos.

Él se expresó en voz aún más baja.

—Tu primo cree que podrá conseguir una licencia especial a tiempo para que nos casemos mañana por la tarde. Me consideraría el más afortunado de los hombres si me hicieras el honor de concederme tu mano en matrimonio.

Isabella cerró los ojos luchando por recuperar sus aturdidos sentidos. Su mente giraba como un torbellino y sentía un caos parecido en su corazón; un tumulto de esperanza, temor y duda. ¿Se atrevería a considerar su descabellado proyecto? Era muy tentador y, no obstante, asimismo innegablemente amedrentador.

—Eres mi mejor esperanza, ángel. Mi única esperanza. Una noche. ¿Puedes darme eso?

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Debo responder... en este momento? —preguntó por fin—. La decisión que me pides que tome es muy seria. Necesito tiempo para considerarla.

—Desde luego. —Su mirada expresaba simpatía—. Pero por mucho que me disguste presionarte, tal vez debería recordarte que el tiempo se acaba.

—Lo sé —repuso ella con voz sombría.

Retrocedió un poco, lejos de su abrazo, y no le sorprendió descubrir cuan débiles sentía las piernas. No necesitaba que el señor Cullen le recordara la urgencia. Iban a colgarlo al día siguiente..., a menos que ella consintiera en convertirse en su esposa. Entonces la ejecución se retrasaría el tiempo necesario para que se casaran.

Lo miró con ojos encendidos y la garganta tensa. Tan tensa que no podía articular palabra.

Se volvió de repente y salió de la celda; fuera, se apoyó débilmente en un muro de piedra. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo mientras pensaba en él muerto...

—¿Te sientes mal, Isabella? —La voz de Jasper sonaba preocupada.

Ella había olvidado totalmente que su primo la aguardaba en el pasillo.

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de este calabozo y respirar aire fresco.

Agradeció que su primo la cogiera del brazo y la condujera, primero por el oscuro pasillo y luego por un estrecho tramo de escalera. Cuando llegó al aire libre dio un profundo suspiro tratando de contener el torbellino de emociones que la desgarraban interiormente.

Jasper aguardó paciente mientras ella luchaba por recuperar la compostura.

—Así pues —dijo por fin su primo—, entiendo que Cullen te ha propuesto matrimonio.

—Sí. —Su voz tenía un filo desapacible que no podía ocultar.

—¿Y le has dado una respuesta?

—Todavía no. No podía... tan rápidamente. Le dije... que necesitaba tiempo para considerar un paso tan drástico.

—Bien, desde luego lo necesitas. Puedo imaginar cuan difícil debe de ser esa decisión para ti... Desafiar a tu padre y casarte con un desconocido. Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa y comentarlo con Alice.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí.

Jasper la condujo hacia el carruaje que aguardaba, la ayudó a subir y luego ocupó la plaza contigua. Isabella se desplomó sobre los cojines y miró por la ventanilla sin ver.

Se estremeció al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su padre, los reproches que tendría que soportar... Sin embargo, no era sólo hacer frente a la inevitable ira de su padre o casarse con un desconocido lo que hacía tan difícil su reacción. Le pedían que se casara con un hombre muerto.

Aun así, lo que le destrozaba el corazón era pensar en Edward Cullen en la horca.


	6. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado Mia Cullen Swan **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_No puedo comprender el poder que tiene sobre mí. ¿Cómo es posible si le he conocido durante tan breve tiempo?_

—¿De modo que te ha propuesto un matrimonio de conveniencia para salvaguardar el futuro de su hermana ilegítima? —preguntó Alice pensativa al enterarse de lo sucedido.

Los tres estaban en el salón, Jasper en el sofá, junto a Alice, refiriendo los detalles de la propuesta de Cullen mientras Isabella permanecía de pie ante la ventana, demasiado inquieta como para sentarse.

—Sí —repuso Jasper por ella—. Salvo que la muchacha no se considera ilegítima ni es de conocimiento común su ilícita concepción. El asunto fue silenciado hace mucho tiempo.

Alice frunció los labios mientras reflexionaba.

—Puedo comprender las ventajas para la hermana del señor Cullen, pero ¿en qué se beneficia Isabella casándose con un pirata?

Jasper respondió en seguida.

—Financieramente, ese matrimonio podría ser muy conveniente para Isabella, puesto que él se propone fijarle una importante asignación de viudedad. Su madre y sus dos hermanas, que están en Virginia, heredarán parte de su fortuna, y de su empresa naviera se hará cargo un primo americano. Pero Edward confía en poder mantener a su hermanastra sin que su madre se entere nunca de la existencia de la muchacha ni de la infidelidad de su marido. Edward se propone dejar una suma sustancial a Isabella, parte de la cual ella tendrá en fideicomiso para la señorita Hale. También le pedirá a Isabella que asuma la tutela. Sí ella es su esposa, tales arreglos no son excepcionales.

—Cierto —convino Alice—, pero si él es colgado por piratería... El matrimonio bajo tal nubarrón resultará socialmente difícil para Isabella, si no imposible.

—Su reputación en sociedad la protegerá hasta cierto punto. Y recuerda que también Edward cuenta con familia noble por su parte. Su primo, el conde de Biers, será un formidable aliado.

—No obstante, ella regresará a Inglaterra como viuda, ¿has considerado eso?

—Lo que sería una decidida ventaja. Nunca me ha agradado la idea de que tuviera que casarse con Witherdale. Si Isabella es viuda, no sería adecuado que se casara hasta haber transcurrido un intervalo decente, y Witherdale tendría que buscar una esposa en otra parte. Desde luego, entonces ella no se convertiría en duquesa, lo que es un inconveniente.

A Isabella no le gustaba el modo en que hablaban sobre su futuro, como si ella no estuviera presente.

—¿Se me permite decir algo al respecto? —preguntó.

Alice pareció contrita.

—Perdónanos, querida. Supongo que nos hemos dejado llevar debido a lo mucho que nos importas. Pero Jasper tiene razón. Deberías considerar muy seriamente la propuesta del señor Cullen.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que era peligroso —replicó Isabella francamente sorprendida por la actitud de Alice—. Lo calificaste de famoso aventurero, ¿no es así?

—Desde luego, cualquier hombre con su reputación sería peligroso para jóvenes damas solteras. Pero una oferta de matrimonio cambia totalmente las cosas. El matrimonio puede volver respetable hasta a la peor especie de crápula. Y ésta muy bien podría ser la respuesta a tu dilema, Isabella. Sé cómo temías tener que casarte con Witherdale. En calidad de esposo tuyo, sería tan controlador como tu padre, y encontrarías repugnante verte obligada a vivir bajo su dominante yugo y además darle hijos. —Alice experimentó un leve estremecimiento—. Cullen es, con mucho, el menor de dos males.

Isabella consiguió esbozar un simulacro de sonrisa.

—Eso no suena precisamente como una entusiasta recomendación para un marido.

—Te concedo que no es una elección ideal, pero su riqueza puede compensar una multitud de pecados.

—¿Te das cuenta de cuan mercenario suena eso?

—Sólo soy práctica, Isabella. Una generosa dotación te permitirá una vasta independencia. No sólo escaparías a las exigencias paternas de matrimonio, sino que podrías tener tu propia casa.

—¿Apruebas que desafíe a mi padre? —preguntó escéptica, sin acabar de dar crédito al sedicioso consejo de Alice—. Se indignará si no me caso con Witherdale, como convine.

Jasper respondió por su esposa.

—Te viste obligada a acceder a ello coaccionada, Isabella. Él nunca hubiese permitido que aceptaras nuestra invitación de venir aquí si no le hubieras prometido casarte con Witherdale al regresar a Inglaterra. En cualquier caso, yo sería más merecedor de su ira que tú. Le di mi palabra de que cuidaría de tu bienestar. Sin embargo, creo que defendiendo tu matrimonio con Cullen estoy actuando a favor de tus intereses. Sólo que no del modo que espera tu padre.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, pensando con amargura en su severo e ilustre padre. Ni siquiera Jasper podía comprender cuan violento podía ser el humor del duque de Dwyer. Ella había sido en general una hija sumisa; correcta o erróneamente poseía un firme sentido de la lealtad familiar y las obligaciones de su rango. Contrayendo tan escandaloso matrimonio, estaría enojando a su padre por venganza.

Alice se levantó, fue hacia ella y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para reconfortarla.

—Tal vez sea cruel decirlo, Isabella, pero no es como si la unión tuviera que ser permanente. Puedes considerarlo incluso como si Cullen simplemente te prestara su nombre. Una vez te vayas de aquí, nunca volverás a verlo. No tendrás que pasarte la vida ligada a un hombre al que no amas.

Al recordar que Edward iba a perder la vida, Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Sé lo mucho que amabas a Jacob, querida —murmuró Alice, al parecer interpretando erróneamente la razón de su desesperación—. Pero contraer un matrimonio sin amor con Witherdale sólo agravará tu tristeza. Ya has tenido bastantes penas en tu vida.

Para ocultar sus reflexiones, Isabella se miró los puños apretados. Había amado profundamente a Jacob, pero no del modo que Alice suponía. La suya había sido una cómoda alianza más que una gran pasión. Jacob era una alma dulce y uno de los hombres más amables que había conocido; con una mente aguda que prefería dedicar a ocupaciones eruditas.

Isabella sabía que su naturaleza tranquila y complaciente era lo que había convertido ese matrimonio en una posibilidad atractiva. Había querido a Jacob sobre todo por su temperamento. Porque era completamente distinto a su padre. El nunca hubiera intentado dominarla ni dictarle todas sus acciones, ni hubiese montado en cólera a la menor ocasión como hacía su padre. En su calidad de esposa de Jacob, hubiera sido libre de vivir su propia vida, de controlar su propio futuro. En realidad, y estaba completamente de acuerdo en secundar sus iniciativas en todas las cuestiones, siempre que pudiera seguir con la nariz metida en sus libros. Isabella había lamentado su muerte, pero lo había querido más como a un hermano que como amante.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de culpabilidad y pesar por no haber sentido mayor pasión por él, pero desterró el agridulce dolor que su recuerdo siempre engendraba en ella y tragó saliva por su reseca garganta.

—El señor Cullen desea algo más que un matrimonio nominal —dijo finalmente—. Si nos casamos, él insiste en... consumar nuestra unión para que nadie pueda cuestionar su legitimidad.

Esto hizo detenerse a Alice mientras Jasper mostraba un aspecto grave. No obstante, cuando habló, su primo no puso ninguna de las objeciones que Isabella había esperado.

—Ciertamente, tu padre no podría poner entonces el matrimonio en tela de juicio —afirmó Jasper—. Y de todos es conocida la preferencia de Witherdale por las jovencitas. Sin duda, si fueras viuda de verdad y ya no una esposa virgen, renunciaría a perseguirte.

Isabella se sonrojó involuntariamente ante tan abierta exposición, aunque por entonces ya debería estar acostumbrada.

La sincera honestidad y franqueza del hogar de los Whitlock era algo poco común, pero sin duda refrescante comparada con las sofocantes costumbres bajo las que ella se había criado.

Al ver su incomodidad, Alice frunció el entrecejo en dirección a su marido, pero luego asintió lentamente en prueba de conformidad.

—El señor Cullen está herido, Isabella. No es probable que exija demasiado de ti. Y sólo tendrás que someterte una vez. Por otra parte, y te ruego que me disculpes por ser tan indecorosa, querida, me imagino que el señor Cullen tiene bastante competencia como para que la experiencia no te resulte en modo alguno... desagradable.

En esta ocasión, fue Jasper quien frunció el entrecejo, pero Alice se anticipó a su comentario interrogándolo acerca de las disposiciones nupciales.

—No puedes permitir que tu prima se case en esa sombría prisión, Jasper —dijo enfáticamente.

—Dudo que a Edward le sea permitido dejar la fortaleza, pero incluso así, la capilla de Brimstone es muy adecuada. La ceremonia se celebraría allí mañana por la tarde, lo que nos daría el tiempo necesario para conseguir una licencia especial y hacer que un abogado redacte un nuevo testamento.

Al ver que Isabella se mantenía en silencio, Jasper se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

—Sabes que, si no quieres, no tienes que aceptar la propuesta de Cullen ni la de Witherdale, querida. Puedes seguir viviendo con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. Aquí eres bien recibida, y no necesitas volver a Inglaterra.

—Gracias, Jasper —repuso Isabella quedamente—. Pero mi vida está allí, con mi familia y mis amigos.

—Bien. No dejes que te influyamos a la hora de tomar una decisión que luego podrías lamentar.

Ella sonrió brevemente.

—No lo haré.

Era una cuestión demasiado importante como para permitirse verse apremiada, ni siquiera por sus afectuosos y bien intencionados parientes.

—Os estoy profundamente agradecida por vuestra preocupación, agradecida a los dos —dijo, incluyendo a Alice en la mirada—. Pero ¿me perdonaréis si os digo que necesito estar un rato a solas considerar la cuestión?

—Desde luego —replicó efusiva Alice, dándole un breve abrazo.

—Por supuesto —convino Jasper—, pero me temo que tendrás que decidir con rapidez. A Edward Cullen se le acaba el tiempo.

—Lo sé —repuso Isabella sombría.

-0-

Tras coger una capa, salió a pasear bajo las palmeras. El sol del Caribe se estaba poniendo, en el horizonte brillaba el lejano océano como una rosa de cobre, pero Isabella apenas reparó en su belleza. En lugar de ello, vio un rostro bronceado y enjuto de ojos verdes, impenetrables, que la miraban intensamente.

Había cierto número de razones por las que sería una locura casarse con Edward Cullen. Era un disoluto, un aventurero y estaba acusado de asesinato. Además, eran enemigos, sus dos países estaban en guerra. Su padre se sentiría indignado. La sociedad se horrorizaría. Sin embargo, eran sus propias emociones las que más temía. ¿Podría soportar perder a un marido en el patíbulo inmediatamente después de haber jurado amarlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separase?

Ya había perdido a demasiada gente a quien quería, comprendido el hombre a quien estaba prometida en matrimonio desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por irracional que pudiera ser, ella ya lloraba por Edward Cullen cuando apenas hacía un día que lo conocía. Estaba ya demasiado profundamente implicada y convirtiéndose en su esposa sólo haría más fuerte su compromiso.

Tras la trágica muerte de Jacob se había prometido no volver a interesarse profundamente por nadie. Ya había sufrido suficientes pérdidas.

Cuando llegó al borde del sendero bordeado de palmeras, Isabella se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa esforzándose por poner en claro sus encontradas emociones. ¿Cómo había llegado a tan difícil encrucijada?

Antes de la muerte de Jacob, su futuro estaba claro. Como esposa del conde de Black hubiese tenido cuanto deseaba de la vida. Tranquilidad, un matrimonio acomodado, un marido agradable por el que sentía un fuerte afecto, una considerable independencia y la esperanza de los hijos.

Tras la tragedia de la desaparición de Jacob en el mar, ella había tratado de olvidar su pena, pero su padre sólo había agravado su desdicha obligándola a aceptar a otro pretendiente. Por lo menos, no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera verse herida por entregar su corazón a Witherdale.

Curvó los labios en amarga sonrisa mientras se detenía junto a una palmera.

Parecía destinada a contraer matrimonio sin pasión. Para ella, el verdadero amor era algo que sólo podía ser deseado e imaginado. Nunca conocería la clase de sentimiento sobre el que los poetas tejían leyendas, la clase de intenso y arrollador amor que la madre de Rosalie había conocido con el padre de Edward Cullen.

Edward Edward. Isabella cerró los ojos recordando cómo la había besado antes. La caricia de sus labios había sido ardiente, aunque contenida, y más excitante que cualquier beso que ella hubiese recibido hasta entonces.

No se parecía en nada a Jacob. Cullen en un aventurero y un corsario, un hombre más de acción que intelectual. Audaz y atrevido más que tierno y estudioso. Peligroso. Su contacto le aceleraba la circulación de la sangre. Sus verdes ojos prometían placeres que ella nunca había imaginado...

Y, no obstante, tenía honor. ¿Qué otro hombre habría llegado a tales extremos por cumplir una promesa hecha a su padre en el lecho de muerte? ¿Quién arriesgaría su vida por intentar que una hermana a la que apenas conocía estuviera bien acomodada?

Isabella se recostó en el grueso tronco de la palmera. ¿Cómo podía ella negarse a sus ruegos? El corazón se le contrajo dolorosamente al recordar la sombría celda donde estaba prisionero. Su apuro al verse forzada al desposorio con Witherdale no podía compararse con la desesperada y grave situación de Edward, pero Isabella también sabía lo que era sentirse atrapada. Ella era su única esperanza.

Dejó ir un suspiro tranquilizador. Si tenía que casarse fríamente, prefería escoger ella misma al candidato. Y, pese a los inconvenientes, había excelentes razones para unirse al señor Edward. La principal, que con ello podría escapar a una sentencia de cadena perpetua como duquesa de Witherdale. Ella se haría cargo de su propia vida por vez primera desde que podía recordar. Y se vería libre de su padre y de sus arrebatos de cólera.

Libertad. Isabella no había comprendido cuan desesperadamente la ansiaba hasta que Cullen se la había ofrecido. Había llegado al Caribe buscando un puerto, ansiosa por liberarse de su tiránico padre. Los meses pasados habían sido como un bálsamo para su desolado corazón, sin los sombríos recuerdos de sus queridos seres perdidos ni la tensión de vivir en la casa de su padre.

Era improbable que volviera a tener otra oportunidad como aquélla. Casarse con Edward Cullen era el único modo en que disfrutaría de auténtica independencia. Como viuda suya, lograría la tranquilidad que ansiaba.

Desde luego que los votos del matrimonio tendrían que consumarse. Una noche. ¿Puedes darme eso? Él había insinuado que le mostraría una pasión que ella nunca había imaginado, y no lo dudaba. Sin embargo tendría que entregarle su inocencia... Su mente rechazaba el pensamiento de intimidad carnal con el aventurero de ojos verdes.

Isabella suspiró quedamente, ignorando el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago. La intimidad del lecho conyugal sólo empeoraría su conflicto emocional, pero si conseguía superar una noche sin sentirse aún más peligrosamente encariñada... Si se esforzaba por mantener un racional distanciamiento, considerando su matrimonio sólo como una propuesta de negocios que sería cancelada lo más pronto posible. Si sencillamente hacía lo que había que hacer...

Se armó de valor y se apartó del árbol, dispuesta a calmarse.

Puede que estuviese cometiendo un gran error, pero había tomado su decisión.

Accedería a convertirse en la esposa de Edward Cullen. El día siguiente sería la fecha de su boda.

-0-

—¿Ha aceptado mi petición? —repitió Edward, deseoso de asegurarse de que no había interpretado mal el anuncio de su visitante.

—Sí —le aseguró Jasper—. Y, en consecuencia, el comandante Rathbone ha accedido a aplazar tu sentencia otro día, de modo que puedan celebrarse las nupcias. Isabella y tú os casaréis mañana por la noche.

Edward exhaló una profunda bocanada de aire liberando la tensión que había formado un nudo en su estómago ininterrumpidamente desde su captura.

—Tienes mi más sincera gratitud, Jasper, por permitirme exponerle mi caso a tu prima y por ayudarme a convencerla.

—No he tenido que hacer mucho para convencerla. Isabella se decidió por su cuenta.

—Imagino que subestimas tu influencia.

Edward fue hacia una mesa que sostenía una botella y varios vasos.

—¿Me acompañas en la celebración de mí buena suerte con un vaso de vino?

—¿Vino? —Jasper frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras miraba en torno de la lóbrega prisión—. Veo que ahora tienes sillas. Parece que tu alojamiento ha mejorado desde que estuve aquí la última vez.

—Gentileza del comandante Rathbone para expresarme su pesar por tenerme encarcelado —repuso Edward secamente.

—¡Ah, sí! Dijo que tiene una deuda de gratitud contigo. Tengo entendido que su cuñada fue una de las muchas personas a las que salvaste durante la sublevación de Santa Lucía, hace seis años.

—Eso dice. Me temo que lo recuerdo muy vagamente.

—Rathbone en cambio lo recuerda con bastante claridad. Por ello ha accedido tan rápido a retrasar tu ejecución. —Jasper sonrió débilmente mientras aceptaba el vaso de Edward—. En realidad, parecía encantado de hacerte un favor. Creo que está francamente enojado por tener que cumplir órdenes tan desagradables. Y entre él y el lord almirante Foyler no existe ninguna simpatía. Me mencionó que hubiera preferido enviarte a Barbados y dejar que Foyler se las viera contigo.

—Tendré que procurar que el comandante reciba alguna muestra significativa de mi gratitud cuando yo no esté.

—Imagino que una caja de buen brandy francés sería perfecta —repuso Jasper con escaso humor—. Como aliados de los franceses, los americanos tenéis más acceso a los placeres de la vida que nosotros.

Miró el catre con disgusto.

—Hubiera sido mejor que Rathbone te hubiese proporcionado otra residencia. Mi prima se merece un alojamiento más conveniente que el calabozo de una fortaleza como alcoba nupcial.

—Realmente sí —repuso Edward con torva calma—. No te preocupes. Procuraré convencer a Rathbone.

—Bien. Pero él puede estar dispuesto a hacerlo tanto por ti como por Isabella. Está algo colado por ella.

—Dudo que sea el único..., es una mujer encantadora —repuso Edward.

—Sí, pero al estar de luto, aquí nadie la ha abordado. Por fortuna o no, sus circunstancias la han protegido de los habituales cortejos. En Inglaterra habría estado mucho más solicitada por su rango que por su belleza, pero su conocido compromiso con lord Black mantuvo a raya a otros pretendientes; también lo hizo su padre. Dudo que Isabella sea siquiera consciente del efecto que causa en los hombres... —Frunció el entrecejo—. Lo que me recuerda que debo hablarte, Cullen. Mi prima es por completo una dama. Confío en que seas comedido cuando la hagas tu esposa.

Edward le devolvió una fría mirada.

—Te aseguro que no he maltratado a ninguna mujer en mi vida.

—No creo que intencionadamente la perjudicaras. Sólo me refiero a que... a que refrenes tu lujuria..., que mantengas controlada tu habitual rudeza. Isabella no se parece en nada a tus anteriores amantes. Es completamente inocente, sin experiencia en asuntos carnales.

—Te doy mi palabra de que seré considerado —juró Edward solemnemente—. Ahora quizá debiéramos discutir asuntos financieros. La guerra dificultará que lady Isabella tenga acceso a mis fondos en cualquier banco americano, pero escribiré una carta a mi primo Biers en Inglaterra. Estoy seguro de que Riley cumplirá mis deseos y tomará medidas inmediatas para cubrir el acuerdo matrimonial. Él podrá compensar la cantidad con mi patrimonio una vez concluya la guerra.

Los dos hombres hablaron durante algún rato sobre asuntos de negocios, la asignación vitalicia a Isabella, qué parte se debía mantener en depósito para su hermana y cómo debía ser redactado todo ello.

Cuando Jasper consideró que se habían previsto las principales contingencias, Edward cambió otra vez de tema diciendo gravemente:

—Tengo que pedirte otro favor, amigo mío. Asegúrate de que lady Isabella se marche de St. Kitts antes de que se ejecute la sentencia. No deseo que mí esposa me vea morir.

—Eso podría ser lo más difícil de todo —repuso Jasper con lentitud—. Es muy posible que Isabella se niegue a dejarte antes del amargo final. Verás, es muy leal, y puede sentirse obligada a quedarse hasta que todo haya terminado.

—Jasper, no puedes permitir que vea cómo me cuelgan.

—No. Estoy de acuerdo.

—Llévala a Montserrat, por la fuerza si es necesario. La goleta de Biers debería estar atracada allí, aguardando para conducir a mi hermana a Inglaterra. Pueden embarcar directamente desde ese puerto.

—Lo intentaré —aseguró Jasper sincero. Miró a Edward a los ojos—. Debería estar haciendo más para ayudarte a salir de esta terrible situación.

Edward  
sonrió torvamente y estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—Ya has hecho más de lo que tengo derecho a pedir. Créeme, si puedo ver a mi hermana a salvo, moriré en paz.

Cuando Jasper se hubo marchado, Edward se tendió en el catre con la mente tranquila por primera vez desde que había sido hecho prisionero. Un extraño sentimiento considerando que al día siguiente sería la fecha de su boda. El matrimonio era una institución que él siempre había evitado con ardor, deplorando cualquier grillete que restringiera su tan querida libertad. Normalmente, la perspectiva de tomar esposa le hubiera hecho rebelarse, resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sus circunstancias no eran en absoluto corrientes.

Como tampoco lo era su esposa.

Isabella era una contradicción, sorprendentemente resistente para tratarse de una dama de su clase y educación, y con una asombrosa combinación de elegancia regia y atractivo.

¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado? Ella era la hija privilegiada y mimada de un duque. Correcta. Inocente. Y lo bastante encantadora como para hacer fluir la sangre por sus ingles ante el simple pensamiento de tocarla.

Era una belleza, la clase de mujer que obsesiona los sueños de un hombre, con cabellos castaño, profundos ojos chocolate y jugosos labios hechos para besar.

Cuando recordó haber probado aquellos labios, se sintió invadido por otro fiero aguijonazo de deseo. Edward maldijo quedamente para sí. ¿Cómo conseguiría controlarse? Había tenido infinitas mujeres. Apasionantes amantes que podían estrujar a un hombre hasta dejarlo seco. Otras, audaces y provocativas, que habían desafiado su experiencia y puesto a prueba los límites de su control. También tiernas, que habían satisfecho su apetito masculino devolviéndole el placer multiplicado. Pero sospechaba que hacer el amor con Isabella sería una experiencia diferente a cuantas había conocido. Cuando la besó, había vislumbrado en su mirada el fuego de un deseo largo tiempo reprimido.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió fantasear sobre su noche de bodas. Inspiró bruscamente al imaginar a aquella fría belleza debajo de él. Pensar en despertarla a la pasión le producía un dolor en el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas. Un hombre podía morir feliz tras haber estado en sus brazos.

Edward soltó el aire despacio sintiendo cómo se relajaban sus rígidos músculos.

Casarse con ella no era un error. Si el día siguiente iba a ser su última noche en la tierra, deseaba pasarla en brazos de una sirena de cabellos castaños.

* * *

**Chicas es el ultimo de la noche solo les digo el próximo capitulo viene muy caliente!**

**Y como siempre quiero agradecer a mi Beta por el excelente trabajo que esta haciendo.**

**Buenas noches**

**Besos**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi super amiga Mia Cullen Swan **

**Chicas se que muchas me van a querer matar pero tengo 2 buenas razones, la primera es que mi peque se enfermo, y la segunda es que estuve platicando con mi Beta y llegamos a la conclusión de actualizar un día si y otro no, d capítulos esos días, pero en el día que no actualice pasión, actualizare otro por eso al final de estas actualizaciones les subiré las opciones y ustedes votaran la mas votada esa será subida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Él tomó mi cuerpo con sorprendente ternura, tratando mi inocencia como un precioso regalo._

La ceremonia tuvo lugar como se había planeado, en la capilla de la fortaleza, con la asistencia de Alice, Jasper y el comandante Rathbone. Sin embargo, cuando Isabella puso sus ojos en su futuro esposo, experimentó una sensación inesperada. Se había bañado y afeitado y los limpios y bien cincelados rasgos de su rostro revelaban una sorprendente belleza que la dejó sin aliento.

Iba vestido como un caballero con medios más que como un condenado a muerte, con chaqueta color verde botella e inmaculado pañuelo blanco, que contrastaba atractivamente con su piel dorada mientras que su melena de reflejos claros producidos por el sol, se veía limpia y bien peinada.

No obstante, tanto el nuevo vendaje que envolvía su frente como su rostro serio ponían de relieve la sombría naturaleza del acontecimiento. Una boda hubiera tenido que ser una ocasión jubilosa, pero nadie en el grupo nupcial experimentaba ninguna alegría, incluidos los novios.

Isabella se sentía particularmente torpe. Aquel extraño ritual no era lo que ella había previsto cuando era una muchacha e imaginaba el día de su boda. El pesado anillo de oro que Edward Cullen le había regalado —el suyo, grabado con el emblema de un barco y su arboladura— era demasiado grande para su delgado dedo, y el ligero roce de sus labios en los de ella cuando selló su fidelidad fue casi frío. Pero fue la torva expresión de sus ojos la que le hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

La cena celebrada después por el comandante en su residencia fue algo menos solemne, pero asimismo embarazosa, pues nadie podía olvidar lo que debía suceder al día siguiente. No hubo brindis por una larga vida ni deseos de felicidad para la pareja de novios, y el coronel Rathbone no ocultó su ira por verse forzado a llevar a cabo tan desagradable deber. Se despidió pronto, después de los postres, haciendo apenas caso a los intentos de Isabella de agradecerle su hospitalidad y deseando simplemente una buena velada a los presentes.

Jasper y Alice se quedaron un poco más, y abrazaron cariñosamente a Isabella al despedirse. Había quedado dispuesto que la doncella de Isabella la asistiera, pero cuando Alice quiso avisar a la muchacha, Edward intervino diciendo que él mismo ayudaría a su esposa.

Hizo caso omiso del ceño de desaprobación de Alice y de la mirada inquisitiva de Isabella, y, al cabo de pocos momentos, sus primos se fueron, dejándola sola con el hombre cuyo apellido ahora compartía.

—Confío que disculparás que no esté deseoso de compañía —murmuró él echando el cerrojo de la puerta para asegurarse en el interior.

—Desde luego —repuso Isabella inquieta, no muy segura de cómo debía comportarse ni de qué se esperaba de ella.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino? ¿O quizá algo más fuerte?

Se disponía a rechazarlo, pero luego cambió de idea comprendiendo que el vino podría ayudarla a aliviar la tensión que de pronto la había invadido.

—Sí, gracias.

La residencia del comandante no era grande ni especialmente suntuosa, y la habitación que ellos ocupaban era a un tiempo comedor y salón, pero era lo mejor que la lúgubre fortaleza podía ofrecer.

Isabella se había sorprendido al saber que el comandante había cedido sus habitaciones para su noche de bodas a petición de Edward. Incluso en prisión, su reciente marido no estaba totalmente incapacitado para influir en su destino.

Mientras Edward iba al aparador, Isabella jugueteó ausente con el anillo que bailaba en su dedo.

—No tienes que llevarlo —dijo él, observando su acción.

—Sólo me preocupa perderlo. Tal vez debería quitármelo.

—Eso sería prudente.

Se lo guardó en el bolso y luego enlazó las manos para mantenerlas firmes.

Edward sirvió una copa de brandy para él y un vasito de jerez para Isabella, que lo aceptó agradecida. Luego él levantó su copa en burlón brindis antes de tomar un generoso trago de brandy.

Isabella, incapaz de sostener su mirada, dio un pequeño sorbo a su vino. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando su flamante esposo señaló la puerta anexa con un cortés ademán.

—¿Nos retiramos, milady?

Lo precedió de mala gana al dormitorio. La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada tan sólo por una lámpara en la mesita de noche y un pequeño fuego. Isabella contempló el lecho cautelosa. La estructura era algo estrecha, sin embargo las sábanas habían sido invitadoramente abiertas y su camisón aparecía allí extendido con evidente cuidado. De repente la boca se le secó.

Sintió su mirada examinándola mientras ella permanecía inmóvil. Tras observarla un momento, Edward fue hacia el hogar y atizó las brasas, provocando unas llamas más vivas.

—He descuidado de nuevo mis modales —dijo despreocupadamente—. Aún no te he agradecido que aceptaras mi propuesta.

—Parecía... la solución más razonable —repuso ella, esforzándose por evitar que su voz sonara débil.

—¿Y siempre eres razonable?

—Normalmente sí, señor Edward.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Edward? Al fin y al cabo, ahora somos marido y mujer.

Isabella se estremeció ligeramente ante el recordatorio.

Edward se volvió hacia ella fijando su mirada en la suya.

—Tengo entendido que en las novias, los nervios suelen ser comunes.

—Supongo que sí.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Isabella. No tienes nada que temer de mí. No es necesario que parezca como si fueras a la guillotina.

Ella inspiró hondo reprendiéndose interiormente por ser tan cobarde. Había accedido a ser su esposa, y mantendría su parte del trato... o moriría en el intento.

—¿Sabes lo que se supone que sucederá entre nosotros? —le preguntó al verla levantar la barbilla con decisión.

—Tengo una idea. Alice me explicó lo que generalmente cabe esperar. Estoy preparada para someterme a ser tu esposa.

Él suavizó su mirada.

—No quiero tu sumisión, Isabella. Deseo que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo. En realidad, creo que encontrarás bastante agradable el acto amoroso.

—Alice dijo... que podría resultar así contigo.

Su débil esbozo de sonrisa contenía más que un asomo de satisfacción.

—Me esforzaré todo lo posible por justificar su fe en mí.

Al ver que Isabella permanecía inmóvil, Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Ven y siéntate junto al fuego, querida. Te prometo que no voy a violarte.

Isabella miró sus convincentes ojos y encontró una ternura en ellos que, para su sorpresa, la tranquilizó.

Ante el hogar había dos sillones de orejeras y una mesita de madera de cerezo entre ellos. Isabella escogió la mas cercana a la puerta. Edward se quedó donde estaba, con una bota apoyada en la pantalla del hogar. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era considerado.

—¿No has pensado nunca que este convenio matrimonial podía ser aterrador también para mi?

—¿Para ti? —pregunto Isabella sorprendida.

—Sí, para mí. —Curvó la boca en una seca e irónica sonrisa—. Nunca he tenido novia. Sinceramente, he perseguido a hombres comedores de tigres en la India con más ansiedad.

Ella lo miró con fijeza sin creer que aquel hombre, con su audaz vitalidad, pudiera sentir temor de nada. Lo examinó un momento admirando de manera inconsciente su absoluta belleza, la firme mandíbula, las oblicuas cejas, los ojos sensuales de largas y negras pestañas.

Ella en realidad no lo temía, aunque no sabía por qué. Un hombre con su historial de violencia debería haberla asustado, pero él seguía siendo para ella un enigma.

Había una controlada energía en su cuerpo ágil y poderoso que resultaba intensamente masculina. Una energía que era sexual... No había otro modo de describirla. Todos sus sentidos se animaban en su presencia, sus instintos femeninos se excitaban profundamente. Comprendió que aquello era lo que la desconcertaba. Su poderosa sexualidad... y el consternador efecto que causaba en ella.

—Espero que comentemos los acuerdos relativos a nuestro matrimonio —dijo él al cabo de otro momento—. He pasado la mayor parte del día con los procuradores, tratando de prever varias contingencias y disponiendo todas las previsiones legales que podía imaginar. Por lo menos en el aspecto financiero quedarás cómodamente situada.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, sospechando que había introducido ese tema para darle algo que pensar distinto de la próxima consumación.

—Sin embargo, Rosalie puede resultar un posible problema para mi plan —reflexionó Edward—. Tal vez no esté dispuesta a aceptarte como tutora, siendo como eres una total desconocida. Tampoco es fácil que acepte de buen grado las limitadas restricciones que encontrará en Inglaterra, tanto por parte de su familia como de la sociedad en general. Aunque dice tener plena intención de adaptarse con el fin de encontrar un buen partido, siente aversión por las normas rígidas. Me temo que es bastante rebelde. Muy parecida a mí.

Isabella sospechó que su sonrisa estaba destinada a hacer que se sintiera cómoda, pero la sensualidad que contenía causaba exactamente el efecto contrario.

—Estoy segura de que todo se resolverá bien —dijo con determinación.

—Bien. He escrito una carta a Rosalie hablándole sobre nuestro matrimonio y cómo ella saldrá ganando, pero tú tendrás que convencerla de que te acepte como aliada. Creo que lo hará en cuanto comprenda lo lejos que has llegado por ella.

Él tuvo un momento de vacilación.

—Confío en que la guiarás, Isabella. Ya comentamos el apoyo que ella necesitará de ti una vez lleguéis a Inglaterra, pero aún existe otra cuestión que olvidé mencionar. Al parecer, la madre de Rosalie dejó algo entre sus efectos personales para que yo cuidara de ello... un libro singular, según tengo entendido. Fue un regalo de mi padre hace años. El me habló del libro antes de morir, pero no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido con él. Se hubiera sentido satisfecho al saber que Elizabeth Hale lo había conservado todo este tiempo. Ella me dijo que deseaba que su hija lo tuviera, pero no hasta que Rosalie sea lo bastante madura; después de haberse casado. Ahora que te haces cargo de ella, tendrás que ser tu quien juzgue cuándo dárselo. No tengo duda de que actuarás de la manera más conveniente.

—Desde luego —murmuró ella, preguntándose qué clase de libro inspiraba tal preocupación.

Él desvió la mirada para contemplar el hogar. La luz del fuego jugueteó sobre sus hermosos rasgos mientras miraba las llamas.

—Tengo que pedirte otra cosa, Isabella. ¿Me prometerás una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Deseo que mañana partas hacia Montserrat.

—¿Mañana? —Isabella sintió que fruncía el cejo—. ¿Debe ser tan pronto?

—Me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que el bienestar de Rosalie está en tus manos.

Sintió que se le helaba el corazón. Él iba a morir al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podía negarle una petición tan sencilla?

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí —dijo con voz repentinamente ronca.

Edward hizo un breve gesto de satisfacción.

—En Montserrat hay un barco dispuesto para llevaros a las dos a Inglaterra. Tu primo te acompañará a la isla y cuidará de que embarques sin problemas. Lamento la molestia, pero existen buenas razones para apresurarse. En estos momentos, Rosalie se habrá enterado sin duda de lo que me acontece, y yéndoos mañana, puedes alcanzarla a tiempo para evitar que haga algo totalmente precipitado... como proponerse rescatarme.

—Muy bien. —Isabella vaciló antes de añadir—: En realidad no será ninguna molestia. La mayor parte de mi equipaje ya está preparado. Antes... de conocerte me había propuesto salir para Inglaterra de inmediato.

—Te refieres a antes de que me cruzara en tu vida —respondió él con una mueca de su boca sensual.

Tenía poco que decir a eso. Lo cierto era que estaba contenta de que él hubiera aparecido en su vida evitando con ello un matrimonio repugnante, pero no parecía el momento más adecuado para comentar sus sentimientos.

La luz del fuego modeló el perfil de Edward mientras tomaba otro sorbo de brandy.

—Bien —añadió bastante tranquilamente para ser un hombre que estaba a punto de morir—, por lo menos mañana todo habrá acabado para ti.

Ella se estremeció, no deseando que le recordaran el destino que a él le aguardaba.

Con aire casi ausente, Edward se inclinó para atizar de nuevo el fuego, y un mechón de su leonado cabello cayó sobre el vendaje cubriéndole la frente. Cuando levantó la mano para echarse el cabello atrás, ella advirtió una mancha de sangre a través de la blanca muselina.

—Estás sangrando —dijo poniéndose en pie alarmada.

Él se tocó con tiento el vendaje y los dedos se le mancharon de sangre.

—Así es. La herida debe de haberse abierto cuando me he lavado.

—¿Puedo verla?

Él enarcó una ceja, pero no puso inconveniente cuando ella se acercó a explorar bajo el vendaje.

—Por favor, ¿quieres acercarte a la luz para que pueda ver bien?

Cuando él lo hubo hecho, Isabella depositó las copas en la mesita de noche y acercó la lámpara. Edward estaba sentado en el borde del lecho, observándola mientras ella desenrollaba cuidadosamente la tira de muselina de su frente. Isabella podía sentir su mirada fija en ella mientras inspeccionaba la herida bajo el apósito.

—Dudo que fuera esto lo que planeabas para tu noche de bodas —dijo él en voz baja—. Lo siento.

No, no era aquello lo que ella había planeado. Si Jacob hubiera sobrevivido, esa noche habría sido muy diferente para ella. No estaría preparándose para entregarse a un desconocido, ni se había sentido tan inquieta por la proximidad de su marido como le sucedía con Edward Cullen. Ni tan extrañamente excitada.

Isabella se reprendió mentalmente. No debería estar pensando en Jacob ni comparando a los dos hombres. Jacob había desaparecido, y pronto sucedería lo mismo con aquel hombre.

Su rostro debió de reflejar la tristeza porque él le preguntó discretamente:

—Tu prometido... ¿lo amabas mucho?

Ella se sonrojó, comprendiendo que él había interpretado de modo erróneo la causa de su pesar.

—Sí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por restar importancia a su melancolía, fue hacia el lavamanos y mojó en él la punta de una toalla, volviendo después junto a su esposo.

—La herida sangra un poco. Debe enjugarse la sangre para que no se te quede pegada a los cabellos.

—Hazlo, por favor.

—Disculpa si te hago daño.

—No me lo harás.

Sin embargo, mientras ella le limpiaba suavemente el cuero cabelludo, no parecía muy inclinado a cambiar de tema.

—Dijiste que tenía cierto parecido con tu prometido.

—Así me lo pareció al principio a causa de tu altura y tu complexión, pero estaba equivocada. Tú realmente no te pareces en nada a Jacob.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Él era un...

—¿Un correcto caballero?

—Un hombre correcto y amable.

—¿No crees que yo pueda ser amable? —inquinó Edward serio.

El corazón le dio un repentino brinco.

—Esto tampoco es lo que tú esperabas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que Edward despertaba en ella.

—Para ser sincero, nunca concedí muchos pensamientos al matrimonio.

—¿No deseabas casarte nunca?

Enarcó las cejas pensativo.

—Supongo que tenía una vaga idea de hacerlo algún día, y de engendrar un heredero. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado con mis calaveradas como para albergar ningún pensamiento serio de sentar la cabeza.

La semi sonrisa que destelló en su boca fue fugaz, luego se permitió un gracioso encogimiento de hombros.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos o elucubraciones sobre lo que podría haber sido.

—Lamento que te hayas visto atrapado en un matrimonio no deseado —repuso Isabella con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Edward apoyó su fuerte mano sobre la de ella reclamando su atención.

—No me propongo pasar mi última noche con lamentaciones. —Sus negros ojos la dejaron hechizada—. ¿Crees que podríamos hacer un pacto, querida? ¿Olvidarlo todo por esta noche?

—Me gustaría que así fuera.

—Igual que a mí. —Su voz era queda—. Muy bien, ésta es nuestra noche. No existe nada antes o después de este momento. Esta noche viviremos sólo el presente.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Él le deslizó los dedos tras la nuca. De repente, el tiempo pareció interrumpirse mientras él le echaba la cabeza atrás. Con el pulso desbocado, comprendió que se proponía besarla.

Su boca fue suave y tierna cuando tocó la suya con brevedad, no obstante levantó en ella un remolino de emociones. Deseó darse la vuelta y echar a correr, pero cuando él se echó hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente, se apoderó de ella con tanta seguridad como si le hubiese puesto cadenas.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras Edward, con calma, le cogía la toalla de la mano y la dejaba caer en el suelo. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo más hacia sí entre sus piernas separadas, hasta que sus senos le rozaron el pecho. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella.

Con algún fugaz pensamiento de autoconservación apretó las palmas de las manos contra sus anchos hombros, mirándolo. Los negros y sensuales ojos de él le expresaron claramente que no iba a contentarse con un beso.

—Tu herida...

—No le pasará nada. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mí si no te pruebo pronto.

Estrechándola aún suavemente contra él, se tendió de espaldas en el lecho, despacio, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella sintió el calor invadiendo y alcanzando dolorosamente su estómago mientras se encontraba por completo tendida sobre él, protegida por su poderoso cuerpo. Tembló ante la sorprendente intimidad de aquel simple contacto, la poco familiar dureza contra su suavidad, el calor de Edward bajo su tenue vestido de seda.

—Ahora abre la boca, encantadora Isabella —murmuró él mientras delicadamente la incitaba a separar los labios.

La penetración de su lengua fue lenta y sensual, más erótica que nada de lo que había sentido antes. Por un largo momento, se quedó rígida, experimentando la extraña sensación de la boca de Edward abierta, saboreando intensamente la suya. Estaba bebiendo de ella, paladeándola. La cálida caricia de su lengua dentro de su boca era tentadora.

Sentía cómo se ablandaba, cómo la respiración se le aceleraba ante aquella firme excitación, pero su simple docilidad a él no le bastaba.

Interrumpió su beso lo justo para murmurar con voz ronca:

—Bésame tú, querida. —Y buscó de nuevo su boca.

Ella, aturdida, movió tímidamente la lengua hasta encontrar la suya, y fue gratificada por su bajo y gutural sonido de aprobación. La presión en su boca se intensificó. Una intensa sensación comenzó a tomar forma en la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras que los embriagadores labios de Edward y su lengua la enseñaban a besar. Él deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él y excitándola aún más con ese gesto.

Durante largo rato siguieron probándose el uno al otro en el caldeado silencio. Isabella perdió toda noción del tiempo, toda sensación de sí misma. Sólo existía para ella la cautivadora certeza de Edward, su espléndida masculinidad, sus besos sensuales y narcotizantes y el musculoso cuerpo de él debajo del suyo.

Finalmente, sus caricias se hicieron más ardientes, él reclamaba su boca por completo, arrastrándola en su beso y enviando deliciosas sensaciones a raudales por su indefenso cuerpo. Por voluntad propia, apartó los dedos de los hombros de Edward para enredarlos en la ondulada seda de los cabellos del hombre cuya boca era una llama devastadora que le robaba el aliento.

Se estrechó más contra él, indefensa, ansiando algo que no podía identificar. Se sentía ingrávida, encendida... Le parecía como si estuviera cayendo...

Edward estaba depositándola de espaldas sobre el blando colchón.

Parpadeó, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Se sentía temblorosa, con las mejillas encendidas y los sentidos alterados.

Él no apartó la vista de ella mientras dirigía su mano hacia el corpiño de cintura imperio de su vestido. Ella sintió que se ahogaba en sus sombrías profundidades.

Cuando él curvó los dedos bajo el escote, Isabella se puso en tensión, pero él volvió a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, con su boca cerniéndose sobre la suya, calentando sus labios.

—No temas sentir, ángel. Esta noche deja que gobiernen tus sentidos.

Al ver que ella no protestaba tiró suavemente del escote de su corpiño y bajó a continuación el borde de su camisa sobre la parte superior del corsé para exponer así la turgencia de los senos realzados por el tejido reforzado. Con hábil pericia, destapó sus pezones haciéndola estremecer. Cuando sus audaces dedos acariciaron aquellos botones endurecidos, ella gimió involuntariamente ante la sensación ardiente y delicada que recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Nadie te había tocado nunca así? —le susurró en el oído con cálido aliento.

—No... —La palabra fue un sonido ahogado mientras él movía lentamente el pulgar sobre la sensible protuberancia, rodeándola y jugueteando con ella.

Isabella cerró los ojos entregándose al placer que él estaba decidido a despertar en ella. Su lengua, cálida y dominante, volvió a reclamar la suya mientras él atormentaba con delicadeza sus turgentes senos, dejando todo su cuerpo encendido de vergüenza y excitación.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cuándo él, lentamente, alzó el bajo de su vestido, ni de cuándo llegó al borde interior de su camisa. Pero entonces, su palma leve se desplazó más arriba, rozando apenas la suave y henchida carne del vértice de sus piernas y persistiendo en la caricia.

Isabella se quedó rígida. Trató de juntar las rodillas, pero él introdujo la mano entre sus muslos.

Edward respiraba con intensidad, y sus pestañas proyectaban una negra sombra contra su bronceado rostro mientras con voz ronca la incitaba:

—Abre las piernas para mí, sirena, y déjame tocarte.

Incapaz de negarse, ella hizo lo que él le pedía. Edward la siguió excitando y acarició el suave montículo de su feminidad. Una húmeda y dolorosa debilidad latió vital en aquel secreto lugar, entre sus piernas. Se sintió muy extraña, derritiéndose, palpitando... Instintivamente, gimoteó y arqueó la espalda, ansiando alguna culminación que se le escapaba.

Sin embargo, él parecía saber exactamente lo que ella deseaba, lo que necesitaba. Con exquisito cuidado, deslizó un dedo en la hendidura de sus labios y la penetró.

Ella sofocó un grito, pero él prosiguió su tierno asalto, explorando, probando, conociendo sus secretos. Sus dedos se sumergían en su calor latente mientras la peligrosa yema de su pulgar acariciaba el ahora resbaladizo capullo de su feminidad.

Isabella se aferró a sus hombros, insegura de poder soportarlo más, pero él siguió acariciándola, avanzando y retrocediendo rítmicamente impulsándola a mayores alturas hasta que ella irguió de modo instintivo las caderas y se adaptó al ritmo de su mano.

Ella giraba y se retorcía bajo sus caricias ya casi desesperada, la insoportable tensión de su interior se hacía más urgente a cada roce del hombre contra el vibrante centro de todas sus sensaciones.

Él sólo era consciente del irresistible calor de su boca en la de ella, del ardiente latido de su sangre, la feroz delicia de lo que estaba provocando en Isabella.

De pronto, el placer fue demasiado profundo, demasiado fiero para ser soportado, ella se retorció frenética bajo su posesiva mano. No obstante, la fulgurante chispa creció aún más hasta parecer rociarla de ardientes rescoldos. Isabella sintió que una tórrida y vergonzosa sensación sacudía su cuerpo indefenso.

Edward llevó su mano hacia la garganta de ella aliviando el potente latido de su corazón mientras llenaba de besos su sonrojado rostro.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que decreció la sensual reverberación. Isabella sentía los miembros débiles, flojos, sus sentidos aturdidos por la desconcertante oleada de fuego que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos, cubiertos de una neblina de placer, y lo miró. Edward yacía a su lado, apoyado en un codo, observándola. Ella estaba tirada de modo nada elegante sobre el lecho, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde, las faldas levantadas hasta las caderas, totalmente expuesta por encima de sus medias y liguero. Él paseaba por ella su ardorosa mirada. Contemplaba sus desnudos senos de puntiagudos pezones y proseguía hasta más abajo, hasta la unión de sus muslos descubiertos.

Al tomar conciencia de ello, Isabella se incorporó ruborizada para poner cierto orden en su desaliño, pero Edward la detuvo, cubriéndole la mano con la suya.

—No debe haber vergüenza ni timidez entre nosotros, ángel.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Me he comportado como una ramera. Normalmente no soy tan... licenciosa.

—Sólo porque nunca has tenido la oportunidad. Sospecho que, en el fondo, eres una mujer apasionada. Hay un fuego en tu interior que mantienes oculto...

Al ver que ella se mantenía en silencio la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Los hombres encuentran increíblemente deseable a una mujer excitada.

El sonrojo de ella se intensificó.

—Nunca imaginé...

—¿Cuan agradable podía ser el acto amoroso?

—Sí.

Él exhibió una semisonrisa indulgente.

—Esto era sólo un ensayo, querida. Hay más, mucho más que aprender sobre el deseo carnal. Y, con tu permiso, pretendo pasar el resto de la noche mostrándotelo.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada con aire solemne. Deseaba que Edward le enseñara sobre pasión. Deseaba sentir de nuevo aquel fuego desconcertante. Aquella noche podía ser su única oportunidad, su única experiencia con el acto amoroso. Ella podía muy bien no volver a casarse. De ser así, nunca más volvería a conocer las caricias de un hombre, ni saber qué era ser mujer. Sin embargo, podía haber complicaciones...

—Alice dijo que... podía nacer un hijo de nuestra... unión.

Su mirada vaciló.

—Alice parece ser muy práctica.

—Sí. Ella deseaba que yo conociera las posibles consecuencias de estar contigo.

—Existen medios de evitar la concepción, pero sí, es muy posible que resulte un hijo de nuestra unión. ¿Sería muy indeseable? —preguntó.

Una extraña ansia la invadió ante aquel pensamiento.

—No.

Comprendió entonces que desearía a aquella criatura. Mantener algo de él una vez se hubiera ido.

—No sería indeseable en absoluto.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó.

—Entonces, no tienes nada que temer.

Nada, excepto perder mi corazón. Pero el pensamiento se diluyó cuando Edward la sorprendió incorporándose.

—Supongo que deberíamos comenzar por deshacernos de todas estas innecesarias capas de ropas.

Cuando él se dispuso a ayudarla, ella aceptó de mala gana su colaboración.

—La luz —murmuró cohibida reordenando su corpiño para cubrirse. La luz de la lámpara era demasiado viva para ella.

Edward vaciló un momento, pero luego, servicial, apagó la lámpara dejando que sólo la luz del fuego iluminara la habitación.

—¿Así está mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a su pañuelo.

—Puedes hacerme los honores, amor.

—¿Quieres que te desnude?

La débil curva de sus labios fue irresistiblemente sensual.

—Esta parece una buena manera de comenzar si debemos dominar tu nerviosismo. Es la poca familiaridad lo que te hace aprensiva, cariño. Cuando te hayas acostumbrado a mí, descubrirás que no tienes nada que temer.

Fijaba sus convincentes ojos en los de ella mientras su ronca voz la incitaba.

—Tú puedes llevar la iniciativa, fijar el ritmo. Yo no te obligaré a hacer nada que no desees. Tienes el pleno control.

Tranquilizada en cierta medida, hizo con vacilaciones lo que le pedía quitándole primero el pañuelo, luego la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa de lino. Él mismo se descalzó las botas y se quitó los calcetines. Al ver que ella dudaba, siguió con sus calzones y calzoncillos.

Cuando se plantó ante ella, su alto y desnudo cuerpo, esbelto, fuerte y musculoso, hizo que ella lo mirase embelesada.

—Soy tu marido, Isabella —dijo él con un murmullo aterciopelado—. No tienes que temerme. Sólo soy un hombre de carne y hueso, como tú.

Al ver su carne desnuda, bronceada por el sol y sus tensos tendones, Isabella pensó que no era exactamente como ella. Edward tenía un amplio pecho, estrechas caderas y poderosos muslos, como las estatuas de los dioses griegos. Y la extraña dureza que surgía de los rizados cabellos color oro oscuro de su bajo vientre hacía latir su corazón irregularmente. No era temor lo que experimentaba, pero tampoco se sentía nada cómoda.

—Ahora te toca a ti —murmuró él. Al verla vacilar sonrió—. Claro, estás acostumbrada a una doncella. ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

—Sí.

—Será para mí un placer.

Comenzó por sus cabellos, retirando las horquillas y dejando caer por su espalda la cascada de castaños brillantes.

—Tus cabellos son hermosos —murmuró, deslizando los dedos por entre la melena de seda—.

Al cabo de un momento, llevó la mano bajo el cabello de ella para soltar los cierres de la espalda de su vestido. Isabella, bien educada y tímida con su cuerpo, se mantuvo en silencio mientras él la despojaba del vestido, el corsé y las medias. La camisa fue lo último que le quitó. Isabella se estremeció al sentir el aire frío de la noche acariciar su desnudez.

—Tu cuerpo es exquisito y encantador —dijo, volviéndole el rostro hacia él—. Me propongo mostrarte todos los placeres para los que ha sido creado.

Ella movió instintivamente los brazos ante su cuerpo para ocultarlo, pero él se los apartó a un lado con suavidad.

—Recuerda, no debe haber timidez entre nosotros, sirena. —Le pasó un dedo por la garganta hasta la punta de un seno, y la erótica sensación le hizo exhalar un agudo suspiro—. ¿Qué importa si veo tus encantos? Cualquier secreto que compartas conmigo estará a salvo.

La visión de Isabella se nubló ante el recuerdo. Al día siguiente él se habría ido. Cualquier intimidad que compartieran se la llevaría a la tumba. Pero esa noche era lo que importaba. Esa noche él era su marido, su amante. Podía entregarse sin miedo ni vergüenza. Podía abandonar sus inhibiciones, su natural reserva.

Isabella le tocó la sensual boca masculina con las yemas de los dedos.

—Decías que deseabas olvidar —le recordó con voz suave—. Nada existe ni antes ni después de este momento.

—Eso dije.

Tiernas llamaradas caldeaban la profundidad de sus pupilas. Tenia unos hermosos ojos que se apoderaban de ella dondequiera que la mirasen.

Él avanzó entonces un paso poniendo su piel en contacto. El calor de su cuerpo pasó al de ella, conmocionándola.

Isabella tembló ante la erótica sensación, sintiendo cómo sus senos rozaban el pecho de Edward y, más abajo, la ardiente y palpitante virilidad de él se apretaba contra su estómago.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería yacer con un hombre? ¿Sentir su dura carne penetrando profundamente en ti?

Edward inclinó la cabeza y sus labios trazaron un sendero por su mejilla.

Isabella pensó, aturdida, que sí se lo había preguntado. En los más recónditos rincones de su mente había soñado con un amante sin nombre que la despertaba a la pasión...

—Supongo que si te lo has preguntado tampoco lo admitirás —contestó él a su propia pregunta.

Aquello suscitó una tenue sonrisa en labios de Isabella.

—No. Una dama nunca admitiría tales cosas.

—Nunca. Pero si alguna vez te lo hubieses preguntado... ahora es el momento de satisfacer tu curiosidad.

Cogió la temblorosa mano de ella y la llevó en torno al latente eje de su virilidad.

—Tócame amor. Siente mi carne...

Isabella aceptó su audaz guía, aprendiendo de él aquella única sensación mientras contenía el aliento ante su alarmante tamaño. Notó la piel lisa como terciopelo de su falo, su dureza granítica, la henchida cabeza marmórea, el suave vello rizado y las pesadas bolsas de debajo. Realmente, él no era tan aterrador. Para ser sincera, admitía que las diferencias de sus cuerpos le parecían emocionantes. Su masculinidad atraía todo lo femenino que había en ella.

Él llevó entonces las manos a sus senos recogiendo en ellas su exuberante protuberancia. Isabella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pensó aturdida que era muy experto. Sus manos eran un murmullo contra su cuerpo, las yemas de sus dedos resbalaban sobre su carne, deslizándose sobre sus pechos con profundas caricias.

—Eres encantadora.

Incapaz de resistirse a la exquisita languidez que se había apoderado de sus miembros, Isabella pensó que él era encantador, puesto que la había hechizado.

Con su boca buscó la boca de él mientras se le acercaba en un intento de sentir su carne contra la suya. De la garganta de Edward surgió un agradecido murmullo.

Él la besó durante largo rato, sus labios a un tiempo aliviando y excitando. Finalmente, la cogió en brazos y la colocó en el lecho, tendiéndose a su lado a continuación.

Con los ojos entornados, la mirada sensual y decidida volvió a acariciar los excitados senos de ella, pasando las palmas por su turgencia, provocando con sus dedos flechazos de insoportable arrobamiento en sus enhiestos pezones

Isabella se le entregó plenamente. La parecía mágico yacer en sus brazos de aquel modo, respirar su cálido y masculino aroma, sentir su increíble contacto. Luego, Edward inclinó la cabeza saboreando su rígido pezón con la boca e Isabella contuvo el aliento.

Comprendió que lo deseaba. Quería experimentar el chispazo y el fuego existente entre un hombre y una mujer que él le había mostrado antes. Edward pasaba rápidamente la lengua por el rosado capullo, apenas tocándolo, hasta que cerró los labios a su alrededor para chupar la henchida cresta. Isabella se arqueó ante el abrasador calor de su boca y sus manos buscaron a ciegas sus cabellos.

Sabía que él también la deseaba. Podía sentirlo incluso antes de que su erecta virilidad se agitara pesadamente contra su suave vientre.

Y luego, aquellos maravillosos y juguetones dedos se deslizaron una vez más entre sus húmedos muslos.

—Estás húmeda para mí. —Su voz era ronca—. Tu cuerpo rezuma miel.

Era cierto. Se sentía húmeda y el cuerpo le dolía vergonzosamente por él. Pronunció su nombre con una voz que sonó temblorosa mientras él le acariciaba la empapada hendidura. Ella debería haberse escandalizado ante su descarada pasión y su propio desenfreno, pero sólo podía centrarse en las mágicas caricias de sus dedos y de su boca.

Cuando él dejó de excitar sus senos y se movió para cubrirla con su cuerpo, estaba temblando de deseo. Para no apoyar sobre ella la mayor parte de su peso, se instaló entre sus muslos y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, manteniendo su atención. Isabella apenas era consciente de sus intenciones hasta que él comenzó a introducir en su interior la cabeza suave como terciopelo de su virilidad.

Al ver que se ponía en tensión, la besó más intensamente, introduciendo la lengua en su boca igual que estaba introduciendo su miembro. Sin permitirle ninguna resistencia, sus poderosos muslos mantenían separados los de ella mientras despacio, lentamente, la penetraba cada vez a mayor profundidad, empujando con inexorable presión.

Isabella se puso en tensión, luchando por recobrar el aliento. Estaba segura de que nunca lograría albergar aquel enorme ariete y, sin embargo, su cuerpo se estaba abriendo para él, extendiéndose dolorosamente, su extraña dureza la llenaba...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Él entonces se quedó quieto.

—Mírame, dulce sirena.

Había ternura en sus ojos mientras la miraba.

Ella yacía rígida, sintiéndose insoportablemente llena de él.

—Esto... duele.

Edward la besó en la sien.

—Sólo la primera vez. El dolor desaparecerá y luego sólo sentirás placer. —Fijó intensamente su mirada en la de ella—. Confía en mí.

De modo increíble, ella confió en él. Edward yacía completamente inmóvil, aguardando a que ella se acostumbrara a la penetración y a sentir su grueso miembro en su profundo interior. Por fin, Isabella sintió que el dolor remitía.

Él le apartó un mechón de cabellos del rostro.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Sí.

Ya no era insoportable; el ardor se había mitigado.

Tras otro largo momento, ella movió las caderas en un intento probatorio. La incomodidad se estaba disipando definitivamente.

Él rozó con un beso la comisura de su boca mientras se retiraba, pero cuando cuidadosamente se deslizó otra vez hacia adelante, ella sintió de nuevo el aumento de calor. Él mantuvo un ritmo lento y deliberado incitándola con su fuerte cuerpo hasta que, en su interior, comenzó a surgir un anhelo ardiente y apremiante.

Isabella gimió febrilmente, clavándole las uñas en los hombros mientras, de manera instintiva, seguía su ritmo. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sufriera algún dolor, y jadeó con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se movía dentro de ella, deslizándose con suavidad por su carne interior que se derretía.

Cuando Isabella estuvo al borde del climax, él se removió para seguir excitando con su pelvis el capullo abultado del sexo de ella, que se arqueó contra él sorprendida, gritando mientras en su interior estallaba el terrible y ardiente tumulto.

Edward captó con su boca sus salvajes gemidos, pero no se interrumpió, utilizando toda su habilidad para prolongar su éxtasis mientras oleada tras oleada de arrobamiento convulsionaba su esbelto cuerpo. Cuando ella se encabritó y retorció contra él, Edward apretó los dientes, esforzándose por recuperar el control, tratando desesperadamente de dominarse mientras yacía profundamente inmerso en su interior.

Fue demasiado. Un gran estremecimiento lo recorrió mientras por fin la llenaba del cálido deseo que había sentido por ella casi desde la primera vez que la vio. Un ronco gemido surgió desde su garganta mientras se sumergía en un infinito y absoluto placer, tan intenso que abrasaba.

Por fin concluyó. Edward se sintió conmocionado mientras yacía en la oscuridad. No obstante, finalmente recuperó la conciencia. Cuando sintió temblar a Isabella debajo de él, una ferviente ternura inundó su corazón.

La alivió de su peso echándose a un lado, tendió las sábanas sobre ellos y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo envolvió el de ella calentándola, tranquilizándola.

Yacieron juntos, débiles tras los temblores postreros del placer. Al cabo de un largo rato, él levantó la cabeza.

A la luz del fuego, ella parecía un ángel libertino, con su enmarañada cabellera, su cutis como pálido marfil, sus mórbidos e hinchados labios húmedos de sus besos.

Edward pensó con aire ausente que era sorprendente que ella le hubiese causado tal efecto. Era físicamente inexperta, virgen, y, sin embargo, hacer el amor con ella había creado un tumulto de sentimientos en su interior totalmente inesperados. Aquella fiera dulzura lo había poseído por completo.

Tal vez los votos de matrimonio que habían pronunciado significaban más que un simple y frío acuerdo de negocios, uniéndolos de un modo que él jamás había sospechado.

Esposa. La palabra era extraña, engendraba incluso extraños sentimientos de anhelo y necesidad. Se preguntaba si dejaría un heredero, si habrían concebido una criatura. Un hijo... o hija. El pensamiento le produjo un extraño dolor en la proximidad del corazón.

Como si pudiera percibir sus desconcertadas reflexiones, la mujer que tenía en los brazos se removió. Edward comprobó que ella lo estaba observando, escudriñándolo con sus luminosos ojos . El deseo volvió a acuchillarlo, agudo e insistente, pero le puso freno recordándose su estado virginal.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró besándola en la frente.

—Sí —contestó ella con un suspiro—. Esto ha sido... maravilloso.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward mientras lo inundaba una nueva oleada de ternura.

—Estoy satisfecho de que lo creas así.

—¿Ha sido esto... he sido yo... una decepción para ti?

Él enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

—Totalmente al contrario, sirena. Nunca había experimentado el acto del amor como algo tan apetecible.

Ante su ligero ceño de escepticismo, prorrumpió en una suave carcajada.

—Es cierto. Tal vez tú eres demasiado inexperta para reconocer el enorme control que he tenido que ejercer, pero he tenido que emplearme a fondo para evitar forzarte.

Se inclinó para rozar con un beso su nariz.

—Podría hacerte el amor toda la noche..., pero supongo que debo mostrar cierta consideración a tu inocencia y dejarte dormir.

Una expresión de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Isabella, que le tocó la boca con los dedos.

—En realidad no deseo dormir. Si ésta es mi única noche contigo, deseo que dure el máximo posible.

Él la miró deseando alejar las sombras de sus hermosos ojos. Sabía que ella pensaba en la mañana que tenía que llegar.

Cambió de posición y se relajó sobre ella.

—También yo lo deseo, ángel —susurró roncamente, mientras su boca buscaba la de Isabella—. Deseo lo mismo que tú.

* * *

**Chicas necesito un baño de agua friiia!**


	8. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi super amiga Mia Cullen Swan **

**Chicas se que muchas me van a querer matar pero tengo 2 buenas razones, la primera es que mi peque se enfermo, y la segunda es que estuve platicando con mi Beta y llegamos a la conclusión de actualizar un día si y otro no, d capítulos esos días, pero en el día que no actualice pasión, actualizare otro por eso al final de estas actualizaciones les subiré las opciones y ustedes votaran la mas votada esa será subida.**

**Aviso YO en lo personal llore con este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_En su abrazo descubrí la maravilla y la angustia del deseo._

La primera reacción de Isabella cuando lentamente se removió al despertarse fue de confusión. Sentía su cuerpo insólitamente sensible y sus labios y senos doloridos, mientras una poco familiar incomodidad latía entre sus muslos. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los resquicios de los postigos y trató de situar aquel dormitorio extraño y espartano. Para mayor desconcierto, estaba abrazada a un fuerte y cálido cuerpo masculino que se hallaba decididamente desnudo...

Los recuerdos se precipitaron con toda su fuerza. Su matrimonio. Su marido. Edward Cullen.

Por un momento, yació entre sus brazos recordando, la mejilla contra su hombro, sus miembros entrelazados. Durante gran parte de la noche, él le había hecho el amor con exquisita ternura y pasión. Lo que ella había esperado que sería un breve y obligatorio yacer se había convertido en una auténtica noche de bodas. Edward la había despertado al deseo haciéndole experimentar por primera vez el éxtasis, dejándola temblorosa y agitada.

Y ella se había rendido a él por completo, respondiendo a sus caricias con un abandono rayano en la desesperación. Pese a su pacto, el grave futuro al que Edward se enfrentaba había añadido una urgencia primordial a su acto amoroso.

Isabella se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. La noche anterior él le había hecho olvidar su tristeza, pero ahora había llegado la temida mañana. Aquel día él moriría. Apretó los ojos. No podía permitirse sentir nada por él. Era un hombre condenado...

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Había comenzado a experimentar una profunda afinidad con su marido, lo que le hacía más difícil pensar en él muriendo en la horca.

Las lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y llegaron al hombro desnudo de Edward. Cuando ella lo sintió ponerse rígido, comprendió que estaba despierto.

Decidida, inspiró profundamente tratando de contener el flujo de lágrimas.

—No quiero que llores por mí, Isabella —dijo él en voz baja.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—¡Dios, por favor, no llores...! Preferiría enfrentarme a una brigada de caballería cargando que a una mujer llorando. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Tus lágrimas son la peor tortura posible para mí.

—Lo... lo siento.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él le enjugaba cuidadosamente el llanto con el pulgar. Al cabo de un rato, Isabella exhaló un suspiro estremecido, decidida a no llorar más. No obstante, no podía soportar permanecer ociosa mientras él se encaminaba a la muerte.

—No puede permitirse que esto suceda —dijo solemne en voz baja y enérgica—. Yo no puedo permitirlo. Voy a ir a visitar al gobernador en seguida y le obligaré a detener tu ejecución. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega como para no pensar antes en ello?

Edward se separó de su cuerpo desnudo y se sentó de espaldas a ella.

—¿Me permites recordarte tu promesa de ayudar a mi hermana? —dijo quedamente—. Tu primo está preparado para acompañarte hoy a Montserrat, esta tarde.

—No puedo dejarte aquí mientras exista una oportunidad de salvarte la vida.

Edward se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Había temido precisamente esa respuesta de ella. Isabella no lo abandonaría ahora a su destino. No, después de la increíble noche que habían pasado. La pasión que había ardido entre ellos los había conmocionado a ambos, creando un lazo emocional que sería difícil de romper.

Con un silencioso juramento, Edward la miró y descubrió lágrimas brillando húmedas en sus pestañas. Sintió dolor al verla llorar, sin embargo no podía permitir que su destino se antepusiera al de su hermana. No podía asumir ese riesgo. De algún modo tenia que cortar el vínculo que había entre ellos.

Isabella lo miraba con sus ojos intensamente chocolates, sus cabellos castaños y sus exuberantes labios henchidos por sus besos. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y muy vulnerable.

Le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó los nudillos.

—Te agradezco que hicieras de mi última noche una agradable diversión, querida, pero eso ya ha concluido. Puesto que nuestro matrimonio ha sido consumado, ya no existe ninguna necesidad de simular afecto entre nosotros.

Edward apretó la mandíbula al ver cómo el color de su rostro desaparecía. Deseaba retirar esas crueles palabras que menospreciaban la ardiente pasión que habían compartido, pero no podía permitirse verse dominado por el dolor que veía en sus ojos. Se esforzó por mantener su mirada incluso cuando ella retiró su mano y se cubrió los senos con la sábana en un gesto defensivo.

Él se esforzó por mostrar impasibilidad, se levantó y fue hacia el lavamanos para asearse tras la noche de pasión. Advirtió cómo ella observaba su espalda desnuda, pero cuando se volvió para vestirse, Isabella desvió el rostro.

—Teníamos un trato, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Edward fríamente mientras abría unos cajones—. Tu independencia financiera a cambio de ayudar a mi hermana. Confío en que harás honor a nuestro acuerdo.

—Desde luego que lo haré —repuso ella irguiendo la barbilla, como sí él hubiera herido su orgullo.

Le alegró percibir un destello de ira en el tono de Isabella: aquello era más soportable que las lágrimas.

Se puso los calzones y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de orejeras ante el hogar para calzarse las botas.

—Tu primo Jasper tiene todos los documentos que necesitas, y también mi carta para Rosalie. Muéstrasela a ella cuando llegues a Montserrat junto con mi anillo como prueba de nuestro matrimonio. Rosalie reconocerá el emblema del barco...

En aquel momento, se oyó un golpe seco. Edward se quedó inmóvil mientras Isabella se estremecía. Alguien llamaba a la puerta del gabinete. Sin duda los soldados de la guarnición.

—Señor, tenemos órdenes de devolverlo a su celda —exclamó alguien con voz brusca.

—Un momento, por favor —repuso Edward—. Aún tengo que acabar de vestirme.

Se calzó la segunda bota y luego se puso la camisa. Sin apresurarse, se anudó el pañuelo y vistió su chaleco y su chaqueta. Durante todo el rato, Isabella guardó silencio, aún aturdida y herida por su repentina frialdad.

—Así pues, ésta es la despedida —dijo él, volviéndose por fin hacia ella.

—Supongo —repuso Isabella apenas en un susurro.

Lo miró buscando algún signo del apasionado y considerado amante que había conocido la noche anterior sin encontrarlo. Volvía a ser un extraño, su enjuto rostro duro y hermoso.

—Cuento contigo para cuidar de mi hermana —repitió.

—Tienes mi palabra —se obligó a decir ella en tono inexpresivo.

—¿Y zarparéis hacia Montserrat hoy, como has prometido?

—Sí.

—Entonces puedo descansar en paz.

Isabella se cubrió la boca con la mano para contener un sollozo; él avanzó un paso hacia ella pero luego, de repente, se detuvo. Le palpitó un músculo de la mejilla, pero guardó silencio. Le dirigió una última y prolongada mirada antes de darse la vuelta y, mientras ella lo observaba, Edward salió del dormitorio sin más palabras, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él.

Isabella se quedó mirando al suelo paralizada, preguntándose cómo podía haberse mostrado tan frío después de la exquisita ternura que había manifestado la noche anterior. La sorprendía cómo podía soportar los sentimientos de angustia y temor que la corroían tan implacablemente.

Pero quizá aún había tiempo de salvarlo...

Acababa de apartar las sábanas cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta del dormitorio. El corazón le dio un violento vuelco, su primer pensamiento fue que Edward había regresado. Pero la suave voz que sonó era femenina, y pertenecía a su doncella personal.

—Milady, soy yo, Angela. El caballero... su marido... me dijo que viniese a verla.

—Pasa, Angela —dijo Isabella, ocultando la enorme decepción de su rostro mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el lavamanos.

Angela parpadeó al ver a su habitualmente modesta señora completamente desnuda.

—Yo... he traído su traje de viaje para salir esta tarde, milady, y he encargado agua caliente para su baño...

—No. —Isabella negó con la cabeza. Sumergirse en un baño podía haber aliviado los dolores poco familiares de su cuerpo, pero no había tiempo—. Gracias, Angela, pero me arreglaré con el agua del lavamanos. Y luego debes ayudarme a vestirme rápidamente. Debo visitar al gobernador sin más demora, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tenía que salvar a Edward aunque ello significara desafiar los deseos de él y quebrantar cualquiera o todas las promesas que le había hecho.

-0-

Isabella encontró a lord Hearn, el gobernador, en su casa de la plantación, donde le rogó fervientemente que interviniera y perdonase la vida de su marido. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de persuasión para convencerlo de que considerara aquello como un paso políticamente perjudicial. Aun así, su señoría insistió en comentar el asunto primero con su teniente gobernador.

Ella perdió un tiempo precioso buscando a Jasper en la casa. Cuando lo localizó en sus oficinas, habían pasado casi tres horas desde que se había despedido de Edward en su gabinete nupcial, y el día se había vuelto frío y gris, con negras nubes tormentosas, amenazando desde el norte.

Cuando se encontró con Jasper, éste salía de sus oficinas, y su expresión era la más torva que Isabella jamás le había visto. La saludó con sequedad diciéndole que precisamente iba camino de buscarla. Cuando ella comenzó a hablarle acerca de la posible disposición del gobernador a intervenir, Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde, Isabella.

—¿Demasiado tarde? ¿A qué te refieres?

—He recibido un mensaje del comandante hace unos momentos. Ya todo es inútil. Edward ya no está aquí.

Isabella se sintió palidecer.

—No... no puede ser verdad.

—Lo siento. Así es.

—No puede estar muerto —susurró ella roncamente.

Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de sofocar un gesto de desesperación mientras el dolor la agitaba.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Jasper le cogió la otra mano.

—Isabella, sabes que Edward no quería que tú llorases por él. Deseaba que lo olvidaras y siguieras con tu vida. En realidad, vamos a partir en seguida para encontrarnos con su hermana. No sólo porque le prometí a Edward que te acompañaría allí esta tarde, sino porque no me gusta el aspecto del cielo. Se está fraguando una tormenta y deberíamos apresurarnos si confiamos en llegar allí antes de que se desencadene. Mi goleta está aguardando para llevarnos a Montserrat.

—Yo deseo... verlo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Te he dicho que se ha ido.

—Deseo ver su cuerpo. Por favor, Jasper... no puedo irme sin decirle adiós.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Temía que quisieras hacer algo así, que no pudiera convencerte de que nos fuéramos hasta que su destino se hubiera ultimado. Muy bien. Te llevaré a ver su tumba si insistes en ello. Ha sido enterrado en la fortaleza.

Isabella permaneció junto a la tumba recién excavada en afligido silencio, con el corazón tan pesado como el deprimente cielo, mientras las lágrimas corrían imparables por su rostro. No había lápida ni señal. Sólo la desnuda y penetrante tierra indicando la muerte de un hombre cuya presencia había impresionado la vida de ella tan breve... y poderosamente.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza pugnando por contener un sollozo. Se sentía fría, enferma. Y, a la sal de sus lágrimas, se unía el amargo sabor de la culpabilidad por no haber tratado de hacer algo para salvarlo.

«Lo siento, Edward», le dijo sin palabras.

—Vamos —murmuró su primo a sus espaldas—. Tienes una promesa que cumplir.

Ella asintió en silencio, los músculos de su garganta estaban fuertemente bloqueados.

Jasper comprendió por qué ella había querido ir allí. Sólo viendo la tumba de Edward podía convencerse de que se había ido realmente.

Sólo ahora podía aceptar la realidad de su muerte.

-0-

Se vistió con sus ropas de viuda para el viaje a Montserrat, un traje de tela negra que originalmente había vestido en honor de su difunto prometido. Aunque en cuanto Isabella y Jasper hubieron embarcado, el cielo descargó. Se vieron obligados a esperar casi una hora hasta que la lluvia amainó lo suficiente como para permitirles zarpar. Isabella se sintió reconocida a la tormenta porque el cielo lloroso y los impetuosos vientos reflejaban exactamente su estado de ánimo. Observó con tristeza desde el camarote del capitán cómo la tormenta agotaba su furia en el exterior.

Lo peor del aguacero los evitó y siguió en dirección sur, pero el mar picado hizo que el breve viaje a la cercana isla resultase movido. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, las furiosas nubes se habían convertido en vellones que circulaban rápidamente e incluso el sol aparecía de vez en cuando.

Por sus verdes y accidentadas colinas, así como por su considerable población irlandesa, Montserrat era conocida como la Esmeralda del Caribe y, tras la lluvia, brillaba como una joya bajo el sol. Cuando la goleta echó anclas, los pasajeros fueron conducidos en bote hasta la playa. Jasper alquiló un carruaje que los llevó entre fértiles llanuras de caña de azúcar hacia suaves montañas de bosques tropicales. A pesar de que la ascensión ofrecía una magnífica perspectiva de la isla, Isabella apenas reparó en ello. Agradecía el silencio de su primo, porque deseaba estar a solas con sus propios sombríos pensamientos.

Por fin, el conductor detuvo el carruaje frente a la casa de una plantación. Ésta tenía cierto encanto, con la mampostería arqueada y los balcones cubiertos de las Indias Occidentales animados por coloridas buganvillas e hibiscos. Pero había conocido tiempos mejores, según se evidenciaba por el descolorido revocado y la desconchada pintura verde de las persianas.

No acudieron mozos ni lacayos a recibirles y, cuando Isabella y Jasper subieron los peldaños principales y llamaron con la aldaba, tuvieron que esperar largo rato hasta que oyeron sonido de movimiento desde el interior.

Abrió la puerta una joven. Vestía un traje de muselina azul pálido y sostenía una pistola en la mano.

Isabella parpadeó al ver que ésta le apuntaba al corazón mientras que, a su espalda, Jasper murmuró un juramento y la apartó bruscamente a un lado, fuera de la trayectoria directa del arma.

La joven bajó la pistola con un murmullo de disculpa.

—Perdonen. Esperaba a alguien distinto. Hemos tenido problemas últimamente... —Su voz se apagó.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó Isabella, recuperada de la sorpresa.

—Algunas visitas bastante desagradables de la armada británica. —Curvó los labios burlona, pero se forzó a adoptar una expresión más amable—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Estamos aquí para ver a la señorita Rosalie Hale —repuso Isabella, aunque creía que debía de ser ella. Edward había dicho que era rebelde y una belleza. Aquella joven ciertamente lo era, con sus cabellos del color del sol, sus azules ojos y su pistola de aspecto mortífero.

—Yo soy la señorita Hale —repuso Rosalie—. ¿Y ustedes...?

—Lady Isabella... Swan. Y él es mi primo, sir Jasper Whitlock. Estamos aquí por encargo de su hermano.

Una expresión de alarma cruzó su rostro.

—¿Qué saben de mi hermano?

Isabella tragó saliva, momentáneamente muda por la opresión de su garganta. Sintió la mano de Jasper en su codo apoyándola.

—Lo único que sé es que fue hecho prisionero —declaró Rosalie—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Al ver que los ojos de Isabella se llenaban de lágrimas, palideció.

—Está muerto, ¿verdad?

—Me... temo que sí.

Los ojos de Rosalie se inundaron de pena, y al cabo de un momento se volvió inclinando la cabeza, como si se esforzara por recuperar la compostura.

Por fin los miró de nuevo cara a cara.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —susurró roncamente.

—Es algo complicado de contar —repuso Isabella en voz baja—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Sí... sí, desde luego. —Cuadró sus esbeltos hombros como si se preparara para recibir un golpe, y retrocedió dando paso a sus visitantes.

-0-

Tres días después, Isabella se encontraba en la popa de un bergantín de dos mástiles con su nueva pupila, observando cómo la isla de Montserrat se desvanecía en el horizonte como un punto verde. Despedirse de Jasper había sido más duro de lo que esperaba teniendo el corazón tan triste como lo tenía. Echaría muchísimo de menos a su primo y a Alice. Por fortuna, los últimos tres días habían pasado entre un remolino de actividad que le había dejado poco tiempo para afligirse. Isabella había pasado esos días ayudando a Rosalie a ultimar los preparativos para su nueva instalación en Inglaterra: empaquetando sus posesiones, cerrando la casa, despidiendo a los últimos escasos sirvientes y vendiendo el resto del ganado que quedaba, incluida una yegua con la que Rosalie estaba muy encariñada. Al parecer, ambas compartían la afición por los caballos.

Durante aquel tiempo Rosalie se había sumergido resueltamente en sus tareas. Hablaba poco de su hermanastro, pero Isabella sospechaba que la muchacha lloraba su muerte con sorprendente intensidad. Aunque Rosalie no había conocido mucho tiempo a Edward —sólo unos pocos años—, al parecer, durante aquel breve lapso había llegado a sentirse muy unida a él. Isabella consideraba que la llegada de Jasper y ella había sido muy oportuna porque Rosalie planeaba marcharse al día siguiente e ir en busca de su hermano.

La muchacha se había quedado trastornada con la noticia de su muerte, y estupefacta al enterarse del cambio de su tutela. Pero una vez leyó la carta de Edward, puso pocos inconvenientes al arreglo, asegurando ver el beneficio de contar con alguien como lady Isabella para guiarla en sociedad y al parecer alegrándose de su consoladora presencia.

Isabella pensaba que Rosalie había mostrado considerable valor al dejar atrás la única vida que había conocido. No debía de ser fácil viajar hasta otra parte del mundo para vivir en un país extraño, con parientes desconocidos a los que nunca había visto, asistida únicamente por su doncella y un fiel palafrenero irlandés llamado O'Malley que, al parecer, se había nombrado a sí mismo guardián personal de Rosalie.

En aquellos momentos, Rosalie, que se encontraba junto a Isabella en la cubierta del barco, mantenía la barbilla erguida y obstinadamente firme mientras observaba cómo desaparecía su hogar.

—Siempre has vivido en la isla, ¿verdad? —murmuró Isabella en un esfuerzo por distraer a la muchacha de su pesar.

—Toda mi vida.

—Sé que la echarás mucho de menos.

La boca de Rosalie tembló momentáneamente, haciéndola parecer joven y vulnerable, pero se controló con rapidez.

—No importa. Esto es lo que mi madre siempre había deseado para mí.

Suspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia la proa del barco.

—Y además ahora ya no me queda familia.

—Me tienes a mí —dijo Isabella suavemente.

—Me alegro. —Consiguió esbozar una temblorosa sonrisa—. Me alegro de que Edward te encontrara.

Isabella contuvo el aguijonazo de dolor que sentía al recordar y se volvió también hacia la proa, como había hecho Rosalie.

—En Inglaterra encontrarás una nueva vida. Las dos la encontraremos.

—Sí.

Rosalie apretó la mandíbula y cogió la mano de Isabella. Ésta, inspirada por el valor de la joven, dirigió su mirada hacia el mar infinito, hacia donde estaba su hogar. También ella tendría que dejar el pasado a sus espaldas y mirar hacia el futuro. Un futuro sin Edward.

—Una nueva vida —prometió con un enérgico susurro.

-0-

Isabella yacía insomne, encogida bajo las sábanas de su litera, observando cómo el amanecer extendía sus rosados dedos de luz por el camarote del buque. El bergantín pertenecía al conde de Biers y el camarote, que compartía con su doncella, era cómodo aunque escasamente equipado.

No había razones para levantarse temprano. El viaje a Inglaterra duraría siete u ocho semanas si se mantenía el buen tiempo, y aquélla era sólo la primera mañana. Con excepción de sus sirvientes, Rosalie y ella eran las únicas pasajeras a bordo y por el momento ambas se hacían pobre compañía.

El camarote estaba silencioso, salvo por el constante golpeteo de las olas contra el casco y la respiración de su doncella, que por fin se había quedado dormida en la litera de enfrente tras sentirse enferma gran parte de la noche.

Demasiado silencio, pensó tristemente Isabella. No podía sentirse agradecida por la soledad, la primera desde que dejara St. Kitts. Durante los días de los preparativos, había conseguido enterrar su propia pena evitando pensar en Edward innumerables veces al día. Hasta ese momento se había negado a permitirse reflexionar sobre su pérdida, pero ahora, en la tranquilidad del amanecer, el dolor volvió de nuevo con renovadas fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos y acarició el anillo que él le había dado y que ahora llevaba con una cadena de oro colgado al cuello. El metal estaba cálido por el contacto con su cuerpo y le recordaba profundamente a Edward y la ardiente pasión que habían compartido en su breve noche juntos.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la soledad de sus negros pensamientos, Isabella se levantó y se preparó para la oscilación del barco mientras se vestía silenciosa. Aunque había agradecido tener compañía, no deseaba despertar a la pobre Angela. Tal vez si subía a cubierta pudiese encontrar al capitán o a alguno de los oficiales y charlar con ellos.

Estaba sacando un chal de su maleta, cuando se encontró con el paquete envuelto en capas de papel de seda. Resiguió con los dedos el nombre escrito en él con mano débil. Edward Cullen. El paquete lo había dejado la madre de Rosalie para él entre sus posesiones.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le encogía extrañamente mientras abría el envoltorio. Dentro había realmente un libro, aunque no se trataba exactamente de cualquier libro. Isabella se quedó sin aliento ante su sorprendente belleza.

Estaba recubierto de láminas de oro y sus cuatro esquinas adornadas con piedras semipreciosas. Repujado sobre el oro, se leía el título Un epassion du coeur... par une dame anonyme. (Una pasión del corazón... por una dama anónima.)

Isabella abrió curiosa la enjoyada cubierta, y vio que el libro era un diario escrito hacía un siglo, aunque había sido publicado más recientemente.

La primera entrada, también escrita en francés, era del 3 de septiembre de 1727.

Hace siete meses que he sido capturada por los corsarios turcos y vendida como esclava en Constantinopla para el harén de un príncipe. Siete meses de mi gradual viaje desde la desesperación al deseo, al amor reacio.

Hasta hoy no me habían sido permitidos pluma y pergamino para poner por escrito mis pensamientos sobre mi cautividad.

Recuerdo vividamente el día en que me llevaron ante él como su concubina. Yo era muy inocente entonces, una francesa de buena familia, no preparada para los misterios de la pasión que me aguardaba en manos de mi nuevo amo. No podía saber cuan profundamente él me afectaría despertando el tierno anhelo y el hambriento deseo de una mujer.

A primera vista, parecía infinitamente peligroso, incluso bárbaro. Y, sin embargo, algo en su mirada me atraía...

Isabella cerró los ojos recordando amargamente la primera vez que había visto a Edward a bordo de la fragata naval. Entonces él era un cautivo atado con cadenas y, no obstante, le había parecido asimismo peligroso y atractivo, como el príncipe del diario. Fue pasando páginas que parecían gastadas y evidentemente muy leídas. Edward le había dicho que el libro era un regalo de su padre para la mujer que amaba. Evidentemente, la madre de Rosalie le había amado a su vez si el estado de las páginas eran indicación de ello. Numerosos pasajes habían sido subrayados, uno de ellos atrajo la atención de Isabella.

Su mano en mi seno era a un tiempo tranquilizadora y excitante, sus expertos dedos acariciaban mi tenso pezón, un tormento para mi carne sensibilizada.

Un violento rubor inundó las mejillas de Isabella ante lo explícito del texto. Había prometido leer el diario y decidir si era apropiado dárselo a Rosalie, pero podía responder a esa cuestión con una simple ojeada.

Edward tal vez no conociera la escabrosa naturaleza del contenido del diario. Desde luego, ella nunca había leído nada tan abiertamente licencioso. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar su encanto prohibido. Las eróticas descripciones de la francesa tenían una calidad lírica y poética que eran a un tiempo poderosas y fascinantes.

Fijó su mirada en otro pasaje al azar:

Su audaz contacto inflamaba mis inocentes sentidos, conduciéndome a mayores alturas de placer, encendiendo en mi una candente necesidad.

«¡Edward, oh, Edward!» Cerró el libro, no muy segura de poder leer algo que le devolvía tan atormentadores recuerdos.

Se envolvió en el chal para protegerse del fresco amanecer y dudó largo rato si coger el diario y salir del camarote.

En cubierta, la tripulación estaba ajetreada con el bergantín, escalando por los aparejos y ajustando las innumerables velas. Isabella, que no deseaba entrometerse, fue hasta la borda.

Tras la oscuridad del camarote, la radiante salida del sol confundía su visión. O tal vez fueran las lágrimas. Apenas podía ver el vasto océano que se extendía ante ella. Las brillantes aguas azul-verdosas del Caribe se habían convertido en el gris del Atlántico, mientras una fría brisa golpeaba el buque haciendo crujir las lonas sobre su cabeza.

Con un estremecimiento, se rodeó con los brazos y se puso de cara al viento, contenta de recibir el efecto vivificador.

Permaneció junto a la borda largo rato, con el corazón dolorido mientras recordaba a Edward. Él había sido tan vital, más grande que la vida... «¡Por misericordia, basta de pensar en él!»

Tenía que esforzarse como fuera para apartar de su mente los recuerdos de Edward. Aquel breve capítulo de su existencia estaba cerrado. Cuando llegara a Inglaterra, iniciaría una nueva vida. Libre de tumultos emocionales. Decidiría por sí misma, sin ningún padre ni marido dominantes que la controlaran o le hicieran la vida desdichada.

Debería alegrarse más que arrastrarse de dolor por un hombre al que apenas conocía. Y debería estar agradecida de que su matrimonio hubiera durado tan poco tiempo. Ella nunca hubiera estado cómoda con Edward como marido. Su intensidad, su pasión, su manifiesta virilidad eran demasiado abrumadoras...

Cualquier vínculo que se hubiera formado entre ellos era físico. Lazos de la carne, no del corazón. Su matrimonio había sido un acuerdo de negocios basado en la razón, nada más. Y ella debería enterrar su recuerdo del mismo modo, con frialdad y sensatez.

Con renovada decisión, Isabella se tragó el dolor y se esforzó Por devolver sus pensamientos al diario que sostenía en la mano. La dama había sido capturada como esclava, pero encontró pasión en brazos de un magnífico extranjero. ¿Cuál era su historia? ¿Cómo concluiría?

Ansiosa por la distracción, encontró un barrilete donde sentarse, a resguardo de la directa fuerza del viento. Entonces, ansiosa, abrió la enjoyada cubierta por la primera página y comenzó a leer.

A primera vista él parecía infinitamente peligroso, incluso bárbaro. Y, sin embargo, algo en su mirada me atraía...


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi súper amiga Mia Cullen Swan. gracias por ayudarme!**

**Gracias a todas por sus review, colocarlo en favoritos y alertas, me encanto la rápida respuesta de su parte.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Mary de Cullen que hizo de todo por leer mis adaptaciones hasta leerlas en la escuela.**

** recuerden sus review son mi pago, si no espero un cheque jeje**

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE  
Danza de pasíón**

**Capítulo 7**

_Contra mi voluntad, él obsesionaba mis sueños,_

**Londres, junio de 1813**

La mascarada estaba siendo un gran éxito, a juzgar por las dimensiones del gentío. La sala de baile rebosaba de pastorcillas, princesas, caballeros armados y dioses mitológicos. Incluso el príncipe regente había hecho su aparición al principio, asegurando un triunfo a la anfitriona del baile, lady Platt, la tía de Rosalie.

Tras su máscara de satén, Isabella mantenía una vigilante mirada sobre ella desde un lateral, mientras su pupila se desplazaba siguiendo los animados pasos de una danza tradicional con un Cupido. Rosalie iba disfrazada de gitana, atavío que cuadraba a la perfección con su cabellera suelta, faldas de vivos colores y brazaletes de oro.

Más de un caballero admiraba de modo evidente el atuendo y a quien lo llevaba. Junto a Isabella, el conde de Crowley observaba con interés a la animada gitana.

—Su pupila parece disfrutar de su éxito —observó Crowley—. Pero me sorprende que su tía le permita asistir a una mascarada.

—No hay ningún mal en ello —replicó Isabella suavemente—. Lady Platt nunca permitiría un comportamiento escandaloso en su casa. Y habría sido cruel mantener a la señorita Hale prisionera arriba en su dormitorio y negarle la experiencia de su primera mascarada. Además, ha hecho su presentación en sociedad, es mayor que la mayoría de debutantes... y decididamente más madura.

El conde se volvió a mirar a Isabella escudriñando su máscara.

—También es sorprendente pensar que usted es su tutora. No parece mucho mayor que ella.

—Dos años. Y soy más amiga de Rosalie que tutora. No obstante, asumo mi responsabilidad hacia ella muy seriamente.

Isabella devolvió la mirada a Crowley con firmeza.

—Si está pensando en cortejarla, lamento que debo disuadirle, milord. Creo que usted no es en absoluto adecuado.

Su libertina sonrisa era encantadora.

—Desde luego. Las jóvenes castas y debutantes no son mi estilo. Sin embargo, tengo decidida inclinación por las viudas jóvenes. Si necesita usted consuelo, estaré más que dispuesto a dárselo, lady Isabella.

Isabella contuvo una sonrisa. Jeremy Adair North, apodado «Tyler[1]» conocido por sus escándalos en los salones de baile y los dormitorios de toda Europa, era uno de los primeros libertinos de la buena sociedad. Resultaba difícil sentir aversión hacia él por muy perversa o escandalosamente que se comportara, porque poseía un encanto seductor que era irresistible. Su riqueza y su rango también servían para disculpar su mala reputación a ojos de la gente elegante. Por otra parte, se rumoreaba que, además de conde de Crowley, pronto se convertiría en marqués de Wolverton, dado que la salud de su abuelo estaba decayendo rápidamente.

Isabella hacía algunos años que conocía a lord Crowley. Él nunca le había dedicado la menor atención hasta entonces, sin duda porque ahora, debido a su estado de viudedad, era considerada por él un objetivo. En el momento en que él había atisbado su presencia al otro lado de la sala, había procurado descubrir a la mujer que había bajo la máscara, afirmando disfrutar con los misterios. No había dejado de interrogarla hasta que ella le reveló su nombre.

—¿Debo recordarle que estoy de luto, señor? —preguntó Isabella añadiendo intencionadamente un filo de severidad a su voz.

—Y, no obstante, está usted aquí esta noche. Es difícil considerar adecuada la asistencia a un acto público tan poco tiempo después de sufrir una pérdida.

—Mi marido no quería que llorara por él. Y hasta esta noche he procurado cumplir con las adecuadas convenciones del luto. Por otra parte, mi desviación no es tan extraordinaria. No estoy bailando y me he esforzado todo lo posible por ocultar mi identidad. Debe admitir que usted no me reconoció.

Crowley la miró divertido. Su traje, un dominó plateado y un tocado con cuentas de cristal, era bastante sencillo comparado con el extravagante atuendo de otros invitados, y desde luego en extremo recatado, pues la cubría de la cabeza a los pies mientras que su máscara le ocultaba todo el rostro menos la boca y la barbilla.

—Al contrario —respondió Crowley en tono de burlona ofensa—. Nunca podría no reconocer a la más atractiva belleza de la sala.

Isabella contuvo una seca respuesta. No tenía intención de iniciar un flirteo con el libertino de peor fama de todo Londres. Era plenamente consciente de la necesidad de circunspección, por el bien de Rosalie y por el suyo propio, y sabía el riesgo que había corrido al ir allí.

—Mi única razón para asistir esta noche a este acto es que la señorita Hale me pidió que le facilitara apoyo —explicó paciente—. Ella no tiene todavía muchos amigos para sentirse cómoda en sociedad.

—La verdad es que ahora no le faltan admiradores —comentó su señoría desviando su mirada hacia la pista de baile—. Observe la cháchara de esos jóvenes atontados que se hallan en tropel alrededor de ella.

La danza había terminado y, en efecto, la sonriente señorita Hale estaba totalmente rodeada por una docena de jóvenes caballeros que rivalizaban para ganarse su atención.

Isabella se sintió contenta al ver a Rosalie tan solicitada. Estaba encajando en el remolino social británico sorprendentemente bien. Con su vivacidad y franqueza se había ganado fama de «original».

Y, para alegría de Isabella, Rosalie había resultado ser además una joya como amiga. Pese a sus opiniones no convencionales y costumbres pícaras, sus modales eran en extremo agradables, y podía ser graciosa, serena y elocuente cuando quería.

Necesitaba principalmente pulir sus habilidades sociales y su comprensión de los entresijos de la etiqueta, porque era su actitud, en especial su tendencia a la imprudencia, lo que más le podría acarrear dificultades. Pero se estaba esforzando mucho por reprimir su natural carácter expansivo. Salvo por sus tempranas galopadas matinales en el parque con Isabella —salidas a caballo que Isabella sin duda era culpable de estimular—, Rosalie había hecho un gran esfuerzo por acomodarse a las convenciones, de modo que nadie, salvo los maniáticos más exagerados, podían encontrar fallos en ella.

Escuchaba atentamente todas las observaciones de Isabella, porque su principal objetivo era cumplir el deseo de toda la vida de su madre de que se casara con un excelente partido, con título y fortuna. Al haber crecido en la reducida sociedad de una pequeña isla del Caribe, rechazada por sus altivos parientes debido a su ilícita concepción, Rosalie estaba completamente decidida a unirse al reino elitista de la aristocracia británica que había repudiado a su madre.

Isabella sospechaba que muy bien podía alcanzar su objetivo de tener media docena de ofertas de matrimonio hacia el fin de la temporada. Era un éxito que en aquella misma velada, Eleazar[2] hubiera declarado que la señorita Hale era «encantadora».

—Es una pena que deba abstenerse de bailar —comentó Crowley—. Pero supongo que, tras su desastroso matrimonio, no puede permitirse la menor indiscreción.

Sonrió lánguidamente ante la penetrante mirada de Isabella.

—Lo he dicho en broma. Sin duda soy una de las pocas personas que no considera escandaloso que se casara con un americano de mala fama. Recuerdo a Edward Cullen cuando estuvo aquí, hace unos años, era un hombre impresionante. El primer y único yanqui que fue bien recibido como honorable miembro de la Liga Fuego del Infierno.

Crowley era el líder nominal de ese club de perversos crápulas denominado Liga Fuego del Infierno. Él, junto con el primo inglés de Edward, el conde de Biers, habían sido tema de sensacionales habladurías durante años, y muy merecidamente.

—Recuerdo haberme puesto verde de envidia cuando escuchaba a Cullen contar sus aventuras —admitió Crowley—. Explorar países extranjeros, buscar tesoros escondidos, luchar contra bandidos... En una ocasión escapó por muy poco de la cimitarra de un irritado guerrero en la costa de Berbería, estaba enterada?

—No veo que haya en todo eso ningún motivo de envidia —replicó Isabella secamente.

—Tal vez no, pero su valor era admirable. Según contaba Biers, su Edward fue un héroe incontables veces. En una ocasión, en la India, localizó a un tigre devorador de hombres que estaba atormentando a los aldeanos desde hacía meses. Mató al animal de un solo disparo. Después pusieron su nombre a la aldea.

Biers también le había contado a ella anécdotas sobre las hazañas de su marido. Se decía que, una vez, Edward había salvado la vida de un príncipe ruso mientras cazaba lobos. Cuando la troica del noble se hundió en el hielo cayendo a un lago, Edward lo rescató y lo transportó casi un kilómetro a cuestas para ponerlo a salvo de los lobos. Había sido gratificado con suficientes joyas de valor inestimable como para asegurarse una vida lujosa durante años, lo cual unido al fabuloso tesoro pirata que había descubierto en el Caribe en su juventud, lo habían convertido en un hombre acaudalado mucho antes de que asumiera el control del imperio naval de los Edward.

Isabella sintió que la mirada se le enturbiaba ante el agridulce recuerdo de Edward. Sin reflexionar, con frecuencia había arriesgado su vida simplemente por la emoción del momento, pero también había salvado cierto número de vidas en aquel proceso. Era una de las razones por las que ella se sentía tan culpable de su muerte: no había hecho nada para salvarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si por lo menos hubiera insistido en hablar antes con el gobernador... Si por lo menos... Pero no era bueno darle vueltas al pasado.

Además, prefería recordar a Edward como el tierno amante que había sido en su noche de bodas, más que como el temerario y peligroso hombre que en el fondo sabía que era.

—Comprendo que su padre no estuviera precisamente encantado de que usted se casara durante su estancia en el Caribe —observó Crowley.

—No, no lo estuvo —murmuró Isabella.

Como esperaba, la sociedad elegante se había escandalizado ante su matrimonio. Incluso para la hija de un duque, era una aberración casarse con un desvergonzado pirata que había encontrado una muerte ignominiosa en el patíbulo. Pero su padre se había quedado lívido ante las transgresiones, desatando después una furia convulsiva contra ella que la había dejado conmocionada, aunque públicamente hubiese mantenido una fría simulación de indiferencia, no dispuesto a atizar más el incendio que su matrimonio enormemente inadecuado había provocado.

Por fortuna, su promesa de dejarla sin un chelín no tuvo ninguna consecuencia, porque el arreglo de su matrimonio había hecho de ella una mujer muy acaudalada. Riley Tremayne, lord Biers, primo de Edward, se había ocupado de inmediato de todos los complejos detalles financieros cuando, de así haberlo deseado, era una persona que podría haber hecho extremadamente difícil para ella acceder a la fortuna de su difunto esposo. Luego, cuando se vio tratada con desdén por algunos distinguidos miembros de la sociedad elegante, Biers había saltado a la palestra demostrando ser su más firme defensor, y le había facilitado la protección de su elevado nombre y posición acogiendo cálidamente a la esposa de su primo americano en su familia.

Después de eso, todo fue mucho más tranquilo porque pocas personas se atrevían a desairar a un hombre de la importancia de Biers.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, en su mayoría, sus conocidos habían seguido a su lado, y aún seguía siendo recibida, salvo en los círculos más rígidos. Sus amigas íntimas la visitaban en su nuevo hogar con regular frecuencia, mitigando así su soledad. Y, en algunos aspectos, irónicamente, se había convertido más que antes en un objetivo matrimonial. Una viuda rica que necesitaba consuelo era un partido excelente para cazadores de fortuna... o crápulas, pensó Isabella mirando al atractivo, licencioso y rubio lord que permanecía solícito junto a ella.

—Imagino que hubo otros, aparte de su padre, que no recibieron bien la noticia de su matrimonio —comentó Crowley con doble intención.

Y señaló hacia un lateral, a un caballero alto, majestuoso, vestido como Enrique VIII. El duque de Witherdale permanecía allí, estirado, observando con su monóculo a la multitud con aparente desaprobación.

—Su gracia no habrá apreciado que lo dejase plantado.

—Yo no lo dejé —replicó Isabella.

—¿No? Circulaban rumores de que usted iba a casarse con Witherdale.

—Mi padre se hallaba a favor del enlace, pero no estábamos prometidos.

—Aun así, un hombre como Witherdale debió de tomar su repentino matrimonio como un insulto personal.

—En realidad se mostró bastante comprensivo cuando le confesé que me había enamorado perdidamente de mi marido —dijo Isabella ocultando por completo la verdad.

—Bueno —observó Crowley con burlona sonrisa—, sea como sea, su gracia ha renunciado evidentemente a cortejarla a usted si está aquí examinando la cosecha de debutantes de la temporada. En mi no muy humilde opinión, ha sido afortunada de haber escapado.

Isabella no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque habría sido descortés confesarlo así. Se estremeció al pensar cómo hubiera sido su vida como duquesa de Witherdale, viéndose obligada a seguir los consejos de su marido y aceptar sus dictados.

Ahora, cuando coincidían en alguna ocasión, Witherdale la trataba con gélida cortesía. Aunque, en consideración a Rosalie, Isabella se tragaba su aversión e intentaba mostrarse cordial. No tenía sentido provocar aún más su hostilidad o ganarse como enemigo a un noble que era una figura respetada entre la buena sociedad.

—Sí, una afortunada huida —añadió Crowley con seriedad poco corriente—. Sin embargo, al parecer usted no es tan afortunada. Es lamentable que dos de sus prometidos acabaran de forma tan desdichada.

Isabella tragó saliva para librarse del repentino dolor que sentía en la garganta y se limitó a asentir. Le dolía recordar que había perdido a los dos, Jacob y Edward.

—Debe de sentirse sola sin nadie que la consuele. Yo podría remediar eso fácilmente, querida. Tengo entendido que Biers debe alejarse durante algún tiempo por un asunto de negocios. Sin duda, Riley desearía que yo cuidase de usted en su ausencia.

—Es usted muy amable... —murmuró ella secamente—. Pero no es necesario que se preocupe por mi bienestar... ni tampoco que se quede a mi lado toda la noche. Debería estar bailando.

Crowley enarcó la ceja con elegancia.

—¿Detecto una despedida, lady Isabella? Me siento herido.

Ella sonrió, dudando que hubiera herido al experto libertino en lo más mínimo.

—Seguramente comprenderá mi dilema, milord. Verme en su compañía sólo provocará comentarios sobre mí.

—Muy bien. Soy lo bastante astuto como para darme por aludido. Me limitaré a cuidar de usted en sus salidas matinales a caballo por el parque.

Crowley la saludó con una elegante inclinación y se marchó en busca de una presa más propicia.

Mientras miraba cómo se iba, Isabella se encontró reflexionando sobre sus comentarios acerca del matrimonio. Era cierto que la mayor parte de la sociedad pensaba que había arruinado su vida. Tal vez su acción había sido socialmente desastrosa, pero no podía lamentar haberse casado con Edward Cullen. Por muy gravemente que él hubiera transformado su vida, le había procurado medios para la independencia que ella anhelaba y que no podría haber alcanzado por sí misma.

Y también la había cambiado de modos intangibles... Más de lo que ella hubiera creído posible tras un conocimiento tan fugaz. Nunca había sido atrevida, excepto tal vez cuando montaba a caballo. Más bien era sensata y correcta, muy consciente del deber que tenía hacia su rango y el apellido familiar.

No obstante, desde su experiencia con Edward, se había vuelto menos paciente con las superficiales censuras y las rígidas normas sociales, menos dispuesta a dejarse condicionar por las expectativas de otros. Aquella noche era un ejemplo excelente. Antes de su matrimonio, ella nunca habría asistido a una mascarada estando de luto riguroso, ni siquiera disfrazada.

Pero había algo liberador en burlarse de las convenciones, aunque fuera tras una máscara. Y el prestigio social le parecía ahora poco importante comparado con las cuestiones de vida y muerte a que se había enfrentado hacía pocos meses. Aunque en otro tiempo había sido una figura respetada en sociedad, no lamentaba mucho su pérdida de estatus.

Ahora era conocida como lady Isabella Cullen. Había mantenido el título de lady porque le concedía cierta deferencia, pero se había establecido en una pequeña pero elegante residencia en Mayfair. Rosalie se alojaba en la lujosa casa de su tía Platt durante la temporada, aunque, llegado el verano, se trasladaría al campo, donde viviría con su abuelo, que era una especie de solitario.

Isabella valoraba enormemente la libertad que su nueva situación le concedía, aunque en general la disfrutase confinada en sus reducidos límites. Salvo por su obligación de guiar a Rosalie en sociedad, vivía retirada, como una viuda desconsolada. Cabalgaba temprano por la mañana, cuando sólo se cruzaba con los más ávidos jinetes, y nunca a las cinco, a la hora elegante, cuando el parque estaba atestado con la crema de la sociedad. Cuando acompañó a su pupila de compras —Rosalie había necesitado todo un guardarropa nuevo para su presentación—, lo hizo vestida de negro y con un velo sobre el rostro, para honrar así la memoria de su marido.

Sin embargo, su duelo no era sólo simulación. Deseaba conceder a Edward el respeto debido a un marido amado. Ella no podía olvidar el tierno cuidado con que la había sumergido en un inesperado éxtasis convirtiéndola en una mujer, ni negarle su gratitud por salvarla de un matrimonio insoportable y del dictatorial dominio paterno.

Dejar atrás las iras y el férreo control de su padre había sido como quitarse de encima un pesado yugo. Le estaba enormemente agradecida a Edward por su liberación. No había comprendido con cuánta desesperación ansiaba la libertad hasta que la probó. Y ahora que la tenía, nunca volvería a permitir tal dominio de ningún hombre sobre ella. Debía a Edward aquella comprensión y su recién descubierta fortaleza.

El diario de la francesa también había influido en ella de manera indefinible. Ya no era la inocente virgen de su noche de bodas. El diario le había enseñado mucho sobre los misterios de la pasión y ayudado a comprender los poderosos sentimientos que Edward Cullen había despertado en ella con tanta facilidad.

Por un momento, mientras lo recordaba, una dolorosa emoción tensó su garganta. Hacía cuatro meses desde la muerte de Edward; cuatro meses en los que ella había intentado echarlo de su mente. Todavía pensaba en él en los momentos más inesperados, pero cada día le iba siendo más fácil enterrar su pena: a veces, pasaban largas horas sin que pensara en él en absoluto.

Era por las noches cuando él obsesionaba sus sueños...

Isabella irguió los hombros. No permitiría que la atormentasen los recuerdos. Se había prometido crearse un nuevo futuro y no miraría atrás.

Su existencia seguía ahora un camino sosegado. No había en ella confusión, penas ni terror. Ningún conflicto ni disputa con su padre ni la tensión que creaban sus iras violentas.

No podía recordar cuándo había empezado a sentirse tan serena, pero ahora estaba contenta, incluso era feliz. Una existencia tranquila y apacible sin incidentes era para ella muy atrayente tras los trastornos de su pasado.

Ahora no tenía que responder ante nadie más que a sí misma. Ella sola controlaba su destino. Por fin, por fín, su vida era suya. Y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba.

-0-

Había más o menos una hora que Isabella había visto a Rosalie por última vez. Buscando entre la multitud, por fin la distinguió al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Rosalie no estaba bailando sino que se mantenía apartada en un lateral, conversando con un hombre disfrazado de pirata que llevaba un ojo tapado y una espada colgada de su faja. El rostro de la muchacha estaba sonrojado de emoción y se reía y hablaba animadamente.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando vio al pirata. En realidad no lo reconoció, pero experimentó una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Tenía la ágil y atlética figura de su difunto esposo, los mismos anchos hombros, estrechas caderas y largos y musculosos miembros. La misma aura de peligro y vitalidad. Cuando él rió divertido ante algo que dijo Rosalie, sus dientes destellaron en contraste con su tez bronceada. No obstante, el color de sus cabellos era distinto del de Edward. Los llevaba semiescondidos bajo un pañuelo ladeado, pero eran de color ébano en vez de cobrizo.

Isabella se llevó una mano a la frente. Era evidente que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sus tiernos recuerdos de Edward estaban haciendo que imaginara su fantasmal presencia.

En aquel mismo momento, Rosalie miró por encima de su hombro como si buscase a Isabella. El pirata volvió la cara lentamente y sus miradas se encontraron.

Isabella sintió que el color huía de su rostro. Por un instante, el tiempo dejó de existir, y ella volvió a encontrarse con Edward en su lecho conyugal, inmersa en su negra e insondable mirada.

Susurró un juramento, se volvió y huyó de allí.

Se refugió en la biblioteca, donde había una lámpara encendida para iluminar un poco la penumbra. Sintiéndose mareada fue hacia el sofá y se agarró a él, inclinándose sobre el alto respaldo. Tenía el rostro encendido y sudoroso y el pulso irregular.

Isabella se quitó la máscara y se mordió el labio con fuerza, preguntándose si se estaría volviendo loca. Había sido incapaz de olvidar a Edward, pero hasta entonces nunca había evocado tan vividamente su imagen...

—Isabella. —El bajo murmullo llegó desde su espalda.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, el recuerdo destrozándole el corazón. No podía ser su voz. El hombre que ella recordaba con tanta emoción había desaparecido.

—Isabella, mírame.

Ella se volvió despacio. El pirata estaba allí, en la biblioteca. ¡Gran Dios! Se parecía tanto a Edward... pese a sus negros cabellos y su atuendo de corsario.

Con los dedos asidos aún más fuerte al respaldo del sofá, cerró los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, la imagen seguía allí.

—No... —Su negación sonó ronca—. Estás muerto...

—No del todo, amor.

Se quitó lentamente el parche del ojo mostrándole por completo sus rasgos. Ella no podía equivocarse con aquellos ojos. Aquellos negros y hermosos ojos. «Edward.»

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró.

Él curvó la boca en una especie de sonrisa.

—¿No te alegras de verme, ángel?

Isabella, incapaz de responder ni de calmar su respiración, se llevó una mano a la sien. Se sintió desfallecer, sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse. Se hubiera desplomado de no haber sido por Edward. En dos zancadas llegó a su lado y la asió por los codos sujetándola. Su contacto parecía muy real.

—No comprendo... Esto no puede ser.

—Puede, Isabella. Estoy aquí de verdad. En carne y hueso.

Ella miró su rostro fascinada.

—¿Cómo...?

—En el último momento, el comandante Rathbone se resistió a dar la orden de colgarme a causa de un servicio que una vez le presté a un familiar suyo. En lugar de ello, hizo que me transportasen a Barbados para que fuese la armada británica la que ejecutara la sentencia.

—Pero... yo vi tu tumba...

—Me temo que lo que viste fue un engaño. Jasper creyó que tú no partirías a menos que quedaras convencida de que no podías hacer nada por salvarme, de modo que le pedí que fingiera mi entierro. Él lo organizó con Rathbone, aunque no tenía idea del cambio de planes del comandante.

¿La tumba había sido un engaño? Escudriñó su rostro sorprendida tratando de asumir la enormidad de la revelación. Edward no estaba muerto. Durante unos instantes fue incapaz de hablar, sus emociones eran un confuso torbellino de impresión y desconcierto... ira ante el engaño... alegría al volver a verlo.

Le tocó el rostro, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Su cutis era cálido y bien rasurado. Él le cogió la mano llevándole la palma contra su mejilla y, durante un emotivo momento, permanecieron así, mirándose.

Una nueva oleada de debilidad la invadió haciéndola tambalearse, él se inclino y la cogió en brazos. De pronto, Isabella se encontró estrechada contra un firme pecho masculino. Todo aquello era tan impresionante como la repentina aparición de un fantasma.

Ella murmuró una protesta, pero Edward la rechazó con la cabeza.

—Deberías tenderte. Has sufrido una fuerte impresión.

Rodeó el sofá y la acostó en él; luego apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, junto a ella.

—Estoy perfectamente, de verdad —murmuró mientras él soltaba el cierre superior de su dominó.

El contacto de sus cálidos dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su garganta la hizo estremecer con un tropel de recuerdos. Edward pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque de pronto se detuvo. Ella advirtió que estaba mirando sus senos. Sus pezones se irguieron bruscamente, enhiestos contra el corpiño de su vestido como duros y gemelos picos.

La respiración le falló mientras él elevaba hacia su rostro su encendida mirada.

—No lo había soñado... eres así de hermosa.

Su voz se había convertido en un ronco susurro.

Isabella separó los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Entonces Edward exhaló un vacilante suspiro y se apartó de ella. Para su alivio, se levantó y fue hacia una mesita auxiliar donde le sirvió un brandy.

Isabella, que no deseaba permanecer en tan vulnerable posición, se sentó y se alisó el desordenado vestido. Cuando Edward regresó, se sentó en el sofá, junto a ella, y le ordenó que bebiera.

Isabella, obediente, tomó un sorbo de brandy. El ardiente licor le quemó la garganta, pero por lo menos dejó de sentir vértigo.

—Lamento comportarme de este modo. Sólo es que...

—¿Que he surgido como una aparición?

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño y escudriñó su rostro—. Han pasado meses, Edward. ¿Por qué no he sabido hasta ahora que estabas vivo? No puedo creer que Jasper no me haya escrito...

—Dudo que al principio lo supiera. La armada británica supuso que me había ahogado en el mar y consideró mejor abonar esa creencia. Es posible que Jasper oyera rumores más tarde y te escribiera para avisarte, pero una carta puede extraviarse fácilmente. El correo es una de las víctimas de la guerra.

Al recordar el engaño que Edward había urdido con su primo, Isabella sintió una renovada oleada de ira. Él le había hecho creer intencionadamente que estaba muerto dejándola llorar sobre su tumba. Dejándola afligirse durante meses...

—Podías haberme avisado tú mismo —dijo, en tono airado—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme pasar por esto...?

—Lo siento, Isabella. Tal vez debería haber intentado hacértelo saber, pero la guerra lo hizo difícil. Y por entonces yo estaba bastante ocupado tratando de sobrevivir.

Isabella agitó la cabeza. ¿Cómo enfadarse con Edward cuando él estaba realmente vivo? Su ira se evaporó con tanta rapidez como había brotado y se vio sustituida por una intensa alegría. Lo miro inquisitiva, sin saber por dónde comenzar con sus numerosas preguntas.

Edward pareció leer su mente.

—¿Tienes curiosidad por saber cómo escapé de ser colgado.

—Sí, desde luego. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Salté del barco durante una tormenta. Te he dicho que Rathbone cambió de idea acerca de hacer ejecutar mi sentencia y que, en vez de ello, me envió al cuartel general de Barbados. Estaba siendo trasladado allí en un bergantín cuando estalló un vendaval. El viento rompió el palo mayor y nos dejó a la deriva sobre las aguas.

Isabella recordó la fiera tormenta que había evitado su marcha de St. Kitts el día que Edward murió... o el día en que ella creyó que había muerto.

—Durante la conmoción conseguí romper mis cadenas y tirarme por la borda. No fui perseguido. Nadie creyó que pudiera sobrevivir en aquellas aguas, y estaba aproximadamente a un kilómetro de la costa. Me dieron por muerto.

—Qué increíble... ¿Estás vivo por el mal tiempo?

Él sonrió irónico.

—Así es. Pero es a ti a quien debo mi vida, sirena. Nuestro matrimonio retrasó mi ejecución lo bastante como para que todo lo que pasó después fuera posible.

Isabella se mordió el labio recordando de nuevo los largos meses de pesar mientras lo había creído muerto.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido que estabas vivo. Me habría ahorrado innumerables horas de aflicción.

—¿Has sufrido por mí, Isabella?

—Sí, desde luego. Eras mi marido.

Se produjo una breve pausa.

—Aún lo soy.

Isabella suspiró profundamente al asimilar la importancia de su comentario. Edward seguía siendo su marido. Aún estaban casados. ¡Por todos los cielos...!

—De hecho —añadió Edward en voz baja—, ésta es la razón de que me halle aquí, en Inglaterra. Aquí tengo una esposa. Tú.

De nuevo, la impresión la dejó sin palabras y lo miró atónita.

—Podría haber venido antes —prosiguió—, pero tardé meses en encontrar el medio de ponerme a salvo y localizar mi barco. Luego me costó algo más de tiempo organizar mi viaje hasta aquí. A causa de la guerra, tuve que requisar otra de las naves de mi primo Biers y equiparla para el viaje, y contratar una tripulación británica con documentos que les permitieran la entrada en Gran Bretaña.

—Entrada... —Isabella le cogió la mano alarmada—. ¡Dios mío!, no puedes ser visto en Inglaterra. Eres un prisionero que ha escapado...

—Tranquila, querida. Ya he sido visto. Estoy aquí disfrazado. Como puedes ver, me he teñido los cabellos, y he asumido la identidad de mi primo americano Emmett McCarty. Tenemos un gran parecido y no creo que él se opusiera a la suplantación. Emmett tiene su propia firma naviera en Boston y, por el momento, está bastante ocupado con la guerra.

Isabella abrió asustada los ojos.

—¡La guerra! Edward, si tu primo es americano entonces no será bien recibido aquí, en Gran Bretaña.

—Lo sería si fuera un leal a este país, que es lo que pretendo ser. Hay centenares —tal vez miles— de ciudadanos americanos que se oponen a la guerra y que han buscado refugio en Gran Bretaña, de modo que mi historia no es tan rara. Imagino que Emmett podría protestar acerca de este pequeño detalle de mi engaño, puesto que después de lo que vuestro gobierno le ha hecho a la navegación de Boston, desprecia a los británicos, pero estoy sacrificando su reputación por una buena causa.

—Pero... si eres descubierto, puedes ser colgado. Como mínimo serías arrestado.

—Con toda seguridad, pero no pretendo ser descubierto.

Exhibió su dentadura con divertida sonrisa, diversión que Isabella no podía compartir. La despreocupación de él sólo volvió a encender su ira.

—No puedes pensar en serio en quedarte aquí, Edward. ¿No lo comprendes? Te matarán.

—Soy bastante difícil de matar, ángel. Ésta no es la primera vez que he escapado por pelos a la muerte.

Ella podía imaginar muy bien que antes ya se había enfrentado a la muerte, y que sin duda había disfrutado con ello. Su actitud temeraria la enfureció, así como también su audacia. Incluso se había presentado en el baile disfrazado como el infame capitán Sable, un riesgo innecesario que la indignaba.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando, dudando entre la ira y la consternación. Desprovisto de los atributos de un caballero y con su atuendo de pirata libertino, Edward parecía la viva imagen de un audaz aventurero que desafiaba al destino y se reía ante las mismas narices del peligro. Sin embargo, Isabella se estremecía al pensar qué sucedería si era descubierto.

—Hablo en serio, no puedes quedarte —rogó ella.

—También yo hablo en serio... Y no puedo irme precisamente ahora, cuando he recorrido todo este camino para verte.

—Bien, ya me has visto. Ahora puedes irte.

—Pero tenemos un dilema que resolver, querida.

—¿Un dilema?

Edward fijó en ella su intensa mirada.

—¿Qué hacemos con nuestro matrimonio?

Matrimonio. La asaltó una inesperada sensación de pánico. Estaba encantada de saber que Cullen seguía con vida, pero eso no implicaba que estuviera dispuesta a tenerlo por marido. Su presencia complicaba las cosas espantosamente... en especial, porque él no podía aparecer como quien en realidad era sin correr el riesgo de ser capturado y ejecutado. Estar casada con él trastornaría su vida por completo, destruiría su serenidad tan duramente conseguida, destrozaría la paz que finalmente había encontrado. Su simple proximidad alteraba sus sentidos...

En aquel momento oyeron risas en el vestíbulo y una pareja pasó ante la puerta de la biblioteca. Isabella se quedó helada temiendo que Edward fuera a ser reconocido.

—Debes irte —susurró enérgica cuando se alejaron las risas—. Alguien puede verte. Podría vernos a los dos y reconocer tu disfraz.

—Te dije que no me preocupa ser visto.

—Pero a mí sí.

—Eso es muy evidente.

—¡Edward...! —exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Un baile no es lugar para una discusión tan seria. Pero aún queda pendiente hablar de nuestro matrimonio.

—Sí, desde luego. Pero no ahora.

—Muy bien. Más tarde. —Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y depositó en ellos un suave beso—. Te veré después del baile.

Cuando Isabella, nerviosa, retiró la mano, él le acarició la mejilla. Ella se estremeció con la cálida y trémula sensación que su contacto siempre despertaba en ella. La sombría certeza de sus ojos le expresaba claramente que él sabía cuánto la afectaba.

Lo observó mientras volvía a ponerse el parche en el ojo y de nuevo se convertía en el osado bucanero. A continuación, Edward fue hacia la puerta y le dirigió una final y persistente mirada antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Isabella se quedó donde estaba, sintiendo todavía el abrumador efecto de su presencia, aún atónita por su sorprendente revelación.

Su famoso marido de una noche estaba vivo. Y ella no sabía qué hacer.


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi súper amiga Mia Cullen Swan. gracias por ayudarme!**

**Este capitulo es especial para andrixcedemar mil gracias por volver y ser la primera en votar**

**Gracias a todas por sus review, colocarlo en favoritos y alertas, me encanto la rápida respuesta de su parte.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Su beso, sus más ligeras caricias, me dejaban temblorosa y sin aliento._

Edward frunció el entrecejo mientras se sentaba en el carruaje aguardando a que apareciera su esposa. Esposa. No era un término que le resultara fácil. Había escapado de ser colgado para encontrarse atado por las cadenas del matrimonio.

Al parecer, no era el único contrario a tales cadenas. Lady Isabella no había parecido en absoluto entusiasmada al enterarse del vínculo legal que ambos habían consentido sin duda bajo circunstancias desesperadas. Su regreso la había impresionado, pero se veía claramente desconcertada ante la idea de estar atada a él para toda la vida.

Él se hallaba igual de desalentado.

Francamente, se había sentido tentado de ignorar aquella importante complicación de su vida. Podía haberse limitado a quedarse en América y evitar hacer frente a la cuestión del matrimonio quizá durante años. Sin embargo, su conciencia no se lo había permitido. Pensó que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo evadiéndose de las responsabilidades familiares. Había llegado la hora de cumplir con sus obligaciones sin poner por delante sus propios deseos personales.

Y, además, no podía olvidar la existencia de una esposa... ni lo que le debía a Isabella.

Gracias a ella seguía con vida. Y gracias a ella había podido cumplir el solemne juramento hecho a su padre, lo que para él había significado más que vivir o morir. Y asimismo había respetado su promesa de cuidar de su hermana, procurando que Rosalie fuera presentada con éxito en sociedad. Ésta le había dicho que se sentía satisfecha con su nueva vida, pese a sus desdeñosos y altivos parientes, y le había contado que Isabella no sólo había hecho soportable su estancia, sino que también se había convertido en su amiga.

Él no podía olvidar el sacrificio de Isabella ni pretender que eso no había ocurrido. No habría sido justo con ella —con ninguno de los dos— dejar tal barrilete de pólvora allí, listo para estallar en sus rostros en cualquier momento del futuro.

Aún seguían casados. No importaba que fuera la necesidad lo que lo había obligado a convertirla en su esposa. Los votos que habían formulado eran reales. Así como la noche de pasión que habían compartido. Aquel recuerdo obsesionaba a Edward de manera implacable.

Por un momento, entornó los ojos. Durante los cuatro meses pasados, había tenido tiempo suficiente para convencerse de que aquella sirena de cabellos castaños a la que recordaba tan vívidamente era tan sólo la fantasía de un prisionero condenado. Que el vínculo que aquella noche había sentido era una necesidad primaria de intimidad, fruto de la desesperación. Ninguna mujer podía ser tan deseable como en el recuerdo se representaba a Isabella Swan.

No obstante, aquella noche había visto que estaba equivocado. La fría y majestuosa belleza de Isabella era tan sorprendente como él la recordaba, y la atracción que sentía hacia ella igual de intensa. Verla de nuevo había sido como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

La tentación que ella representaba era muy real, a juzgar por su primer encuentro. Sólo tocarla lo había excitado al instante, y le había hecho ansiar la salvaje dulzura de tener aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo...

Edward apretó la mandíbula, controlando enérgicamente sus lujuriosos apremios. No había esperado que lady Isabella se mostrara tan reacia a reconocer su matrimonio. Ella parecía inclinada a no aceptar que él la reclamara como esposa. Sin embargo, hasta que aquella cuestión no se decidiera entre ambos, él no tenía ningún derecho a considerar llevársela a la cama. No tenía derecho siquiera a tocarla.

-0-

Pese a lo animado de la mascarada, Isabella no sintió ninguna alegría durante el resto de la velada, sólo consternación, inseguridad y una tensión cada vez más acusada. Edward había prometido encontrarse con ella después del baile, pero Isabella, aún no se había recobrado de la impresión de verlo, y mucho menos se había calmado lo suficiente como para mantener una discusión racional sobre su situación conyugal. Sólo podía confiar en que una tregua la ayudase a reflexionar.

Ansiosa por despedirse pronto, fue a buscar a Rosalie para desearle buenas noches. No obstante, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de hablar en privado sobre el extraordinario retorno de Edward de entre los muertos, y apenas un momento para quedar en encontrarse al día siguiente para su habitual paseo a caballo, antes de que Rosalie se viera alejada rápidamente por otro compañero de danza.

Isabella se encontró casualmente con lord Crowley cuando se disponía a descender por la gran escalera desde la puerta principal. Cuando él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su coche, ella objetó cortésmente:

—No es necesario que se moleste, milord.

—No es una molestia disfrutar de la compañía de tan hermosa dama.

Isabella sabía que debía rechazar su informal halago, pero estaba demasiado distraída incluso para responder.

La calle estaba atestada de toda clase de vehículos, pero ante la petición del conde, los sirvientes se apresuraron y el carruaje de Isabella fue avisado en seguida.

—Mañana tengo un compromiso temprano —dijo Crowley mientras la ayudaba a subir al vehículo—, pero confío en verla alguna mañana en el parque.

—Muy bien, lord Crowley —repuso Isabella, que sólo deseaba verse libre de él.

—Dulces sueños, querida.

Ella apenas oyó su cortés despedida porque, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras ella, una firme mano la asió para sostenerla por el codo y llevarla hasta el asiento.

Isabella contuvo un grito mientras el corazón se le subía a la garganta. En el oscuro interior pudo discernir una figura en sombras junto a ella. Edward.

Sólo pudo limitarse a mirarlo mientras el carruaje comenzaba a avanzar. No lo había soñado. Era exactamente el hombre con quien se había casado, y las mismas sensaciones la estremecieron ante su proximidad, tan poderosas como hacía cuatro meses.

Sin embargo, su tono carecía de su anterior calor cuando habló.

- ¿Te importaría decirme de qué iba eso?

—¿De qué iba qué? —preguntó Isabella, algo jadeante.

—El cortejo de que te hace objeto Crowley.

—No me corteja.

Edward se acercó a ella y le retiró la máscara plateada, evidentemente deseando ver su rostro.

—¿Esperas que crea que no siente interés por ti?

Isabella, atónita ante su tono, lo miró con cautela.

—Simplemente se mostraba amable acompañándome hasta el carruaje.

—Y tú estabas muy reconocida por su amabilidad. —Su voz tenía un filo de dureza que podía ser ira—. ¿Tan pronto has olvidado a tu marido, Isabella?

—Nunca te he olvidado —repuso ella seriamente.

—¿No? ¿Eres acaso la imagen de la viuda desconsolada? A los cuatro meses de mi supuesta muerte, mi encantadora viuda asiste a mascaradas y se cita con famosos libertinos.

La confusión de Isabella ante su inesperado ataque se convirtió en enfado.

—Ya he tenido bastantes reproches de mi padre a causa de mi conducta, Edward. No necesito también los tuyos.

—El reproche parece merecido en este caso.

—Te aseguro que hasta ahora me he esforzado por evitar el menor escándalo —replicó ella—. He asistido al baile de esta noche porque Rosalie me lo rogó... Pero no entiendo por qué debo defenderme ante ti.

Hubo una pausa. Isabella sintió sobre ella la mirada inquisitiva de Edward.

—Así pues, ¿no estabas dando esperanzas a Crowley?

Su tono parecía ahora dulcificado.

—No, en lo más mínimo. Nuestra relación no es lo que estás insinuando. Él es simplemente un conocido. También es una de las pocas personas que nunca me condenó por mi mal considerado matrimonio.

En esta ocasión, la pausa de Edward fue más larga.

—Entonces, ¿estos meses pasados han sido difíciles para ti?

—Así podría decirse —repuso Isabella con un filo de cinismo—. Me he ganado cierta mala fama por haberme casado contigo, un criminal que acabó en el patíbulo. Mi padre estaba indignado.

Se interrumpió no deseando recordar la violenta reacción paterna.

—Baste con decir que ya no soy recibida en ciertos círculos selectos.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir por mi causa —dijo por fin Edward.

Ella lo observó algo apaciguada. Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad del carruaje y, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanillas, podía distinguir sus hermosos rasgos. Él no era fruto de su imaginación febril sino el hombre increíblemente vital que recordaba, con cada centímetro de músculos duro como la roca, con el mismo firme rostro, los mismos impenetrables ojos, la misma boca sensual... Se obligó a detenerse.

—A decir verdad, no ha sido tan malo —repuso—. Tu primo Biers ha sido un extraordinario aliado, ofreciéndome la protección de su nombre e importancia. Además de cuidar de todos los detalles financieros, tal como le pediste en tu carta. Tu acuerdo fue más que generoso, Edward. Me permitió incluso comprarme una casa en Londres.

Él fijó su mirada en ella.

—Pero has llegado a lamentar tu decisión de casarte conmigo.

—No —negó Isabella con la cabeza—. No lo lamento. Me salvaste de un matrimonio repugnante y me permitiste independizarme de mi padre. Sólo es que... ninguno de nosotros pretendía que nuestra unión durase. Ambos pensábamos que concluiría cuando... cuando tú...

—Cuando yo muriera. Eso, sin embargo, no cambia el hecho de que estemos legalmente casados.

Una arruga de preocupación cruzó la frente de Isabella.

—No veo que sea posible anunciar nuestro matrimonio, aunque lo deseáramos. No puedes arriesgarte a que tu identidad sea descubierta. Revelar que eres mi marido te aseguraría como mínimo el arresto y, posiblemente, la muerte.

—Te dije que no pretendía descubrirme. Estoy aquí como mi primo Emmett.

—Ese disfraz no servirá de mucho. Incluso con el cambio de color de cabello seguro que serás reconocido.

—Yo no lo creo así. No he estado mucho en Inglaterra últimamente. Hace tres años permanecí aquí un largo período, pero mi último viaje fue muy breve.

—Crowley te recordaba bastante bien. Precisamente esta noche me ha estado contando algunas de tus más extravagantes hazañas. Y es un hombre muy inteligente, pese a su aspecto indolente.

Al ver que Edward permanecía en silencio, Isabella paseó la mirada por su atuendo de pirata. Ahora llevaba una capa negra sobre la túnica, atada holgadamente al cuello, pero ella podía distinguir el sable de aspecto letal a su costado.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en mantener secreta tu identidad si insistes en exhibirte de este modo? —le preguntó.

Había sido increíblemente descarado que apareciera en público vestido como un pirata.

En la oscuridad, su sonrisa destacó sus blancos dientes.

—Pensé que resultaba perfectamente apropiado.

Isabella se encontró exhalando un suspiro de exasperación ante su temeridad.

—No puedes ser visto conmigo, Edward. No podría explicar tu presencia.

—Sí puedes hacerlo. Di simplemente que soy un primo de tu difunto marido. Esa estrecha relación familiar hará que nuestro trato se considere normal.

—Pareces estar olvidando un asunto muy importante.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Tu hermana. Deberías pensar en Rosalie antes de hacer un planteamiento tan tosco. Si trasciende la verdad y eres colgado, yo como tu esposa, me veré al instante implicada en un escándalo, y Rosalie, como mi pupila, se verá manchada por el mismo asunto. Sin duda no desearás arriesgar sus posibilidades de encontrar un buen partido.

—No, es lo último que desearía tras haber pasado por tantas dificultades para verla situada en sociedad.

Ella lo contempló durante unos momentos.

—¿Deseas seriamente que sea tu esposa?

La expresión de Edward se mantuvo enigmática.

—No veo que me queden muchas opciones.

Su resignación la sorprendió. Había esperado que él, como ella, estuviera más deseoso de encontrar un modo de solventar su dilema.

—Edward —dijo Isabella lentamente, confiando en que la lógica le ayudaría a aceptar lo inevitable—, seamos sensatos. Existen numerosas razones por las cuales un auténtico matrimonio entre nosotros nunca funcionaría. Tú eres americano y yo soy inglesa... y nuestros países están en guerra. Tú eres un aventurero, alguien que se enfrenta a la violencia, mientras que yo... bueno, yo no soy aventurera en lo más mínimo, y aborrezco toda clase de violencia. Y, por si fuera poco, nosotros... nosotros no nos amamos.

Isabella vaciló al resultarle extrañamente inquietante formular este último argumento. Pero fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía por Edward Edward, desde luego no era amor.

—Yo no te amo... y tú a mí tampoco. Sólo te casaste conmigo por el bien de tu hermana. El matrimonio debe ser amor y compromiso, no un acto de desesperación.

Edward apretó momentáneamente la mandíbula cuando ella pronunció la palabra amor. Pero luego se recostó relajado en su asiento, con aire entristecido, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y extendió perezoso sus largas piernas.

—No, no hay amor entre nosotros —reconoció.

De manera inexplicable, Isabella experimentó un aguijonazo de dolor al ver que Edward se mostraba de acuerdo en eso con tanta facilidad. Era absurdo que se sintiera rechazada sólo porque él reconociera que no sentía amor hacia ella. Un temerario aventurero como Edward Cullen era improbable que entregara su corazón a ninguna mujer, en especial a una a la que se había encadenado por fuerza mayor.

—¿Lo entiendes entonces? —quiso saber ella—. No tiene sentido que tratemos de seguir juntos. Lo que predomina es el hecho de que yo no deseo ser tu esposa y que tú no deseas sinceramente ser mi marido.

—Pues tenemos un problema —repuso Edward despacio, mirándola especulativamente—. La anulación no es una opción considerando que pasamos juntos una noche muy apasionada.

El candente recuerdo de aquella noche inundó a Isabella mientras su conciencia de la presencia de Edward de pronto se multiplicaba. Su muslo estaba junto al suyo en el asiento del carruaje y ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su poderoso cuerpo.

Él debía de estar pensando en lo mismo porque la escudriñó lentamente con su intensa mirada. Isabella podía sentir sus ojos demorándose en sus senos y sus caderas, como si él estuviera imaginando exactamente lo que había debajo de su vestido.

Se sonrojó desconcertada por el descaro de su mirada y por el vivido recuerdo de Edward moviéndose entre sus muslos, llenándola... Se quedó sin aliento ante el inoportuno ramalazo de placer que la atravesó.

Luego él levantó la mirada para fijarla en su abdomen.

—Deduzco que nuestra unión no ha dado fruto —dijo.

—No —murmuró ella, incapaz de evitar un extraño sentimiento de decepción por no estar embarazada.

Sin embargo, no debería lamentar lo más mínimo ese hecho. Si estuviera embarazada, sin duda tendría muchas más dificultades para convencer a Edward de que la liberase de su matrimonio como ella confiaba que él hiciera.

—Así pues... —dijo él lentamente al ver que ella guardaba silencio—, ¿estás proponiendo que sencillamente ignore el hecho de que existe un vínculo legal entre nosotros? ¿Que vivamos vidas separadas simulando que no somos realmente marido y mujer?

—Bien... Sí supongo que es eso lo que te estoy proponiendo. Sería infinitamente mejor para ambos, más cómodo.

—Creo que estás olvidando algo, sirena —dijo él con suavidad.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró interrogante.

A modo de respuesta, él deslizó sus dedos bajo la nuca de ella y lenta, inexorablemente, la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la tuvo contra su cuerpo, con sus bocas casi rozándose.

—Esto... —murmuró Edward mientras sus labios se encontraban.

Su beso fue embelesador, la dejó sin respiración y tensó su cuerpo. Era íntimo, sexual e increíblemente excitante, y encendía en ella un apetito que había creído que nunca volvería a experimentar. Se sentía derretirse contra él...

Cuando finalmente Edward se apartó fue sólo para posar los labios en su oído.

—El nuestro no fue un casamiento por amor —susurró roncamente—, pero la atracción entre nosotros es bastante real. Sientes el mismo fuego que yo, querida. ¿Cómo podemos pretender que no existe?

Aturdida por su narcotizante y exigente beso, Isabella trató de recobrar la compostura. Con las manos sobre el pecho de Edward estaba casi tendida sobre su cuerpo mientras él la sostenía... y el carruaje había reducido la marcha hasta detenerse. ¡Por Dios!

Creció en ella la alarma al comprender que habían llegado a su destino, su nueva casa. En cualquier momento un lacayo abriría la puerta del carruaje para ayudarla a bajar.

Empujó a Edward hacia atrás y se sentó erguida, presa de pánico.

—No podemos ser vistos juntos de este modo...

Cuando se disponía a coger la manecilla de la puerta, Edward se le anticipó asiéndole ligeramente la muñeca con delicadeza.

—¡Déjame salir! —exclamó ella desesperada, en voz baja.

—Por el momento, Isabella. Pero esta discusión está muy lejos de haberse acabado.

Ella no respondió. En lugar de ello se apresuró a salir del carruaje antes de que sus sirvientes pudieran vislumbrar la presencia del sensual pirata que era su marido.

-0-

La doncella de Isabella la ayudó a prepararse para ir al lecho. Cuando despidió a Angela y se retiró, era ya pasada la medianoche y, sin embargo, estaba demasiado inquieta como para dormirse. Yacía en la oscuridad, contemplando el dosel que tenía sobre la cabeza, con la mente febril, ocupada con pensamientos de Edward. Su piel aún estaba sonrojada por su último encuentro, sus labios seguían ardiendo por su beso.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera causar en ella un efecto tan devastador? ¿Cómo podía él ejercer un poder emocionalmente tan fuerte? Su simple proximidad la dejaba sin aliento y le alteraba los sentidos. Su sólo contacto la excitaba, recordándole la cautivadora pasión de su noche de bodas... La misma increíble pasión que llenaba el diario de la francesa.

Isabella profirió una maldición y rodó por el lecho rechazando parte de las sábanas. Aunque habían dejado las ventanas abiertas, su dormitorio era demasiado caluroso. Ella estaba demasiado caliente.

«Sientes el mismo fuego que yo.» Ciertamente había sentido el fuego que él encendía en ella con tanta facilidad. Por esa razón había abandonado el carruaje en tal estado de pánico; no sólo porque temiera que los descubrieran, sino por lo que Edward estaba haciendo con ella. Había huido de él.

La asaltó un repentino pensamiento. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Al estar su primo Biers ausente del país, Edward no tenía asegurada una buena acogida... Pero era un aventurero, un intrépido viajero. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo sin su ayuda. Ella no era responsable de él, aunque fuese su marido.

Marido. Isabella hundió el rostro en la almohada. ¿Tenía algún derecho a rechazarlo? Estaba legalmente atada a él.

¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Aunque se había alegrado en gran manera de que Edward no hubiese sido colgado, desde luego no lo deseaba en modo alguno como marido.

Considerarlo como tal era alarmante. Isabella tenía pocas dudas de que él causaría estragos en su vida apacible y bien estructurada, que la despojaría de la serenidad que finalmente había alcanzado. Esa misma noche ya había experimentado más emociones violentas que en todos los meses transcurridos: impresión, ira, consternación, inquietud, miedo, alegría...

Bruscamente detuvo esa reflexión. Su alegría al ver de nuevo a Edward no había sido más que alivio al saber que ese valeroso hombre había salvado la vida. Se sentía feliz de que siguiera vivo. Aun así, deploraba el modo en que la había hecho sentir. Le había puesto los nervios de punta con su presencia dominante y su intensa vitalidad. Ni siquiera podía mantener con él una simple conversación mínimamente tranquila.

Ella no quería soportar tal trastorno emocional en su vida, máxime cuando nunca había podido convertirse en su esposa. Por otra parte, el derecho la asistía. Vivir juntos para siempre como marido y mujer no formaba parte del acuerdo pactado.

Ella no deseaba pasar su vida con un hombre al que no amaba y que no la amaba. Un hombre que podía morir en cualquier momento. Con gran consternación y exasperación por parte de ella, Edward había desechado el peligro de que lo descubrieran, pero era un peligro muy real. Arriesgaba su vida si se quedaba en Inglaterra.

Ella no quería vivir con el terror de que se lo arrebataran. Ya había perdido a Jacob... En realidad, ya había perdido a Edward en una ocasión. No pasaría de nuevo por aquella desesperación.

No, él no podía seguir siendo su marido. Simplemente tendría que hacerle entrar en razón.

-0-

A la tenue luz de la luna, Edward contempló a su mujer dormida, disfrutando de la encantadora visión.

Él no debería estar allí, a solas con Isabella en su dormitorio, pero había sido incapaz de mantenerse alejado de ella. Su experiencia en trepar por el cordaje de los buques le había permitido acceder a la habitación desde el roble que había tras su ventana.

Estaba de pie junto al lecho, embebiéndose de su belleza... la tez marfileña, las cejas delicadamente arqueadas, los abultados labios un poco entreabiertos mientras dormía. En aquellos momentos tenía cerrados los vivaces ojos chocolate, pero su vibrante cabellera brillaba tenuemente, en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna.

«Mi esposa.» Era increíble pensar en ella como tal.

En el pasado, él nunca había considerado gustosamente sentar la cabeza con una mujer. En su vida desarraigada no había espacio para el engorro que habría supuesto una esposa. Siempre había deseado libertad, siempre había experimentado una insaciable sed de aventuras, con el peligro y la excitación como únicas amantes. Nunca había deseado nada más... hasta que conoció a Isabella.

¿Por qué ella era tan única?

En sus viajes había encontrado incontables bellezas en las disipadas y licenciosas monarquías europeas, en los exóticos países de África, en los misteriosos reinos del Este. Pero ninguna había conmovido sus sentidos como aquella mujer la noche que fueron unidos en matrimonio. Durante meses desde entonces, ella había obsesionado sus sueños, tan encantadora y seductora como una sirena.

Se inclinó para coger el tesoro de un mechón de sus cabellos, que dejó deslizar entre los dedos. Isabella era de buena cuna, recatada y emocionalmente recelosa, sin embargo él había tenido un vislumbre tentador del fuego que se ocultaba bajo las capas de su reserva, una experiencia que, asombrosamente, deseaba repetir.

Despacio, con intención, envolvió su mano con sus cabellos de seda. Recordaba el sabor a ella, cada centímetro de su piel, cada exuberante curvo y hueco. Se recordaba a sí mismo sumergiéndose en su aterciopelado fuego...

El deseo, denso y apremiante, tensó su cuerpo con sorprendente intensidad. Un deseo que aún no podía exteriorizar.

De mala gana, Edward se esforzó por soltar sus cabellos. No podía contradecir a Isabella. Era en extremo inadecuado el uno para el otro. Y para él resultaba realmente peligroso quedarse en Inglaterra. Ambos serían más felices si él se limitaba a desaparecer de su vida.

Pero aunque había escuchado sus lógicos argumentos con toda seriedad, ninguno lo había convencido de que lo correcto fuera tratar de romper sus votos matrimoniales.

En primer lugar, Isabella no se daba cuenta de la dificultad de poner fin a una unión totalmente consumada. Y, en segundo... el segundo argumento era el único que realmente contaba. Edward reconoció que su obligación hacia su padre era una razón mucho más importante para no dar aquel matrimonio por concluido. Le había jurado que asumiría las responsabilidades que había descuidado durante tanto tiempo, lo que significaba tomar esposa y fundar una familia.

Y, para ser franco, si tenía que estar encadenado a alguien, Isabella era una candidata mucho más agradable que la mayoría. La atracción física existente entre ellos era una base más sólida para una relación que la que tenían muchas parejas casadas. Y sólo por que estuviera casado, ello no significaba que tuviera que renunciar por completo a su vida anterior ni a su querida libertad.

Él estaba resignado al matrimonio. Había tenido cuatro largos meses para acostumbrarse a la idea mientras que ella sólo había dispuesto de unas pocas horas. Si disponía del suficiente tiempo y persuasión, Isabella terminaría por aceptar su punto de vista.

Con cuidado de no despertar a la belleza durmiente, Edward se desnudó hasta quedarse en calzones y se acostó junto a Isabella en el lecho.

No estaba seguro de si los íntimos lazos que habían forjado aquella noche eran la fantasía de un prisionero desesperado o algo más profundo, pero no importaba. Tampoco importaba que le resultara difícil convencer a Isabella de que lo aceptara como marido.

Había ido a Inglaterra a reclamar a su esposa y no se marcharía hasta haber cumplido su objetivo.

* * *

Chicas este capitulo e los regalo para las niñas guapas que YA VOTARON **Mary de cullen, LUCYarg, andrixcedemar y gene**, y algunas tendrán cara de ¿?

Bueno explico en el capitulo 7 había colocado la votación, pero una de las opciones ya la están adaptando asi que busque otra, el siguiente capitulo tendrá una nota asi que por favor no se lo pierdan, la colocare en todas mis adaptaciones para que TODAS tengan la oportunidad.

Colocare una nueva opción asi que chicas Pueden volver a votar y sus anteriores votos también se respetaran.

Besos


	11. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi súper amiga Mia Cullen Swan. gracias por ayudarme, escucharme y estar conmigo sobre todo animarme cuando creo que ya no puedo**

**Chicas muchas gracias todas por su apoyo con las nuevas adaptaciones, muchas de ustedes me escribieron cosas muy lindas y también cosas que me animaron mucho, la batalla esta pareja con Una noche, Desátame y Aprendiz de Diosa. Si aun no has votado por favor hazlo que me interesa mucho tu opinión. **

**Me encantaron que muchas votaron por todas y otras colocaron yo voto por esta primero, y después decían voto por esta en segunda por que me gusta mas la otra, la verdad LO AME.**

**Les aviso que estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo de Cheaters, se llamara el Juicio y el tercero ya lo tengo en mente si quieren el titulo déjenme un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Sus manos en mi carne eran mágicas, acariciantes y exigentes, y despertaban profundamente en mí un fiero deseo.

Si aquello era un sueño, no deseaba despertar nunca. El placer sensual era tan real... Edward a su espalda, sus nalgas recogidas en el hueco de los muslos de él... Su calor y su dureza abrasándola a través del tenue tejido de su camisón. La mano de él metida dentro del corpiño acariciando sus senos desnudos y su propia carne tensándose provocadora, hinchándose, avanzando en busca de su contacto.

Aunque Isabella gimió, él siguió acariciándola implacable, amasando suavemente, frotando con la palma los sensibles pezones. Cuando ella se arqueó de manera instintiva, presionando con atrevida ansia contra su acariciante palma, él cerró los dedos de modo deliberado sobre un pezón asiendo el tenso capullo. Sus palpitantes senos se tensaron en doloroso ímpetu al tiempo que entre sus muslos se encendía un excitante chispazo de placer.

El trémulo deseo interior fue en aumento mientras él seguía atormentando la henchida cresta, y ella se removió inquieta ansiando liberar la creciente tensión.

Como si supiera lo que necesitaba, él retiró la mano de su corpiño y la deslizó más abajo, sobre su caja torácica hasta acariciar su vientre, su respiración cálida y húmeda contra su mejilla, mientras le susurraba al oído suaves e incitantes palabras. Luego, levantando el borde de su camisón, deslizó la cálida palma de su mano a lo largo del muslo, atormentando su piel desnuda.

Cuando introdujo los dedos en los enmarañados rizos de entre sus piernas, Isabella contuvo un grito, increíblemente excitada por sus eróticas caricias. Él movía los dedos sobre ella con sorprendente intimidad, separando los pliegues femeninos. Su hendidura se humedeció al experto contacto de sus manos, mientras él rozaba su carne más sensible encontrando dónde ejercer una exquisita presión, acariciando su capullo resbaladizo de placer con atormentadora pericia. La fiebre que sentía se intensificó y ella no pudo contener un desigual sonido de salvaje excitación.

Deseando alivio desesperadamente para el palpitante dolor, empujó las caderas hacia atrás, impotente, aplastándose contra las tensas ingles de él.

Isabella distinguió su áspero susurro en el oído, incitándola a entregarse.

—Sí, sirena... entrégate al placer.

Al borde del éxtasis, Isabella comenzó a retorcerse, tensa, encaminándose hacia un creciente y ardoroso frenesí. Cuando él introdujo despacio los dedos en su interior, los músculos internos de ella los asieron y él entonces aceleró el ritmo. Frenética, Isabella se movió contra su mano, estremeciéndose y gritando al experimentar el poderoso y palpitante climax.

La despertaron sus propios sollozos. Inundada por un sinfín de sensaciones, Isabella yació aturdida e inmóvil, con la respiración alterada y jadeante. Por un desconcertante momento, se sintió incapaz de orientarse. Aquél era su dormitorio, podía discernirlo a la grisácea luz del amanecer que se abría paso a través de las cortinas corridas. El calor que sentía a su espalda también era muy real... y muy masculino; como lo eran los cálidos labios que rozaban su nuca...

«Edward.» Se quedó rígida. Su firme y musculoso antebrazo le cubría el cuerpo, su mano se acurrucaba eróticamente entre sus muslos y su rígida erección aún latía contra sus nalgas.

¡Por todos los cielos! No había soñado con él, estaba realmente en su lecho, como si tuviera derecho a ello. Había entrado sigiloso en su habitación mientras ella dormía y la había excitado descaradamente hasta que alcanzó el éxtasis...

Con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, trató de centrar sus dispersos sentidos. A punto de saltar del lecho, se volvió para enfrentarse a él, totalmente aturdida.

Edward yacía encima de las sábanas, vestido tan sólo con sus calzones. Advirtió que su capa, su camisa y su sable estaban amontonados en una silla, y sus botas en el suelo. Tenía los negros cabellos alborotados mientras la incipiente barba en su firme mandíbula lo asemejaban muchísimo a un salvaje pirata. Su negra mirada permanecía fija en sus senos hinchados, parcialmente expuestos por el corpiño abierto de su camisón.

Isabella murmuró una maldición, enderezó su desaliñado corpiño y comenzó a abotonarse, abrumada no sólo por las prohibidas libertades que Edward se había tomado con ella sino también por su propia inconsciente y sensual respuesta.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —exigió sin saber si estaba más enojada con él por su malévola seducción, o consigo misma por sucumbir a ella.

Había planeado mantenerse fría e indiferente cuando volvieran a encontrarse, mostrando un estricto control en sus respuestas. Sin embargo, una vez más, él la había desequilibrado totalmente introduciendo el caos en sus emociones.

Edward se apoyó en un codo con despreocupación y señaló hacia la ventana abierta.

—Desde que tenía diez años, aprendí a trepar por el cordaje de los buques de mi padre. Y, desde luego, puedo escalar un árbol.

Isabella miró brevemente hacia la ventana y luego agitó la cabeza desconcertada.

—De acuerdo, ahora puedes irte del mismo modo que viniste.

Al ver que él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso, recogió la bata que tenía a los pies del lecho y se la puso, abrochándosela hasta arriba.

—No doy crédito a la temeridad que has demostrado viniendo hasta aquí y...

Vaciló, no dispuesta a considerar cómo la había despertado a la pasión en sus sueños, totalmente contra su voluntad. Era un engaño aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad cuando no estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable.

Isabella irguió la barbilla e hizo un supremo esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura.

—Estás convirtiendo en una molesta costumbre sorprenderme mortalmente apareciendo de repente y sin haber sido invitado —dijo.

A modo de respuesta Edward se incorporó, colocó los cojines contra el cabezal y se recostó en ellos.

—Te dejaste la máscara en el carruaje al huir por lo que pensé en devolvértela. Como Cenicienta con su zapato.

Isabella no pudo evitar mirarlo con fijeza, admirando involuntariamente su piel bronceada y desnuda y sus musculosos hombros. Apretó los dientes, molesta por el modo en que sus atributos físicos la dejaban sin aliento. Y su mirada cómplice la irritaba aún más. Él se daba cuenta perfectamente del efecto que su cuerpo causaba en ella.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener su frío tono.

—Eso difícilmente disculpa tu descaro de entrar en mi habitación a escondidas, como un ladrón. Pareces decidido a provocar un escándalo...

—Sólo estaba decidido a hablar contigo, amor. No concluimos nuestra discusión sobre nuestra futura relación.

—¡Bien, mi dormitorio no es lugar para hacerlo!

—No estoy seguro de coincidir contigo en eso —murmuró con aterciopelada voz baja impregnada de humor—. Se me ocurren pocos lugares más agradables.

—Edward, tienes que irte. Ahora, ya. Antes de que tenga que echarte.

Su expresión se tornó pensativa.

—Debo confesar que esperaba una recepción más cordial de mi esposa. En nuestra noche de bodas fuiste mucho más acogedora.

—En nuestra noche de bodas creía que estabas a punto de morir. Ambos lo creíamos.

—No puedes negar el fuego que sentimos aquella noche.

—¡Sí puedo!

Isabella exhaló un suspiro contenido en un esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Si entonces hubo algo entre nosotros, fue sólo una ilusión... fruto de la desesperación del momento.

—No —contradijo Edward lentamente—. Fue muy real, querida, no imaginaciones mías. Y tú eres la misma sensual y sensible mujer que recuerdo de aquella noche. Ahora lo sé con seguridad.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Isabella mientras recordaba con cuánto desenfreno había respondido a sus eróticas caricias de hacía unos momentos.

Habría seguido discutiendo con él, pero sonó un suave golpecito en la puerta. Isabella se quedó helada, observando con horror cómo comenzaba a abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

En tres zancadas cruzó la estancia cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

—Milady —exclamó una voz tras el panel de roble—, le he traído su chocolate.

—Un momento —repuso Isabella casi frenética mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer.

Si la doncella encontraba allí a Edward, no le quedaría ni un atisbo de reputación.

Se volvió rápidamente, fue hacia la cama y, de un tirón, corrió las cortinas ocultando a Edward tras el brocado marfileño. Percibió su queda risita mientras ella iba a abrir la puerta, y tuvo que apretar los dientes ante esa manifestación de humor fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo podía colocarla en una situación tan delicada y reírse de ello?

Retrocedió y permitió que la doncella entrara en la habitación. Con el corazón acelerado, Isabella trató de no mirar hacia las cortinas del lecho mientras la muchacha depositaba la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche.

—Gracias, Angela. Ahora puedes irte.

—Sí, milady.

La muchacha salió de la estancia tras una inclinación y Isabella echó el cerrojo de la puerta tras ella.

—¿Ya estamos a salvo? —preguntó Edward en un tono ronco por causa de la risa.

—Habla en voz baja —exigió ella con un enérgico susurro—. Los sirvientes pueden oírte.

Descorrió las cortinas y se lo encontró repantigado negligentemente en el lecho con la risa bailándole en los verdes ojos. Su audacia la sacó de quicio.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Isabella.

—Eso a ti te resulta muy fácil decirlo. No es tu reputación la que quedaría hecha trizas si encontraran a un desconocido en tu cama.

—Si encontraran a un hombre en mi cama, supongo que mi reputación sufriría bastante. Pero existen pocas posibilidades de que eso suceda, mi afición son las mujeres.

—¡Esto no es nada divertido, Edward!

—¡Oh, yo creo que sí lo es! Me resulta fascinante verte apasionada. Cuesta mucho hacerte perder ese frío y majestuoso aire que tienes.

Isabella levantó los ojos al techo esforzándose por tener paciencia.

—¿Quieres vestirte y marcharte de una vez?

—¿Adonde esperas que me vaya?

Ella controló cuanto pudo su enojo y le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—¿No tienes dónde alojarte?

—¿Y si te dijera que no? ¿Tendrías piedad de mí y me invitarías a vivir contigo?

—Encargaría a mi mayordomo que te ayudara a encontrar alojamiento —repuso Isabella conteniéndose.

—No es necesario que te molestes, amor.

—En serio, ¿dónde te hospedas?

—Por el momento, a bordo de un barco. Pero los muelles están demasiado lejos y resulta incómodo, por lo que me propongo buscar habitación en un hotel. Había pensado ir a casa de Biers, pero Riley está fuera de la ciudad y la coincidencia sólo despertaría sospechas.

—Así lo creería yo —dijo Isabella en voz baja y tono mordaz—. Tú ya estás arriesgándote mucho estando en este país. Vas a conseguir que te maten.

Edward, sin hacer caso de su comentario, paseó su mirada por la habitación.

—Es un hermoso dormitorio... Imagino que la casa entera lo es. ¿Dices que la compraste con el dinero del acuerdo matrimonial?

—Sí. —Le dirigió una mirada interrogante—. No pretenderás volverte atrás de tu palabra y anular el trato, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. Te lo has ganado ofreciendo tu ayuda a mi hermana.

—Sin embargo, pareces empeñado en destruir todos mis esfuerzos a su favor... Y en provocarme un ataque al corazón en el proceso.

—No, querida. Sólo deseo hablar. Aún queda por resolver la cuestión menor de nuestro matrimonio. —Dio unos golpecitos en el colchón junto a él—. Siéntate a mi lado.

Isabella lo miró cautelosa.

—No esperarás que confíe en ti después de lo que acabas de hacer.

—Creí que no querías que nos oyeran los criados. Y sabes que nos oirán si tengo que gritar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Su mirada divertida sugería una temeraria despreocupación por las consecuencias de ser descubierto, pero ella no quería poner a prueba su impetuosidad. Con extrema mala gana, Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, a la defensiva.

—Muy bien, puedes hablar.

Él la contempló durante un momento.

—Pareces deseosa de olvidar que aún tienes un marido.

—Lo estoy. Debes comprender que nunca había esperado esta complicación en nuestra relación.

—Lo comprendo.

—He cumplido mi parte de nuestro trato, Edward. Sabes perfectamente que ello no implicaba un compromiso para toda la vida. Nuestro acuerdo fue sólo para una noche.

—Así fue.

—El nuestro fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, simplemente eso.

—Y ahora ya no te conviene.

—Ni a ti tampoco, estoy segura. Tú nunca me deseaste como esposa.

—Creo que se me podría convencer para cambiar de idea.

Ella le dirigió una asombrada mirada.

—No tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos mutuamente —dijo Edward con lentitud—. De ver si podíamos ser indicados el uno para el otro.

—La respuesta es muy evidente. Sabes perfectamente que nunca lo seremos. Tú nunca serías feliz conmigo... ni yo contigo. Yo nunca podría encajar en tu mundo entre piratas y aventureros, a bordo de un buque en lucha. No me sentiría cómoda con esa clase de existencia.

—Estaba considerando sentar la cabeza cuando concluya la guerra.

—¿En América?

—Sí. Mi hogar está en Virginia. Mi madre y mis hermanas viven allí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Pretendes que renuncie a mi vida y me traslade allí como tu esposa?

—Así lo esperaría puesto que yo, evidentemente, no puedo quedarme en Inglaterra.

La mirada de Isabella expresó preocupación.

—Éste es mi hogar, Edward. No tengo ningún deseo de dejar la única vida que he conocido para irme a vivir a América, entre extranjeros. La guerra entre nuestros países puede durar años y quién sabe cuándo podría regresar aquí y ver a mi familia y amigos.

—No creí que estuvieras muy encariñada con tu familia.

—No lo estoy. Pero ésa no es la cuestión. Lo que más me asusta es la violenta vida que llevas, los peligrosos riesgos que asumes. No podría soportar permanecer en casa, esperando que regresaras desde alguna tierra lejana, sin saber si volvería a verte o si habías sido asesinado. Mira el peligro que corres ahora mismo. Eres un hombre condenado. Podrías ser arrestado y ejecutado en cualquier momento. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ya he llorado tu muerte una vez, no quiero volver a pasar por ello.

Él guardó silencio, mirándola con sus verdes ojos.

—Debería haber otra solución —prosiguió Isabella—. Una que no conlleve vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

—El único modo que conozco de disolver nuestra unión es por medio del divorcio.

Isabella se sintió palidecer. El divorcio, aunque pudiera asegurarse —lo que sería en extremo difícil—, arruinaría su reputación.

—Un divorcio sería desastroso para mí. Me marcaría como una paria en la sociedad. Nunca podría volver a mostrarme en compañía de gente educada.

—Tal vez yo pudiese intentar que un tribunal declarase el matrimonio nulo —reflexionó él—. Podría tener un argumento, puesto que me vi obligado a casarme por coacción.

—¿No podemos seguir simplemente como si tú nunca hubieras regresado? —preguntó ella con seriedad—. ¿Qué mal habría en que lleváramos vidas separadas?

Él la examinó un momento.

—¿Te das cuenta de que mientras sigamos casados ninguno de los dos podrá volver a casarse?

—Yo no tengo ningún deseo de casarme nunca. Con una vez tuve bastante.

Observó cómo él enarcaba la ceja y se mordió el labio.

—No lo quería decir tal como ha sonado. Es sólo que sufrí una gran desesperación cuando te creí muerto y no deseo volver a soportar algo así. Me prometí que olvidaría mi pérdida y emprendería una nueva vida yo sola. Y así lo he hecho hasta ahora.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta —dijo Edward con calma—. Supongamos que seguimos legalmente unidos. ¿Qué sucedería si alguno de los dos se enamorara de otra persona? Tú, desde luego, desearías estar libre entonces del matrimonio.

—Existen pocas probabilidades de que vuelva a enamorarme. Quise a Jacob durante la mayor parte de mi vida, y no creo que vuelva a amar a otro hombre. Pero aunque pudiera, estoy decidida a no volver a entregar nunca mi corazón. Es demasiado doloroso perder a alguien a quien se quiere.

Edward apretó la mandíbula un instante, pero luego relajó su boca en una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Lo has considerado desde mi perspectiva? ¿Y si yo me enamoro de otra persona?

Aquella posibilidad le produjo un inexplicable malestar, pero lo desechó con una mirada escéptica. Un libertino como Edward Cullen no era probable que se enamorase.

—Dudo que eso suceda, pero te haré una promesa. Si alguna vez encuentras a alguien a quien amar, te liberaré de nuestro matrimonio. Accederé a la anulación o al divorcio, lo que sea necesario para poner fin a nuestra unión.

—¿Así que por ahora no hacemos nada?

—Exacto —repuso ella, aliviada al ver que estaba dispuesto a ser razonable—. En público podemos simular que el otro no existe...

—Se supone que soy primo tuyo por matrimonio. Parecería extraño que ni siquiera nos hablásemos cuando nos encontremos en público.

—Bien, quizá podríamos guardar las apariencias en público.

—¿Y qué me dices en privado?

—No existen razones para que tengamos ningún contacto privado. —Le dirigió una severa mirada—. Ningún contacto en absoluto. Desde luego no sé por qué consideras siquiera quedarte en Inglaterra. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es partir en seguida. Si te quedas, sólo conseguirás que te maten. No podría soportarlo, Edward.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, querida, pero no pretendo morir en breve.

—Tampoco pretendías verte encarcelado o sentenciado a ser colgado hace cuatro meses.

Edward ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba.

—Existe otro aspecto que no hemos considerado: las relaciones carnales. Si tú y yo seguimos casados no podemos tomar otros amantes sin cometer adulterio.

Isabella sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Él deseaba tener otras amantes? No podía comprender por qué aquello tendría que molestarla. No sería natural para un hombre de la naturaleza lujuriosa de Edward renunciar a los placeres carnales. Y si ella pedía quedar libre de sus votos matrimoniales, en ningún caso tenía derecho a exigirle fidelidad.

Forzó una sonrisa e intentó parecer mundana.

—Comprendo que un hombre casado tenga aventuras amorosas. No tendría nada que objetar si buscaras a otras mujeres o tuvieras una amante si así lo desearas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Fijó en ella una atenta mirada.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí en este aspecto. No pretendo tener ningún amante.

—Toda una vida es mucho tiempo para permanecer célibe, en especial para una mujer tan apasionada como eres tú —repuso Edward.

Isabella se levantó bruscamente, incómoda ante el giro íntimo de la conversación.

—Esto me recuerda algo. Me confiaste otra misión...

Fue hacia el tocador y sacó el diario incrustado de joyas que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel encerado.

—La madre de Rosalie dejó esto para ti. Es el libro que tu padre le dio a ella.

Al entregarle el paquete, Edward lo abrió con curiosidad.

—Evidentemente es un regalo valioso —murmuró.

—Eso parece... y bastante antiguo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es un diario escrito por una francesa que fue hecha esclava del harén de un pachááturco.

Tras leer el título, Edward ojeó algunas páginas y luego lanzó una mirada a Isabella.

—¿Lo has leído?

—Sí. —Sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo—. Deseaba ver si era apropiado para Rosalie. Y, desde luego, no lo es.

—Diría que no —convino él dirigiéndole una larga y ligeramente divertida mirada—. Dudo que tu educación te hubiese preparado tampoco a ti para algo tan erótico.

—Desde luego que no —replicó Isabella.

Se había escandalizado ante los explícitos y sensuales detalles del diario... y sin embargo se había quedado cautivada al mismo tiempo. Contra su voluntad y su educación, se había sentido atraída por la hermosa y erótica narración de la vida amorosa de la francesa con su amo, una historia de pasión ardiente tan vívidamente contada. En realidad, había leído el diario más de una vez. Se conocía algunos pasajes de memoria, aunque no tenía intención de reconocerlo ante Edward.

—Ahora que estás aquí puedo devolvértelo —le dijo—. Tú decidirás cuándo Rosalie es lo bastante madura como para leerlo.

—Espero con gran impaciencia leerlo yo. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estábamos en nuestra discusión?

—Habíamos concluido.

—No del todo —dijo Edward—. Recordarás que antes de que cambiases de tema estaba haciendo observaciones sobre tu naturaleza apasionada. Estaba diciendo que no te imaginaba feliz permaneciendo célibe toda tu vida.

Su incomodidad regresó, así como su disgusto con Edward. Discutir asuntos tan privados estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, pese a su aparente creencia de que tenía derecho a tal intimidad.

Isabella le dirigió su más fría mirada.

—Creo que eso es totalmente asunto mío, Edward. También creo que me he liberado de mi promesa contigo y que nos hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir. Ahora ya ha llegado el momento de que te vayas.

—Todavía no.

Ella se puso en tensión.

—¿Qué significa todavía no?

—Antes de hacer voto de celibato deberías considerar lo que estás rechazando. Ven aquí, Isabella.

Su mirada tornó a ser recelosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque deseo besarte.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—En absoluto. Anoche empezamos con mal pie. Me gustaría arreglarlo.

Isabella, nerviosa, retrocedió un paso.

—Para ello, sólo hace falta que te marches, Edward. Inmediatamente. No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí.

—En realidad, sí. Soy tu marido. La ley da derecho a un marido a compartir el lecho de su esposa.

—Tú no eres mi marido. A los ojos del mundo me quedé viuda hace cuatro meses.

—¿Necesito recordarte lo mucho que les sorprendería a tus criados encontrarme aquí?

Su media sonrisa la irritó casi tanto como su velada amenaza.

—Sólo tengo que llamar y vendrán corriendo —dijo él.

—No te atreverías. Nunca te arriesgarías a exponer tu identidad.

Edward enarcó las cejas como si preguntara si ella deseaba ponerlo a prueba.

Decidida a desafiarlo para que hiciera lo que decía, Isabella apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—Pensándolo bien, podría denunciarte a un buen número de autoridades gubernamentales. Supongo que la armada estará ansiosa de volver a capturar a un pirata huido.

Un resplandor iluminó los verdes ojos de Edward.

—No creo que me denunciaras. No deseas ver mi cuello estirado en el patíbulo.

Su frustración llegó al punto de ebullición. Lo que deseaba era hacer desaparecer aquella mirada del hermoso rostro de Edward. Era totalmente tramposo utilizar su preocupación por él para obligarla a hacer lo que deseaba.

Pero tenía razón, ella no podía denunciarlo. No sólo porque haría lo que fuese por evitar el escándalo que provocaría que lo encontraran en su dormitorio, sino porque no podría soportar que a Edward le sucediera nada malo. Se sentía tan impotente que a punto estuvo de dar una patada en el suelo.

—Sabes perfectamente que no sería capaz de denunciarte —murmuró Isabella por fin—. No deseo tener tu muerte sobre mi conciencia.

—Sabía que eras una mujer compasiva.

—Y yo creía que tú eras un caballero —replicó Isabella, exasperada por su irresistible encanto.

—Soy un caballero.

—Desde luego que no. Un caballero haría honor a su promesa.

—¿Qué promesa fue ésa? —preguntó Edward con una llama perezosa en los ojos—. ¿La que se refiere a nuestra unión; aquella en la que prometí amar y proteger a mi esposa?

—El acuerdo de que sería una sola noche de matrimonio.

—Una noche no fue suficiente —repuso él con suavidad.

—Pues tendrá que serlo. No pretendo ser tu ramera.

Edward le tendió la mano.

—Ven y bésame, Isabella, antes de que me decida a alzar la voz.

Ella lo miró enfurecida.

—¡Esto es chantaje!

—Sí lo es.

—Eres despreciable.

—Y tú tan hermosa como recordaba... Más aún ahora, puesto que ha desaparecido la tristeza de tus ojos. Ven. No reclamaré mis derechos conyugales. Sólo deseo un beso.

El tono aterciopelado de su voz no la tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Estaba segura de que revelaría su presencia a sus sirvientes a menos que no hiciera lo que deseaba.

—¿Un beso y luego te vas?

—Si insistes...

—¿Lo juras?

—Inequívocamente.

Isabella, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, accedió de mala gana. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó al lecho, Edward no hizo ningún intento de besarla. En lugar de ello le tomó la mano.

Sin dejar de mirarla, cogió su dedo índice, se lo llevó a la boca y lo chupó. Un traicionero calor irradió súbitamente de las entrañas de Isabella, que tuvo que sofocar un grito.

—Has dicho un beso —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—No puedes negar el placer que sientes —repuso él—. Tu corazón late demasiado rápidamente como para que tu pretendido desinterés sea cierto.

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor de acabar con esto?

—¡Qué impaciente! —repuso Edward.

La echó hacia atrás y la tendió de espaldas sobre el lecho, luego acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Isabella pudo sentir su fortaleza, el poderoso granito de sus muslos, el liso y duro vientre, los músculos tensos de su pecho y sus hombros.

Él permaneció de ese modo durante largo rato, mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Isabella sin aliento, tratando de ignorar la tentación de su hermosa boca.

—Guarda tus garras, sirena. Sólo deseo recordarte lo que te perderías... El placer de encontrarte en mis brazos —susurró antes de cubrir los labios de Isabella con los suyos.


	12. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi súper amiga Mia Cullen Swan. gracias por ayudarme, escucharme y estar conmigo sobre todo animarme cuando creo que ya no puedo**

**Chicas muchas gracias todas por su apoyo con las nuevas adaptaciones, muchas de ustedes me escribieron cosas muy lindas y también cosas que me animaron mucho, la batalla esta pareja con Una noche, Desátame y Aprendiz de Diosa. Si aun no has votado por favor hazlo que me interesa mucho tu opinión. **

**Me encantaron que muchas votaron por todas y otras colocaron yo voto por esta primero, y después decían voto por esta en segunda por que me gusta mas la otra, la verdad LO AME.**

**Les aviso que estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo de Cheaters, se llamara el Juicio y el tercero ya lo tengo en mente si quieren el titulo déjenme un review**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_La fuerza de su deseo me alarmaba. Sin embargo, estaba más asustada de mí misma, por el fiero deseo que me provocaba._

El deseo inundaba desenfrenado a Edward mientras bebía en la temblorosa boca de Isabella. Los labios de ella eran increíblemente suaves y su calidez alimentaba sus sentidos como una llamarada.

Isabella se removió inquieta debajo de él, quien la asió por la seda de sus cabellos manteniéndola inmóvil para besarla, introduciendo su lengua lenta y profundamente, penetrándola en una descarada imitación de lo que ansiaba hacer entre sus muslos.

Al cabo de unos momentos, ella se estrechaba contra su cuerpo totalmente excitada, con las caderas oscilando hacia él, buscando su dureza. Edward sintió una oleada de triunfo ante su indefensa respuesta. Al oírla gemir con suavidad, se estremeció, tan henchido de necesidad que se sentía a punto de estallar.

No obstante, fue él quien interrumpió el beso. Embargado por un deseo angustioso, se apartó de ella y giró hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama respirando aceleradamente. Ahora sabía que había sobrevalorado en exceso su control.

Edward se cubrió la frente con el antebrazo y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Aún se sentía dolorido; notaba su miembro entumecido bajo sus calzones. Pero no se atrevía a seguir besando a Isabella. Había sido un error incluso tocarla.

Junto a él, ella se apoyó insegura en el codo, con los cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros como una indómita cascada de castaño pálido. Parecía dubitativa, temblorosa, mientras lo miraba con sorpresa y preocupación con sus grandes ojos marrones. Sabía que ella había sentido las mismas poderosas fuerzas que él. El puro deseo carnal. La cruda y primaria necesidad que aún palpitaba en él. El intenso y doloroso anhelo de intimidad que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer.

¡Oh, sí, el vínculo entre ellos era muy real!

—No puedes pretender que no existe nada entre nosotros —murmuró él con la voz enronquecida.

—Esto... sólo ha sido lujuria.

—Cuatro meses es ciertamente mucho tiempo para que un hombre esté sin una mujer —dijo con sequedad—. Pero he soportado abstinencias más largas. Y en todo caso, mi lujuria no explica tu respuesta, querida. ¡Vamos, reconócelo! Deseabas de mí algo más que un beso.

Isabella  
se llevó la mano a los labios aún húmedos de su beso y una feroz ansia inundó a Edward. La tentación de tomarla era tan grande, que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Lo mejor sería que se fuera antes de que su resistencia se hiciera añicos, antes de que cogiera a Isabella entre sus brazos y la hiciera suya, antes de que ambos estuvieran demasiado agotados para preocuparse por asuntos tales como el escándalo y el peligro mortal.

Edward se recompuso, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, consciente de que ella lo observaba con cautela.

—¿Te vas realmente? —preguntó Isabella al fin mientras él se ponía la túnica.

—Te he dicho que lo haría.

Era evidente que ella no confiaba en que él mantuviera su palabra de conformarse sólo con un beso, y claramente estaba preocupada por su situación.

—Pero ¿qué hay de nuestro matrimonio, Edward? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que no deberíamos tratar de continuar como marido y mujer? ¿Que deberíamos vivir existencias separadas?

Aquél no era el momento de admitir que él pretendía reclamarla como esposa.

—Ésa parece la mejor opción por el momento.

Pudo percibir su alivio. Su respuesta la animó a hacer otras observaciones.

—Quiero que reconsideres lo de seguir en Inglaterra y pienses en regresar a Virginia.

—Mis asuntos aquí aún no han concluido —repuso Edward. No era totalmente una mentira. Isabella era sus asuntos. Comenzó a atarse la faja del traje a la cintura, pero cambió de idea—. Sin embargo, tendré que dejar a tu cuidado mi faja y mi sable. Un pirata andando por las calles podría despertar sospechas.

—¡Desde luego! —replicó Isabella con renovada mordacidad—. Te estás arriesgando a ser descubierto si insistes en esta alocada imitación.

Él le dirigió una audaz sonrisa y acabó de vestirse. Cuando se hubo echado la capa sobre los hombros y se la hubo abrochado, ella aún seguía mirándolo con desaprobación.

Edward vaciló. Aquélla era la primera vez en su vida que dejaba el lecho de una mujer sin haber hallado primero satisfacción... o haberla dado plenamente. Y encima aquella mujer era su esposa. Con los cabellos alborotados por el sueño y los labios apasionadamente magullados, Isabella era tan hermosa que producía dolor verla.

No pudo evitarlo. Regresó a la cama, cogió su rostro con las manos y la besó con fuerza.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella jadeante, echándose hacia atrás—. ¡Has prometido que te ibas!

—Baja la voz, querida, o te oirán los sirvientes —le advirtió él—. Éste ha sido sólo un beso de despedida. Pueden pasar días sin que volvamos ni siquiera a hablarnos.

Cogió el diario y se lo metió bajo la capa. Entonces fue hacia la ventana, se sentó en el alféizar y pasó las piernas por encima.

Con una última y persistente mirada, desapareció.

Isabella se desplomó en el lecho aliviada, con el corazón latiendo aún con violencia por su beso y el cuerpo vibrando con el impaciente anhelo que él había encendido en ella.

Le asustaba el cúmulo de emociones que Edward le despertaba tan fácilmente: exasperación, ira, alborozo, deseo...

No era la clase de hombre con el que una mujer podía confiar en mantener la indiferencia. Era imprevisible, audaz, amenazador. La clase de hombre que podía abrumar de pasión, de deseo, de necesidad, a una mujer. Que podía dominar su corazón así como su cuerpo.

Él exigía mi rendición, en cuerpo y alma.

Isabella se estremeció recordando el pasaje del diario que tan perfectamente describía el peligro al que la francesa se había visto obligada a enfrentarse. Desirée se había convertido en una cautiva más allá del sentido físico; contra su voluntad, ella había entregado su corazón al fuerte, vital y resuelto príncipe.

Edward era igual de resuelto, igual de peligroso que el príncipe del diario. Su contacto igual de sensual y mágico.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, aún vividos en su memoria los ardientes recuerdos de sus caricias. Ella era demasiado vulnerable con él. Edward, como esposo suyo, tenía derecho a todas esas intimidades y aún más. No obstante, ella no le daría una nueva oportunidad de tomarse las descaradas libertades que se había tomado la pasada noche. No iba a permitirle siquiera estar cerca de ella. Ya no podía confiar en él. Pero lo peor era que ya no podía confiar en ella misma.

Cuando se casaron, ella pensó que Edward era un hombre honorable, pero era evidente que no tenía ningún escrúpulo en recurrir a subterfugios ni al engaño, lo que ya había demostrado con su ardid de preparar su entierro y su actual fraude de asumir la identidad de su primo. Además, había entrado sigilosamente en su habitación, y llevado a cabo un íntimo y sensual asalto mientras ella dormía...

Un traidor calor inundó su cuerpo al recordarlo, junto con una renovada ira ante su descaro.

Tenía innumerables razones para estar enojada con Edward. No sólo carecía de escrúpulos, no sólo estaba poniendo en peligro su vida temerariamente y exponiéndola al escándalo, sino que estaba actuando como si la poseyera... y utilizando las amenazas y el chantaje para salirse con la suya.

Habiendo convivido con el mal talante de su padre durante tanto tiempo Isabella deploraba emociones tan violentas como la ira, pero en el caso de Edward, ese sentimiento era bien recibido y, ciertamente, deseaba alimentarlo. Mientras ella pudiera sentirse irritada, podría mantener a raya cualquier otro sentimiento más benigno hacia él.

Por lo menos lo había convencido de que renunciara a reclamarla como esposa. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse satisfecha. Aunque él hubiera accedido a que mantuvieran vidas separadas, estaba segura de que no había visto por última vez a Edward Cullen.

-0-

Era aún temprano cuando Edward llegó a los establos de la casa de lady Platt, donde estaban la flor y nata de los caballos de Mayfair así como los de los carruajes. El patio de guijarros de las cocheras rebosaba de actividad, con muchachos cepillando y ensillando monturas y mozos de establo enjaezando carruajes para excursiones matinales.

Edward había acordado encontrarse allí con su hermana, pero aunque no vio rastro de Rosalie, pronto distinguió al mozo de cuadra irlandés que la había acompañado desde el Caribe. Clearwater estaba conduciendo un gran purasangre negro y un corpulento semental, ambos ensillados para cabalgar.

Dispuesto a probar su disfraz, Edward se detuvo ante el irlandés.

—Quisiera alquilar un carruaje para unas semanas —le dijo despreocupadamente—. Y tal vez también un caballo. ¿Puede decirme dónde está el propietario?

Clearwater, un individuo tosco, de cabellos grises, dirigió a Edward una mirada superficial. Al ver que se trataba de un caballero, se tocó cortés el sombrero.

—En ese caso, deberá hablar con el señor Dobbs. Lo encontrará en la oficina, al final del próximo pasillo.

—Gracias. —Edward vaciló examinando el negro caballo—. Magnífico animal. Su señora siempre ha tenido buen ojo para los animales.

Clearwater, de repente animado, lo miró con fijeza.

—Creo que estoy viendo un fantasma —dijo lentamente.

Edward curvó la boca en una sonrisa.

—Ningún fantasma Clearwater. Simplemente me parezco a un pirata americano que al final no fue colgado.

La expresión de sorpresa de su rubicundo rostro se convirtió en regocijo.

—Bien... voto a Dios... —Se interrumpió con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Le ruego que me perdone, señor. Nunca le hubiera reconocido con esos cabellos tan negros.

—Ésa era precisamente mi intención —dijo Edward—. Estoy aquí en Inglaterra como un primo de Cullen procedente de Boston, el señor Emmett McCarty. He calculado que si podía engañarte a ti con tu aguda visión, sería capaz de engañar a cualquier otro conocido mío.

—Ah... comprendo, señor. ¿Conoce la señorita Rosalie la feliz noticia?

—La sorprendí anoche en el baile de su tía, pero sólo estuvimos unos momentos juntos. Ella se reunirá en breve aquí conmigo para que podamos tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas.

Clearwater, siempre inteligente, comprendió al punto la necesidad de discreción.

—Entonces, si le parece bien, señor, devolveré a Satán a su cuadra. Usted puede ir allí como si estuviera examinándolo para comprarlo y hablar entonces con ella.

Edward enarcó una ceja ante el caballo que estaba mordiendo dócilmente el bocado.

—¿Satán?

—Es rebelde, sí, pero con la señorita Rosalie es un cordero. Pertenece a lady Isabella. —El irlandés sonrió ante la escéptica mirada de Edward—. Es cierto. A milady le gusta la emoción también al cabalgar. Y es la mejor amazona que he conocido.

Edward digirió la afirmación sorprendido : el elogio era muy elevado, procediendo de un hombre como Clearwater, que prácticamente había nacido a caballo.

—Lady Isabella —añadió Clearwater— escogió este animal para la señorita Rosalie contraviniendo los deseos de su tía, que deseaba que la señorita montara un caballo más manso. Satán resopló fuego cuando ella lo intentó por vez primera, pero ya la conoce. Nunca hubo un caballo que la señorita Rosalie no pudiera dominar. Lo mismo sucede con los caballeros de Londres.

—Eso tengo entendido —repuso Edward con irónico regocijo.

—Todo está yendo como ella había planeado... y del modo en que su tutor, el señor Edward, esperaba.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella tan bien, Clearwater. Estoy seguro de que cuentas con la imperecedera gratitud de Edward.

El irlandés soltó una cordial carcajada.

—Bien debe usted de saberlo siendo su primo. Si quiere acompañarme, señor...

Se tocó nuevamente el sombrero y fue a devolver los caballos a sus establos.

Mientras lo seguía, Edward pensó cuan apreciable protector de Rosalie había resultado ser Clearwater. Sus temores respecto al bienestar de su hermanastra habían disminuido en gran manera tras ver cómo Isabella y el irlandés cuidaban de ella.

Rosalie hizo su aparición al cabo de unos momentos. Algo jadeante, entró en el establo y, sin detenerse, le echó a Edward los brazos al cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

—No es necesario que me ahogues, pequeña —le dijo él al oído mientras se escabullía dificultosamente de su abrazo.

—O esto o te pego un tiro —replicó ella. Sin embargo, cuando se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos azules chispeaban de alegría—. Te mereces el tiro, Edward. No tienes idea de cuánto he llorado por ti... y también Isabella. He vivido con esa culpabilidad, creyendo que te habían matado por haber venido a Montserrat a verme. ¿Por qué no nos enviaste noticias?

—Por entonces estaba algo ocupado escapando del aprieto en que me había metido la armada británica, y luego preparándome para venir en tu busca. Además, creía que os habríais enterado de las noticias por alguien de las islas.

—Nunca lo supimos, Edward.

Él movió la cabeza a modo de advertencia.

—Te agradeceré que practiques en privado llamarme señor McCarty, querida, para que no lo olvides en público. Puesto que Cullen era tu tutor, su primo sólo está lejanamente relacionado contigo.

—¡Ah, sí! Tendré que acordarme de ello.

—En realidad, no deberíamos ser vistos juntos en privado en absoluto.

La joven frunció la frente y lanzó una precavida mirada por encima del hombro. Clearwater se había situado fuera con su montura, ante la entrada del establo protegiéndolos a ella y a Edward de miradas indiscretas.

—Acabo de enviar ahora mismo a mi doncella a casa —dijo Rosalie con tono preocupado—, de modo que ella no puede vernos hablando, pero... es muy peligroso para ti incluso estar en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, existe la posibilidad de que pueda ser capturado, soy un fugitivo.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí entonces?

—Deseaba ver cómo le iba al diablillo de mi hermana —repuso Edward burlón.

La observó críticamente. Iba vestida con un elegante traje de montar de terciopelo verde oscuro y se la veía tan vital y bella que no parecía en absoluto que se hubiese levantado temprano tras haber estado bailando hasta medianoche.

—Por lo que veo todo te va perfectamente.

Ella mostró una seca sonrisa.

—Mejor que bien. Puedes estar orgulloso de mí, Edward... ¡Lo siento, señor McCarty! Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, dijiste que enseñarme a comportarme con decoro sería como tratar de convertir una potranca salvaje en la montura de una dama. Bien, pues ahora estoy totalmente domesticada. Desde luego, gran parte del mérito le corresponde a Isabella.

—¿En serio?

—Lo cierto es que no sé qué habría hecho sin ella. Es en extremo competente y goza de una elevada consideración. No podrías haber escogido a nadie mejor para aconsejarme. Con su guía he sido capaz de enfrentarme a los leones de la sociedad sin ser devorada por ellos. Y si al final de la temporada no estoy prometida como mínimo con un conde, me sentiré muy decepcionada.

La divertida expresión de Edward se ensombreció.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás ser feliz casándote con alguien de quien no estés enamorada?

Los ojos de Rosalie también se ensombrecieron.

—Mi felicidad no tiene nada que ver en esto. Mamá deseaba para mí un matrimonio ventajoso y que entrara a formar parte de la nobleza, y no voy a fallarle, Edward. En cuanto a no estar enamorada, sabes que nunca he deseado amor. No quiero cometer el mismo error que mamá, dejando que la pasión destruya mi vida y suspirando por un hombre hasta mi lecho de muerte. Y, además, ser la dueña de mi propia casa será preferible a encontrarme bajo los dictados de tía Platt, en cuya casa no puedo decir dos palabras sin ser reprendida.

Dejó de apretar las mandíbulas y esbozó una sonrisa mientras su hermano la miraba en silencio.

—Gracias a Dios que tengo a Isabella. Ha sido tan amable conmigo, y además comparte mi afición a los caballos. He quedado para encontrarme con ella dentro de unos momentos en el parque para galopar... Pero basta ya de mí, Edward. Cuéntame ¿cómo se ha tomado Isabella la noticia de tu regreso?

—No estuvo tan encantada como tú —contestó él escuetamente.

—Eso es sólo porque todavía no te conoce lo bastante. —Rosalie abrió a continuación los ojos sorprendida—. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿te propones llevarte a Isabella a América?

Edward vaciló.

—Aún no hemos decidido nuestro futuro. De momento, Isabella necesita tiempo simplemente para recuperarse de la impresión de mi reaparición.

—Pero ¿te propones reclamarla como esposa?

—Eso aún está pendiente —respondió, no queriendo parecer en exceso confiado en sus poderes de persuasión.

—Vuestra boda fue legal, ¿verdad?

—Totalmente. Pero la cuestión es más compleja que la simple legalidad. Se suponía que nuestro matrimonio duraría un tiempo breve. No estoy seguro de que Isabella me quiera a su lado para toda la vida, ni que crea que yo pudiera ser un buen marido. Soy más conocido por mis salvajes aventuras que por ninguna respetabilidad estable.

—Sí, pero recuerdo que dijiste que había llegado el momento de sentar cabeza, tal como tu padre deseaba. Y yo creo que cualquier mujer sería afortunada de tenerte como marido —declaró Rosalie con lealtad.

—Pero tú estás predispuesta a mi favor, gatita.

—Supongo —frunció el cejo—. Bueno, simplemente tienes que convencerla. No sería imposible. Isabella tiene una mente muy independiente, pero nadie posee un encanto más endiablado que tú. Incluso conseguiste convencerme a mí de que perdonara a mis parientes ingleses por el horrible modo en que trataron a mamá, cuando eso era lo último que deseaba hacer...

—Veremos —repuso Edward sin comprometerse.

—Confío... Bueno, me gustaría ver feliz a Isabella. Estoy segura de que se siente sola, confinada en su casa durante días interminables debido al luto. Tu presencia aquí por lo menos le ofrecerá una diversión. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

—Aún no lo he decidido. Quizá unas semanas. La noticia de mi fuga llegará antes o después a Inglaterra y, si ponen precio a mi cabeza, el riesgo de ser descubierto aumentará.

El rostro de su hermana expresó preocupación, pero él se anticipó a sus comentarios.

—Será mejor que vaya a dar su paseo, señorita Hale, antes de que levantemos sospechas.

Rosalie asintió de mala gana.

—¿Dónde podré encontrarte si necesito hablar contigo?

—Me propongo tomar habitaciones en el Clarendon.

Ella le besó en la mejilla y luego le dedicó una alegre sonrisa mientras aceptaba las riendas del purasangre para sacarlo del establo.

—Tal vez lo vea alguna mañana en el parque, señor McCarty.

Edward sonrió afectuoso mientras la miraba partir. Sin embargo, cuando se quedó solo, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Como era propio de ella, Rosalie había ido directamente al fondo de la cuestión: si Isabella y él se proponían reconocer su matrimonio.

Por un momento, se preguntó si debería reconsiderar su plan de reclamarla como esposa. Deseaba a Isabella físicamente, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda. Besarla aquella mañana había sido tan sorprendentemente sensual como hacía cuatro meses, cuando él había tomado su cuerpo apetitoso y virginal en la noche de bodas. El ansia que sentía de ella entonces no había disminuido lo más mínimo, en todo caso era aún más intensa.

Pero se trataba de algo más que lujuria. Era como un fuego a duras penas controlado, que ardía silenciosamente aguardando ser atizado para adquirir una furia incontrolable. Y aunque Isabella había tratado de resistirse, le había respondido con el mismo fuego. Sus ingles se endurecían tan sólo con recordarlo. Edward se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, ahora negros. Le había costado un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano interrumpir su abrazo aquella mañana. No obstante, no había confiado en sí mismo para continuar tocándola sin hacerle el amor. Y eso, a su modo de ver, fortalecería su matrimonio.

Si por fin tuvieran que deshacer su unión, sería conveniente mantener las manos lejos de ella. Si sólo se proponía abandonarla, no sería en absoluto justo ni honorable aliviar su deseo. Y si fuera lo bastante indiscreto como para ser descubierto en su lecho —o, peor aún, dejarla embarazada— el escándalo sería inevitable. Desde luego, él no deseaba en modo alguno eso para ella, ni tampoco para su hermana.

Edward frunció el cejo. Si obraba con sentido común, probablemente renunciaría a la idea de intentar proseguir con su matrimonio. Isabella se mostraba inflexiblemente contraria a ello, y lo había eximido de cualquier responsabilidad al respecto. No debía sentir ninguna culpabilidad por esquivar sus obligaciones hacia Isabella, ni su conciencia tenía por qué atormentarlo, como solía hacer.

Aunque la resistencia de Isabella a sus avances lo dejaba perplejo. En su noche de bodas, ella se había entregado bastante ansiosa. Sin embargo, la inocente damita con la que se había casado había cambiado sutilmente. Ahora parecía más fuerte, más rígida y reservada, más fieramente decidida a cerrarse a cualquier emoción que se asemejase a la pasión.

Pero él tenía que recordar que Isabella ya había sido herida antes. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y la experiencia le había dejado una profunda cicatriz. Edward se sentía tenso de celos cada vez que ella mencionaba a su antiguo prometido, pese a que no era natural en él un sentimiento tan posesivo. Pero el hombre estaba muerto. Y él debía tener en cuenta el dolor de ella.

Por otra parte, creía poderle hacer olvidar su pérdida si se lo proponía. Todavía no había conocido a una mujer que no fuera susceptible a su encanto si él se decidía a ejercerlo. Si lo deseaba realmente, superaría las objeciones de ella a su matrimonio.

De modo que ésa era la cuestión, ¿lo deseaba él?

¿Estaba loco intentando conseguir realmente a una mujer que estaba claro que no se hallaba dispuesta a ser su esposa? Desde luego, sería más seguro para él dejar Inglaterra de una vez. Pero el caso era que Edward nunca había encontrado mucho atractivo en la seguridad. Desde que andaba a gatas, había asumido riesgos por el puro placer de la excitación que le proporcionaban. Prefería vivir rozando el peligro, porque eso lo hacía sentirse intensamente vivo. Aceptar los desafíos del destino era una experiencia más embriagadora que cualquier narcótico.

Y ganarse a Isabella sería el más emocionante de los desafíos.

No obstante, estaba más convencido que nunca de que la fría elegancia de la mujer ocultaba un fuego en su interior. Durante años, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos más profundos, porque ellos le habían salvado en más de una ocasión. Y todos sus instintos le decían ahora que ella bien valía el esfuerzo.

Así pues, recuperar a su esposa era su deber. Había prometido a su padre que asumiría sus responsabilidades.

Asintió lentamente. No abandonaría su plan de reclamar a Isabella. Se quedaría en Inglaterra cuanto fuera necesario hasta que la convenciera.

Tomada aquella decisión trascendental, Edward se volvió para salir del establo. Sintió algo pesado junto a la cadera y recordó el libro que Isabella le había dado, y que seguía en el interior de su capa.

Sacó curioso el enjoyado diario. Una pasión del corazón.

Curvó la boca en perversa sonrisa. Era difícil imaginar a su majestuosa esposa, tan bien educada, toda una dama, leyendo una narración erótica. Sin embargo, era evidente que había facetas ocultas en la mujer con quien se había casado. Facetas que estaba deseoso de descubrir.

No obstante, de momento, lo que necesitaba era alquilar un carruaje y caballos para el tiempo que pasaría en Londres.


	13. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi súper amiga Mia Cullen Swan. gracias por ayudarme, escucharme y estar conmigo sobre todo animarme cuando creo que ya no puedo**

**Chicas muchas gracias todas por su apoyo con las nuevas adaptaciones, muchas de ustedes me escribieron cosas muy lindas y también cosas que me animaron mucho, la batalla esta pareja con Una noche, Desátame y Aprendiz de Diosa. Si aun no has votado por favor hazlo que me interesa mucho tu opinión. **

**Me encantaron que muchas votaron por todas y otras colocaron yo voto por esta primero, y después decían voto por esta en segunda por que me gusta mas la otra, la verdad LO AME.**

**Les aviso que estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo de Cheaters, se llamara el Juicio y el tercero ya lo tengo en mente si quieren el titulo déjenme un review**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Él desafiaba mi corazón, incitándome a abrirme a la pasión.

Isabella sintió un alborozado estremecimiento mientras la tierra se sucedía bajo los atronadores cascos de su montura. Estaba inclinada sobre el cuello del gris animal y estimulaba al poderoso caballo mientras se esforzaba por adelantar al negro purasangre que corría junto a ella.

El frío viento impulsaba hacia atrás el velo de viuda y le escocía en los ojos, pero era tan reacia como su caballo a perder la carrera. Cuando las dos competidoras se aproximaron por fin a la arenosa franja de césped, el Cronos de Isabella adelantaba al Satán de Rosalie por todo un cuerpo.

Isabella se detuvo riendo y Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó la más joven aún jadeante—. Estaba segura de que esta vez iba a ganarte.

Mientras regresaban, Cronos aún seguía resoplando y bailoteando de excitación, casi alardeando de su victoria, mientras Satán agitaba la cabeza ante la firme sujeción de su amazona, deseando ponerse en marcha otra vez.

Isabella dio unas palmaditas en el cuello moteado de plata y gris murmurándole palabras de elogio.

—Sin duda hoy se encuentra exultante.

—Supongo que eso podría explicar que hayamos perdido, pero tengo que admitir que, sencillamente, eres mejor amazona.

—Yo no me rendiría aún —repuso Isabella con una sonrisa—. Íbamos a la par hasta el último momento.

—¡Oh, no tengo intención de rendirme! —replicó Rosalie también sonriente—. Algún día morderá el polvo.

—Tal vez sí.

Aunque adoptaron un paso mucho más tranquilo mientras desandaban el camino a lo largo de la arenosa avenida conocida como Rotten Row, Isabella compartía la euforia de su montura. Le gustaba desafiar al viento con un caballo rápido: la estimulante libertad, la excitación de competir y superar a un oponente digno, la sensación de poder que le daba controlar al poderoso animal que estaba debajo de ella, forzándolo al máximo. La pura alegría de todo ello la hacía vibrar.

La tranquilidad de esa primera hora de la mañana en Hyde Park era con mucho la mejor parte de su jornada. En aquellos momentos, los senderos estaban ocupados por serios jinetes y amazonas, aún libres de los dandis y las damas cuyos elegantes carruajes congestionarían el parque a la hora de moda, las cinco de la tarde.

Una fría bruma se cernía sobre el lago Serpentine, la humedad brillaba en las amplias extensiones de césped y goteaba de los árboles alineados junto al sendero. Hacia media mañana, cuando la bruma se aclarase, el parque se llenaría de niñeras vigilando a sus jóvenes pupilos, o de vocingleros muchachos que retozarían con sus perros, pero a aquella hora sólo había jinetes y amazonas por doquier.

Apenas acababa de pensar eso cuando Isabella vio llegar hacia ellas a medio galope a un jinete con chaqueta azul. Al reconocer, pese a la distancia, aquellos anchos hombros, se irguió bruscamente en su silla mientras el corazón se aceleraba. Hacía dos días que Edward había abandonado la intimidad de su dormitorio tras su escandalosa invasión. Dos días durante los cuales ella se había preocupado por él y su destino y por sus planes relativos a su matrimonio. Le molestaba no haber recibido noticias de Edward... y aún más que hubiera ocupado sus pensamientos tan intensamente.

Cuando las alcanzó, Edward frenó su montura hasta detenerse y las saludó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Estaba magnífico con su entallada y exquisita chaqueta color azul, pantalones de fieltro y relucientes botas altas, la imagen de un caballero a la moda. Sus ojos, sin embargo, brillaban con perversa diversión.

—¡Buenos días, señoras! ¿Puedo felicitarlas por una excelente carrera?

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba. Estaba avergonzada de haber sido vista galopando como un diablillo, especialmente por aquel hombre. No sólo había dejado que la hermana de él se comportara sin decoro, sino que ella había exhibido precisamente la misma temeridad que pretendía deplorar en Edward.

Aunque Rosalie no tenía tales escrúpulos sobre su conducta.

—Ha sido espléndido, ¿verdad? Isabella tiene los caballos más magníficos, y es un ángel por dejarme utilizarlos como si fueran míos.

—Un ángel realmente —convino Edward, mirando con intención a Isabella.

Cuando ella vio que él escudriñaba de arriba abajo su oscuro traje de montar color ciruela, sintió que su sonrojo iba en aumento ante la apreciativa mirada masculina. Se sintió agradecida cuando el mozo de cuadra de Rosalie llegó trotando en aquel preciso momento acompañado por el de ella.

Ni con un parpadeo demostró el gigantesco irlandés Clearwater el menor reconocimiento de Edward. Rosalie, por su parte, comentó que ya se había encontrado antes con el señor McCarty, y llevó adelante de manera admirable su simulación.

El grupo continuó cabalgando por el Row con los dos mozos a una discreta distancia detrás de ellos. Para seguir con el engaño, Rosalie le preguntó al «señor McCarty» qué le parecía Londres y éste respondió con un divertido relato sobre que habían llevado un equipaje equivocado a sus habitaciones del hotel, y que se había visto obligado a quejarse a la dirección de que los trajes no eran en absoluto de su talla.

A Isabella le pareció afortunado que ambos hermanos pudieran conversar con tanta facilidad, porque ocultaba el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazosamente muda.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos, otros jinetes captaron la atención de Rosalie. A lo lejos, dos jóvenes damas recorrían un estrecho sendero a través del césped.

—Son Sarah y Carolina —dijo Rosalie algo abruptamente—. Discúlpame, Isabella, pero debo ir a hablar con ellas. —Dirigió una mirada conspiratoria a Edward—. Ha sido un placer volver a verle, señor McCarty.

Edward se llevó la mano a su alto sombrero.

—Y también para mí, señorita Hale.

Rosalie hizo girar su caballo y Clearwater automáticamente la siguió como una sombra. A Isabella no se le ocurrió a bote pronto ninguna objeción que oponer a su partida; no había nada excepcional en que Rosalie deseara hablar con sus amigas. Aun así, se sentía desconcertada a solas con Edward. Tras mirar por encima del hombro, comprobó que su palafrenero se hallaba a varios metros de distancia detrás de ellos.

—Está decidida a facilitarnos la oportunidad de estar a solas —comentó Edward secamente, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—No puedo imaginar la razón.

—¿No puedes? Rosalie considera romántico que nuestro amor se haya visto frustrado y desea remediar la situación.

Isabella le dirigió una burlona mirada.

—Rosalie no es en absoluto romántica.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. Pero en cualquier caso, le preocupa que estés sola. Cree que deberíamos seguir casados.

—Veo que tendré que hablar con ella —murmuró Isabella entre dientes.

—Yo también debería hablar con ella sobre su desvergonzada conducta. Imagina mi sorpresa al veros a las dos galopando como indias salvajes. —Movió la cabeza con desaprobación, aunque había un matiz risueño en su voz—. Eso podría haberlo esperado de Rosalie, pero de ti, amor...

—Rosalie no tiene la culpa —admitió Isabella de mala gana—. Yo soy la culpable. Yo inicié la carrera.

—¿Tú? —Enarcó las cejas—. ¿Quieres decir que has estado corrompiendo a mi hermana?

—Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero los caballos estaban frescos y había muy poca gente... Y, bueno, después de todo, los caballos necesitan ejercicio.

Edward la miró divertido.

—¿He descubierto un vicio secreto, mi amor?

Ella se mordió el labio. Cabalgar era en efecto su pasión y su vicio. Su única libertad, su oportunidad de escapar de las restricciones de su educación y de las limitaciones que le imponía su viudedad.

—Como viuda no se me permiten muchas libertades —comenzó a la defensiva.

—Así que cuando vienes al parque te permites descontrolarte.

—¡No es tan malo!

—¡Oh, no creo que lo sea en lo más mínimo! El ejercicio ha enrojecido tus mejillas e iluminado tus ojos... Estás asombrosamente sensual. —Edward deslizó sobre ella una mirada apreciativa mientras su tono se volvía bajo y vibrante—. Parece como si acabaras de levantarte del lecho tras una noche de apasionado amor.

Isabella se ruborizó sin apenas saber qué responder.

—Eso sólo confirma lo que siempre he sospechado.

—¿Qué sospechabas? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—Que bajo ese aire frío y majestuoso que tienes se esconde un fuego ardiente.

Ella estaba aturdida por su intimidad, pero no podía desviar la mirada.

—Tus ojos son realmente de un chocolate increíble —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Isabella se preguntó cómo podía ver sus ojos, se tocó el borde del sombrero y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había olvidado bajar su velo de viuda. O de algún modo había volado hacia atrás dejando su rostro expuesto. Consternada, colocó en su lugar el tul color ciruela ocultando sus rasgos a la penetrante mirada de Edward.

—¡Qué poco generoso de tu parte ocultarte de este modo! —observó él de nuevo con tono risueño—. Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos dos últimos días? —preguntó Isabella decidida a cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, ¿me has echado de menos?

Ella le dirigió una reprobadora mirada que luego comprendió que él ya no podía apreciar a causa del velo.

—Simplemente me preocupaba que pudieras haberte metido en algún problema.

La mirada de Edward fue de un encanto puro y absoluto.

—¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?

—¿Quieres saberlo realmente? —repuso Isabella con sequedad e involuntario regocijo, pugnando por resistir a su innegable atractivo.

—Lo cierto es que he estado trabajando para establecer mis credenciales. Con Biers fuera de la ciudad, no lo tengo muy fácil. Tus paisanos tienden a mirar con desconfianza a los americanos, por muy leales que sean a la corona.

—A lo mejor te ayudaría ser realmente leal a la corona.

—O tener más sangre azul. Supongo que necesito que alguien responda por mí, en especial si quiero moverme en vuestros elevados círculos sociales. Tal vez podría convencerte para que me presentaras a tus distinguidos conocidos.

Ella estaba exasperada por su audacia.

—Creo que deberías tener un mínimo cuidado de no exhibirte por ahí.

—¡Oh, no voy a proclamar mi existencia a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco me voy a ocultar en las sombras!

—Aún no acabo de comprender por qué no te decides a regresar a tu hogar en América.

—Porque no deseo abandonar a mi encantadora esposa.

Preocupados ambos porque su declaración pudiera haber sido oída, Isabella miró por encima de su hombro y se sintió aliviada al ver que su palafrenero seguía manteniéndose a discreta distancia.

—No necesitas informar a todo el mundo de nuestra relación.

—Yo no soy quien está disputando como una fiera en público, amor.

—No estoy disputando.

—¿No?

Había un desesperante matiz de placer en su voz, y Isabella lamentó ser demasiado bien educada como para decir según qué cosas, y sentir tanta aversión a la violencia física. Así pues, aspiró profundamente y se mordió la lengua, prometiéndose intentar no sentirse provocada por él.

Sin embargo, resultaba difícil cuando Edward parecía decidido a buscar problemas.

—Hablando de tus conocidos... —dijo pensativo—. Si no me equivoco, por ahí viene uno de ellos.

Isabella miró más allá de Row y reconoció al conde de Crowley en el jinete que se aproximaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Oh, Dios mío..., es Crowley! También es uno de tus conocidos. Me dijo que en otro tiempo habías sido miembro de su Liga Fuego del Infierno.

—Lo fui durante un breve tiempo, durante mi visita aquí hace tres años. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pues que seguro que te reconocerá. Deberías irte inmediatamente, antes de que te vea, Edward.

—Te he dicho que no tengo intención de ocultarme.

—¡No te propondrás charlar con él!

—Recordarás que soy Emmett McCarty , tu primo por matrimonio. No tiene por qué haber problemas. Sonríe, amor, y simula que estás disfrutando de mi compañía.

Isabella comprendió que era demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa, puesto que Crowley ya se hallaba cerca de ellos. Exhibía su encantadora sonrisa de disoluto mientras detenía su montura ante ella.

—¡Ah, la más hermosa viuda de Londres! —dijo, con graciosa inclinación—. Y también la más experta amazona. La combinación es encantadora.

—Milord Crowley —murmuró Isabella reconociendo su presencia con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—No creo necesario preguntar por el resultado de su carrera de esta mañana, puesto que usted siempre gana.

Ella hizo un supremo esfuerzo para no mirar a Edward mientras trataba de restar importancia a la carrera.

—Mis caballos disfrutan con el ejercicio.

—Pero su competición podría ser más dura. Quizá alguna mañana preferiría un contrincante distinto de su pupila. Estaría contento de ponerme a su disposición siempre que lo desee.

Ante su perverso y sugerente tono, Isabella se sintió incómoda. Su señoría estaba claramente flirteando con ella.

—Gracias, milord, pero estoy muy contenta de cabalgar con mi pupila.

Había confiado en que se marcharía sin reparar en Edward, pero a continuación, Crowley fijó su mirada en él

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tiene usted un gran parecido con alguien que conozco. A decir verdad, el difunto marido de esta dama.

Isabella contuvo el aliento mientras Edward sonreía fríamente.

—No es extraño, puesto que soy Emmett McCarty, primo de Edward. A su servicio, señor.

—El parecido es notable.

Edward lo miró directamente.

—Eso me han dicho.

Isabella se sintió desfallecer ante el minucioso escrutinio al que Crowley estaba sometiendo a Edward. Pero finalmente, su señoría se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y ofrecer sus condolencias.

—Su primo Edward era un excelente deportista y camarada. Dispuesto a lo que fuese. Lamenté enterarme de su muerte. Llegué a apreciarlo mucho durante nuestro breve contacto. ¿Usted es americano, señor McCarty?

—De nacimiento, sí. Pero puesto que mis inclinaciones no coinciden totalmente con las de mi gobierno, creí prudente refugiarme en Inglaterra hasta que concluya la guerra.

—Ser aceptado aquí le resultará algo difícil, en especial teniendo en cuenta que su primo fue colgado por pirata.

—Si lo que le preocupa es mi lealtad, creo que lord Biers responderá de mí.

—No, no me preocupa —repuso Crowley con una seca sonrisa—. No tengo en absoluto inclinaciones políticas. Pero si se encuentra con que necesita más respaldo que el de Biers, estaré muy complacido en ofrecerle mi apoyo en memoria de mi difunto amigo Edward.

La respuesta de Edward fue mucho más fría de lo que Isabella esperaba.

—Es muy generoso por su parte, señor. Tendré en cuenta su oferta.

Crowley se volvió y dirigió su encantadora sonrisa a Isabella.

—Bien, la dejo seguir su camino. No deseará que su caballo siga quieto por más tiempo. Confío en que tenga en cuenta mi oferta, milady. Si desea competir conmigo alguna mañana, estaré encantado de servirla.

Isabella murmuró una respuesta evasiva y se sintió llena de alivio cuando Crowley espoleó su caballo y se alejó de ellos.

Edward y ella siguieron paseando por Row. Isabella estaba rabiosa, horrorizada por la descarada indiferencia que él mostraba por su vida, pero hizo un esfuerzo y aguardó hasta que estuvieron lejos de los oídos del conde.

—¿Cómo calificarías esto sino proclamar a los cuatro vientos tu existencia? —le preguntó.

Su preocupación hizo que su voz sonara más brusca de lo normal.

—Yo lo llamo consolidar mi tapadera. Crowley me conoce mejor que casi nadie en Inglaterra. Si no me ha reconocido, dudo que nadie más lo haga.

—Pues yo diría que ha sido una descarada insolencia. Le miraste a los ojos y mentiste.

—¿Hubieras preferido que me arriesgara contándole la verdad?

Isabella mantuvo silencio, molesta.

—Parece demasiado atento contigo, mi amor. Tal vez debería recordarte de nuevo que no eres viuda... y nunca lo has sido.

Ella estaba demasiado irritada como para darse cuenta de que el buen humor de Edward había desaparecido.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Creo que sí. Crowley es uno de los mayores libertinos de Inglaterra y te ve como blanco fácil.

Isabella irguió la barbilla con decisión.

—No permitiré que me des órdenes, Edward. Me casé contigo principalmente para no tener un marido que controlara todas mis acciones, como Witherdale. Y tú te estás expresando exactamente como él... o como mi padre.

Edward pareció suavizar la tensión de su mandíbula.

—No me proponía buscar pelea, Isabella.

—¿No? Pues lo estabas disimulando perfectamente.

—No es extraño que un hombre se sienta posesivo con su mujer.

—¡No es posible que estés celoso!

—Tal vez lo esté o tal vez no, pero te aconsejo que mantengas a Crowley a distancia.

—No tengo intenciones de dejarte escoger a mis amigos, Edward.

Él detuvo su caballo.

—Entonces será mejor que hable yo mismo con Crowley.

Ella pareció asustada.

—¿Para qué?

—Para poder advertirle que se mantenga alejado de mi mujer.

Isabella lo miró con fijeza mientras por su mente pasaban alarmantes visiones. Había olvidado que Edward Cullen era un hombre peligroso. Según él mismo había admitido, ya había matado anteriormente. ¿Se proponía amenazar a Crowley? Amenazar a un par del reino era jugarse la vida. Podía ser prendido y colgado...

—No le hagas daño, Edward.

—Tu preocupación por él es conmovedora, querida —repuso él fríamente.

Con una cortés inclinación, hizo girar a su caballo y se alejó, dejando a Isabella mirándole con una maldición muy poco distinguida temblando en sus labios.

-0-

Isabella se quedó mucho más tiempo que de costumbre en el parque, aguardando ansiosa el retorno de Edward; pero no hubo rastro de él ni de Crowley. Cuando por fin renunció y regresó a su casa, se encontró paseando de arriba abajo, preocupada.

Se quedó sorprendida cuando después, aquella misma tarde, su mayordomo le entregó una tarjeta de visita con el nombre de Emmett McCarty y la informó de que el señor McCarty estaba encantado de aceptar su invitación para tomar el té.

Con alivio y agitación bajó la escalera para reunirse con Edward. Lo encontró en el salón, inspeccionando la colección de retratos en miniatura que había sobre una mesita auxiliar.

Él levantó la mirada cuando ella entró, y sus verdes ojos le provocaron la misma sacudida sensual que siempre sentía cuando él simplemente la miraba.

—Hola, prima —dijo afectuoso—. Muy generoso por tu parte invitarme a tomar el té.

Sospechó que su amistoso saludo era en consideración al sirviente y exhibió una sonrisa forzada. Se suponía que era el primo de su difunto marido. Tomar el té con él a media tarde no era algo incorrecto en la buena sociedad. Era su audacia la que le alteraba los nervios.

—¡Qué negligencia por mi parte! Olvidé por completo decirle al servicio que esperaba tu visita.

Se volvió hacia el mayordomo que estaba de pie en la puerta, aguardando sus instrucciones.

—Danby, tomaremos el té, por favor.

—A su servicio, milady.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Isabella fijó una mirada siniestra en Edward.

—Creí que habíamos convenido que no nos veríamos en privado —declaró, hablando en voz baja.

—No recuerdo haber llegado a semejante acuerdo, amor.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, cogió una de las miniaturas y se la mostró. En ella aparecía un joven atractivo de cabello oscuro y ojos casi negros.

—¿Es tu difunto prometido?

Isabella cruzó la habitación, cogió el retrato y lo depositó cuidadosamente en su sitio.

—Sí, es Jacob, lord Black —contestó pasando las yemas de los dedos con suavidad por la querida imagen.

—Ya veo por qué te lo recordaba.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

—Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que te recordaba a alguien muy querido por ti —le recordó—. Puedo detectar cierto parecido entre nosotros.

Ella había olvidado haberle dicho nunca aquello a Edward, ni haber visto jamás un parecido entre los dos hombres. Ambos eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna: uno, audaz y vital, todo él ardor e intensidad; el otro, relajado y tierno.

—Estaba terriblemente equivocada. No os parecéis en nada. Desde luego, menos ahora, que te has cambiado el color del cabello.

—¿Todavía estás enamorada de su fantasma?

—No deseo hablar de él, Edward. —Le dolía demasiado recordar. Lo miró desafiante—. ¿Te importaría explicar qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que es imprudente que estemos juntos.

Él la examinó un momento.

—Tal vez. Pero pensé que te podría venir bien la compañía. Dijiste que no podías salir mucho porque las convenciones de la viudedad restringen tus movimientos, y puesto que yo tengo mucho que ver con tu pretensión de viudedad, me parece bien paliarla en parte.

—Te dije que te libero de cualquier responsabilidad u obligación hacia mí.

—No estoy seguro de desear quedar liberado. Hice votos de quererte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Edward..., creía que habíamos zanjado este asunto. La muerte nos separó, ¿recuerdas? Tú moriste y fuiste enterrado en St. Kitts. —Curvó la boca en una mueca burlona—. ¡Ah, sí, lo olvidaba! Aquello fue una farsa muy parecida a la que estás interpretando ahora.

Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero no contestó. En lugar de ello, la contempló en silencio, con mirada inquietante y divertida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?

—Trato de decidir si me gusta esta parte astuta de ti.

Isabella suspiró profundamente. Aunque se había prometido no caer en sus intencionadas provocaciones, no lo estaba cumpliendo. Era totalmente impropio de ella dejarse llevar por su temperamento. Se había pasado la vida manteniendo un estricto control de sus emociones, pero Edward Cullen era realmente muy exasperante. Él había accedido a olvidar que su matrimonio existía, así pues, ¿por qué se comportaba aún como si fuera su marido, y se sentía con derecho a dominarla? ¿Se habría vuelto atrás en su palabra?

Él seguía mirándola, subyugándola con su perezosa sonrisa. Isabella deseaba maldecirlo por su irresistible atractivo; él era perfectamente consciente del efecto que causaba en ella su sensual encanto.

—Creo que eres algo negligente como anfitriona, dulce astuta. ¿No vas a invitarme a sentarme?

Isabella enarcó las cejas, pero se obligó a replicar serenamente.

—Muy bien, señor McCarty. ¿Quiere sentarse, por favor?

—¡Ah, excelente! Si pudieras reprimir esas miradas de odio, creería realmente que te propones darme la bienvenida.

Con lo que consideraba admirable control, Isabella aguardó hasta que él se hubo instalado en el sofá antes de ocupar la silla de enfrente, al otro lado de la mesita de té.

—Y bien, ¿de qué vamos a hablar? —preguntó cruzando remilgada las manos sobre su regazo.

Edward se limitó a mirarla. Al cabo de un momento, bajó los ojos para demorarse en sus senos. Isabella sintió una oleada de calor y un cosquilleo e hinchazón en los pezones que se vio impotente para controlar.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa, Isabella? —preguntó él intencionadamente.

—Sí —replicó ella—. El modo en que me miras es vergonzoso.

—¿Y qué modo es ése?

—Como si me estuvieras desnudando. Me hace sentir sumamente incómoda.

Él esbozó una sonrisa tentadora e irresistible.

—Me gusta. Deseo que nunca te sientas demasiado cómoda estando cerca de mí.

Isabella agitó la cabeza, debatiéndose entre la furia y la desesperación.

—¿Sabes?, realmente mereces ser arrestado... antes de que provoques un escándalo o me vuelvas loca.

—¿De verdad te alegraría que me arrestaran? Crowley dice que estabas desconsolada por mi supuesta muerte.

Isabella reaccionó alarmada al recordar a Crowley.

—No habrás sido tan insensato como para sincerarte con él, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí. Decidí que un sincero planteamiento sería muy ventajoso, de modo que me descubrí y le conté toda la historia sobre mi encarcelamiento y casi ejecución.

—¿Y cómo respondió? —preguntó Isabella preocupada.

—Después de que le juré que no había cometido traición contra vuestro país, se mostró completamente dispuesto a contribuir a mi engaño. Le dije que sólo estaba aquí para ver a mi esposa, lo que es la verdad.

Isabella lo miró consternada.

—¿Cómo has podido asumir semejante riesgo?

—En realidad era un riesgo calculado. Crowley «siempre está dispuesto a divertirse», según dice él. También cree en la lealtad hacia sus amigos... y a mí me considera un amigo. Asimismo siente afecto por ti. Demasiado, a mi parecer. Casi ha admitido que le gustaría seducirte.

Isabella observó que Edward la examinaba atentamente.

—Yo no he hecho nada para animar a lord Crowley a creer que pudiera tener éxito.

—Eso dice él. Cuando le advertí que se mantuviera lejos de ti, me dijo que en realidad había hecho pocos progresos porque tú estabas locamente enamorada de tu difunto marido.

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Alguna historia tenía que contar para justificar mi repentino matrimonio. Creí que lo mejor era hacer creer a la gente que me había enamorado perdidamente.

La radiante sonrisa de Edward conservaba un implacable encanto.

—Me gusta esa versión de la historia.

—Sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Nuestra unión no fue nunca la de una pareja enamorada... ni tampoco se suponía que duraría más de una noche.

Edward dejó pasar su comentario.

—Tal vez no hayas estimulado a Crowley a propósito, pero como hermosa viuda eras un objetivo excelente para hombres como él. Y tu resistencia sólo te suma atractivo. Para un libertino como Crowley, el desafío de la caza es lo estimulante.

Ella enarcó las cejas con curiosidad. Sospechaba que, aunque Edward no fuese tan libertino como su amigo, sabía bien lo que estimulaba a ese tipo de hombres.

—Parece que en ti habla la experiencia. ¿Es por eso por lo que aún no has abandonado esta batalla? ¿Porque mi reticencia a ser tu esposa representa un desafío para ti?

Él ladeó la cabeza y la inspeccionó con los párpados semientornados.

—Supongo que en parte, pero es algo más profundo que eso. Por poco plausible que pueda parecer, me mueve mi preocupación por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, por ti. Me duele verte tan limitada por la estricta observación de la viudez. Que te veas obligada a aislarte de este modo. Esto no es la India, donde las viudas son quemadas vivas con los cadáveres de sus esposos.

En aquel momento apareció el correcto mayordomo de Isabella con el té. Ella tuvo un sobresalto al pensar que su conversación pudiese haber sido oída. Prometiéndose ser más discreta, permaneció en silencio hasta que Danby se retiró tras una inclinación.

Después de ofrecerle a Edward bollos, mermelada y sandwiches, vaciló y se lo quedó mirando insegura. Aquel hombre era su marido, habían estado juntos del modo más íntimo posible y, no obstante, no tenía ni idea de cómo le gustaba el té.

—¿Quieres leche o azúcar?

—Azúcar, leche no. Lo sé —repuso Edward leyendo sus pensamientos—. Para ser marido y mujer somos prácticamente desconocidos. Tal vez deberíamos remediarlo.

—No veo ninguna razón para que tengamos que conocernos más.

Edward observó a Isabella mientras ésta servía el té en las tazas de porcelana china. Realizaba la tarea lo mismo que todo lo demás, con la graciosa elegancia fruto de toda una vida de formación. Era la perfecta dama. Y, como la mayoría de las damas cuidadosamente educadas, había sido criada para observar todos los sofocantes códigos sociales.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de él, Isabella no era como muchas de sus contemporáneas —superficial, vanidosa, egocéntrica, arrogante—, aunque con su educación y belleza podía perfectamente haber sido todo eso. Tenía profundidades inesperadas, facetas intrigantes que a él le parecían encantadoras y sensuales. Había quedado cautivado al vislumbrar su espíritu libre viéndola galopar por el parque. Y él había probado el fuego escondido de su abrazo en más de una ocasión...

Bajo el exterior de una dama había una mujer intensamente apasionada, y él estaba decidido a descubrirla, a desmantelar sus muy decorosas inhibiciones. Era demasiado joven para enterrarse en la tumba del celibato.

Aunque no sería fácil abrirse camino entre sus defensas. Isabella tenía gran aversión al riesgo, y estaba decidida a negar cualquier vestigio de deseo. Como en aquel momento. Cuando cogió la taza de té que ella le ofrecía, sus dedos se rozaron provocándole un cálido estremecimiento. Isabella se retiró como si se hubiera quemado. Desvió la mirada y cogió su taza claramente decidida a ignorar la atracción que existía entre ellos.

Edward sintió afirmarse en su resolución. Ella necesitaba liberarse, aunque no lo supiera.

—Y bien —dijo él finalmente—. ¿Te propones vivir el resto de tu vida ocultándote tras tus lutos de viuda?

Ella fijó en él sus ojos marrones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te has confinado en una prisión. No por tu propia voluntad, pero una prisión al fin y al cabo. Eres una cautiva de la convención y el decoro, y permites que la sociedad dicte todas tus acciones.

—No hay nada malo en seguir los dictados de la sociedad.

—Lo hay si eso destruye tu propia vida.

Isabella frunció los labios.

—No soy como tú, Edward. Yo deseo una vida tranquila y ordenada.

—No creo que sea así, si no nunca hubieras salido en mi defensa, ni accedido a casarte con un desconocido.

—Aquéllas fueron circunstancias sumamente insólitas. Ahora estoy contenta con mi situación.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Disfruto de una vida plena pese a mis actuales limitaciones. Mi casa acaso sea mucho más pequeña que la que dirigía para mi padre, pero aun así requiere esfuerzos. Escribo cartas con frecuencia... en realidad mantengo una extensa correspondencia. Las amigas me visitan a menudo. Leo mucho. Monto a caballo cada día.

—¡Ah, sí! Tu vicio secreto. ¿Qué otros deseos ocultos albergas, Isabella?

Ella pasó por alto la pregunta.

—Tengo lo que siempre he querido... independencia.

—No creo que esto pueda calificarse de independencia. Vives temiendo constantemente lo que otros puedan pensar. No puedes salir en público sin ocultar tu rostro o después de oscurecer. Te sientes atrapada, lo has dado a entender lo bastante.

—Tal vez, pero sólo porque estoy decidida a evitar el escándalo. Lo que se considera  
un comportamiento aceptable para un hombre no es en absoluto tolerable para una mujer, y mucho menos si es viuda.

Edward mantuvo decidido su mirada.

—O te estás engañando a ti misma o no te conoces muy bien. Creo que hay dos mujeres en ti. La que acata las convencione, y aquella a la que le encanta galopar salvajemente por el parque por la pura alegría de hacerlo. La misma que se entregó a un desconocido en una noche de ardiente pasión.

Al advertir cómo se ensombrecían sus expresivos ojos, comprendió que había acertado de lleno.

—Creo que deseas escapar de esa mojigata prisión —insistió en voz baja— y permitirte ser una mujer sensual, pero temes asumir el riesgo.

Al ver que ella no respondía, sacó el diario de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mesa, frente a ella. Isabella se lo quedó mirando con sus ojos tan marrones.

—He pensado en ti en todo momento mientras lo estaba leyendo. Eres muy parecida a la dama anónima que lo escribió.

—No puedo advertir ningún parecido —repuso ella a la defensiva, como si el pensamiento la avergonzara—. Nuestras circunstancias no podrían ser más diferentes. Ella era francesa, esclavizada por corsarios y retenida en un harén turco. Se vio obligada a convertirse en concubina y vivir cosas que ninguna dama soportaría de buen grado.

—Era inocente de conocimiento carnal hasta que encontró a un hombre que le encendió la sangre.

—Cierto. Y ella..., su lujuria llegó a dominarla.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería experimentar esa clase de pasión? ¿Desear a alguien tan desesperadamente?

Ella entreabrió los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Edward sospechó que se había acercado mucho a la verdad.

—Yo sí me lo he preguntado —admitió él—. Mi padre trató una vez de explicarme lo que sentía por la madre de Rosalie. Dijo que si leía el diario podría comprenderlo.

Isabella bajó la mirada, sonrojado el marfileño rostro.

—Es una historia muy intensa —dijo por fin—, pero su amor estaba condenado al fracaso. Desirée entregó su corazón a su dueño y acabó prisionera de su obsesión.

—Pero nunca lamentó amar.

—No es ésa la lección que yo he extraído del diario —murmuró Isabella aunque no con tanta firmeza como antes—. Yo creo que ella fue necia al permitir que un hombre gobernase su corazón de esa manera.

—Mi padre consideraba que era mejor haber tenido un solo momento de auténtica pasión que no haberla conocido nunca.

Isabella vaciló.

—Y mira lo que consiguió. Toda una vida de desdicha anhelando a una mujer a la que no podía tener. —Agitó la cabeza como tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Es mucho mejor no entregar nunca el corazón que arriesgarse a verlo destrozado.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su tentadora boca que se había endurecido con resolución. Una oleada de deseo lo invadió mientras pensaba en cómo transformar su obstinada convicción en rendición incondicional.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ante la erótica fantasía.

—Creo que tú eres como Desirée, Isabella. Tienes el mismo espíritu salvaje.

Ella depositó vacilante la taza en su mesa.

—Estás equivocado.

Su mirada no vaciló.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta de esa idea? ¿Sentir una pasión tan intensa o verte expulsada de ese capullo en el que te proteges?

Ella se levantó bruscamente.

—Creo que deberías irte, Edward.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación él dejó también su taza y se levantó. Cuando acortó la distancia entre ellos, Isabella no retrocedió, evidentemente decidida a no permitir que la intimidara. Él tomó despacio su mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándole el interior de la muñeca. Isabella siguió desafiante e impasible, aunque sus mejillas se encendieron delatando su pugna por controlarse. Aún más revelador, él pudo captar en sus ojos el ansia de un deseo largamente reprimido.

Edward sabía que ella estaba a punto para la pasión, que necesitaba desesperadamente verse libre de los rígidos grilletes que la coartaban, y él era el único hombre capaz de conseguirlo. Pero todavía no podía luchar contra ella. La batalla apenas había comenzado y él debía ser paciente.

—No estoy equivocado, sirena —dijo suavemente—. Yo he probado ese dulce fuego que se oculta bajo tus capas de fría reserva, y hay ahí una mujer sensual y apasionada esperando ser puesta en libertad. Y me propongo encontrarla.

Tras una breve inclinación, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Isabella se quedó rígida, contemplándolo mientras se retiraba. Cuando se hubo marchado, exhaló un suspiro agitado. El corazón aún le martilleaba en el pecho por su proximidad, por su magnetismo.

¿Cómo hacía para conseguir siempre abrumarla de ese modo? ¿Cómo lograba que su sangre se acelerase con un simple contacto, que las rodillas le flaquearan y su fuerza de voluntad se convirtiera en gelatina? ¿Por qué provocaba en ella tal confusión interior? Él conseguía sacar lo peor de ella, sombrías emociones que no deseaba sentir. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, sus preguntas inquisitivas la habían desconcertado tanto como su presencia física y su comportamiento provocador.

Se dejó caer en la silla con lasitud. ¿Tendría razón Edward? ¿Sería ella como Desirée? ¿Tenía un espíritu salvaje que esperaba ser puesto en libertad?

Desde luego era una mujer distinta desde que había conocido a Edward… Edward... Se veía ahora impulsada por anhelos que hasta ese momento desconocía. Había luchado contra la poderosa atracción que ejercía sobre ella, con el desasosegante deseo que despertaba tan fácilmente en su interior, y que allí seguía, hirviendo a fuego lento bajo la superficie.

Indecisa, cogió el diario que él le había dejado. La explícita sensualidad que había encontrado allí la había escandalizado, pero la historia de amor había captado su imaginación. Susceptible a la sutil seducción de su amo y a sus exóticas tentaciones, Desirée se había visto arrastrada por una tormenta de pasión que jamás había imaginado...

¿A qué se parecería conocer semejante pasión? ¿Verse arrollada por la locura del amor, la ceguera del deseo? ¿Experimentar sentimientos tan poderosos que podían borrar cualquier vestigio de sabiduría y razón?

Recordó de mala gana que ella había probado fugazmente tal pasión en su noche de bodas.

El libro quedó abierto por una página muy gastada.

Amo todo tu cuerpo. Amo tu dura carne cuando me penetra. Amo tu decisión y tu fortaleza, tan poderosa contra mi suavidad. Amo tu apetito febril, tu deseo que me hace sentir tan mujer.

Isabella cerró los ojos. «Edward.» Él le recordaba muchísimo al amante de la francesa: audaz, viril, vibrantemente sensual. Como el príncipe del diario, él había despertado un tierno anhelo femenino en su interior más profundo.

Contra su voluntad, en su mente se proyectó una visión de su lecho nupcial, de ellos dos juntos... Edward haciéndole el amor con tan exquisita ternura, moviéndose dentro de ella, llenándola del placer que deseaba y necesitaba.

El mismo placer que sus verdes ojos le habían prometido unos momentos antes.

Se estremeció. No se permitiría rendirse a la promesa de sus ojos. No cedería ante él por más que su contacto le acelerara la circulación de la sangre.

No obstante, no podía negar el ávido anhelo que sentía.

* * *

Un capitulo mas y será todo por hoy


	14. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado mi súper amiga Mia Cullen Swan. gracias por ayudarme, escucharme y estar conmigo sobre todo animarme cuando creo que ya no puedo**

**VOTEN! por favor**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Mi resistencia parecía inútil. ¿Cómo podía defenderme contra el inquieto anhelo que él encendía en mí?

En el transcurso de los siguientes días, Isabella se encontró maldiciendo a Edward Cullen cada vez con mayor ardor. El hombre era peligroso para su paz mental. Por la noche obsesionaba sus sueños; de día, la impaciencia por verlo la henchía de una tensa, dolorosa inquietud que no la abandonaba.

Cuando se encontraba con él, ya fuese en sus paseos matinales a caballo por el parque o en cualquier otro lugar, siempre experimentaba una sacudida, la misma certeza escalofriante que había sentido cuando lo vio por vez primera en el muelle de St. Kitts. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, el calor de sus verdes ojos y el indiscreto mensaje que transmitían la quemaban como carbones encendidos.

No podía evitar encontrárselo dondequiera que fuese, posiblemente porque Edward tenía una aliada en su hermana; Rosalie, eso resultaba claro, estaba confabulada con él, e informaba a Edward de sus diversas salidas de compras. El aparentaba que sus encuentros eran fortuitos e inocuos, pero Isabella sabía que se trataba de una campaña cuidadosamente planeada con la precisión de un general militar.

No tenía idea de cómo defenderse contra tales tácticas. Antes nunca había sido objeto de tan resuelta determinación. Edward era como una poderosa tormenta que lo barría todo a su paso, llevándose su serenidad en el proceso. Por mucho que ella se esforzara por mantenerse inalterable y distante, por hacer caso omiso de su sensual y despiadado encanto, le resultaba imposible. Él era indignante, audaz, provocativo... irresistible.

Pero la amenaza más grave consistía en los profundos sentimientos que despertaba en ella. A Edward le bastaba con respirar para provocar en Isabella un intenso torbellino de desasosegantes emociones.

Consideró irse de Londres durante algún tiempo, sólo para escapar de él. Precisamente, el día anterior había recibido una carta de lady Black, la madre de Jacob, pidiéndole que la visitase. Harry, el hermano de Jacob que ahora contaba diez años, estaba resultando ser un diablo, y lady Black pretendía que sólo Isabella podía controlarlo.

No obstante, sabía que no podía irse de Londres. No se comportaría como una cobarde. Y además tenía la solemne obligación de ocuparse de Rosalie. Por otra parte, su padre estaba en Sussex —las fincas Dwyer y Black eran vecinas— y no tenía deseo alguno de encontrarse con el duque, ni siquiera para escapar de Edward.

Creía comprender a qué se debía la persistencia de él. Era casi como si estuviera cortejándola, pero Isabella intuía que su atractivo se derivaba del desafío que ella ofrecía. Ganarla era para Edward como obtener un trofeo. Lo impulsaba la excitación de la caza.

Comenzó a preguntarse si la resistencia sería el mejor método. Tal vez si ella se le rendía —si le permitía ganar— él entonces renunciase a la persecución y regresara a su hogar, ahorrándole a ambos innumerables problemas. Ella no deseaba que Edward dirigiera su vida dictándole cómo debía comportarse y lo que debía sentir. Era el colmo de la arrogancia que imaginase que conocía su mente mejor que ella misma. La había comparado a la francesa del diario y Isabella reconocía que tal vez tuviesen alguna similitud, pero ella no tenía espacio en su vida para pasiones salvajes que podían causar estragos, ni ningún deseo de experimentar la clase de sufrimientos a que tales pasiones podían dar lugar.

Era evidente que tenía que trazarse otro plan para tratar con Edward. Tenía que haber algún modo de que ella recuperase de nuevo el control de su vida, de que pudiera convencerlo de que la dejase en paz... Por su bien tanto como por el de ella.

El riesgo que él estaba corriendo preocupaba enormemente a Isabella. Vivía en constante temor ante su vida pública. Al parecer, lord Crowley lo había tomado bajo su protección y lo llevaba por todo Londres, yendo con él a clubes de juego y a otras diversiones libertinas. Ella estaba segura de que acabaría siendo reconocido si mantenía aquella imprudente conducta.

Isabella creía que Edward era más conocido en Inglaterra de lo que él suponía. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de ser reconocido fue por una emigrada francesa.

Edward había acompañado a Isabella y a Rosalie a una sombrerería de Oxford Street. La propietaria, al verlo, tuvo un sobresalto y dio una palmada al tiempo que exclamaba «Mon Dieu!» entre dientes. Entonces Edward se quitó el sombrero dejando al descubierto sus negros cabellos, y la expresión de la mujer se tornó confusa.

No obstante pareció recomponerse y se adelantó para recibirlos en su tienda, pero luego, mientras Rosalie contemplaba los sombreros expuestos, la propietaria no dejaba de observar a Edward desconcertada.

—Pardon, monsieur —dijo finalmente con fuerte acento—. No me proponía mirarle tan insistentemente pero es que es usted muy parecido a alguien que conocí.

Isabella sintió que se ponía tensa, en cambio Edward, sin abandonar su cortés sonrisa, mantuvo su expresión impasible.

—Tal vez me confunde con mi primo, madame. Sucede con cierta frecuencia.

—¿Su primo es el señor Edward Cullen, de América?

—Sí.

La mujer se adelantó y le cogió la mano con vehemencia.

—¡Oh, monsieur, su primo es un verdadero ángel! Él salvo la vida de toda mi familia. Y no sólo de la mía, también la de media docena de familias más. Nunca le olvidaré, siempre estaré en deuda con él.

Era una anciana de cabellos grises pero aún muy hermosa, con el fino esqueleto y la piel de porcelana de una aristócrata. Edward le dedicó su sonrisa más sensual, como si fuera veinte años más joven.

—Mi primo es un hombre afortunado al ser recordado tan afectuosamente por una dama tan encantadora.

La propietaria se ruborizó complacida y le soltó la mano casi avergonzada. Luego, cuando concluyeron su compra, se negó de manera terminante a dejarles pagar los tres sombreros que Rosalie había escogido.

En cuanto salieron de la tienda, Rosalie formuló la pregunta que había estado quemando los labios de Isabella.

—¿A qué se refería con eso de que salvaste a su familia? Tú eras demasiado joven para participar en su sangrienta revolución, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero estuve en Francia después, durante una de sus espantosas purgas gubernamentales.

—¿Y casualmente salvaste a media docena de familias de la guillotina? —preguntó Isabella secamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, sólo fueron cuatro. Y fue de un pelotón de ejecución. Por entonces la guillotina había sido abandonada como «poco civilizada».

Rosalie contuvo visiblemente la risa ante su sarcasmo, pero Isabella se quedó trastornada al saber de otra ocasión en la que Edward podía haber encontrado la muerte. Frunció el cejo y lo miró por encima de la cabeza de su hermana.

—Supongo que seguirás sin reconocer que disfrutabas jugando al héroe, exponiéndote al peligro y arriesgando tu vida, ¿no es así?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—El peligro no me preocupa, pero no buscaba conscientemente ser un héroe. Sencillamente, parece que tengo un don para acabar implicado en rescates sin pretenderlo.

—Aun así, el problema ahora es que tus hazañas te han hecho lo bastante famoso como para que no puedas confiar en no ser reconocido —repuso Isabella con lentitud, esforzándose por ser paciente.

—Hay pocas personas que estén enteradas de mis «hazañas» como tú las llamas.

—Pero si alguien que te vio hace años te ha reconocido, otras personas podrían hacerlo.

—Entonces negaré tal conocimiento, como acabo de hacer ahora —respondió él amablemente—. Deja de preocuparte por mí, amor. Eso sólo hará que te salgan canas.

Su respuesta la dejó desconcertada. Edward parecía no ser consciente del peligro que corría; en realidad, parecía disfrutar con ello.

Le lanzó una mirada de frustración y se dirigió hacia el carruaje dejando a Edward detrás con su hermana.

—No deberías enojarla así, Edward —dijo Rosalie con energía—. Le preocupa que pueda pasarte algo malo y sólo desea protegerte.

Edward la miró burlón, sorprendido al detectar enfado en su voz.

—¿La he enojado?

—Sabes bien que sí. Si comprendieras lo que Isabella ha soportado, no serías tan poco considerado.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué ha soportado?

—Puede que sea la hija de un acaudalado duque, pero su padre le ha amargado la existencia desdichada. Debe de haber sido muy infeliz viviendo bajo el dominio de ese tirano y teniendo que sufrir sus iras.

—Confío en que me aclares de qué estás hablando.

Rosalie miró hacia el carruaje donde Isabella la aguardaba.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo. Reúnete conmigo mañana por la tarde en la librería Tobley's y te lo contaré.

-0-

Edward, preocupado, se encontraba al día siguiente esperando a Rosalie impaciente. Cuando por fin llegó, acompañada de su doncella, la siguió hasta un rincón de la parte de atrás de la tienda. Ambos simulaban examinar las estanterías de novelas mientras Rosalie le explicaba a qué se había referido con lo de las iras del duque de Dwyer.

—Su gracia tiene un temperamento depravado —murmuró con voz queda— que yo misma he tenido la desdicha de presenciar poco después de nuestra llegada a Inglaterra. Yo vivía con mi tía Platt por aquel entonces, pero Isabella se alojó durante los primeros días en casa de su familia, en Londres. Naturalmente, escribió a su padre y le habló de vuestra boda. Yo sabía que estaba preocupada por su reacción, pero nunca imaginé que ésta pudiera ser tan violenta. El duque acudió a Londres hecho una furia, indignado porque ella había mancillado el nombre familiar casándose con un criminal. Yo misma presencié su enfrentamiento.

Rosalie se estremeció mientras Edward la escuchaba en silencio.

—Isabella iba a ir conmigo de compras y yo acababa de llegar a su casa. Mientras me encaminaba al salón, oí que alguien gritaba, y encontré allí a Isabella con su padre. Su gracia estaba de pie, agitando los puños ante ella y gritándole. No puedes imaginar cuan lívido estaba. Cuando Isabella trató de calmarlo, él cogió un pesado jarrón ¡y se lo arrojó! Gracias a Dios no acertó, y simplemente se estrelló contra la pared, pero podía haberla matado.

Edward sintió cómo un repentino nudo de ira y repugnancia se formaba en su interior ante la imagen que su hermana le había descrito.

—Para mi vergüenza —prosiguió Rosalie en voz baja—, me quedé demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, pero su mayordomo sí trató de intervenir. Ese pobre hombre es muy viejo, casi una reliquia, sin embargo, aunque nunca podría competir con el duque físicamente, se interpuso entre ellos. Dwyer lo tiró al suelo y fue hacia Isabella con el puño levantado. Creo que, de no haberme visto, la habría golpeado. Sólo se detuvo porque no deseaba cometer tan indignante acción ante una desconocida.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces? —preguntó Edward con dureza.

—Parecía como si el duque fuera a sufrir un ataque de apoplejía tratando de controlarse. Advirtió a Isabella que desapareciera de su vista, en realidad le dijo que saliera de su casa para siempre, y que ya no era su hija. Luego se fue, bramando de cólera.

Rosalie suspiró. Edward la instó a proseguir.

—Isabella estaba temblando, pero más preocupada por el pobre Danby, que se había golpeado la cabeza en la mesa al ser empujado por el duque. Después de que el hombre fuese atendido, Isabella me confesó que aquella clase de violencia por parte de su padre no era infrecuente. Creo que se quedó muy aliviada de que él hubiese decidido renegar de ella. No dijo nada más contra él, pero más tarde Clearwater consiguió sonsacar a los sirvientes, y esas informaciones sólo confirmaron lo que yo había visto, que el duque es un terrible tirano.

—Tirano es evidentemente una palabra demasiado suave —comentó Edward irónico.

Rosalie asintió.

—Por lo que he podido deducir, durante años Isabella ha intentado mantener a los demás a salvo de las iras de su padre. Aquélla no era la primera vez que la había amenazado con golpearla.

Edward enarcó las cejas incrédulo.

—¿Dwyer? ¿Pegarle a su propia hija?

—Es monstruoso, lo sé, pero sus sirvientes han sufrido incluso más violentamente sus arrebatos. Según se cuenta, en una ocasión golpeó a un mozo de cuadra con una fusta y casi lo dejó ciego.

Edward sintió una tensión en el estómago ante el pensamiento de que un hombre pudiera descargar su ira sobre indefensos subalternos. Y la idea de Isabella a merced de Dwyer le repugnaba.

—Todos los sirvientes de Isabella —prosiguió Rosalie— dicen que ella hacía todo lo posible por protegerlos de los accesos de ira de su padre. En más de una ocasión había intervenido incluso físicamente. Y cuando él los echaba sin referencias a la mínima infracción, ella les encontraba empleo en otra parte. Tampoco los olvidó. Cuando instaló su propia casa, hace varios meses, buscó a algunos de aquellos que habían sufrido a manos de su padre y les ofreció empleo. Por lo menos dos de ellos estaban casi en la miseria, y se sintieron enormemente agradecidos... No es extraño que la consideren una santa.

—No, no es extraño —repuso él secamente luchando por controlarse.

Cuando Edward le había propuesto matrimonio, Isabella había insinuado que su padre se enojaría, pero él nunca podría haber imaginado que se encontraría en verdadero peligro.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Rosalie, observando su rostro ceñudo.

Edward esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—En lo mucho que disfrutaría estando diez minutos a solas con el duque.

—Lo sé —repuso Rosalie comprensiva—. Se merece que le enseñen lo que es estar a merced de alguien más fuerte y más poderoso. Pero no puedes descubrirte ante él, Edward. Se supone que estás aquí de incógnito.

Se le endureció la mandíbula de frustración al recordarlo, pero luego su tensión se alivió. Como Edward Cullen estaba gravemente limitado por la necesidad de guardar el secreto, pero como Emmett McCarty no padecía tales restricciones. Podía devolver al duque todo el dolor que el muy bastardo había causado a su hija...

—¿En qué estás pensando ahora? —le preguntó Rosalie con el cejo fruncido.

—Que llegará el día en el que reciba su justo castigo —repuso Edward enigmático.

Rosalie, al parecer satisfecha, se volvió para devolver a su estantería el libro que había simulado hojear y luego añadió pensativa:

—Estoy segura de que la principal razón por la que Isabella se preocupa tanto por las convenciones radica en su padre. No se trata de que ella tema desafiarlas per se, sino porque el duque la amenazó. Él juró que si protagonizaba algún otro escándalo, la azotaría como a un mozo de cuadra y la encerraría donde ya no pudiera mancillar su nombre. Por eso se muestra tan cuidadosa respecto a las limitaciones de su viudez y por lo que no aparece en sociedad. No desea dar a su padre nada que pueda utilizar contra ella. Sabe de lo que es capaz.

Rosalie se volvió hacia Edward, que la contemplaba pensativo.

—Pero confío en que ahora comprendas que su preocupación por tu seguridad no es en absoluto irracional. Preocuparse por los demás, tratar de protegerlos de cualquier daño, se ha convertido para ella en una segunda naturaleza.

Edward asintió lentamente. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas sobre Isabella, por qué deseaba una vida tranquila y serena, por qué parecía temer la pasión, por qué había escogido a un intelectual pusilánime, según se decía que era Black, a quien amar. Tras haber estado sometida a los accesos de furia de su padre toda su vida debía de aborrecer cualquier emoción demasiado intensa.

Comprendió que aquello también explicaba por qué había reaccionado como una tigresa al ver cómo lo golpeaban a él en el muelle de St. Kitts; por qué había intervenido para salvar a un absoluto desconocido. Y por qué se había casado con él, pirata y acusado de asesinato, pese a todas las graves desventajas. Deseaba escapar de su padre y de sus iras.

Su viudedad le proporcionaba la seguridad que siempre había ansiado, pero en realidad, ella la había convertido en una prisión en la que no tenían cabida la emoción, el deseo ni la pasión.

Con el cejo fruncido, Edward miró sin ver las hileras de volúmenes encuadernados en piel que tenía frente a él. Finalmente comenzaba a comprender qué impulsaba a Isabella. Su reserva estaba mucho más arraigada y era más compleja de lo que Edward había supuesto pero por lo menos ahora sabía mejor a lo que se enfrentaba y por qué ella se le resistía tan fieramente. Edward ponía en peligro su refugio, amenazaba su existencia desapasionada.

Reafirmado en su resolución, apretó la mandíbula decidido. La tarea de enseñar a Isabella a confiar en él, a abrirse a él, sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pero como fuese, encontraría el modo de liberarla de la triste prisión que ella había construido deliberadamente.

* * *

**Mmm saben como que me entran ganas de regalarles un capitulo mañana mm le preguntare a mi Beta jeje**

**Bueno chicas mil gracias por seguirme nunca crei que tantas personas me colocarían en favoritos la verdad crei que si me leerían 2 personas serian muchas pero NOO aquí estoy con TODAS ustedes y se que en un tiempo seremos MUCHAS mas.**

**Hasta mañana?**

Besos


	15. capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, es un ángel le super cargo la mano, se merece un super aplauso chicas**

**SE CIERRAN VOTACIONES**

**ABAJO COLOCO AL GANADOR**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por votar de verdad no crei que fuera a se tan rápida su repuesta lei TODOS los review**

**las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Él me hacía sentir intensamente viva. Hacía vibrar mi corazón y me encendía la sangre.

Dos noches más tarde, Isabella tuvo un atisbo del renovado propósito de Edward. Ya se había retirado a su lecho cuando oyó un suave tintineo contra el cristal de su ventana y luego otro. Su sobresalto se convirtió rápidamente en alarma al comprender que alguien estaba tirando piedrecitas y tratando de llamar su atención.

Sabiendo que sólo podía tratarse de Edward, fue a abrir la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Allí estaba, a la sombra plateada del roble, mirándole.

Su corazón experimentó el habitual sobresalto. No lo había visto en todo el día. De hecho, no había salido de casa. Una pertinaz lluvia le había impedido su paseo matinal a caballo por el parque y Rosalie había tenido un compromiso por la tarde con su tía. Pero las nubes se habían aclarado y en esos momentos una brillante luna iluminaba la noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo merodeando bajo mi ventana? —le preguntó Isabella en un susurro.

—He venido a rescatarte y a llevarte a dar un paseo —repuso él no tan quedamente.

—¿En plena noche?

—Aún no es medianoche siquiera. Y has estado atrapada ahí dentro todo el día.

—Ya me he retirado a dormir.

—¿Eso significa que me invitas a subir?

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Entonces será mejor que bajes.

—Edward, estoy en camisón.

—No importa —dijo él con tono travieso y divertido—. Te vistes y bajas. Estoy seguro de que no querrás que llame a la puerta principal y despierte a los criados.

Su implícita amenaza la exasperó.

—No tengo ninguna intención de estar a solas contigo en plena noche.

—Pensé que eso podría preocuparte y he traído a un muchacho conmigo. Él sujeta los caballos mientras hablamos. Además tengo un carruaje.

Al ver que ella vacilaba, llamó suavemente:

—Isabella, ¿qué mal puede haber en ir a dar una vuelta? Y en un carruaje descubierto difícilmente podría violarte.

«Sí, ¿qué mal había?», pensó Isabella irónicamente. Estaría loca si se ponía a merced de un temerario y encantador bellaco.

Pero como de costumbre, Edward no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Baja, amor, antes de que tenga que subir ahí a buscarte. Te espero en la puerta posterior.

Y se volvió y desapareció entre las sombras sin darle más oportunidades de protestar. A menos que le gritara, ya no podía hacerle entrar en razón.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Isabella se retiró de la ventana. Apenas podía creer que estuviera considerando realmente salir a pasear en medio de la oscuridad con Edward Cullen. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar el atractivo prohibido que tenía la idea. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Antes de conocer a Edward siempre había sido sosegada y correcta , un modelo de decoro. Pero ahora se estaba comportando como una ramera.

«¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —dijo una voz en su cabezal—. Has sido sensata y correcta toda la vida. Por una vez puedes ser un poco arriesgada.»

Isabella se vistió rápidamente y se puso una capa con capucha sintiéndose muy parecida a la francesa del diario que había sido seducida y atraída al pecado por su príncipe cautivador. La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura mientras ella bajaba con sigilo la escalera y salía por la puerta de servicio.

Edward la aguardaba fuera, como había prometido. Al verla, su sonrisa se volvió más radiante. Isabella exhaló un profundo suspiro, henchida de pronto del vertiginoso placer de estar cerca de él.

Un carruaje aguardaba al final del corto paseo y, tal como él le había dicho, un joven sujetaba el par de caballos. Edward la ayudó a subir y a continuación se montó él.

—Aguarda aquí, por favor —le dijo al muchacho—. Regresaremos en breve.

Con un tirón de las riendas, puso los caballos a trote rápido.

Isabella se sujetó a la barandilla del asiento mientras le dirigía una sorprendida mirada sin apenas dar crédito a su audacia.

—Debería haber sido más prudente y no confiar en ti —comentó sombría cuando estuvieron lejos y ya no podían ser oídos—. Me hiciste creer que el muchacho nos acompañaría.

—Sólo porque de otro modo no habrías venido conmigo.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—No muy lejos. Mira a tu alrededor, sirena. ¿No es esto mejor que estar cautiva en tu casto dormitorio?

Isabella pensó sin querer que era una noche magnífica. La fresca brisa de junio en su rostro era estimulante, la luz de la luna mientras bañaba las silenciosas calles, impresionante. No obstante, su enojo con Edward le impedía disfrutarlo del todo.

—No me harás creer que sólo pensabas en mi bien al proponerme esta salida.

—Tal vez no, pero ¿puedes censurarme por desear estar a solas con una mujer hermosa en una noche iluminada por la luna?

—Entonces no niegas que tu objetivo era la seducción.

—No existen leyes contra seducir a la propia esposa.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que hacer que volverme loca?

—Salvo hacer el amor contigo, no, no se me ocurre nada mejor.

—¡Edward!

—En realidad —añadió él rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera continuar—, esta noche Crowley me había invitado a unirme a sus colegas del Fuego del Infierno en un recorrido por el mundo de las mujeres ligeras, pero decliné.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, inquieta ante la imagen de Edward retozando con cortesanas en un elegante burdel londinense. Pensar en él haciéndole el amor a otra mujer le resultaba inequívocamente molesto, lo cual era absurdo, puesto que ella le había dicho que era libre para buscar sus placeres donde quisiera.

Observó su firme perfil cincelado por la luz de la luna. No debía de tener dificultad alguna para encontrar compañía femenina. Era irresistible, atractivo, más sensual y arrebatador que ningún hombre que ella hubiese conocido. También era un disoluto y un aventurero acostumbrado a vivir peligrosamente y romper corazones. Ella debería procurar no ponerse en una situación tan vulnerable como estar con él a solas.

—¿Por qué declinaste la invitación? —murmuró ella sin querer en realidad conocer la respuesta.

—Porque la única mujer a la que deseaba era mi esposa.

Ella no quiso dignificar su provocativa observación con una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —bromeó él suavemente al ver que ella permanecía muda—. ¿No hay una réplica aguda?

Ella le dirigió una severa mirada.

—No puedo creer que me prefieras a una experta prostituta.

—¡Pues así es, sirena!

—Simplemente porque, como Crowley, sólo deseas lo que no puedes conseguir.

—No es por eso por lo que te deseo tanto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó Isabella curiosa a su pesar.

—Eso me gustaría saber —repuso Edward con sorprendente gravedad—. Nunca me había sentido tan atraído por ninguna mujer.

—Lo que sientes es simplemente masculina...

Edward le facilitó la palabra que ella estaba buscando.

—¿Lujuria? —Torció la boca fieramente—. No es nada simple, querida. Y es mucho más que lujuria. Más bien un fiero anhelo.

—Bien, pues tendrás que controlarlo.

—Lo estoy intentando al máximo, pero no puedo controlar mi imaginación. A menudo te imagino desnuda en mis brazos. ¿Lo sabías?

—¡Edward!

—Por favor —la reconvino él—, recuerda que mi nombre es Emmett.

—Si no te comportas —declaró ella fieramente en voz baja—, te pediré que des media vuelta a este carruaje y me lleves a casa.

Su divertida expresión se sosegó un poco.

—Lo creas o no, esta noche intento comportarme. Te doy mi palabra de que, por una vez, mis motivos son por completo altruistas. Sólo deseo que goces de un rato de libertad.

Ella no sabía sí podía confiar en él, pero cuando Edward volvió la cabeza para mirarla, su expresión era totalmente seria.

—Rosalie está preocupada por ti. Cree que estás sola y que necesitas compañía.

—Rosalie está equivocada. Y, aunque necesitara compañía, difícilmente te escogería a ti para ello, un audaz bellaco, que no teme el escándalo.

—Yo había creído que, como hija de un duque, encontrarías atractiva la audacia tras estar acostumbrada al servilismo toda la vida. ¿Deseas que te adule y te trate como a frágil cristal?

—Lo que me gustaría es que respetaras mis deseos —repuso ella fríamente— en lugar de tratarme así. Dijiste que te salvé la vida. Sólo por eso, creo que tendría derecho a cierta clase de consideración.

—Te estoy tratando con consideración, amor. Estoy pensando en tu bienestar. Reconócelo, te sientes mucho más viva cuando discutes conmigo, rivalizando en ingenio. Mi sola presencia te agita la sangre.

—No deseo que mi sangre se agite, Edward.

—¡Vamos! ¿Puedes afirmar honestamente que no disfrutas estando conmigo? ¿O que prefieres estar segura en tu cama que aquí en una noche como ésta?

Realmente era mágica. Isabella levantó el rostro hacia la luna tranquilizada por su sereno hechizo.

Como de mutuo acuerdo, permanecieron silenciosos durante un rato, oyendo solamente el repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos y el traqueteo de las ruedas sobre los adoquines. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Hyde Park, Edward giró desde la calle y se introdujo en el parque por el sendero de grava de los carruajes.

—Supongo que tendrás algún propósito al traerme aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella desconfiada.

—Ya lo verás —repuso él.

Avanzaron un breve trecho hasta que el Serpentine apareció ante su vista. Isabella se quedó sin aliento ante la sorprendente belleza nocturna del lago, parecido a un brillante espejo.

Sin decir palabra, Edward se apartó del sendero y avanzó por el césped, introduciéndose entre una arboleda de castaños. Dio un tirón a las riendas y detuvo el vehículo.

Isabella permaneció largo rato sentada en silencio.

—Nunca había visto el parque tan apacible y encantador —dijo finalmente.

—Hay muchas cosas que nunca has visto. ¿Te importaría sentarte junto al agua?

Ante su asentimiento, se apeó del carruaje, ató las riendas a la rama de un árbol y luego, rodeando el vehículo, cogió a Isabella por la cintura. Mientras la depositaba en el suelo, ella sintió su contacto como una marca candente, en tanto que Edward se quedó de pronto inmóvil, como si se hubiera quemado con el calor abrasador que irradiaba de ella.

—No llevas corsé —murmuró con voz repentinamente ronca.

—No he tenido tiempo de ponérmelo —repuso ella sonrojándose.

—Voy a fingir que nunca lo he descubierto.

Sacó una manta del carruaje, cogió a Isabella de la mano y la condujo entre unas matas de mimbres hasta la orilla del lago. Extendió la manta sobre el césped y, cuando Isabella se hubo sentado, se instaló a su lado.

Durante largo rato, ella permaneció allí quieta, contemplando sobrecogida el encantador y brillante estanque.

—Qué hermoso es —exclamó finalmente.

—Sí —convino él.

Edward no estaba mirando a las aguas sino a ella; Isabella sintió su escrutinio como una caricia.

La joven se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y miró la luna. Un halo de niebla plateada rodeaba su borde. Exhaló un lento y profundo suspiro, absorbiendo la serena belleza. El aire de la noche olía a tierra húmeda y a dulce hierba.

—Gracias por traerme aquí.

—No hay de qué. —Y tras una pausa dijo—: Tenía un motivo oculto. Deseaba mostrarte lo mucho que te pierdes encerrándote en tu prisión.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró ella menos molesta que de costumbre por su osadía.

—Apostaría la mitad de mi fortuna a que una vez hayas probado la libertad te resultará difícil volver a tu aburrida y correcta existencia.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su perseverancia.

—Aún estás insistiendo según la equivocada percepción de que estoy descontenta con mi vida.

—No creo que sea una percepción errónea. Pienso que estás mucho más sola de lo que quieres admitir.

Isabella se estremeció interiormente ante la verdad de su aseveración. Por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario, no podía negar el profundo dolor interior que sentía a causa de su soledad.

Edward aún seguía observándola. Ella podía sentir su penetrante mirada explorando sus secretos.

—Serías más feliz si de vez en cuando asumieras algún riesgo —dijo él suavemente—. Si te atrevieras a hacerlo y te despreocuparas de las consecuencias.

Isabella se removió incómoda, deseosa de cambiar de tema.

—¿Como tú? ¿Arriesgando tu vida simplemente por quedarte en el país?

—Incluso eso.

—No puedo creer que correr peligro sea la clave de la felicidad.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí lo es. El peligro te hace sentir vivo, te hace apreciar la vida. Deberías celebrarlo, no temerlo.

Ella apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y lo examinó a su vez. Ya estaba arriesgándose simplemente dejándolo estar cerca de ella. Edward era el peligro. Era emoción. Estaba intensamente vivo. Comprendió que eso era lo que lo distinguía de otros hombres: su entusiasmo por la vida.

—¿Siempre has sido así? ¿Tan temerario y atrevido?

—Me temo que sí. Era una cruz para mi padre.

—Lo imagino perfectamente.

—Fui bastante salvaje en mi adolescencia —reconoció Edward.

—Y mucho más allá de tu adolescencia, si lo que se dice es cierto. Rosalie me explicó que eras la oveja negra de tu familia hasta hace unos pocos años.

—¿Has estado hablando de mi con ella?

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Le pedí que me contase algo más sobre el desconocido con quien me había casado. Supongo que era un modo de honrarte tras tu muerte.

La sonrisa de Edward fue encantadoramente sensual.

—Me siento satisfecho.

—¿Qué fue, pues, lo que causó tu transformación?

—La muerte de mi padre.

Edward se tumbó de costado, frente a ella, apoyándose en un codo. Sus hermosos rasgos se veían pensativos a la luz de la luna.

—Siempre supe que algún día heredaría el imperio naval de Cullen. Casi desde la cuna, mi padre me preparó para hacerme cargo de sus propiedades, y pasé gran parte de mi juventud navegando en sus buques y aprendiendo a gobernar todo aquello que flotara. Disfrutaba con esa parte del negocio, pero me resentía al verme controlado y con todo mi futuro planeado de antemano hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Cuando cumplí los veinte años me rebelé por fin y fui en busca de mi propio destino.

A Isabella no le costó imaginar a un joven e inquieto Edward esforzándose por liberarse de los dictados paternos. Encadenarlo hubiera sido como tratar de enjaular a un tigre salvaje.

Edward hizo una pausa y contempló las brillantes aguas.

—Después de eso, vi pocas veces a mi padre, hasta el día en que murió. Sólo en su lecho de muerte comprendí cuánto lo había herido al marcharme.

Ella percibió el pesar en su voz, la tristeza, y deseó ofrecerle consuelo.

—Debió de ser un gran sacrificio para ti regresar a casa para hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares.

—En cierto modo, pero se lo debía a mi padre. Nunca aprecié totalmente el sacrificio que hizo para mantener intacta su familia. Él estaba apasionadamente enamorado de la madre de Rosalie, y por ella podía haber dejado a su mujer y a sus hijos, pero nunca lo hizo. Además, era hora de que yo asumiera mis responsabilidades. Le juré que cuidaría de mi madre y de mis hermanas y que mantendría su legado intacto. He llevado bastante bien el negocio... por lo menos hasta que comenzó la guerra. Pero aun así, nos ha ido mejor que a la mayoría de empresas navieras.

Isabella no estaba segura de desear ver esa parte admirable y atractiva de Edward, el hombre tranquilo y considerado que revelaba sus más íntimos pensamientos, abriéndose a ella. Sin embargo, aquello la ayudaba a comprender qué lo impulsaba.

—Por eso estabas tan decidido a ver acomodada a Rosalie, aunque para lograrlo tuvieras que casarte con una desconocida.

—Sí —sonrió—. Nada más hubiera podido llevarme ante el altar.

En cambio, ella había sabido desde siempre que el altar la estaba aguardando. Isabella guardó silencio considerando cuan diferentes habían sido sus vidas. Edward se había rebelado y emprendido una serie de salvajes aventuras mientras que ella había sido sumisa y complaciente, y obedecido todos los deseos de su padre... excepto el último. Hasta su matrimonio con Edward, siempre se había comportado exactamente como se esperaba de ella. Y hasta el momento, aún no se había permitido reconocer cuánto se resentía por ello.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Edward observándola.

—Que al casarme contigo fue la primera ocasión en que desafié a mi padre.

—Eso no es lo que Rosalie me ha dicho —repuso él quedamente—. Ella me ha contado que te viste obligada a desafiarlo muchas veces para proteger a tus sirvientes.

Isabella desvió la mirada. No le gustaba pensar en la violenta ira paterna. Era demasiado inquietante, demasiado humillante.

—Rosalie vio cómo te amenazaba tu padre, Isabella. Deduzco que te ha pegado con frecuencia.

—No con frecuencia —contestó de mala gana deseando ser honesta—. Y era pagar un pequeño precio. Yo era la única que podía hacerle frente y él podía...

Cerró los ojos recordando los ataques físicos de su padre contra indefensos sirvientes.

—No siempre era tan malo —prosiguió finalmente—. Mi madre podía controlarlo, pero cuando ella murió, él se dedicó a beber cada vez más. Su talante era tan... imprevisible. Un día se comportaba agradablemente, y al siguiente podía montar en cólera a la menor provocación. Yo solía calmarlo si no me enfrentaba directamente a él, si lo aplacaba. Pero me daba pavor sólo estar cerca de él... —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Es terrible decirlo, pero creo que lo odiaba.

—No.

—Es vergonzoso odiar a tu propio padre.

—No, si se lo merece. Cualquier hombre que golpea a... —Edward interrumpió el comentario con rostro adusto—. Me gustaría mucho conocer a tu padre.

Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor sólo al pensar en aquel enfrentamiento.

—Pienso que te afecta más de lo que crees —observó Edward tras un momento.

Sabía que él tenía razón y asintió lentamente.

—Tal vez sí. Toda mi vida he vivido temiendo su furia. Me ponía físicamente enferma. Yo siempre me sentía impotente... Aprendí a odiar el torbellino emocional.

Se estremeció de modo involuntario.

Sintió que Edward le tocaba la espalda ofreciéndole consuelo y dejó encapar un tenue suspiro. Su padre ya no podía causarle ningún daño... gracias a Edward.

—Durante los últimos meses he conocido la paz. Ya no me despierto temiendo tener que enfrentarme a mi padre. Te estoy muy agradecida por ello. Casarme contigo me ayudó a escapar de él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decírtelo?

—El riesgo que corrías al casarte conmigo.

—¿De qué hubiera servido? No estabas en condiciones de aceptar una negativa.

—Yo no sabía el peligro en que te ponía.

—Fue elección mía, Edward. Y, además... —le sonrió débilmente—, también me permitiste escapar de Witherdale. Hubiese tenido que soportar aquel matrimonio. —Volvió a estremecerse—. Ciertamente, ser viuda me ha permitido mucha más libertad que la que he conocido hasta ahora, y la aprecio.

Edward meditó esas palabras durante largo rato. Cuando habló, su tono fue quedo, contemplativo.

—La pizca de libertad que has conquistado, apenas es una gota en el mar, Isabella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué me sugieres que haga? Ya he llegado hasta los límites del decoro, lo más lejos que me atrevo a ir, instalándome en mi propia casa y viviendo por mi cuenta.

—Podrías atreverte a muchísimo más. Todavía estás siendo reprimida tratando de adecuarte a las rígidas normas sociales y a las expectativas paternas.

Mientras contemplaba el lago plateado, Isabella pensó que volvía a tener razón. Estaba siendo reprimida. Se había sentido así durante toda su vida. Tal vez el diario había pulsado una cuerda en su interior. Aquella hermosa, aunque terrible historia de pasión, la fascinaba más de lo que hubiera creído posible... Una mujer protegida que encontraba la libertad en las mismas cadenas de esclavitud que la ataban...

Isabella apretó los labios a modo de negación. Ciertamente ella no tenía deseos de tan drástica liberación. Pero tal vez sí debería asumir más riesgos, como Edward estaba sugiriendo. Tal vez debería atreverse a ser más audaz...

—Tienes ganas de vivir, Isabella; bajo todas esas correctas inhibiciones. —Su tono era bajo y vibrante—. Deseas sentirte viva. Sin embargo, no sabes cómo.

Ella sintió su mirada sondeándola, como si estuviera mirando en su interior y descubriendo todos sus secretos. En cierto modo, Edward comprendía el ansia que ella siempre había ocultado en su parte más profunda; la parte salvaje, inquieta y curiosa. El anhelo de alguna satisfacción indescriptible. Algo evasivo que ni ella podía imaginar.

—Y supongo que te estás ofreciendo para enseñarme, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente.

—Lo deseo muchísimo. —Su voz áspera y aterciopelada resonó a través de ella—. Puedo mostrarte un mundo que no has visto nunca, brillante y vibrante de color. Tú ahora no eres feliz en tu mundo gris y aburrido, sola en tu frío y solitario lecho.

Ante la implicación de que él calentaría su lecho, se le cortó la respiración.

—Tú no eres responsable de mi felicidad, Edward —consiguió murmurar.

—Tal vez no, pero necesitas liberarte. Y yo me propongo ser quien lo consiga.

—¿Cómo? ¿Agotando mi resistencia?

—Convirtiéndome en tu amante.

En el silencio de la noche, ella pudo percibir el martilleo de su corazón.

—No tengo intención de volver a tener relaciones contigo. ¿Y si llegara a concebir? No podría superar el escándalo.

—Has leído el diario. Hay cantidad de medios para que las experiencias carnales no den lugar a la concepción. Aún disponemos de una vasta serie de métodos de excitación por explorar. Tocarse y acariciarse, y disfrutar uno del otro.

Era cierto, el diario describía con tremendo detalle diferentes formas de placer sensual. Isabella miró a Edward. La estaba observando intensamente, con una mirada primaria de sensualidad encarnada.

Su voz se convirtió en un ronco murmullo.

—¿No se te aceleran los latidos del corazón ante la idea de hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Puedes negar que mi contacto te excita?

No, no podía negarlo en absoluto. Aquel hombre era su marido. Había sido su primer amante. Su único amante. Lo deseaba.

De pronto, se sintió plena de una intensa conciencia. De la noche. Del hormigueo de sus venas. De Edward. De la rica e inquietante promesa de su boca.

El aire que circulaba entre ellos parecía latir de expectación y advertencias mientras ella lo miraba. Había algo agreste y salvaje circulando por la sangre de Isabella, una voz susurrante apremiándola a ceder, a entregarse a la pletórica sensación que él prometía.

No obstante, otra voz contradictoria la exhortaba a mantener firmes sus defensas. Edward la deseaba porque deseaba lo que no podía conseguir.

Pero... ¿y si le daba lo que deseaba? Si se entregaba a él, se cansaría en breve de la caza, porque la emoción habría desaparecido... Seguramente él pondría fin entonces a su enloquecedora persecución.

Había incluso un modo de apresurar su decisión: ella misma podía tomar la ofensiva. Estaba cansada de ser su presa, de defenderse, de tener que mantenerse siempre en guardia.

En ese aspecto le recordaba a su padre. Intencionadamente o no, Edward trataba de intimidarla, de hacer que accediera a sus demandas, de controlarla. Sin embargo, tras hacer frente a su padre durante tantos años, era capaz de enfrentarse a Edward.

Sería gratificante ajustarle las cuentas a él y convertirlo en perseguido para variar. Si ella lo perseguía, él podía muy bien huir y correr... de regreso a América. Y si ella conseguía aplacar sus poderosos instintos carnales, ya no se vería impulsado por su fiera lujuria...

—Tal vez tienes razón —dijo Isabella lentamente, confiando en no estar cometiendo un error irreparable—. Tal vez deberíamos convertirnos en amantes.

Al ver que él no respondía, comprendió que lo había sorprendido y dejado sumido en el silencio. Era evidente que él no esperaba su aquiescencia.

Tampoco esperaba que ella diera el primer paso.

Isabella exhaló un leve suspiro preguntándose si tendría el valor necesario para seguir adelante con su descabellado plan. Pero ¿qué otra elección le había dejado él? Ella no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran de aquel modo, con Edward volviéndola loca lentamente. Él no cejaría hasta que ella cediese, de modo que, cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes concluiría su extraña relación.

Tenía escasa experiencia en asuntos carnales, pero el diario le había facilitado notables elementos, enseñándole los secretos del cuerpo masculino, cómo excitar su deseo... Una lección de valor incalculable. Una mujer podía ejercer gran poder si controlaba el deseo de un hombre.

Asimismo, su noche de bodas la había ayudado a perder su virginal ignorancia así como sus inhibiciones. El propio Edward le había enseñado el apetito y la excitación sensual...

Isabella hizo acopio de valor, lo miró a los ojos y, lentamente, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, como asustado.

—¿Esto va realmente en serio? —preguntó por fin.

Ella respondió con falsa calma:

—Totalmente en serio. Has dicho que debería asumir más riesgos. Bien, eso intento empezar a hacer ahora. ¿Quieres tenderte, por favor?

Cuando ella logró reclinarlo sobre la manta, él le cogió la mano y se la apartó.

Isabella se irguió con una risa nerviosa.

—No me tendrás miedo, ¿verdad, Edward? —murmuro en voz baja e intencionadamente desafiante.

Él entornó sus encendidos ojos.

—¿Qué te propones hacer?

—Aliviar tu lujuria. —Colocó de nuevo la mano sobre su pecho—. Y tal vez tomar un poco de venganza. Tú disfrutas torturándome. Bien, ha llegado la hora de que yo te atormente a ti. Después de todo, devolver las tornas es juego limpio. Ahora tiéndete.

Él obedeció, pero su ronca voz transmitía una advertencia.

—Isabella, no soy un santo. Si no deseas hacer el amor, te advierto seriamente que concluyas este juego ahora mismo.

Ella curvó los labios en una sonrisa y le desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta, aunque se sentía torpe y nerviosa.

—Un santo es lo último que creería que eres Edward. Y sí deseo seguir este juego... Pero sólo yo fijo las normas.

Lentamente, le desabrochó los botones del chaleco y se lo abrió. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo el fino tejido de la camisa; cálida, la vida se encontraba bajo las yemas de sus dedos, tan tranquilizadora como excitante.

—La primera norma es que tú no vas a tocarme.

—¿Y si no deseo seguir tus normas?

—¡Oh, creo que querrás!

Bajó la mano hasta su firme abdomen y vaciló un momento. Luego asió su camisa, tiró de ella y la subió hasta que su estómago quedó totalmente al descubierto.

Al ver que Edward se revolvía, incómodo, Isabella frunció el cejo y le advirtió:

—¡Estate quieto!

Él obedeció mientras ella le acariciaba lentamente el terso vientre, sintiendo su cálida piel bajo la palma. Pero cuando deslizó los dedos por su cintura, el cuerpo entero de Edward se tensó. El ánimo de Isabella se creció.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó algo burlona.

—Sabes que no, bruja —masculló él.

Ella retiró la mano, pero sabía que ya estaba excitado; podía sentir el enorme bulto bajo sus calzones mientras se los desabrochaba.

—Si esperas que permanezca inmóvil mientras me tocas de ese modo deberías replanteártelo —dijo él roncamente.

—Si te mueves, me detengo —replicó Isabella con serenidad

Él rechinó los dientes mientras ella le abría los calzones y se concentraba en los botones de sus calzoncillos. Cuando al cabo de un momento separó el tejido, su tembloroso miembro surgió de entre los oscuros rizos rubios de su pubis.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento. Estaba impresionante, con la luz de la luna plateando los duros planos y músculos de su cuerpo.

Tal vez tenía poca experiencia, pero sabía lo que sucedería cuando lo tocara. Cómo una suave caricia tensaría y concentraría sus músculos. Cómo el más ligero roce de sus dedos por su vientre lo haría estremecer. Cómo su piel enrojecería de calor y su miembro se pondría rígido...

Acaricio la densa turgencia de tu dureza y no siento vergüenza. Me has enseñado los deseos de la carne sensibilizando mi cuerpo para el placer, eliminando toda inhibición.

Ella lo sabía.

Mantuvo la mirada enfocada en su virilidad, en el dardo ya densamente henchido, aunque no se sentía tan tranquila como pretendía. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por su torso, siguiendo el reguero de vello sobre su vientre y acariciándolo del modo que él le había enseñado en su noche de bodas.

La fascinaban los contrastes que encontraba bajo los dedos; la vigorosa dureza de su estómago..., el aterciopelado acero de su virilidad..., la vellosa suavidad de las bolsas de debajo. Él se estremeció ligeramente cuando ella lo tocó allí, los pesados testículos se tensaron mientras ella los sujetaba ligeramente en su mano.

—Isabella... —susurró él con aspereza.

Subyugada por su respuesta, ella amplió sus exploraciones. Con dedos temblorosos, se movió hacia arriba, bordeando la henchida cresta de su excitación, resiguiéndola hasta la sensible cumbre. Al ver que se estremecía a su contacto, se volvió más audaz y siguió los relucientes contornos, acariciando la turgente longitud, tan palpitante de calor.

Por fin, asió completamente su virilidad encerrando entre sus manos la dureza aterciopelada y apretando ligeramente. La densa longitud aumentó de tamaño, hinchándose. Con creciente confianza, Isabella llevó la mano lentamente hacia abajo y luego de nuevo hacia arriba, originando una exquisita fricción.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —preguntó Edward al cabo de unos momentos con la voz estrangulada.

—Tuve un excelente tutor —murmuró Isabella.

—No recuerdo habértelo enseñado.

—Tal vez no específicamente, pero me enseñaste a no temer un cuerpo masculino. Me enseñaste el placer y la excitación y el diario sugirió el resto.

Él estaba muy duro bajo la ardiente y sedosa piel, magníficamente erecto. Sin embargo, lo que la asombraba era hasta qué punto tocarlo podía afectarla a ella de modo tan intenso, cómo acariciarlo podía despertar su propio deseo. Se sentía totalmente encendida: los nervios, la piel, el pulso los notaba increíblemente vivos mientras un dulce dolor había comenzado a latir entre sus muslos.

Fijó su mirada en la de él y el clamor de su corazón se hizo eco de su tácito interrogante.

Estremecida de expectación, echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa e inclinó la cabeza para probar el dardo masculino que podía proporcionarle tanto placer. Era descarado, desinhibido y, no obstante, emocionante tener a su merced a aquel hombre fuerte y vibrante.

Cuando tocó con su boca la dilatada punta, él pareció dejar de respirar por completo y la sensación de poder de Isabella aumentó. Alzó los ojos y vio que Edward tenía los suyos cerrados. Sosteniendo la base de su rígida longitud deslizó la lengua suavemente por la latente cabeza. Sintió que el cuerpo de Edward se endurecía.

—¿Lo hago bien? —susurró.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido ahogado.

—Exquisitamente. No te detengas.

Ella no tenía intención de detenerse. Explorar las delicias prohibidas de aquel cuerpo era demasiado apasionante.

Isabella, pese a su falta de experiencia, sabía que él sentía la misma excitación. Notó que la mano de Edward tocaba sus cabellos guiándola ligeramente mientras ella, con la lengua, rodeaba la lisa y brillante cresta. El poderoso cuerpo del hombre se había quedado rígido, con las caderas tensas, para evitar moverse mientras ella lo exploraba con la boca y con la lengua.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos femeninos, lo tomó entero en la boca envolviendo la gruesa punta bulbosa con sus labios. El escandaloso placer la debilitó. Él estaba hirviendo, latiendo vital, y su suave felación lo hacía crecer aún más de tamaño.

Lo oyó gruñir y lo miró, contemplando su firme y viril rostro tenso y embelesado, en éxtasis. Isabella sintió un escalofrío de placer. Deseaba verlo así, deseaba sentirlo estremecerse de necesidad. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, casi con ansiedad, con los cabellos desparramados sobre su estómago e ingle mientras renovaba su sensual asalto. El cuerpo de Edward se endureció aún más y se arqueó contra la manta mientras le asía los cabellos.

Isabella advirtió que estaba agitándose. La excitación recorrió el cuerpo masculino, incrementando el ávido anhelo de las ingles de ella. Su propio deseo estaba creciendo rápidamente, su carne secreta se hallaba húmeda y palpitante.

Con fuego redoblado en sus sentidos, intensificó febrilmente su asalto acariciándole con los dedos las tensas bolsas mientras lo atormentaba con las caricias de sus manos y su boca.

La respiración de Edward se volvió áspera y desigual. Comprendió que se hallaba cerca del climax. Podía sentir en su garganta cómo se estremecía profundamente.

Al cabo de unos momentos, se quebró su autocontrol. Con un ronco sonido gutural, Edward se retiró bruscamente. Se ladeó, apartándose de ella y se derramó, con el cuerpo convulso, en una explosión de necesidad, su miembro levantándose y agitándose mientras su simiente se vertía cálida y lechosa sobre el césped.

Isabella contempló expectante la retorcida y poderosa descarga, alborozada por su propio poder para dejar tan indefenso a un hombre tan fuerte.

Agotado y sin fuerzas, Edward rodó lentamente hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Pero aún transcurrió largo rato hasta que abrió los ojos.

—Parece que tengo una deuda de gratitud con el diario —dijo.

Isabella se sintió enrojecer ante la encendida intensidad de su mirada... y ante su descaro. Él no hizo movimiento alguno para cubrir su desnudez. De pronto, ella se sintió inexplicablemente avergonzada de la lascivia de su propio comportamiento. Desvió la mirada.

—¿No pretenderás volverte tímida ahora, sirena, ahora cuando me toca a mí complacerte? —murmuró Edward.

Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola en la palma. Isabella se sintió estremecer ante el intenso calor que aquel simple gesto despertó en ella. De mala gana retiró la mano.

—Creo que tal vez he ido demasiado lejos para una sola noche

—Sólo existe un problema. Probar un poco de ti me hace desear más. Quiero pasar el resto de la noche haciendo el amor contigo.

Isabella tembló.

—No puedes.

—¿Por qué no?

Y diciéndolo, pasó la mano bajo su capa, acariciándole el pecho. Ella hizo una mueca cuando él alcanzó la sensible punta del pezón bajo la tenue muselina de su vestido.

—Estás muy excitada, Isabella. Me deseas. Tu cuerpo está ansioso de liberación, de placer.

Ella no podía replicar. Su instintiva cautela había retornado junto con la voz de aviso que clamaba en su cabeza apremiándola a ser prudente con las sensuales zalamerías de Edward.

Al ver que no respondía, se sentó y le pasó el dedo por los labios con una ligera presión. Isabella cerró los ojos mientras la asaltaba una vertiginosa oleada de necesidad. Su deseo por él era un dolor físico, latente y apremiante.

Temía la fuerza de aquel deseo y, sin embargo, la pura verdad era que no podía negarse el placer de su contacto.

Cuando él intentó cogerla entre sus brazos, ella lo detuvo con la mano en su pecho. Miró en torno y se dio cuenta de cuan luminosa era la luz de la luna en la oscuridad. Aunque ligeramente ocultos por los sauces, aún resultaban demasiado visibles para la tranquilidad de Isabella.

—Aquí no, Edward...

—Tienes razón. Tenemos que encontrar una cama. ¿A dónde deseas ir?

Ella respiró profundamente desechando toda prudencia y precaución.

—Llévame a casa.

—Con mucho gusto.

Con una débil sonrisa, Edward se arregló la ropa y se abrochó los botones de las diversas prendas. Luego se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, que ella tomó con dedos temblorosos.

Edward recogió la manta y condujo a Isabella hacia el carruaje, ayudándola a subir. Cuando se instaló junto a ella y cogió las riendas, dirigió una última mirada a la orilla del brillante lago.

—Después de esta noche, nunca volveré a ver este lugar del mismo modo —murmuró él sin rastro de burla.

Isabella pensó que tampoco ella. Desde aquel día en adelante, cuando visitara el parque siempre recordaría aquel momento con Edward.

Camino de casa, hablaron en silencio. Isabella sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza mientras ella se cuestionaba la sensatez de su decisión. Invitar a Edward a su lecho era como soltar a un tigre enjaulado, había muchas probabilidades de que resultase herida.

Sus emociones ya estaban corriendo un gran riesgo e intimar más con él pondría decididamente en peligro la serenidad que se había esforzado tanto por encontrar.

Aunque había tomado aquel camino, y lo seguiría hasta el final. Sólo confiaba que sus cálculos hubieran sido correctos. Que una vez él se atribuyera su conquista, abandonara la caza. Y que eso sucediera antes de que ella resultara malherida.

No obstante, cuando llegaron a casa, todas las preocupaciones relacionadas con su plan se vieron ahuyentadas de su cabeza en cuanto llegaron al paseo de la parte posterior. Se veían luces encendidas en muchas habitaciones.

—Algo ha sucedido —murmuró Isabella tratando de controlar su alarma.

En el instante en que Edward detuvo el carruaje ella descendió rápidamente y subió corriendo los peldaños de la escalera. El mozo de Edward, que había estado aguardando pacientemente su retorno, acudió a hacerse cargo de los caballos dejando que él la siguiera al interior de la casa.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Isabella se encontró con el mayordomo que parecía haber sido despertado. Danby llevaba una bata sobre su camisón y un gorro sobre los grises cabellos mientras su anciano rostro reflejaba una grave expresión.

—¿Ha sucedido algo malo, milady? Estábamos preocupados por usted al ver que no la encontrábamos en ninguna parte de la casa.

Isabella irguió la barbilla decidida a enfrentar el asunto. No tenía por qué acobardarse ni avergonzarse ante sus criados.

—Salí a dar un paseo. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Danby? ¿Por qué está despierto todo el mundo en la casa?

—El conde de Black ha llegado, milady.

Por un momento el corazón de Isabella pareció detenerse. Jacob no podía haberse presentado porque había perecido en el mar hacía casi un año. Luego recordó que Harry, su hermano de diez años, había heredado el título.

—¿Harry está aquí? ¿En Londres?

—Sí, milady. En estos momentos se halla en las cocinas. Está... hambriento del viaje.

—¿Del viaje? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No lo ha traído su madre?

—No, milady. Sólo el joven lord Black...

Precisamente en ese momento, un muchacho de cabellos rubios llegó precipitadamente al vestíbulo desde la escalera que conducía a las cocinas. Iba vestido con calzones y chaqueta, pero tenía el pelo alborotado y su rostro, que se parecía mucho al de Jacob, estaba realmente sucio.

—Bells, me alegro mucho de verte...

Pero al distinguir a Edward, el muchacho se calló bruscamente. Con gran sorpresa de Isabella apretó los puños y se plantó furioso ante él.

—¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó airado.

—¡Harry! —lo reprendió Isabella duramente—. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

—Soy Emmett McCarty, primo de lady Isabella por matrimonio —repuso Edward suavemente.

—¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí! —casi gruñó el muchacho.

—Harry, este caballero es un invitado en mi casa. Tendrás que cuidar tu lenguaje.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Harry lanzó a Isabella una acusadora mirada.

—No puedes haber olvidado ya a mi hermano. Sólo hace un año que murió. Un año exactamente hoy.

Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor. No había recordado que aquél era el aniversario del trágico naufragio.

—No —dijo sintiéndose culpable—. La fecha puede haberse borrado de mi mente, pero nunca podré olvidar a Jacob.

—Entonces ¿qué está haciendo él aquí, a estas horas de la noche?

Ella exhaló un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse.

—No tienes autoridad para formular semejantes preguntas, mi joven lord. Además, como familiar, Emm... el señor McCarty tiene todo el derecho a visitarme. Ahora te toca a ti darme algunas respuestas. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? ¿Y a estas horas de la noche?

Por vez primera, el ceño de Harry se convirtió en una expresión de inseguridad.

—Me he escapado de casa, Bells. Mamá se ha vuelto insoportable. Por favor, debes permitir que me quede contigo.

* * *

C**omo ven a Harry?**

**Bueno y pasando a otro tema mis niñas**

**el ganador es... oh quien lo diría?**

**hubo EMPATE entre Aprendiz de Diosa y Una noche, seguidas muy de cerca por desátame**

**Chicas hoy hare actualización de estas dos historias y ahí platicamos jeje**

**las quiero**


	16. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, es un ángel le super cargo la mano, se merece un super aplauso chicas**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a marieisahale que como siempre NUNCA faltan sus lindo cometarios, GRACIAS nena**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Él me tocaba con sorprendente ternura, como si incluso mi corazón le perteneciera.

—Así pues dime, Harry, ¿cómo conseguiste llegar a Londres? —le preguntó Isabella algo más tarde, mientras Edward y ella se sentaban con el muchacho a la mesa de los sirvientes, en la cocina.

Ante su exasperación, Edward se había quedado sin ser invitado, y se había acomodado en la casa. Ella no deseaba discutir con él delante de su inesperado y joven invitado, pero estaba furiosa.

Harry levantó la mirada de un plato de pollo frío, bollos y manzanas del que estaba comiendo.

—La diligencia. Siempre ha sido muy divertido. Primero fui sobre el techo y luego en el pescante. ¡Aquello fue estupendo! El cochero me dejó tomar las riendas, pero sólo un momento, porque algunos pasajeros se quejaron de cómo conducía.

—¿Has hecho solo todo el camino desde Sussex? —preguntó Isabella consternada—. ¿No comprendes lo peligroso que es? Podrían haberte robado o...

—¡Oh, la diligencia no era en absoluto peligrosa! Lo fue sólo cuando llegamos a la casa de postas, cuando casi aterricé en los brazos. Estaba atestada de gente y tuve que preguntar sobre direcciones. Allí había tres tipos que parecían salteadores de caminos, pero cuando trataron de detenerme les mostré los puños y huyeron.

Isabella se estremeció al pensar en lo que podía haberle sucedido a un niño solo por la noche en las calles de Londres.

—No soy un completo mentecato, Bells —dijo al ver su expresión—. Sé cuidar de mí mismo. Aunque me han robado mis cosas. —Harry de pronto pareció sombrío—. Entre ellas estaba mi barco favorito.

—¿Barco? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

El muchacho le dirigió una recelosa mirada, como si estuviera decidiendo si debía confiar en él.

—Era el buque insignia del almirante Nelson, el Victory. Estaba hecho de estaño. Me lo había regalado mi hermano.

Al acordarse de Jacob, el muchacho dirigió una mirada acusatoria a Isabella.

—Danby no quería dejarme entrar. No creía que yo fuera lord Black, porque la última vez que me vio yo era muy pequeño. Y tú no estabas aquí para responder por mí.

Ella luchó contra el embarazoso momento, consciente de que debía de parecer una ramera. Se había quitado la capa y tenía los cabellos en desorden cayéndole por la espalda.

—¿Sabe tu madre que te has escapado? —preguntó cambiando adrede de tema.

Harry sonrió travieso.

—Ahora ya lo sabe. Le dejé una nota diciéndole que me proponía vivir contigo.

—Harry, tu madre debe de estar terriblemente preocupada.

—Lo sé. Por eso me escapé. Está constantemente preocupada. Está asfixiándome, Bells. Y la semana pasada aún fue peor que de costumbre, porque se acercaba la fecha del fallecimiento de Jacob.

—Ella está comprensiblemente afectada —dijo Isabella con paciencia—. Ahora eres su único hijo, Harry...

—Lo sé. Mamá está obsesionada con Jacob, y arma la gorda en cuanto salgo de casa. Se cree que debe vigilarme continuamente como si fuera un niño. Es muy pesada, Bells.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde aprendiste una jerga tan vulgar?

—De Tom, el jardinero. ¿También tú quieres echarme la bronca, Bells? De ser así, adelante, pero no volveré a casa, de modo que es inútil que trates de obligarme. Si no me dejas vivir contigo, tendré que buscar otra persona que me acepte.

Isabella dudó antes de responder... Estaba ansiosa por ayudar a Harry, no sólo porque le tenía mucho cariño sino porque deseaba mitigar su culpabilidad. Durante el pasado año había descuidado mucho al muchacho. Él había perdido a su hermano, al que tenía idealizado y luego se había visto obligado a soportar la abrumadora protección materna. Lady Black no era una mujer atolondrada, pero había quedado desolada por la muerte de su hijo mayor y estaba decidida a que no le sucediera nada al pequeño. Isabella podía comprender perfectamente que Harry se hubiese rebelado y buscara refugio en alguien a quien consideraba amigo. Sin embargo, ella no deseaba estimularlo ni colaborar en su rebelión. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar sus reservas, Harry intervino de nuevo.

—No me quedaré por mucho tiempo, porque me propongo incorporarme a la armada y luchar contra los franceses, como Jacob.

—¿Qué es lo que te propones hacer?

—Voy a embarcarme. Deseo vivir auténticas aventuras y mamá nunca me lo permitirá. Ni siquiera me deja pescar en nuestros propios ríos. No puedo acercarme al agua porque teme que me ahogue, como le pasó a Jacob.

—Yo sé algo acerca de huir al mar —intervino Edward suavemente.

—¿En serio? —Harry pareció interesado—. Hablas como un colonial.

—Soy americano. Pero tengo alguna experiencia en la marina británica. En mis naves hay numerosos marinos que fueron reclutados ilegalmente por tu país y obligados a servir.

—¿Eres capitán de un barco? —preguntó con los ojos encendidos.

—Capitán no, propietario. Tengo una flota de buques mercantes.

—¿Una flota? ¡Eso es un capital!

Edward sonrió.

—Si supieras las penurias a las que tendrías que enfrentarte en la armada, no desearías incorporarte a ella, créeme. La vida de un marinero es extremadamente desagradable comparada con aquella a la que estás acostumbrado. Te iría mucho mejor hacer el aprendizaje en la marina mercante.

Isabella dirigió una admonitoria mirada a Edward, molesta porque estimulara tan salvajes fantasías en el muchacho.

—Harry no se incorporará a nada.

El muchacho apretó la mandíbula con rebeldía mientras sujetaba con fuerza su tenedor.

—Voy a hacerlo, Bells.

Edward agitó la cabeza.

—Bien, pero éste no es el modo. No sólo angustiarías a tu madre, sino que no estás preparado para comenzar tu aventura. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes una carta de presentación.

—¿Debería tener una carta?

—Sí, si deseas hacer algo más que fregar la cubierta. Necesitas que alguien con autoridad responda de ti. Y necesitarás dinero para tu cofre marino.

—Tengo dinero. Soy bastante rico.

—Entonces, en lugar de convertirte en marinero, podrías considerar comprar tu propio barco y convertirte en empresario. Créeme, eso sería mucho más agradable que fregar cubiertas de la mañana a la noche.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, sin duda entusiasmado ante esa nueva idea.

Edward le devolvió una lenta sonrisa. Observando su irresistible sensualidad, Isabella sintió como si en su interior se retorciera un cuchillo de anhelo. Debería haber imaginado que él podía relacionarse con un muchacho rebelde. El encuentro le daba una vislumbre de cómo debía de haber sido Edward a aquella edad. Y sin embargo, estaba consternada al verlo utilizar su despiadado encanto para conseguir controlar a Harry.

El muchacho prosiguió con sus fantasías mientras agitaba el tenedor.

—Si tuviera mi propio barco podría ir a Francia a espiar a los franceses, como Jacob.

—¿Qué quiere decir «como Jacob?» —inquirió Isabella.

—Se hallaba en una misión secreta cuando su barco se hundió... —Harry miró a su alrededor de repente sobresaltado—. ¡Oh, no debería haber dicho esto! Jacob me hizo prometer que no lo diría.

Isabella no concedió ningún crédito al comentario de Harry. En modo alguno podía imaginar al erudito Jacob yéndose precipitadamente a Francia con funciones de espía. Tal vez Harry había inventado esa historia para dar un significado a la absurda muerte de su hermano en el mar. Evidentemente estaba más necesitado de amistad de lo que ella había sospechado en un principio.

Ella sería su amiga. Sentía que tenía un importante deber hacia el muchacho. Harry había contado siempre con poca libertad. Estaba loco por los caballos, y se alegraba de contar con alguna excusa para visitar los establos de Dwyer. Por otra parte, había confiado más en el juicio de Isabella sobre caballos que en el de su propio hermano. Ella fue quien escogió su primer poni.

Isabella siempre lo había considerado como un hermano menor y lo habría sido por matrimonio de no haber intervenido el destino tan cruelmente. Por añadidura, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era desear escapar de un padre dominante, de modo que, a pesar de sus escrúpulos acerca de estimular su rebelión, permitiría que Harry se quedara con ella por el momento. Por lo menos hasta que pudiera convencerlo de que renunciara a aquella tontería de embarcarse en busca de aventuras.

Al verlo bostezar Isabella comprendió que estaba agotado.

—Deberías irte a dormir—dijo con dulzura—. Estoy segura de que podemos resolver todo esto mañana por la mañana.

—¿No me enviarás a casa?

—No inmediatamente, aunque escribiré a tu madre por la mañana, le diré que has llegado a salvo y le pediré permiso para que te deje quedar conmigo una temporada.

—¡Eres muy comprensiva, Bells!

Se levantó de la mesa, corrió hacia ella y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Isabella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Dijiste que habías perdido tus ropas? Tendremos que encontrarte un camisón adecuado.

Danby, que estaba merodeando discretamente cerca de la puerta, apareció como si hubiera sido llamado. Isabella se liberó con dificultades del fuerte abrazo del muchacho.

—¿Se cuidará de instalar a lord Black en el dormitorio verde, Danby?

—Desde luego, milady.

Cuando Harry se disponía a seguir al mayordomo, Isabella lo detuvo.

—Un momento, mi joven lord. Creo que debes una disculpa al señor McCarty,

Harry se volvió hacia Edward con desgana.

—Lamento haberme comportado descortésmente, señor. ¿Me disculpa, por favor?

—Estás perdonado —repuso Edward sencillamente.

—Y si prometo comportarme, ¿me contará algo más sobre sus barcos?

Edward sonrió.

—Estaré encantado —dijo.

—Gracias. —Harry miró a Isabella—. No es tan malo como me había parecido, Bells.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, Isabella sintió la mirada de Edward fija en ella.

—¿Te llama Bells?

—Harry no sabía pronunciar mi nombre cuando era pequeño, de modo que siempre he sido Bells para él. Me disculpo por su anterior arrebato. En realidad, es un muchacho encantador.

—Ya lo he visto. —Edward hizo una pausa—. Lo tratas con mucho cariño. Serías una buena madre.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Isabella se preguntó si él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. ¿Cómo habrían sido sus hijos si su matrimonio hubiera sido real y duradero?

Isabella se regañó a sí misma mentalmente. Era una necia si se permitía soñar en una auténtica unión con Edward. Él no era la clase de hombre que entrega su corazón a una mujer. El amor era para él un juego, una aventura. No le cabía ninguna duda de que era capaz de satisfacer los deseos carnales de una mujer más allá de las más salvajes imaginaciones femeninas, pero sin sentir nada más profundo.

Y sin ninguna emoción más fuerte que lo dominase, ¿cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que volviera su inquieto apremio de vagar por ahí? ¿Antes de que la llamada del peligro lo atrajese de nuevo? ¿Antes de que la dejase sola con el corazón destrozado?

No, se dijo Isabella a sí misma mientras una dolorosa tristeza anidaba en su pecho. No existía posibilidad de tener hijos con Edward...

De pronto se quedó sin aliento recordando la cuestión inconclusa pendiente entre ellos. Edward se hallaba allí, en su cocina, porque ella lo había invitado a compartir su lecho. ¡Dios bendito..!

De repente, el momento se impregnó con una nueva clase de tensión. Al ver que él la acariciaba con los ojos, Isabella se removió en su asiento, inquieta bajo su detenido examen.

Su decisión de mantenerlo a distancia casi se había hecho añicos aquella noche. Pero de repente había recuperado la cordura. Ahora se sentía agradecida de que Harry hubiera llegado en ese momento. Aunque representaba un problema —y era otro inesperado ser masculino en su vida—, la había salvado de cometer un espantoso error.

—Creo que deberías irte —murmuró con voz repentinamente ronca.

—No pensabas lo mismo hace una hora.

—Hace una hora yo estaba sufriendo la locura de la luz de la luna. Y no sabía que Harry huiría de su casa y buscaría refugio aquí.

—De modo que pretendes esconderte tras él. —No era una pregunta—. Usarlo como excusa conveniente para negar el deseo que sientes por mí.

—No, Edward...

—Sí. Te estás engañando a ti misma, Isabella. Engañándote sobre lo que realmente deseas.

—Eso no es cierto. He sido imperdonablemente imprudente esta noche... —Isabella agitó la cabeza—. Tengo que pensar en mis responsabilidades. Tengo un deber hacia Harry. Su hermano ha desaparecido y Jacob hubiera deseado que yo le vigilara.

Al ver que Edward la observaba con firmeza sin decir nada añadió a la defensiva:

—Sería desleal con el recuerdo de Jacob que me acostara contigo esta noche. Nunca debería haber olvidado que hoy era el aniversario de su muerte. Ha sido imperdonable por mi parte.

Edward tensó la boca.

—Lo imperdonable es que te entierres viva en el pasado. Tienes que olvidar a tu anterior prometido, Isabella, y seguir adelante con tu vida.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—No es tan fácil olvidar la muerte de alguien a quien amas. —Su voz se redujo a un quedo murmullo—. Tú no puedes imaginar lo que fue para mí perder a Jacob. Era más que mi prometido. Era un querido amigo, alguien a quien había amado casi desde la cuna. Y tras perder a mi madre... —Interrumpió bruscamente la frase con la garganta tensa ante el recuerdo. Edward no comprendería la desesperación de la pérdida, el desolado sentimiento de indefensión, la insoportable soledad que había sentido al perder también a Jacob.

Cuando su querida madre sucumbió a la epidemia de gripe, Isabella se quedó destrozada. Jacob había sido su consuelo, la había reconfortado y ayudado a mitigar su angustia. Y luego también él había muerto. Era muy injusto que él hubiera desaparecido en la flor de la vida. Pero luego... ella había aprendido cuan inútil era rebelarse contra el destino.

Rechazando el dolor con todas sus fuerzas, como siempre hacía, Isabella se levantó bruscamente.

—No pretendo discutir contigo sobre esto, Edward. Confío en que puedas encontrar tú mismo la puerta.

Se volvió para alejarse, pero él la detuvo con su suave voz.

—Isabella.

Ella no quería mirarlo. Lo oyó retirar su silla, sintió su proximidad cuando llegó tras ella. A continuación la rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola ligeramente.

—No me eches —le dijo con la boca en sus cabellos.

El corazón se le encogió. La invadió el calor mientras la necesidad crecía en ella al mismo tiempo que la presión de las lágrimas.

Mientras él la atraía contra su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo, ella volvía a recordar por qué era peligroso tener algo que ver con Edward. El fiero deseo que sentía por él era un ardiente dolor en su interior. Isabella no quería que él se alejase, no deseaba echarlo y, sin embargo, una desesperada necesidad de auto conservación clamaba en ella, advirtiéndola de que se salvara.

—Me he equivocado al invitarte a venir aquí —susurró—. No deseo volver a tener relaciones íntimas contigo. No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Levantó la mano para posarla sobre la curva de su seno, llenándose la palma con su volumen—. Somos marido y mujer. No necesitamos más autorización que ésa para convertirnos en amantes.

—¿Con qué finalidad? —repuso con voz áspera—. ¿Un placer momentáneo?

Él vaciló largo rato.

—¿Qué tiene de malo un placer momentáneo?

Ella cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en la mejilla, su palma cubriendo eróticamente su seno, y tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir un gemido.

—Tú, Edward —dijo ella con tono alterado—, no me convienes. Eres el último hombre al que escogería gustosamente como amante. No puedo soportar sentir cariño hacia alguien que se arriesga a la muerte por pura diversión. Ya he tenido bastantes muertes. Primero mi madre, luego Jacob... No volveré a exponerme a esa clase de dolor.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

—Sí lo haces. Me has acusado de ocultarme de mis sentimientos. Tal vez sea verdad, pero de ese modo es menos doloroso.

—Menos doloroso sí, pero infinitamente menos satisfactorio. —Su propia voz se había convertido en un áspero susurro— ¿Deseas realmente pasar por la vida sin alegrías ni logros? ¿Qué objeto tiene vivir si te aíslas de todo lo que significa hacerlo? ¿De la emoción, del deseo, de la pasión?

Al ver que ella no respondía, le besó los cabellos.

—¿Puedes realmente mantenerte tan distante, Isabella? ¿Puedes negar tu propio salvaje anhelo? ¿Tan fuerte eres?

Él estaba hablando directamente a todos los impulsos prohibidos que ella siempre había tenido. Isabella agitó desesperada la cabeza. Tenía que resistir, tenía que luchar contra su traidora necesidad de él. Rendirse a su deseo sería una locura, sólo la conduciría al dolor. Ya había llegado a sentir algo demasiado profundo por él. Edward ya la había atrapado en su poderoso hechizo...

Tenía que acabar con eso entonces, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Estás equivocado —dijo casi suplicando—. No deseo pasión. Sólo quiero quedarme sola.

—No lo creo. Recuerdo a la mujer cautivadora que fuiste en nuestro lecho nupcial. No dejaré que olvides la apasionada amante que fuiste aquella noche.

—Edward..., por favor..., márchate.

A modo de respuesta, él le hizo dar la vuelta despacio y enfrentarse a él, que la sujetaba levemente por la cintura y la miraba con sus inquisitivos ojos verdes y concentrados. Ella se sintió indefensa devolviéndole la mirada, sumergiéndose en ella.

—Isabella...

Su voz era un sensual y ronco susurro.

Luego él inclinó la cabeza.

Isabella profirió un suave gemido de protesta mientras oprimía las manos contra su pecho. No deseaba su beso... No deseaba sentir sus cálidos labios moviéndose sobre los de ella, no quería abrirse a él y recibir su aliento. No deseaba levantar los brazos y enredar los dedos en su cabello, sentir aquel salvaje y latente apetito que sólo él podía despertar en ella...

Su beso se hizo más intenso, convirtiéndose en cálido y apremiante, mientras Edward tensaba los brazos en torno a ella. Isabella gimió en voz baja. Era plenamente consciente del duro cuerpo masculino, de la rígida evidencia de su creciente deseo presionando contra ella. Advertía que su respiración se volvía cada vez más desigual mientras su boca devoradora tomaba la suya a la fuerza.

La excitación ante la promesa del insoportable placer que él le ofrecía encendió sus sentidos. Él la deseaba y ¡que el cielo la ayudara!, ella lo deseaba a él...

En aquel momento, oyó unas pisadas en los peldaños que conducían a la cocina. La alarma creció en su interior dándole fuerzas para apartarse del abrazo prohibido.

Cuando apareció Danby, Isabella estaba a salvo, en la otra punta de la estancia, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y el cuerpo aún vibrante de desenfrenadas sensaciones.

—El joven lord Black está siendo atendido, milady —la informó el mayordomo—. ¿Desea algo más?

Isabella se esforzó por dominar sus sentidos obnubilados por la pasión.

—Sí, Danby —consiguió articular con voz temblorosa—. ¿Puede acompañar al señor... McCarty? Precisamente se estaba despidiendo.

Y sin otra mirada a Edward, huyó de allí.

Edward la observó apretando la mandíbula, pero dispuesto a no seguirla. Estaba segurísimo de que no la habría dejado marchar, por lo que tal vez había sido afortunado que hubieran sido interrumpidos. Él no podría haber parado de besarla hasta haberse introducido profundamente en su interior. Había estado tan cegado por la necesidad que tenía de ella, que podría haberla tomado allí mismo, en su cocina.

No obstante, cuando iba conduciendo su carruaje hacia su hotel, Edward tuvo tiempo de considerar su feroz ansia.

Le costaba entender el poder que Isabella ejercía sobre él. Nunca había encontrado otra mujer cuyo contacto le produjera tal explosión de deseo. ¿Qué había en ella que la hacía tan condenadamente tentadora?

Cierto que era hermosa. Poseía una embelesadora combinación de belleza e ingenio, inteligencia y gracia que raras veces había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer. Asimismo, su resistencia a su cortejo la hacía única entre las de su sexo.

Sin duda el desafío que ella suponía era un estímulo. Pero no sólo era su naturaleza competitiva lo que lo impulsaba a tratar de ganar la batalla de voluntades existentes entre ellos, sino también tenerla tan cerca y sin embargo intocable; eso era un dulce y sensual infierno que excitaba sus instintos masculinos más primarios.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía iba mucho más allá de la simple lujuria. Sin darse cuenta, había quedado envuelto en el deseo de reclamarla plenamente como suya.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero hasta entonces nunca había estado tan deseoso de quemarse.

Edward curvó la boca en una sombría sonrisa. Sus amigos y su familia se quedarían pasmados si lo supieran tan enamorado de una mujer..., de su propia esposa. Pero tanto si deseaba a Isabella tan intensamente porque ella lo había embrujado o porque seguía negándosele, estaba menos dispuesto que nunca a alejarse.

Lo que había comenzado como una resolución de tipo práctico para cumplir la palabra dada a su padre y obtener el mejor provecho de un matrimonio no deseado, de algún modo se había convertido en una necesidad vital. Cuanto más conocía a Isabella, más seguro estaba de quererla como su esposa.

No estaba equivocado. Ella poseía un espíritu salvaje que ansiaba ser liberado. El exquisito placer que le había proporcionado en el parque se lo había demostrado. Su momentánea osadía lo había sorprendido y encantado, llevándolo a una salvaje liberación que lo había dejado temporalmente saciado.

Aunque su triunfo había sido breve.

Al recordarlo, Edward profirió una maldición. Verla volver a su capullo auto protector después lo había enfurecido. Deseaba agitar algo en su interior. Y cuando Isabella había hablado tan tiernamente de su amor por su difunto prometido, había deseado golpear algo.

Ante el recuerdo, lo inundaba un fiero sentido de posesión. Estaba celoso de un difunto. La adoración que ella sentía por el gran Jacob, lord Black, lo enfurecía. Hasta que Isabella no superase sus recuerdos de Black, no sería capaz de seguir con su vida... ni de entregarse libremente a nadie más. A él.

Edward apretó torvamente la mandíbula. Estaba acostumbrado a rescatar a damiselas en apuros, pero normalmente el peligro procedía de una amenaza externa. No obstante, en esta ocasión salvaría a Isabella de sí misma.

La reclamaría como su esposa... y la haría olvidar que había amado alguna vez a otro hombre.


	17. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, es un ángel le super cargo la mano, se merece un super aplauso chicas**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Él manifestó claramente su propósito: estaba decidido a tenerme, en cuerpo y alma.

Contrariamente a las esperanzas que Isabella había albergado, la llegada del joven Harry a Londres contribuyó poco a resolver su problema: evitar a su persistente e indeseado esposo. La presencia de Harry le dio a Edward más pretextos para el contacto. Acudía a la casa con frecuencia, en teoría para entretener a Harry y acompañarlo a visitar Londres.

Su casi instantánea camaradería contrarió enormemente a Isabella. Edward se había ganado al muchacho con sus historias de barcos y marineros, junto con abundantes dosis de encanto. Y ella no quería defraudar a su más reciente y joven huésped negándole a Edward la entrada en su casa.

Con frecuencia, sin embargo, se sentía agradecida por su presencia. No era insignificante tarea mantener ocupado a un enérgico muchacho de diez años. Ella se llevaba a Harry en sus paseos matinales a caballo por el parque, pero aquello apenas satisfacía su ansia aventurera. Deseaba ver mundo, comenzando por cada centímetro de Londres.

Por fortuna —o desafortunadamente desde el punto de vista de las convenciones— Rosalie se hizo amiga de él y los dos solían encontrarse en el parque, y competir como indios salvajes. Isabella no podía regañarles puesto que había sido la primera en propiciar esas galopadas matinales.

No obstante, ni siquiera esas salvajes carreras podían competir con los entretenimientos que Edward le ofrecía. Harry llego a casa excitado y con los ojos desorbitados cuando visitaron Exeter`Change[1] para ver los tigres, y el Egyptian Hall, en Piccadilly, que exhibía curiosidades de África y de las Américas. Tres días después, tuvo una indigestión por comer demasiado pan de jengibre en una feria local con prestidigitadores, acróbatas y volatineros a la que fueron los dos.

Cuando Isabella se quejó de que Edward estaba mimando en exceso al muchacho, él rechazó sus objeciones y le dijo que no se preocupara.

—Desde luego que me preocupo —respondió ella—. Soy responsable de él.

—Te prometo que no permitiré que le ocurra ningún daño.

Tuvo que conformarse con eso, pero era incuestionable que Edward estimulaba a Harry a probar sus fuerzas, o bien que el muchacho había contraído la enfermedad de adoración del héroe.

Rosalie los acompañó al Astley's Royal Amphitheater para ver un espectáculo de acrobacia a caballo. Al día siguiente, Harry intentó emular una de las hazañas, con tan mala fortuna que se cayó de su montura, despellejándose las rodillas y la barbilla.

Isabella se alarmó, pero Edward le recordó que las rodillas despellejadas eran un rito de los muchachos. Al ver que ella seguía protestando, Edward le advirtió que no tratara de controlar demasiado estrechamente al joven o creería que lo estaba sofocando como hacía su madre.

Aun así, no le gustaba que Edward estuviera contribuyendo y amparando la rebelión de Harry.

El colmo fue Burford's Panorama en Castie Street, donde vieron, entre otras cosas, murales que representaban las victorias navales del almirante Nelson en el Nilo. Después, Harry sólo sabía hablar de hacerse a la mar.

—Creo que será mejor que dejes de llevarlo a más entretenimientos —le dijo Isabella a Edward durante su paseo a caballo al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Harry es un jovencito impresionable. Temo pensar qué ideas salvajes estará aprendiendo de ti.

—Yo difícilmente calificaría de salvaje una exposición de jeroglíficos egipcios.

—No es el entretenimiento sino tu compañía la que me preocupa. No eres precisamente la mejor influencia, Edward.

—Emmet, por favor, mi amor.

Isabella levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Me molesta que Harry se esté encariñando tanto contigo. No me agrada pensar lo decepcionado que se quedará cuando tengas que Marcharte. —O cómo se sentiría ella misma—. Te ve como a un héroe, con todas esas aventuras tuyas.

—Pues por lo que comenta, no puedo compararme a su difunto hermano en cuanto a aventuras. Según Harry, tu Jacob era un espía.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Harry está muy equivocado. Jacob era el último hombre que se hubiera implicado jamás en algo como el espionaje.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Era demasiado intelectual. Siempre tenía los ojos metidos en los libros.

—Suena a mortalmente aburrido.

La acusación la irritó, sin embargo se encontró desviando la mirada con desazón. Apenas había pensado en Jacob desde que Edward había llegado a Inglaterra.

Al reconocerlo, experimentó un agudo dolor junto con un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan desleal a la memoria de Jacob? Habían sido amigos toda la vida, pero en esos momentos apenas podía recordarlo; su imagen había quedado eclipsada por la vital presencia de Edward. Comparado con él, Jacob sólo era una sombra.

Isabella apretó los labios, dispuesta a paliar su deslealtad.

—Jacob era un perfecto caballero —repuso bruscamente—. Y un hombre considerado. Nunca habría abandonado su hogar ni a su familia para arriesgar la vida simplemente por la emoción de la aventura. A diferencia de otros que conozco —añadió de modo intencionado.

—Como acabo de decir... aburrido.

Al ver que Isabella se enfadaba, Edward se limitó a sonreír y señaló con la cabeza hacia la arboleda junto al Serpentine.

—Apuesto a que a tu querido Jacob nunca se le habría ocurrido traerte aquí, ni a ti hacerle tan agradable regalo.

Ella comprendió que estaban pasando por el lugar donde Edward la había llevado a pasear bajo la luz de la luna, y se sonrojó. Aunque, cuando lo miró, el travieso destello de los ojos de él desapareció, y sólo quedó la seriedad.

Isabella se quedó tensa, atrapada por la silenciosa intensidad de la mirada de Edward. La tensión que había estado hirviendo a fuego lento bajo la fría superficie de Isabella retornó en un segundo con toda su fuerza..., junto con una peligrosa emoción.

Deseo. Estallaba en ella rápida, inconteniblemente, a una simple mirada de él.

Durante las dos últimas semanas, se había esforzado al máximo por simular indiferencia, por ignorar el fiero anhelo que Edward despertaba en ella, pero allí seguía, entre ellos, sutilmente vivo y latente.

Isabella comprendió que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a ello. No obstante, reacia a resolver la cuestión en aquel instante, se esforzó por desviar la mirada.

Sabía que aquella situación no podría continuar durante mucho tiempo.

-0-

Incluso contando con Harry para protegerla, la persecución de que Edward la hacía objeto no daba señales de apaciguarse, y mantenía a Isabella en constante estado de conflicto. Estaba alterando su vida, tal como ella había temido, destruyendo su serenidad tan duramente conseguida. La consternaba ver cuan vulnerable era ella ante él.

Pero aún la trastornaba más recordar el peligro que él se enfrentaba. La tarde siguiente, Isabella tuvo la prueba de cuan precaria era la situación de Edward. El primo de Isabella, Jasper, le escribió una carta preguntándole si desde St. Kitts había tenido noticias de Edward.

Isabella devoró febrilmente el contenido, del que dedujo que se había extraviado por lo menos una carta anterior.

Desde la última vez que te escribí, he llegado a la conclusión de que deben de ser ciertos los rumores acerca de la huida de Edward. No sólo están los informes que he podido ver después de su supuesta muerte ahogado, sino que ayer fui interrogado por oficiales navales que buscan al capitán Sable.

Si Edward está realmente vivo, querida, debes prepararte para el escándalo, porque legalmente sigues siendo su esposa. Ahora sólo puedo lamentar la parte que tuve en acordar vuestro matrimonio...

Jasper también se disculpaba por haberla engañado respecto a la supuesta muerte de su marido.

Edward pensó que sería mejor ahorrarte el duro golpe de verlo morir. Y, sabiendo lo mucho que habías sufrido recientemente con la pérdida de tu prometido, accedí.

Sin embargo, no era el engaño de Jasper lo que trastornó a Isabella, sino saber que, en breve, todo el mundo sabría que el criminal condenado con el que ella se había casado seguía siendo un fugitivo de la justicia naval británica.

Apretó la carta. No podía permitir que aquella situación se mantuviera. Le aterraba el riesgo que Edward corría de ser capturado y ejecutado. Ella lo haría entrar en razón, lo convencería de que dejara Inglaterra.

-0-

Al día siguiente, hizo un serio intento durante su cabalgada matinal. Había comenzado algo más tarde que de costumbre porque la montura de Harry se había magullado una pata con una piedra y tuvo que ser sustituida. Cuando Isabella y Harry por fin llegaron al parque, éste ya estaba lleno de institutrices y niños.

Isabella se unió a Edward y Rosalie en un tranquilo paseo a lo largo de Rotten Row mientras Harry espoleaba a su montura con el mozo de Isabella siguiéndolo de cerca. Por una vez, Rosalie escogió el decoro a la emoción, de modo que Isabella se vio obligada a reprimir su lengua y a aguardar para hablar en privado con Edward.

Al cabo de un rato se cruzaron con un carruaje descubierto en el que paseaba una elegante pareja con una criatura. Isabella se puso tensa al reconocer al barón y la baronesa Sinclair. Damian Sinclair, en otro tiempo conocido como «lord Sin[2]» había sido un conocido disoluto y uno de los principales líderes de la Liga Fuego del Infierno antes de su matrimonio. Había muchas posibilidades de que pudiera identificar a Edward.

Isabella confiaba en que pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Apreciaba mucho a Vanessa, la esposa de lord Sinclair, con la que había simpatizado durante su presentación en sociedad, hacía unos años, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía ningún deseo de ser vista por ella.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que se cruzaban con el carruaje, Vanessa Sinclair la reconoció y la saludó calurosamente. Isabella dio un tirón a las riendas incapaz de evitar saludar a su amiga.

Lord y lady Sinclair formaban una pareja espectacular. Catherine, su pequeña hija de dieciocho meses, era tan llamativa como ellos, con los cabellos color azabache de su padre y los ojos negros de su madre.

Con suma reticencia, Isabella presentó a sus acompañantes, y se alarmó al ver que Sinclair observaba a Edward con curiosidad. Se sintió aliviada cuando la pequeña lo distrajo, intentando liberarse de los brazos de su padre y señalando hacia el lago al tiempo que exclamaba:

—¡Pato, pato!

—Le estamos enseñando a ahuyentar a los patos —comentó Vanessa riendo.

—Les rogamos que nos disculpen —intervino Sinclair con la sensual sonrisa que había roto la mitad de corazones femeninos de Inglaterra—, he aprendido que es mejor no hacer esperar a una dama impaciente.

Antes de que se alejaran, Vanessa se disculpó con Isabella por no haberla visitado recientemente.

—Hemos estado unos días en el campo, pero si estás libre una tarde de esta semana, me gustaría mucho visitarte.

—Me alegraría muchísimo y espero que traigas a Catherine.

Vanessa sonrió ante su interés por su hija.

—Desde luego. Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor McCarty.

—Lo mismo digo, milady —repuso Edward tocándose el sombrero.

Isabella suspiró aliviada cuando se hubieron ido, pero dirigió a Edward una mirada acusatoria.

—Sinclair ha parecido reconocerte.

—No es extraño. Lo conocí brevemente hace varios años, antes de que se casara, durante un fin de semana de caza en el campo.

—Tengo entendido que era un crápula —comentó Rosalie pensativa.

—Lo era —reconoció Edward—. Pero según Crowley, ahora Sinclair está muy enamorado de su esposa.

—Eso parecía por el modo en que la miraba —repuso Rosalie pensativa.

Isabella captó su tono melancólico y, por lo visto, también Edward, porque dirigió a su hermanastra una mirada valorativa.

—Aún estás a tiempo de reconsiderar tus aspiraciones matrimoniales, gatita. No tienes que casarte por motivos financieros. Puedes permitirte el lujo de hacerlo por amor.

Rosalie agitó inflexible la cabeza.

—Estaré encantada con un titulo y hablando de eso... ahí está Witherdale.

Rosalie esbozó una brillante sonrisa y apremió a su caballo para interceptar al antiguo pretendiente de Isabella, el duque de Witherdale.

Isabella se quedó tensa ante su aparición y observó que él se sobresaltaba sorprendido por el audaz saludo de Rosalie. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Isabella y su expresión se tornó helada.

Esta hizo una mueca involuntaria, estremeciéndose al pensar que se había salvado por los pelos. A no ser por su matrimonio con Edward, por entonces estaría planeando sus nupcias con Witherdale.

La gélida mirada de su gracia pasó sobre ella hasta alcanzar a Edward, quien hizo frente a su rigidez con fría diversión.

—Me siento honrado de que me prefirieras a él —le susurró a Isabella en voz baja.

Antes de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta adecuada, Witherdale devolvió su atención a Rosalie. Su expresión altanera se suavizó y dijo algo que la hizo reír.

Isabella frunció el cejo al oír la encantadora risa de su amiga. No le agradaba ver a Rosalie llevándose bien con el duque, dado que él aún estaba buscando esposa.

—Ella sabe lo que se hace —dijo Edward como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Isabella agitó la cabeza. La mayoría de damiselas en edad de casarse considerarían a Witherdale perfecto como marido, pero ella no podía ignorar lo que representaría su frialdad para alguien con el vivo espíritu de Rosalie.

—No serían en absoluto compatibles.

—Bueno quizá tú no seas la mejor cualificada para juzgar pretendientes considerando el estado de tu propio matrimonio.

Isabella advirtió que Edward la estaba observando, y que, de pronto, su regocijo había desaparecido.

Su solemnidad le hizo recordar lo apremiante de la situación y lo que ella se había propuesto decirle.

—Tuve noticias de Jasper ayer —le explicó—. Todo el Caribe está enterado de que escapaste de ser colgado.

—Ya lo suponía.

—Edward... —Aspiró profundamente esforzándose por no perder la paciencia—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que alguien con autoridad descubra tu auténtica identidad. Por favor, ¿por qué no dejas de arriesgar tu vida y regresas a América donde estarás a salvo?

—Podía considerarlo, desde luego.

—¿Lo considerarías? —Fijó sus ojos en los de él.

—Sí —repuso Edward lentamente—. Mañana mismo me marcharía si se dieran las adecuadas circunstancias.

—¿Y cuáles son esas circunstancias?

—Que accedas a acompañarme como mi esposa.

Ella lo miró largamente. Sin duda hablaba con toda seriedad; el pícaro encantador había desaparecido. En su lugar vio al Edward que ella había conocido cuando su vida estaba en juego.

—Creí que habíamos zanjado esa cuestión —repuso preocupada.

—No, nunca hemos concretado nada. Accedimos a vivir existencias separadas por el momento. Pero desde entonces lo he estado reconsiderando.

Isabella pensó, consternada, que aquello era precisamente lo que ella había temido.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de nuestro matrimonio —murmuró, arrepintiéndose de haber comenzado aquella conversación.

—Ignorarlo no hará que desaparezca —repuso él igual de quedamente.

Isabella cerró los ojos sabiendo que no era conveniente discutir con Edward en público.

—Muy bien, lo hablaremos.

—¿Cuándo?

Ella desvió la mirada de la suya, tan potente.

—Esta noche. Ven a mi casa.

—¿A tu dormitorio?

Ella asintió de mala gana.

—Es el único lugar donde podemos estar en privado. Dejaré la ventana abierta.

Deseando escaparse de él, Isabella apremió a su caballo pretendiendo ir a interrumpir el flirteo de Rosalie, pero con sus pensamientos pendientes de Edward y su desalentadora revelación.

-0-

Isabella paseaba por su habitación con los nervios alerta y de punta. Otra mirada al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea le confirmó que era casi medianoche y Edward aún no había llegado.

Había tratado de leer, primero una revista y luego el diario de la cautiva, pero estaba demasiado inquieta como para concentrarse. Su mente estaba agitada, preparando los argumentos que iba a utilizar en su próxima disputa. Tenia que convencer a Edward de que ella no deseaba ser su esposa, que deploraba la idea de vivir bajo el dominio de un marido como él. Hasta hacía muy poco no había logrado algo de control sobre su vida, sobre su destino, y ahora él amenazaba con quitárselo.

No aceptaría la derrota. Tenía que poner fin al constante estado de confusión que la había afligido desde la llegada de él a Inglaterra.

No se hacía ilusiones de que aquello fuera a ser fácil; con Edward nada era nunca fácil. Tendría que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir su influencia y convencerlo de que regresara a América sin ella.

¿Y si fallaban sus argumentos?

Isabella se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero y se detuvo.

Entonces tendría que darle lo que él deseaba. Su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirarse preocupada en el espejo. A la tenue luz de la lámpara, la mujer que se reflejaba en él era casi una desconocida; con la tez sonrojada, los castaños cabellos, informalmente despeinados, sueltos sobre los hombros. Pero era su atuendo lo que a ella misma le parecía extraño. Llevaba una bata de brocado azul oscuro y nada más.

Podía sentir el tejido rozando sus pechos desnudos, creando una fricción erótica. Tal vez aquello había sido un error...

Se sobresaltó al oír un suave roce detrás de ella. Con los nervios erizados se volvió y vio a Edward ya en su dormitorio. Estaba junto a la ventana, observándola con expresión inescrutable.

Cuando su mirada recorrió su bata, demorándose en sus senos, ella juntó nerviosamente las solapas de la prenda.

—No estoy segura de que esta conversación tenga algún sentido, Edward —comenzó Isabella haciendo acopio de valor—. Hace semanas ya te dije que no deseaba un matrimonio permanente.

Él avanzó por la habitación y apoyó un hombro en el poste de la cama.

—Hace semanas, tú aún estabas trastornada por la impresión de saberme vivo. No te presioné entonces porque pensé que necesitabas más tiempo para considerarlo.

—Bien, pues ya lo he considerado. Y mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

—Los míos sí —repuso él suavemente.

—No puedo imaginar por qué.

—Porque te he conocido más.

Ella se apartó de la sensual mirada de sus verdes ojos y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

—Creo que nuestro matrimonio podría funcionar —prosiguió Edward, observando la inquietud de ella.

—No veo cómo.

—Isabella... ¿por qué te opones de ese modo siquiera a considerarlo?

—Existen múltiples razones, no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Menciona una.

—Muy bien. Por primera vez en mi vida soy libre de vivir como quiera. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a ello?

—Porque podrías encontrar algo mejor.

Ella le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada.

—¿Mejor? ¿Qué podría ser mejor que la independencia?

Él curvó la boca en una seca sonrisa. En otros tiempos había sentido lo mismo.

—Si realmente desearas independencia, amor, no vacilarías en acompañarme a América. Allí tendrías mucha más libertad que aquí, en tu rígida sociedad de clase alta.

—No como tu esposa, Edward. Una esposa no tiene ningún derecho en ningún lugar, ni aquí ni tampoco en América. He vivido bajo el dominio de mi padre toda la vida. No soportaré algo así de nuevo.

Él frunció el cejo al oír eso, sin agradarle la comparación.

—No creo parecerme en nada a tu padre.

—¿No? Eres tan impulsivo como él. Y creo que podrías ser igual de violento. Harías lo que fuera para salirte con la tuya...

—No tengo intención de tratar de dominarte. Si así fuera, habría exigido tu retorno conmigo de inmediato. Nunca te habría dado la posibilidad de elegir.

—Ahora no pareces estar dándome ninguna.

—Desde luego que sí. No te obligaré a ser mi esposa.

Ella exhaló un suspiro de evidente alivio.

Edward vaciló sin saber qué decir para convencerla.

—Creo que tienes una visión equivocada de cómo nos iría juntos. Tu temor parece casi irracional.

Eso la hizo interrumpir sus paseos.

—No es irracional en lo más mínimo. Sí te acompañase a América, me pondría por completo en tus manos. Dependería totalmente de ti. ¿Qué pasaría si encontraras la vida conmigo demasiado insulsa? ¿Si te asaltara el apremio de errar por ahí? Que yo me encontraría sola en un país extranjero.

—Ya te he dicho que me propongo sentar la cabeza.

—¿Y cuánto durarán tus buenas intenciones? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que te sientas atraído por la posibilidad de aventuras y peligros? ¿Qué haría yo entonces?

Se volvió para enfrentarse a él con mirada implorante.

—Me estás pidiendo que lo deje todo para ir contigo, Edward. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti hasta ese punto?

Esa pregunta hizo estremecerse a Edward, quien sólo pudo limitarse a devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos marrones se veían grandes y oscuros como el océano.

—Sólo te estás centrando en las posibles desventajas —dijo finalmente—. Tal vez en lugar de ello, deberías considerar las ventajas.

—Las he considerado... y no las hay. Mi vida aquí puede ser aburrida, pero por lo menos sé lo que puedo esperar. —Isabella negó con la cabeza—. Además, aunque deseara irme contigo, tengo responsabilidades. Rosalie... Harry...

—Yo tengo dos hermanas que también podrían beneficiarse de tus consejos.

—¿Y qué hay de tu madre? Acaso ella acogería de buen grado a otra mujer en su casa.

Edward sabía que aquella preocupación era infundada.

—Mi madre no sería ningún problema. En primer lugar tengo mi propia casa que hice construir para librarme del control de mi familia. Y en segundo, ella estaría encantada de tener una nueva hija, puesto que desespera de verme casado alguna vez.

Al ver que Isabella no tenía respuesta, añadió:

—Si te preocupa dejar tus caballos aquí, en Virginia los hay excelentes. Puedo comprarte un establo lleno de caballos. Y tengo centenares de hectáreas donde puedes correr a tu entera satisfacción.

Isabella levantó la mano y se frotó la sien como si le doliera

—No se trata tan sólo de mí, sino de ti. De la clase de hombre que eres. ¿No ves lo que estás haciendo? Estás tratando de rescatarme de lo que percibes como mi descontento. Deseas salvarme porque eso forma parte de tu naturaleza. No puedes evitarlo.

—Mi naturaleza no es relevante —objetó Edward.

—Lo es. Creo que tu naturaleza es precisamente el núcleo del problema. —Vaciló—. ¿Te propones serme fiel, Edward?

Él no respondió en seguida.

Isabella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Es una pregunta razonable. ¿Cómo sé yo que no encontrarás a alguna otra mujer que despierte tu interés? Ahora me deseas, pero ¿puedes garantizarme que me desearás dentro de dos años, o incluso de dos días?

Edward desvío la mirada y consideró la pregunta. Sabía que ella le estaba pidiendo algo más que fidelidad en el lecho conyugal; le estaba pidiendo que permaneciera a su lado para siempre.

¿Estaba dispuesto a establecer esa clase de compromiso con Isabella? ¿A entregarle toda su vida?

—Tú no me amas —concluyó ella con suavidad rompiendo el silencio—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepas lo que significa esa palabra.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí, yo sí. El amor es amabilidad, ternura y entrega. Es reírse juntos, sentirse cómodos y a gusto. Compartir pensamientos, tener intereses comunes. Es un cálido sentimiento interior... No puedes pretender que sientes eso por mí.

—Olvidas la pasión.

—Tal vez, pero la pasión es una débil base sobre la que asentar un matrimonio. No dudo que sientas deseo por mí, pero es algo puramente carnal. El amor no es deseo.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que nunca podrías amarme?

Ella vaciló.

—Estoy diciendo que sería una necia permitiéndomelo. No deseo volver a llevar luto por ti ni a llorarte si mueres. Y es demasiado probable que un día me viese obligada a ello; que emprendas una de tus aventuras y no regreses nunca a casa.

—No puedo prometerte que no moriré, Isabella. Nadie puede prometer eso.

—No. Pero sí que se vas a intentar mantenerte con vida. Y tú insistes en arriesgar la tuya y en no escucharme cuando te imploro que te vayas de Inglaterra. —Escudriñó su rostro—. ¿Te marcharás, Edward?

Su silencio fue una respuesta lo bastante clara.

Isabella inspiró profundamente.

—Muy bien, te daré entonces lo que deseas.

Se llevó las manos al cinturón. Al ver que ella vacilaba, sus miradas se fundieron. Isabella soltó el lazo y dejó caer la prenda desde sus hombros.

Sintió la profunda inspiración de aire de Edward mientras ella permanecía desnuda al tenue resplandor de la lámpara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Isabella? —le preguntó con voz no del todo firme.

—Te dejo ganar. Si te doy mi cuerpo, entonces tal vez te decidas a irte.

Él apretó la mandíbula con aire de tristeza.

—No he venido aquí a por eso.

—¿No? ¿No es esto lo que has estado deseando desde hace semanas? ¿Un placer momentáneo?

—Lo que deseo es que seas mi esposa. —Su débil sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—. Si lo que deseara fuera sexo, podría encontrarlo en innumerables lugares.

Su oscura mirada seguía siendo solemne mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Deseo más que hacer el amor contigo, Isabella. Deseo que tú estés deseosa y ávida por mí. Deseo que me entregues tu cuerpo porque no puedas soportar no hacerlo. No porque creas que debes apaciguarme o sobornarme.

Ella se estremeció mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Yo... no te deseo Edward —mintió.

—¿No?

Él le tocó la garganta y luego fue deslizando lentamente los dedos. El corazón de Isabella latía salvaje mientras Edward, moroso, le acariciaba un tenso y dolorido pezón.

—No eres tan indiferente como pretendes —murmuró con suavidad.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la ventana. Sin más palabras desapareció en la noche, dejándola allí inmóvil y aturdida.

Edward había conseguido confundirla una vez más.

Isabella recogió temblorosa su bata y cubrió su desnudez, luego fue hacia el lecho y se dejó caer en él débilmente. Había vuelto a perder.

Edward tenía razón. Él no le era indiferente. En absoluto. Los intensos sentimientos que le despertaba eran espantosos; la salvaje agitación, alarmante. Le bastaba con tocarla para demostrar el poder que tenía sobre ella.

Isabella se estremeció. Él le había preguntado si podría amarlo alguna vez. Podría amarlo demasiado, ése era el problema.

Sólo esa razón ya bastaba para temer tenerlo como marido, incluso dejando aparte los problemas de control o las vastas diferencias existentes entre ambos. Sería una imperdonable locura permitirse amar a un hombre que corría el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento.

Su dolor cuando creyó que Edward había muerto había sido profundo y cortante... y entonces él era para ella prácticamente un extraño. ¿Cuánto más desolada estaría una vez hubiera llegado a amarlo? ¿Una vez hubiera aprendido a ansiar su contacto?

¿Y si él la dejaba? Precisamente no había sido capaz de prometerle fidelidad; no había respondido a su pregunta en absoluto.

Edward era un hombre apasionado. Era muy posible que sintiera deseo por otra mujer, como le había pasado a su padre. Entonces la dejaría para seguir los dictados de su corazón, o, si honraba sus votos matrimoniales, se sentiría resentido con ella por encadenarlo. Viviría exactamente del mismo modo que su padre, abatido por la misma aflicción.

Isabella hizo una mueca al pensarlo. Ella no podía hacerle eso a Edward, ni a sí misma. No, su temor no era en lo más mínimo irracional.

Posó su mirada en el diario, que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Al verlo, Isabella sintió fortalecerse aún más su decisión. Ella no deseaba el mismo destino de la francesa, el angustioso dolor de perder al hombre que amaba. Siempre lloraba al llegar a las últimas páginas del diario porque la historia no concluía felizmente.

Como tampoco lo hizo la relación entre la madre de Rosalie y el padre de Edward. Ahora Isabella podía comprender por qué Elizabeth Hale había leído el diario hasta desgastar las páginas; se había identificado profundamente con los desdichados amantes. Su pasión era tan poderosa, su pesar tan devastador cuando se vieron tan cruelmente separados...

Isabella se mordió el labio con fuerza. Se juró que sería más fuerte de lo que lo habían sido aquellas dos desgraciadas mujeres. El diario era un involuntario aviso sobre la locura del deseo, y ella haría bien en escucharlo. Tenía que proteger sus sentimientos de Edward o el resultado sería desastroso.


	18. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, como te extrañe! eso de no poder comunicarnos a gusto como que no.**

**Bueno chicas NOTICA el gran ganador indiscutible es: UNA NOCHE! Muchas gracias por sus votos favoritos y review **

**Se que muchas tiene ganas de golpear a Bella, de hecho tenia pensado agregar "y entonces Bella recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra donde una hoja venia pegada y decía: "déjate de tonterías llévatelo a la cama queremos mas acción y NO pienses o veras" pero como que no se iba a ver bien verdad? asi que solo me quedan las ganas de hacerlo.**

**Les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Yo luchaba fieramente contra las sombrías y confusas emociones que él desencadenaba en mí, pero ¿luchaba con él... o conmigo misma?

Edward no dejó de pensar en Isabella aquella noche cuando, invitado por lord Crowley, asistió a una representación muy privada de una compañía de bailarinas de ópera cuyos seductores encantos tenían embelesado a todo el público, por completo masculino. Edward sin embargo parecía poco inspirado y se fue antes de que terminara la función.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que Crowley lo seguía a la calle.

—No tenías que interrumpir tu placer por mí, Tyler —dijo Edward mientras descendían por la escalera principal de aquella casa sin pretensiones en el distrito del teatro.

—Me temo que no encontraba la representación muy de mi agrado —repuso Crowley—. A decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo que ningún entretenimiento me cautiva.

Señaló hacia su carruaje, que aguardaba a pocos pasos de distancia.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte acompañarte a tu hotel? ¿O tienes algún otro destino? ¿Un club de juego quizá?

—Regreso al hotel, pero me proponía caminar. Eres bien recibido si deseas acompañarme y no te importa.

—¿Caminar? —repuso divertido Crowley—. ¿Ir a pie? ¡Qué idea más original!

Edward se dio unos golpecitos en el vientre y sonrió forzadamente.

—Esta vida indolente de caballero privilegiado me está convirtiendo en remolón y perezoso.

—Y, al parecer, inquieto.

—¡Ah, eso no es nada nuevo!

—Desde luego te darás cuenta de que paseando solo por Covent Garden corres peligro.

Edward levantó su bastón de paseo que ocultaba un mortal estoque.

—Cierta emoción para animar la velada podría ser bienvenida.

Crowley ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

—Comparto tu tedio, aunque no tu inquietud. Tal vez me una a ti.

—Sé mi acompañante pues, pero te advierto que tal vez no sea la mejor compañía.

—Entonces haremos buena pareja.

Edward le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

—¿Existe alguna razón particular para que digas eso?

—Nada importante —repuso Crowley en tono ligera—. Tal vez me esté hastiando. Supongo que incluso a un reconocido crápula puede comenzar a cansarle una vida de pecado y libertinaje.

Edward se abstuvo discretamente de hacer ningún comentario. Crowley no era mayor —debía de estar, como máximo, al principio de la treintena—, pero los años de vida pervertida evidentemente estaban pasándole factura a su alma.

El conde despidió el carruaje y unió sus pasos a los de Edward. Al cabo de unos momentos, Crowley habló con un tono sorprendentemente grave:

—Para serte sincero, mi sombrío talante se debe posiblemente a mi abuelo.

—Tengo entendido que Wolverton está fatal.

—En efecto. No se espera que pase de este mes.

—¿Le tienes afecto?

—En lo más mínimo. Es un cruel tirano. Hace años que no nos hablamos, aunque soy su heredero. —Crowley apretó la mandíbula—. No lloraré cuando el viejo bastardo exhale su último suspiro.

—Entonces serás marqués.

—Sí, lamentablemente.

Edward aguardó una explicación.

—No tengo ningún deseo de asumir las responsabilidades que acompañan el título —suspiró—, pero supongo que todos debemos dejar atrás la juventud en algún momento.

—Cierto —convino Edward, que comprendía aquel lamento demasiado bien.

Durante un rato, cada uno de ellos estuvo ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. Fue Crowley de nuevo quien interrumpió el silencio.

—Debo entender que tu cortejo a tu esposa se halla en un callejón sin salida.

Edward curvó la boca en lúgubre sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hacer concebir tal idea?

Crowley sonrió ante la burlona respuesta.

—Tal vez que parezcas un gato salvaje enjaulado. Discúlpame por entrometerme, pero me parece que se requieren medidas drásticas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Has considerado el rapto?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Confío en que no me estés proponiendo emularte. Creo recordar, Tyler, que el último rapto que llevaste a cabo desembocó en un duelo, y te llevó a disparar contra tu mejor amigo.

Crowley agitó afirmativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

—Ése fue claramente un error que lamento de modo infinito. Pero no estoy abogando por algo ilegal, ni siquiera inmoral. Llevarte a tu mujer para un intervalo apasionado estaría de acuerdo con la ley y con tus derechos como marido.

—Has despertado mi curiosidad —replicó Edward precavido—. ¿Qué me sugieres?

—Un tranquilo nido de amor donde puedas convencerla de tu modo de pensar. Como mínimo, lady Isabella lo encontraría... estimulante.

—Y supongo que tienes en mente un nido específico, ¿verdad?

—De hecho, sí. Poseo una casa en Berkshire que resultaría ideal para tus fines... Completamente apartada y con sirvientes discretos. Aún no he encontrado a una mujer que no haya quedado cautivada por sus... exóticos encantos.

Al ver que Edward no respondía inmediatamente, su señoría sacó a relucir otro aspecto.

—Tendría la ventaja adicional de retirarte de Londres durante un tiempo. Te convendría mucho quitarte de en medio ahora, amigo mío. Damian Sinclair ha preguntado por ti esta tarde. Había reparado en el extraordinario parecido existente entre tú y el americano que fue invitado a nuestra reunión de la Liga del Fuego del Infierno hace tres años.

—Pensé que quizá podía haberme reconocido.

—Estás asumiendo un riesgo permaneciendo aquí, Edward.

—Lo sé —repuso él pensativo.

Era realmente arriesgado aventurarse a ser descubierto por quedarse en Londres para estar cerca de Isabella; en especial cuando estaba realizando tan pocos progresos.

Hizo una mueca. Aquel temerario apremio suyo a desafiar al destino era una de las principales quejas de Isabella y también había sido el principal motivo de discordia con su padre. Habían discutido por ello hasta el último momento, cuando el anciano yacía en su lecho de muerte. Edward nunca había superado totalmente su culpabilidad por haber sido para él una decepción tan grande. Entonces había jurado sentar la cabeza y asumir sus responsabilidades... Y no obstante, en aquellos momentos estaba descuidando su empresa naviera y arriesgando su vida por una causa posiblemente perdida.

Isabella seguía resistiéndose fieramente a su persecución, en parte porque deploraba su temeridad. Ella sería más feliz si él se fuera de Inglaterra...

Frunció el cejo y le dio vueltas a aquella reflexión. Tal vez pudiera utilizar ese argumento con ella, que sería más seguro para él abandonar la ciudad...

—Estaría más que complacido de poner mi casa a tu disposición —insistió Crowley interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Es extremadamente generoso por tu parte —repuso Edward—. Déjame considerarlo.

Pretendía pensar seriamente en ello. Si dispusiese de tiempo a solas con Isabella, sin las estrictas limitaciones de la sociedad para dictar todas sus acciones, podría superar el punto muerto a que habían llegado así como darle a él la oportunidad de intimidad que pudiera conducirle a sentimientos más profundos...

Se recordó a sí mismo que, además, así también reduciría el riesgo a ser descubierto. Sus instintos más agudos para captar el peligro le decían que el tiempo estaba agotándose.

Tendría que actuar, y pronto.

-0-

El punto muerto se superó al día siguiente de un modo que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

Rosalie debía someterse a las pruebas finales de los vestidos que llevaría cuando visitara a su abuelo aquel verano y deseaba los consejos de Isabella. Sabiendo que Harry no se sentiría cómodo en casa de lady Platt y que, por otra parte, la tía de Rosalie no recibiría gustosamente a un ingobernable muchacho de diez años Isabella lo dejó al cuidado de su mayordomo. Edward planeaba visitarles aquel día, para mantener a Harry ocupado con una partida de ajedrez.

Era última hora de la tarde cuando Isabella llegó a casa. Al oír extraños sonidos procedentes del salón, dirigió a Danby una sorprendida mirada.

—Creo que el señor McCarty y su joven señoría están practicando puñetazos —la informó el mayordomo mientras le recogía el sombrero.

Sin perder un instante, Isabella pasó por su lado como una exhalación. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, se detuvo bruscamente. Parte del mobiliario había sido retirado para dejar espacio en el centro de la habitación, y ambos, Edward y Harry, estaban en mangas de camisa, blandiendo sus puños desnudos.

—Así —decía Edward—. Mantén las manos arriba, incluso cuando ataques. De este modo...

Y se lo demostró atacando a un adversario imaginario con una ráfaga de puñetazos.

Isabella se quedó helada. El temor le encogió el corazón junto con una fiera ira.

—¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó innecesariamente. Era evidente que Edward estaba enseñando a luchar a Harry.

Edward se irguió y se volvió hacia ella, así como también Harry. El rostro del niño estaba radiante de excitación.

—Bells, ven y verás lo que he aprendido —comenzó Harry.

Isabella no apartaba su airada mirada de Edward.

—Te he preguntado qué estáis haciendo.

—Te había oído la primera vez —repuso él con suavidad—. Le estoy enseñando lo esencial de la autodefensa, aunque podría utilizar un instructor profesional, claro.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó Isabella apretando los dientes.

—No existe motivo para alarmarse. No es peligroso...

—Desde luego que hay motivo para alarmarse. Podría resultar herido. Harry no es más que un chiquillo y le estás enseñando a pelear.

—Es bastante mayor para aprender a defenderse a sí mismo.

Isabella apretó la mandíbula, airada.

—Márchate, Edward —exclamó irritada—. No eres bien recibido aquí. Y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Harry.

Ignoró la sobresaltada y desconcertada mirada del muchacho. Había llamado a Edward por su verdadero nombre, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para que le importase.

—De ahora en adelante te mantendrás alejado de él, ¿me has comprendido? Te prohíbo incluso que le hables.

—Pero ¡Bells —comenzó Harry lastimero—, yo le pedí al señor McCarty...!

—Harry, ve a tu habitación, por favor.

—Bells...

—¡Ahora mismo!

El muchacho le dirigió una acusadora mirada mientras le temblaba el labio inferior. Pero sorprendentemente, no siguió discutiendo. En lugar de ello, irguió sus delgados hombros y miró a Edward, luego salió por la puerta pasando por el lado de Isabella.

—Lo has manejado muy bien —observó Edward sarcástico buscando su chaqueta.

Ella alzó la barbilla con aire majestuoso.

—Cómo trate yo a Harry no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lamento no haber consultado primero contigo, Isabella. Pero no imaginé que te opusieras tan firmemente.

—Desde luego que me opongo. ¡Estás enseñándole cómo atacar a la gente!

—No exactamente. ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

—En lo más mínimo. Le estoy protegiendo de tu influencia. Acabarás consiguiendo que resulte herido o incluso muerto.

Edward tensó un músculo en su mandíbula.

—Sólo porque tú vivas con temor no significa que debas obligar al joven Harry a lo mismo.

Isabella lo miró enfurecida.

—¡Márchate, Edward! ¡Vete de esta casa antes de que haga que te expulsen!

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a tu miedo, querida. Temes tanto a la vida que te has enterrado viva. Pero no puedes dejar de vivir simplemente por temor a ser herida.

Ella estaba demasiado enojada como para reconocer la verdad de su acusación.

—¡Te he dicho que te marches!

Y estremeciéndose de furia señaló la puerta con aire dominante.

Edward pasó por su lado, pero en lugar de irse cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Isabella sintió como si fuera a derretirse por el abrasador calor de sus ojos.

—Escúchame...

Fue hacia ella y la asió por los hombros.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, debatiéndose.

—No me toques...

Trató de liberarse, pero él no la soltó. Enfurecida, le dio una bofetada en pleno rostro.

La cabeza se le fue hacia atrás mientras su rostro se ensombrecía de tal modo que ella retrocedió instintivamente.

Isabella lo miraba con fijeza, horrorizada por lo que había hecho. Nunca había pegado a nadie en su vida. ¡Gran Dios!, no era mejor que su padre... Y Edward... Parecía como si él a su vez pudiera golpearla.

—Lo... lo siento —balbució con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza mientras aguardaba su esperada explosión.

Ésta nunca se produjo.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó él con suavidad. Su expresión había cambiado de repente.

Moviéndose lenta, inexorablemente hacia ella, la hizo retroceder hasta la pared, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo pero para sorpresa de Isabella, no de ira, sino con una fiera ternura.

—No te arrepientas, Isabella —la aguijoneó, asiéndole las muñecas como con unas esposas de terciopelo—. Prefiero que me golpees a que mantengas tu ira contenida. Pégame de nuevo si así lo deseas.

El corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas mientras lo miraba fijamente. Los muslos de Edward ardían contra los de ella, su aliento le quemaba los labios. Su expresión era seria y sensual y tenía los ojos ensombrecidos de excitación. Comprendió que iba a besarla.

—No lo hagas... —protestó en voz baja y temblorosa—. No deseo que me toques.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando? ¿Por qué tienes el pulso tan agitado?

Le levantó las faldas, deslizó su mano bajo ellas y subió por su muslo, con su palma dura y cálida acariciando su piel desnuda. Ella se quedó rígida, luego, cuando él tocó la hendidura femenina con los dedos, sofocó un grito.

Edward se echó a reír en un tono bajo e hiriente, incitándola deliberadamente:

—Tu cuerpo cuenta una historia diferente, Isabella. Eres tan sensible que sólo tengo que rozarte para que te pongas húmeda.

Y diciéndolo, la acarició lentamente, haciéndola vibrar.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros a medias asiéndose y a medias empujándolo mientras se esforzaba por liberarse.

—¡Detente...! —balbució mientras Edward introducía más profundamente sus dedos en la resbaladiza calidez.

—Me deseas, querida. Me deseas moviéndome entre tus piernas, llenándote.

—Yo no... —negó, pero sus protestas eran mentira.

Todo su cuerpo estaba deseoso de él, tenía la sangre encendida.

Edward sentía el mismo fuego. Con sólo tocarla se endurecía en el espacio de un segundo. Se moría de ganas, estaba a punto de estallar. Apretó los dientes deseando tomar, poseer y consumar.

Podía captar resistencia, pero no temor. Si hubiera advertido esto último, se habría detenido al punto, pero ella no estaba asustada. Y él, en esta ocasión, no se echaría atrás. Deseaba la lucha de Isabella, deseaba su furia. La furia estaba a un paso de la pasión y el deseaba su pasión más que todo cuanto había deseado antes en su vida. Deseaba destruir su rígido control, liberar su ira, demostrarle que sentir una fiera emoción no era algo tan terrible.

La miró fijamente a sus ojos tan marrones. Cada vez que la tocaba, ella respondía como una mujer desesperada de ganas de vivir, desesperada de ganas de amar, pero no se dejaría ir a menos que él la indujera a ello.

Bajó intencionadamente la cabeza.

El poderoso beso robó el aliento de Isabella. Experta y despiadadamente, aplastó su boca en la de ella hasta que un acelerado y cegador latido de pura sensación dominó a Isabella. Al sentir su estremecida respuesta, Edward se apartó con la mirada endurecida, y en ella una tenue y peligrosa llama.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, temblorosa, mientras comprendía sus intenciones. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se había desabrochado los calzones. En sus entornados ojos ardía un franco deseo mientras con sus muslos separaba los de ella, apretando su espalda contra la pared. La emoción del momento la hizo temblar.

Dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro.

—¡Por Dios, Edward..., aquí no!

—¡Sí, aquí!

La asió por la cintura, la levantó y la colocó sobre su plena erección, entrando en ella con una suave y poderosa arremetida. Isabella abrió los ojos conmocionada al sentir su ardiente penetración; su aliento se quebró al sentirse dilatada, repleta de aquella carne turgente.

La respiración de Edward se aceleró mientras se mantenía quieto, estrechamente introducido en ella. Un instante después se retiró sólo para penetrarla de nuevo aún más profundamente. Encendido y apremiante, la obligó a abrir las piernas totalmente mientras hundía su dardo en ella con dureza.

Isabella gimió impotente y, de pronto, su cuerpo no pudo permanecer quieto. Arqueó las caderas contra él, aterrándosele mientras Edward la tomaba a un ritmo salvaje. Ella nunca había sabido que el deseo pudiera ser tan primitivo, tan rudo y furioso. Tan fiero. Era una locura.

La mujer sintió el fuego en sus venas, en todos sus nervios. Le ardía el cuerpo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan viva. Con tanta pasión, con ansia, con necesidad.

Él se movía implacable dentro de ella enardeciéndola, enloqueciéndola. Isabella profería un sollozo a cada oscilante sacudida, a cada tumultuosa sensación, hasta que, sin aviso, la invadió el éxtasis y alcanzó el orgasmo en una salvaje explosión.

Edward capturó su grito con su boca mientras el cuerpo de Isabella se agitaba en espasmos en un desquiciante estremecimiento. Al cabo de unos momentos, él profirió un quedo y áspero gruñido y estalló con fuerza en su propio violento clímax, sacudiendo su poderoso cuerpo en convulsiones de fiera descarga.

Inmediatamente después, Isabella se desplomó contra él, casi demasiado agotada para sentir las exquisitas oleadas de placer que se agitaban por su cuerpo. Durante largos minutos reinó el silencio; el único sonido que se percibía era la mezcla de sus desiguales respiraciones. Ella no podía hablar. Tenía la garganta reseca y la carne aún le latía dulcemente, con un dolor erótico entre los muslos.

Por fin, Edward profirió una maldición, un sonido quedo y peligroso.

Isabella abrió los ojos aturdida y lo descubrió observándola, escudriñándola con su intensa y oscura mirada. Al reparar en sus ojos, de pronto recuperó del todo la conciencia. ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué había hecho?

—Déjame ir —susurró.

—Isabella... —comenzó Edward, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¡Déjame ir! —exigió en un tono más elevado.

Edward se separó de ella con cuidado y la depositó en el suelo, pero Isabella apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pues sentía las piernas muy débiles. La expresión de Edward era enigmática, remota, mientras retrocedía para abrocharse los calzones.

Isabella cerró los ojos desesperada, sorprendida por su desenfreno. Se habían acoplado como animales. Había permitido que Edward la tomara en su salón, donde podía haberlos visto cualquiera de sus criados. Donde podía regresar Harry y descubrirlos...

—¿Cómo te atreves?—murmuró ásperamente—. ¿Cómo osas tratarme como a una vulgar ramera?

Edward se quedó inmóvil.

—Estás equivocada, querida. Te he tratado como a una mujer. Una mujer apasionada que no teme sentir fuego en la sangre.

Había tocado un punto sensible según pudo ver por su confusa expresión y percibir en el furioso tono con que le respondió a media voz.

—¡Márchate! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

A Edward se le endureció la mandíbula.

—Sigo siendo tu marido, Isabella —dijo con suavidad—. Puedo tomarte en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento que escoja.

Ella le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Te he dicho que te vayas.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y miró con fijeza los desafiantes y gélidos ojos y su boca temblorosa, aún húmeda y enrojecida por su beso. Incluso después de su poderosa descarga seguía deseándola. Podía contar los latidos de su corazón en la carne rígida de su nueva erección. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a volver a tocarla. Si lo hacía, no estaba seguro de poder controlar su deseo o su propia ira.

—Te estás mintiendo a ti misma—repuso con voz tensa y controlada—. Me deseas. Hay un apetito en ti que no puedes satisfacer.

Distinguió un vivo pesar en sus ojos marroness, pero cuando avanzó un paso hacia ella, Isabella se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No me toques!

Edward apretó la mandíbula rígidamente y se volvió, más cuando llegó a la puerta vaciló un instante y dejó ir una risa breve, amarga, casi inaudible.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando te vi, pensé que eras una de las mujeres más valientes que había conocido. Estaba equivocado. Eres cobarde. Se necesita valor para enfrentarse a uno mismo, admitir los propios temores y encararse a ellos. —Hizo una pausa—. Cuando creas que eres lo bastante mujer como para comportarte así, házmelo saber, Isabella.

Y sin volver la vista atrás, salió de la habitación.

Isabella cerró los ojos. Estaba temblorosa de furia, de alivio y... de temor.

Era miedo lo que sentía en la boca del estómago. Sabía que Edward tenía razón. Era cobarde. Él la aterraba por las intensas emociones que le hacía sentir, por lo desconocida que se volvía siempre que la tocaba.

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué su contacto le hacía olvidarlo todo excepto cuánto lo deseaba? Sus caricias la habían encendido, la habían vuelto una criatura lujuriosa, frenética y salvaje. En sus brazos se convertía en alguien que ya no conocía.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, se agitó débilmente y luego profirió un suave gemido de consternación. Aún seguía apoyada contra la pared, no obstante, cuando se irguió, sintió su cálida y húmeda simiente deslizándose por su muslo.

Se llevó la mano al abdomen. ¡Cielos!, ¿cómo podía haberle permitido que le hiciera el amor de esa manera? ¿Cómo podría olvidarle ahora? Aún podía sentir la poderosa arremetida de Edward en su interior, el abrasador fuego que encendía en ella.

Exhaló un intenso y tembloroso suspiro. Tenía que aniquilar sus sentimientos hacia él. No podía permitirle acercarse de nuevo. No podía.

Un dolor profundo y solitario se retorció como un cuchillo en su interior al pensar en no volver a ver a Edward, en no sentir nunca más su sensual contacto. Sin embargo, no tenía otra elección.

Había creído que su padre era dominante y controlador, pero Edward era cien veces peor. Él la poseería. Si se le rendía, su alma dejaría de pertenecerle. Él la dominaría, la consumiría totalmente en su abrasadora pasión. Y ese juego convertiría su corazón en cenizas.

* * *

**Mmm que opinan?**


	19. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, como te extrañe! eso de no poder comunicarnos a gusto como que no.**

**Bueno chicas NOTICA el gran ganador indiscutible es: UNA NOCHE! Muchas gracias por sus votos favoritos y review **

**Mañana es dia de actualización de esta nueva adaptación asi que estén al pendiete.**

**Sera el ultimo capitulo del dia de hoy por que chicas ya casi llega al final Pasión y si no, no me da tiempo de ponerme a trabajar en Una noche y no queremos eso verdad?**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Sus brazos me envolvían, sus suaves labios sobre mi rostro calmaban mis lágrimas.

Edward yacía contemplando el techo tenuemente iluminado de su habitación en el hotel, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a cómo había tratado a Isabella aquella tarde. El modo en que se había comportado era inexcusable.

Él no se había propuesto que su discusión llegara tan lejos, que estallara en una explosión de desenfrenado y vivo deseo. Pero la furia de Isabella había encendido su lujuria, y besarla le había hecho perder la razón. En el instante en que la tocó, se volvió loco por entrar en ella.

Cerró los ojos recordando la aturdida expresión de Isabella cuando él se había sumergido en su interior, su rostro sonrojado mientras era arrastrada por la llama de la frenética pasión. La había tomado contra una pared, sin preliminares, sin considerar dónde estaban ni quién podía verlos. Como a una prostituta. Y a ella le había encantado, respondiendo con todo el fuego que él sabía que ardía en su interior.

No lamentaba haber destruido su frío control. Lo que lamentaba era la sombría ira que ahora latía entre ellos. Tras semanas de cortejarla cuidadosamente, de sufrir por ella; había hecho añicos el frágil equilibrio de confianza y creciente deseo con un cegador relámpago de calor.

Edward apretó los dientes y se pasó la mano descuidadamente por sus negros cabellos. Ahora no estaba seguro de cómo restaurar los destrozados vínculos de su relación, ni siquiera si deseaba hacerlo. No podía comprender la violencia de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

¡Infierno y condena! Estaba profundizando demasiado. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan tormentosa, desesperada y cegadora por nadie. Su vulnerabilidad lo dejaba atónito. Con sólo una mirada, Isabella podía encenderle la sangre más rápidamente, hacerle arder las ingles con mayor intensidad que ninguna mujer que hubiese conocido. Jadeaba por ella como un adolescente desconsolado y enloquecido de deseo...

Juró de nuevo salvajemente. Tal vez debería marcharse antes de que se pusiera en ridículo. No hubiera debido permanecer en Inglaterra tanto tiempo como había hecho.

Evidentemente estaba empeñado en torturarse. Veía cada vez más claro que ella nunca le aceptaría como marido ni dejaría en libertad a la apasionada mujer que había encerrado en hielo.

En aquel preciso momento, oyó un suave golpecito en la puerta. Asombrado, se sentó preguntándose quién podía presentarse a aquellas horas. Aún no eran las diez y había declinado la oferta de Crowley de una noche de juerga por la ciudad.

El golpecito se repitió, en esta ocasión más insistente. Se levantó del lecho y fue a abrir la puerta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de sorpresa cuando vio a la mujer que se encontraba allí. Iba con velo y se ocultaba con una capa, pero habría reconocido a Isabella bajo cualquier disfraz.

Frunció el cejo. Ella se había presentado en su hotel sola y de noche, arriesgándose al escándalo, tras jurar que no deseaba volver a verlo. Pero entonces comprendió que nunca hubiera tomado una iniciativa tan audaz sin una buena razón.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con expresión dulcificada.

—Harry... —repuso Isabella con voz temblorosa—. Se ha ido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

—Que se ha escapado. Por favor, Edward, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo.

Apretó la mandíbula. No le hizo notar la evidente incongruencia de aquel ruego después de haberle ordenado, hacía tan poco rato, que se mantuviera lejos de ella. En lugar de eso, la sacó del pasillo público y la hizo pasar a la intimidad de su habitación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se ha ido? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—No lo sé. Horas supongo. —Levantó el velo y lo miró con sus ojos marrones implorantes—. He encontrado esta nota al ver que llegaba tarde a cenar. La había dejado en su almohada.

Le tendió un pedazo de papel que, evidentemente, había sido leído con detenimiento.

Bells, me he ido a buscar fortuna. No te preocupes, por favor.

Edward frunció el cejo pensativo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

—No. Mis sirvientes han buscado por todas partes. ¡Por favor! — repitió Isabella apremiante—, ¿me ayudarás?

Él le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

Se volvió y comenzó a quitarse la camisa de fina batista.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella momentáneamente distraída de su consternación.

—Cambiándome de ropa. No deseo atraer una atención indeseada. Un caballero elegante estaría fuera de lugar buscando en los lugares donde es probable que Harry esté. Siéntate, será solo un momento.

Mientras él rebuscaba en el armario, ella distinguió el cómodo sofá a un lado de la habitación. Pero al parecer, estaba demasiado turbada para obedecer, porque se volvió y paseó por la estancia.

—Es culpa mía —dijo con voz angustiada—. Yo le he echado. Si no hubiese perdido la paciencia, él nunca se habría comportado como un necio.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía una vieja chaqueta marrón.

—Tu paciencia tiene poco que ver en esto. Harry estaba ansioso por comenzar sus aventuras. Lo sorprendente es que lo hayas convencido para que aguardara tanto tiempo.

Al ver que ella permanecía sumida en un doloroso silencio, lo invadió una compasiva oleada de sentimientos protectores.

—No desesperes, Isabella. Lo encontraré.

Ella dejó escapar un profundo y estremecido suspiro mientras hacía un visible esfuerzo por controlarse.

—¿Por dónde iniciarás la búsqueda?

—Por los muelles. Es el lugar más probable adonde él iría a buscar un empleo en un buque. Nunca ha renunciado a sus aspiraciones de zarpar hacia Francia.

Edward cambió sus brillantes botas por un par más tosco y encontró un gabán. Cuando se metió un par de pistolas en el cinturón y un cuchillo en la bota, los azules marrones de Isabella se llenaron de congoja. Él sabía que en esos momentos se parecía al violento pirata que ella deploraba. Sin embargo, Isabella no protestó. Se limitó a mirarlo reflejando su evidente temor por Harry.

Edward no podía censurarla. En el pasado la había acusado de ser exageradamente temerosa, pero en esta ocasión su miedo estaba justificado. Un joven de la tierna edad de Harry, que había sido educado bajo protección, sería una presa fácil para los bribones y malandrines de Londres. Edward no quería pensar en el peligro a que se enfrentaba el muchacho.

Con aspecto ceñudo, deslizó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un pesado juego de guantes de clavos y sopesó un bastón de paseo que contenía un estoque en su interior. Se proponía ir preparado para cualquier clase de problema. Cuando estuvo a punto, cogió a Isabella por el codo y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? —le preguntó mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

—Con mi carruaje. Danby me aguarda abajo.

—Que te lleve a casa.

Ella se detuvo y miró a Edward suplicante.

—Pero quiero ir contigo.

—No, cariño. No quiero tener que preocuparme por tu seguridad además de por la de Harry.

Isabella apretó los puños vacilante. Edward la cogió con suavidad por los hombros y le rozó la frente en un leve beso con el fin de tranquilizarla.

—Ve a casa, Isabella. Lo encontraré. Te lo prometo.

Al ver que ella dudaba le acarició la mejilla.

—Soy bueno en rescates, ¿recuerdas? Confía en mí.

Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Confío en ti, Edward —susurró.

Su valiente sonrisa le hizo pedazos el corazón.

Mientras la conducía hacia la escalera, Edward rogó en silencio que pudiera ser capaz de cumplir su promesa. Porque si al muchacho le sucedía algo malo, sabía que entonces podía renunciar a toda esperanza de arrancar a Isabella de sus temores a perder a todos aquellos a quienes quería.

-0-

Edward acudió primero al buque que tenía atracado en muelle.

Mantenía una reducida tripulación en la goleta por si necesitaba escapar rápidamente.

Con algunos de sus más bregados marinos, Edward peinó el muelle buscando al muchacho fugado.

La noche estaba inundada de humanidad, marinos, alcahuetes y rateros, mientras desde las tabernas y posadas surgía un estrépito de borracheras. Más cerca de los muelles, remolinos de niebla se levantaban del río Támesis difundiendo húmedos olores a alquitrán y pescado podrido y semi ocultando a los centenares de buques con mástiles desnudos que estaban allí anclados.

La niebla dificultaba la búsqueda, empañando los adoquines y formando fantasmales figuras a partir de las cajas, barriles y carros que ocupaban cada metro cuadrado del muelle.

Sin embargo, la niebla era la menor de las preocupaciones de Edward. Conocía lo bastante los bajos fondos de Londres como para haber desarrollado un saludable respeto por ellos. Las guaridas de ladrones, los burdeles, los antros de opio que allí había, eran de los más peligrosos del mundo. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Edward adoptó el bajo lenguaje portuario, simulando ser un marino en busca de un grumete fugado de su amo e incluso ofreciendo una pequeña recompensa. Pero nadie había visto a un muchacho fugitivo de cabellos rubios.

El angustioso sentimiento de su pecho fue en aumento a medida que la noche iba transcurriendo. Harry podía estar en cualquier lugar, secuestrado y obligado a trabajar a bordo de un buque, o como aprendiz de un carterista o de un andrajoso deshollinador, o acogido en una de las casas de citas cuya clientela ansiaba la tierna carne de los jovencitos, o yaciendo en un oscuro callejón, triturado como cebo para peces.

O, se recordó a sí mismo, quizá a kilómetros de distancia, tras haber tomado una dirección totalmente distinta. El sólo había confiado en su instinto para comenzar la búsqueda por aquel lugar, y, aunque su instinto raras veces se equivocaba, podía haber errado. De ser así, entonces Harry podía pagar un precio muy caro...

Apretó la mandíbula y prosiguió la búsqueda. De ningún modo pensaba enfrentarse a Isabella sin haber encontrado al muchacho

Eran casi las horas más oscuras de la noche cuando se encontró con dos de sus hombres que salían de una taberna.

—No ha habido suerte, jefe —le dijo uno de ellos—. Ni rastro del joven dandi.

—Seguid buscando —ordenó Edward—. Cuando lleguéis al final del muelle comenzad a abordar buques y preguntad a las tripulaciones. No pararemos hasta encontrarlo.

Se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando distinguió un sonido que hizo que se le erizasen los cabellos de la nuca.

—Devil[1]...

El ronco susurro procedía de detrás de un montón de cajas, pero Edward comprendió que no era un juramento ni ninguna invocación satánica, sino una súplica dirigida a «McCarty», su supuesto apellido. Dio un grito contenido para avisar a sus hombres y se coló a través del laberinto de cajas. El corazón casi se le detuvo al distinguir el pálido bulto acurrucado en el suelo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Edward en tono apremiante, arrodillándose junto a él.

El muchacho gruñó y levantó la cabeza. En la oscuridad, Edward sólo logró distinguir sus rubios cabellos.

Estaba casi desnudo y se apretaba el estómago, temblando con el húmedo aire de la noche. Despojado de sus ropas, llevaba únicamente unos calzoncillos, que hedían a orines; sin duda porque se los habría mojado de miedo.

—¿Dónde te han herido? —le preguntó Edward, que tanteaba suavemente su rostro y sus miembros.

—En el... vientre. Me golpearon...

Edward no logró advertir rastro de sangre, pero sin duda Harry tenía las costillas doloridas, a juzgar por sus muecas al tocarlo. No obstante, Edward dedujo que estaban solamente magulladas, no rotas.

—Vivirás —le dijo lacónico, disimulando su simpatía—. Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

La historia de Harry surgió primero vacilante y luego a borbotones. Le contó cómo había llegado hasta allí poco antes de oscurecer, cómo había sido expulsado de un bergantín en el que trató de embarcar y luego atacado por una pandilla de jóvenes carteristas. Parecía terriblemente avergonzado por el temor que había sentido.

—Tuve mucho miedo —murmuró el muchacho, concluyendo con un susurro.

Edward no le prodigó palabras amables.

—Desde luego, tenías motivos para estar asustado. Debes considerarte afortunado de haber salido sólo magullado y con algunos golpes. Podrían haberte destripado y abandonado. Podrías haber muerto.

—Rogaba porque tú vinieras.

—Puedes estar satisfecho de que no te retuerza el pescuezo. Has asustado a lady Isabella terriblemente.

—Lo... lo siento. ¿Se lo dirás a ella?

—Se lo dirás tú mismo... por la mañana. Por ahora, veremos qué podemos hacer para asearte.

Se inclinó y levantó cuidadosamente al muchacho en sus brazos.

—Primero te llevaré a mi barco —añadió Edward alzándose—. No me atrevo a dejar que ella te vea con este aspecto.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward dejó a Harry a salvo en el Talon cambió de idea acerca de llevar al muchacho de vuelta a casa de Isabella. Harry estaba agotado así como golpeado y magullado pero más que nada necesitaba una lección sobre la dura realidad de la vida para subrayar la que había aprendido aquella noche acerca de los peligros.

Una vez el muchacho estuvo aseado y profundamente dormido en la litera del primer oficial, Edward se retiró a su camarote, donde redactó un mensaje para Isabella. La nota era breve, le decía simplemente que Harry estaba a salvo y esencialmente ileso, pero que lo tendría en la goleta durante algún tiempo para darle una lección.

Edward sabía que aquello sin duda despertaría el instinto protector de Isabella y la traería corriendo. No obstante, para lo que él deseaba decirle, necesitaba una intimidad que su casa, con su leal equipo de sirvientes, no podía ofrecer. Envió el mensaje con tres de los más rudos miembros de su tripulación confiando en que la protegieran cuando se dirigiera a los muelles.

Su plan funcionó como había esperado. En menos de una hora, antes de que comenzara a despuntar el alba, Edward distinguió el estrépito de las ruedas del carruaje sobre los adoquines.

De pie ante la barandilla de proa, observó cómo Isabella descendía rápidamente del vehículo y se precipitaba hacia la pasarela del buque. Pudo sentir los poderosos latidos de su corazón, sabedor de que los siguientes momentos podían cambiar su vida para siempre.

Cuando ella llegó al fin de la pasarela, Edward se acercó para ayudarla a subir a cubierta.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —le preguntó Isabella aun antes de encontrarse a bordo, con la voz ronca por la tensión—. ¿Le has hecho daño?

—No, desde luego que no. Está profundamente dormido.

Ella se separó con brusquedad de Edward. A la luz del farol, el temor y la ira eran evidentes en sus hermosos rasgos.

—¿A qué te referías con eso de que deseas darle una lección? —inquirió en voz baja, pero con tono fiero—. A salvo lo estaría en casa, en su lecho.

—Aquí se encuentra a salvo, Isabella.

—Dijiste que te proponías mantenerlo a bordo de tu barco...

—No discutamos aquí —repuso Edward en tono de advertencia señalando con la cabeza hacia la tripulación que llegaba por la pasarela tras ella.

Con un visible esfuerzo por controlar su agitación, le permitió que la guiara. Edward cogió un farol y la acompañó bajo cubierta, al camarote del oficial. Abrió silencioso la puerta y se apartó dejándole paso.

Harry estaba enroscado en la litera, profundamente dormido. Isabella se le acercó con cautela, temerosa de lo que podía encontrar. El lamentable espectáculo era incluso más pésimo de lo que ella había previsto. Al débil resplandor del farol distinguió el rostro golpeado del muchacho, el moratón que le había salido bajo un ojo, el labio partido...

Sofocó un sollozo mientras una oleada de náusea ascendía asfixiándola. Tuvo que apretarse la boca con la mano para sofocarla. Mientras luchaba contra la tormenta de furia e impotencia que bullía en su interior, pensó desesperada que aquello era lo que la violencia le había causado. Sin embargo, Harry estaba vivo, aquello era lo que más importaba. Ella no había sido capaz de protegerlo, pero estaba vivo.

Necesitando asegurarse de esa certeza, le acarició el rostro. El muchacho se removió entre sueños, mas no se despertó. Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro agitado.

—Vamos —murmuró suavemente Edward tras ella—. Tras su terrible experiencia necesita descansar.

Reacia a marcharse, apartó tiernamente un despeinado rizo de la frente del muchacho y luego se obligó a volverse. Tras la tensión y el terror de las últimas horas, de pronto se sentía vacía y agotada.

Apenas reparó adonde la conducía Edward, pero se encontró en un camarote pequeño y bien equipado. No se resistió cuando él la llevó hasta la litera y la obligó a sentarse.

Edward fue hacia un armario, sirvió un dedo de brandy y luego regresó junto a ella.

—Toma, bebe —le dijo, llevándole el vaso a los labios.

El potente licor ardía como fuego. Isabella se estremeció mientras se lo tragaba y luego lo rechazó. Agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Te dije que estaba a salvo —dijo por fin Edward.

Isabella experimentó un involuntario temblor.

—Lo sé. Pero estaba tan asustada...

—No creerías sinceramente que yo pudiera causarle ningún daño, ¿verdad?

Isabella negó muda con la cabeza. Sabía que Edward no tocaría siquiera un pelo de la cabeza a Harry; no obstante, era la peor clase de influencia para un muchacho impresionable...

—Dijiste que te proponías darle una lección —replicó. Su apagada respuesta era más una pregunta que una acusación.

—Así es. Por la mañana me propongo ponerlo a trabajar fregando cubiertas y comprobando aparejos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesita aprender cuan difícil puede ser la vida en el mar.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con fijeza.

—Es imposible que Harry se convierta en un marinero, Edward. Es demasiado peligroso. Conservándolo en tu barco sólo estás contribuyendo a su fantasía...

—Es mucho más peligroso que vaya por su cuenta.

Le cogió el vaso de brandy y se sentó junto a ella en la litera.

—El muchacho tiene una fiebre, Isabella. Un ardiente deseo que no apagará tan fácilmente. Créeme, lo sé. Yo era como él cuando tenía su edad. Tal vez te resulte difícil comprenderlo, puesto que nunca has experimentado algo parecido, pero Harry tiene que perseguir su ambición hasta que ésta se consuma o sea satisfecha. En cualquier caso, no puedes curar su fiebre apartándolo de la vida. Eso sólo lo pondrá contra ti... tal como le ha pasado con su madre. Tal como a mí me pasó con mi padre.

—Pero ¡soy responsable de él!

—Y deseas protegerlo, es normal. Sin embargo, él necesita la guía de un hombre, Isabella. Yo puedo facilitársela.

—No necesita la clase de guía que tú puedes darle. Sólo le enseñarás violencia. Y yo aborrezco la violencia, Edward. Tras ver todas las cosas terribles que mi padre hacía...

—No tengo intenciones de enseñarle a Harry a ser violento, querida —dijo suavemente—. Sólo a valerse por sí mismo.

Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, Edward añadió con energía:

—Tú no puedes mantenerlo siempre envuelto en algodones, Isabella. Desde luego, no puedes tenerlo prisionero en el pequeño santuario que has construido para ti.

A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de desesperación y desvió la mirada.

—Pero... sólo es un niño. No podría soportar que le sucediera algo malo y yo fuera responsable de ello.

—Entonces debes permitir que yo decida el modo más seguro de que explore su ambición. —Al ver que no respondía, Edward le volvió el rostro hacia él con un ligero toque—. Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, impotente. Edward la observaba profunda, tranquila e inquisitivamente, atento a la expresión de su rostro. Isabella tragó saliva mientras el dolor se acumulaba en su pecho como una profunda magulladura.

—Confío en ti —susurró.

El rostro de Edward se suavizó mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el labio inferior con una presión levísima. Ante su ternura, ella parpadeó y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.

Cerró los ojos y se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro. Llorar nunca había resuelto nada. Las lágrimas eran inútiles para detener el dolor. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Se le escapó un sollozo seguido de otro. Y de pronto no pudo detenerse. Cuando sintió que Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos, hundió la cabeza en su hombro y lloró hasta verter toda la tensión del día anterior; en realidad, todas las sombrías emociones del pasado año: temor, pesar, pérdida.

Su cuerpo se agitaba en afligidos sollozos mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Edward simplemente la sostenía, meciendo su tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos. Cuando su llanto por fin se apaciguó, Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en la litera, con él, con la cabeza hundida en la curva de su cuello. Edward le acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos mientras Isabella se asía a él y podía sentir la barba incipiente de la noche rozando la suave piel de su mejilla.

Por fin exhaló un profundo y trémulo suspiro.

—Lo siento... —murmuró con la voz ronca tras haber llorado.

—No te preocupes. —Le rozó la sien con los labios. Se sacó un blanquísimo pañuelo del bolsillo y le secó el rostro. Isabella seguía sin ofrecer resistencia a sus atenciones, como una criatura. No tenía energía ni voluntad para moverse.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. Soy una cobarde.

—No —repuso Edward suavemente—. Pero dejas que el temor te gobierne demasiado.

Ella suspiró cuando él le rozó los párpados con sus cálidos labios. Deseaba yacer de aquel modo para siempre, a salvo en los brazos de Edward, protegida por su fortaleza, su calor, resguardada y acariciada.

No obstante, en Edward, la intimidad de su abrazo tenía un efecto completamente distinto. Cuando Isabella se acurrucó contra él, se quedó inmóvil, mientras los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban y aceleraban. La conciencia del cuerpo de ella inundaba sus sentidos, y una oleada de deseo impactaba contra él a través del aire que trataba de aspirar.

Deseaba consolarla. Deseaba aliviar sus temores, su tristeza, borrar aquella angustia y desesperación de su hermoso rostro. Pero, aún más, la deseaba a ella.

Casi involuntariamente comenzó a besarle el rostro saboreando la aterciopelada textura de su suave piel. Cuando ella se removió contra él, un dolor profundo se despertó en sus ingles, como una llamarada de fuego.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, pugnando por mantener el control mientras el ansia le estremecía el cuerpo. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir aquella profunda y poderosa necesidad de ella? No lo podía negar por más tiempo...

Moldeó apremiante sus suaves labios para adaptarlos a los de él, con el deseo desbocando sus sentidos mientras tomaba su boca. Isabella articuló un suave murmullo de protesta ante su repentina acción, sin embargo, él mantuvo su tierno asalto y sintió una oleada de triunfo al ver que la boca de ella se volvía cálida y flexible bajo la suya.

Entonces, de pronto, Isabella se echó hacia atrás empujándole el pecho con las manos. Su respiración se convirtió en suaves jadeos mientras lo contemplaba con los marrones ojos abiertos y consternados. Edward exhaló un profundo suspiro, luchando por dominar su salvaje necesidad. Sabía que ella le deseaba. Le tocó la garganta y pudo sentir la aceleración de su pulso.

—Me propongo hacer el amor contigo, Isabella —le advirtió roncamente, con la voz llena de deseo—. Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora.

Yació inmóvil, aguardando, tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Sus ingles estaban llenas y doloridas, los latidos de su corazón eran como un yunque en su pecho. No obstante, en esa ocasión, era ella quien tenía que tomar la decisión.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos, sumergiéndose en la absoluta intensidad de sus verdes profundidades. Ella se había propuesto rechazar la pasión de Edward, sin embargo, no podía luchar contra su ternura, contra aquellos excitantes besos, tan dulces y a la vez fogosos. Ya no tenía ninguna defensa contra él.

Negó en silencio con la cabeza, reconociendo el dulce tormento de la derrota. Un ansia desesperada fluía dentro de ella, la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo profundamente en su interior.

—No deseo que te detengas —susurró. Y enredó sus dedos en la ondulante espesura de los sedosos cabellos masculinos—. Por favor —añadió impotente—. Hazme el amor, Edward.

* * *

**Creen que me merezco un review?**

**Besos y Buenas noooches**


	20. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan,**

**Mil gracias chicas por sus reviews de verdad me encantan!**

**Ya les dije que me hacen el dia? **

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Él ofrecía la obsesionante promesa del paraíso, por si yo tenía el valor de asirla.

La desnudó lentamente, deseándola de un modo tan poderoso que le hacía temblar. Ella seguía siendo tímida con su cuerpo y él se esforzaba por ser tierno.

Cuando Isabella estuvo desnuda ante él, le fue retirando una a una las horquillas del cabello y dejó caer, como unas cascada sobre sus hombros, la brillante masa. Tenía los pezones erectos, su pálida piel parecía dorada a la titilante luz del farol y sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas.

Edward pensó con reverencia que ella parecía no tener idea de lo hermosa que era, ni cuan exquisitamente sensual. Sus rasgos reflejaban el deseo, la misma ansia que él sentía; sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el anhelo.

—Isabella —murmuró roncamente mientras tomaba su boca.

La sangre circulaba desenfrenada por su interior mientras la besaba con un lento, profundo y exigente beso, separando sus labios e introduciendo la lengua en su acogedora calidez, escudriñando sus secretos. Se llenó de alborozo al sentir un estremecimiento de deseo fluir en ella. La quería encendida y salvaje, ardiendo por él... y, sin embargo, se esforzaba por controlar su extremado apremio. Aquél era un momento para saborearlo. Pretendía amarla lentamente, por completo. Hacerlo durar.

Armándose de valor, interrumpió el beso y retrocedió para despojarse de sus ropas.

Isabella, que lo observaba, dejó escapar un intenso suspiro ante la magnificencia del cuerpo excitado de Edward. Era tan absolutamente varonil, con sus formas esculpidas y sombreadas en bronce a la luz del farol. Pero era su mirada la que la tenía hechizada.

Advirtió el vivo anhelo en los ojos de él, vio la necesidad cruda y audaz a medida que se le acercaba. Edward deslizó con suavidad los dedos por sus hombros desnudos y prosiguió hacia abajo, resiguiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura. Luego colocó las manos sobre sus caderas atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella sintió su cálida y latente masculinidad contra su cuerpo.

—¿Has visto lo que haces conmigo? —le preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Puedes sentir el fuego que enciendes en mis ingles?

Sin esperar su respuesta, se centró en sus senos, y la frialdad del aire nocturno contra su piel desnuda dio paso al abrasador calor de sus labios.

Ella se estremeció ante la sensación provocada por su boca. Edward succionó suavemente y ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros aferrándose a ellos.

Su suave gimoteo lo excitó aún más. Edward apretó la mandíbula, recordando su violencia al tomarla el día anterior. Su necesidad ya no era tan frenética en aquella ocasión. El fiero y explosivo deseo se había suavizado. En lugar de ello, estaba henchido con el ansia de compartir ternura, de expresarla.

Se arrodilló ante ella, y Isabella notó el roce de sus mejillas sin rasurar en la parte interior de sus muslos... Se quedó rígida mientras él inhalaba su perfume.

Edward ignoró su queda boqueada de protesta y se inclinó para hurgar en los pliegues, delicados como pétalos, de su feminidad, introduciendo la lengua en ellos hasta encontrar su madurez.

Isabella se aferró a sus cabellos, pero él no tenía intenciones de detenerse. La seguía sujetando por las caderas mientras procedía a la implacable caricia con su boca. Los cabellos de Isabella caían en dorada maraña sobre ambos mientras él seguía saboreando, explorando, reclamándola en prolongadas y lentas caricias.

Isabella gimió de ansia, arqueándose contra él. La infinita ternura de Edward era una tortura que apaciguaba un apetito, mientras con su sensualidad despertaba otro.

—Edward, por favor... —le rogó.

En respuesta, él oprimió aún más los labios contra ella mientras seguía profundizando con su lengua. Una llamarada pasó del cuerpo de él al de ella, abrasándola, y Isabella se estremeció de fiera necesidad.

—Sí, enciéndete para mí... —pronunció él con un ronco murmullo, al parecer desde muy lejos.

Isabella se retorció en otro torturado estremecimiento y luego ya no pudo permanecer quieta. Gritó agitada mientras los temblores la sacudían. Le cedieron las piernas como si no tuviera huesos, y se hubiera caído de no ser por que Edward, levantándose, asió su agitado cuerpo.

—Ya basta... —suplicó impotente.

En sus ojos se leía un audaz deseo, y con sombría intensidad, él replicó roncamente:

—No, ángel. Acabamos de empezar.

La besó como si ella fuese algo frágil y precioso y luego la llevó hasta el lecho. Aún cubría su boca con la de él mientras la acostaba con delicadeza sobre el colchón.

Una certeza primaria iluminó a Isabella mientras él se arrodillaba sobre ella y reiniciaba su sensual asalto. Su toque era cálido; su boca, mágica, mientras recorría su cuerpo besándola por todas partes. Ella se entregó a las sensaciones que su contacto le provocaba. Nunca había sentido tanta dulzura, tan dolorida ternura, tan íntima belleza. Edward era fuerte y tierno a la vez y sus caricias suaves. Mantenía su poder bajo cuidadoso control y sus labios eran expertos y lentos. Ella podía sentir su dedicación.

Se removió debajo de él sintiendo un fiero e inquieto impacto de femenina necesidad. El contacto del hombre era posesivo y pleno de adoración, aliviador y excitante, le ofrecía consuelo y tormento al mismo tiempo...

Un sonido febril escapó de la garganta de Isabella. Se estaba ahogando de deseo...

Volvió a rogarle, pero le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que él por fin pareció oírla.

Los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de ternura y determinación y la cubría con su cuerpo. Isabella levantó los brazos, apremiante, para atraerlo más cerca, deleitándose con su contacto, con el peso de él apoyado en ella, con su virilidad dura y excitada entre sus cuerpos.

Edward se detuvo entonces un momento, sosteniendo su peso ligeramente con los brazos mientras la miraba con intensidad a los ojos.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado con esto? —le preguntó en un susurro salvaje y quedo—. ¿Volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, toda tú, belleza y fuego?

Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de pasión mientras se lo decía.

—Yo también he soñado contigo —susurró Isabella temblorosa.

Era todo lo que Edward parecía estar esperando. Se deslizó lenta, profundamente en ella, a través de su estrecha hendidura. Isabella dejó escapar un jadeante suspiro de alivio al notar cómo él formaba parte de ella.

Edward se detuvo un momento, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la henchida y rígida plenitud. La carne de Isabella latía mientras él se retiraba lentamente.

La segunda firme arremetida de sus caderas lo impulsó tan profundamente dentro de ella, que Isabella sofocó un grito. Con tierna sonrisa, Edward acomodó las caderas de ella, de modo que pudiera penetrarla con más intensidad. Era la sensación más exquisita que Isabella jamás había experimentado: ser una con él.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada. No podía pensar, sólo podía sentir. El deseo que él le había despertado con su contacto era tan vivo, tan vibrante, que se sentía como si dentro de ella ardiera una llamarada.

Edward comenzó entonces a moverse en su interior, al principio despacio, sin apresurarse. Las manos de Isabella se movían por su torso musculoso mientras él, poco a poco, iba aumentando el ritmo, sumergiéndose cada vez más profundamente en su cuerpo acogedor. El placer se agudizó cada vez más, creciendo hasta un punto insoportable.

Edward se encontró abrasado por el mismo apremio que ella, la misma primitiva y poderosa necesidad. Su respiración se aceleró contra la garganta de Isabella mientras sus caderas embestían con mayor fuerza. Trató de recordar que debía ser tierno, pero el pensamiento se desvaneció junto con su control mientras la oleada que invadía a Isabella se extendía también por él.

Cuando la explosión se produjo, los arrastró a ambos. Él captó en su boca los gemidos de éxtasis mientras los espasmos latentes que agitaban su cuerpo se infiltraban en ella junto con su simiente.

Al desplomarse junto a Isabella, sintió en su interior una dolorosa ternura que lo hacía temblar. Finalmente, rodó agotado hacia un costado y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Durante largo rato, Edward yació agitado, aún estremecido por poderosos temblores y con sus pensamientos confusos. Comprendió que la fiera y abrumadora ternura que sentía tenía un nombre: Amor. Amaba a Isabella.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, dividido entre sus deseos de maldecir y de rezar.

Era un reconocimiento asombroso. El amor nunca había entrado en sus cálculos en cualquier otra relación. Anteriormente siempre había sido capaz de retirarse sin lamentaciones, de marcharse sin reservas. Nunca había estado en peligro de sucumbir al amor, jamás se había visto siquiera remotamente tentado por tal posibilidad. Se creía insensible a aquella clase de emoción tan profunda que su padre había experimentado en otro tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquello había sido antes de conocer a Isabella. Su exuberante encanto lo había cautivado desde el principio, pero su atractivo iba mucho más allá de la simple belleza o de su sensualidad. Desde el comienzo, su amabilidad, su tranquila fortaleza, su fiero instinto protector se habían ganado su respeto, y sus sentimientos se habían originado a partir de ahí. Cuanto más la había conocido, más la había deseado. Ella le había dado tentadores vislumbres de la mujer cautivadora y apasionada que mantenía oculta al mundo. Aquella mujer inolvidable era la que lo hacía arder, la que encendía su sangre y su corazón...

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Ella respondió murmurando, con un suspiro de placer.

Edward recogió la manta que estaba al pie de la litera y cubrió sus desnudeces. Luego, con aire ausente, le besó los sedosos cabellos y la atrajo más hacia sí, distraídos sus sentidos por la maravillosa y aterradora frase que sonaba en su cabeza. «La amo. La amo...»

Una y otra vez repetía en su mente aquel sorprendente pensamiento hasta que finalmente se permitió otra reflexión. «Y ahora, ¿qué diablos voy a hacer con esto?» ¿Cómo convencería a Isabella de que fuera su esposa cuando ella había luchado contra ello a cada paso del camino?

Una noche no bastaría para satisfacer el apetito de su alma. Deseaba a Isabella como esposa. Pertenecía a su lecho, a su vida. Su insólito matrimonio había sido forjado por un giro del destino, pero él deseaba que fuese real.

Deseaba tener el derecho a reconocer la pasión que sentía por ella. Deseaba perderse en la cálida seda de su cuerpo cada noche y despertarse junto a ella cada mañana. Deseaba construir un futuro con ella, tener hijos...

Edward se quedó inmóvil preguntándose si su simiente habría echado raíces. En dos ocasiones en otros tantos días la había amado sin tomar ninguna medida para evitar la concepción. Sí él había engendrado un hijo en ella, Isabella no tendría otra elección que aceptar su matrimonio, porque sola no sería capaz de enfrentarse al escándalo.

Edward negó mentalmente con la cabeza. Pensar en que Isabella tuviera un hijo suyo lo llenaba de asombro y de placer, pero debía ser ella quien decidiera. Él la deseaba fervientemente como su esposa, pero ella tenía que aceptar eso de buen grado. Porque lo amara. Porque deseara pasar el resto de su vida con él, no porque se viera obligada a ello. Se prometió que la próxima vez que hicieran el amor tenía que asegurarse de tomar precauciones.

No obstante, ¿habría una próxima vez?

Él lo deseaba, pero ¿qué deseaba Isabella?

A Edward le constaba fehacientemente que ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Él era la antítesis de lo que ella consideraba un esposo ideal. Y además aún seguía enamorada de aquel condenado fantasma. Tal vez, con suficiente tiempo, él lograría cambiar sus afectos, pero el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Eso era lo que necesitaba... tiempo. Tiempo a solas con Autora. Tiempo para abrirse paso entre sus defensas. Para convencerla de que diera una oportunidad a su matrimonio. Para demostrarle que el deseo que ambos compartían podía desembocar en algo real y duradero. Para encender su pasión hasta que sus sentimientos fueran tan fieros y abrumadores que no pudiera seguir negándolos.

Aquél era el único modo que él conocía de llegar hasta ella a través de la intimidad física. Cada vez que se tocaban, las defensas de Isabella se desmoronaban un poco más, el apetito que él despertaba en ella se hacía más intenso.

Y la pasión física podía conducir al amor. Había sucedido con la francesa del diario. Podía suceder con Isabella. Sucedería, se prometió Edward.

Se proponía no ceder en su cortejo sin hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para ganársela. Su padre había perdido al amor de su vida y Edward se negaba a pasar el resto de sus días ansiando lo que podía haber sido.

Levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla con el roce más ligero.

—¿Estás despierta?

Ella se removió y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Sí —murmuró.

Sus ojos se veían soñolientos y sensuales.

Él apartó con ternura un mechón de cabellos de su sonrojado rostro. Era tan obsesivamente hermosa... La deseaba de nuevo, con más intensidad que antes, con una ansia que iba más allá de lo físico.

Aun así, no podía soltarle simplemente sus sentimientos. Dudaba que Isabella creyera en una repentina confesión de amor... En realidad, él mismo tenía dificultades para creérselo. Su inseguridad le hacía sentirse insólitamente vulnerable.

Aún no podía confesárselo a ella. Tendría que tomarse su tiempo, tendría que demostrarle cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos con algo más que simples palabras.

—Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo —dijo por fin, esforzándose por mantener un tono despreocupado—. Estoy considerando si debo o no Blackarme de Londres.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión.

—¿A qué te refieres con Blackarte?

—He pensado en ir al campo un tiempo. Tú tienes razón. Con tanta gente que podría reconocerme, el riesgo es demasiado grande. Crowley me ha ofrecido su casa de Berkshire. —Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente—. Deseo que me acompañes, Isabella.

Ella se sentó lentamente, cubriéndose los senos con la manta.

—¿Acompañarte? —repitió débilmente.

—Sí. Deseo que estemos juntos.

En sus ojos volvía a verse una expresión preocupada mientras lo miraba.

—Ahora estamos juntos.

—No del modo que deberíamos. Tal como están ahora las cosas, me veo condenado a actuar como un ladrón, robando algunos momentos privados para estar a solas contigo, teniendo que esconderme para disfrutar de cualquier intimidad con mi esposa. Deseo poder besarte sin provocar un escándalo. Abrazarte y hacer el amor contigo, y despertarme contigo en mis brazos.

—Edward... ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Yo no deseo ser tu esposa.

Él mantuvo su mirada.

—No puedes decir que no me deseas después de la pasión que hemos compartido.

La angustia de sus ojos fue evidente.

—Eso no cambia nada. Somos totalmente inadecuados el uno para el otro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Nunca hemos puesto realmente a prueba la cuestión. A nuestro matrimonio no se le ha dado jamás una oportunidad para que triunfe. Yo deseo esa oportunidad, Isabella. Y tú, si no a mí, te la debes a ti misma.

Al ver que ella no respondía, prosiguió en voz baja.

—Nos queda poco tiempo. Yo no puedo quedarme en Inglaterra mucho más. Pero antes de irme he de estar seguro de que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Deberíamos probarlo, de un modo u otro.

—¿Qué... me estás proponiendo?

—Que vengas a Berkshire conmigo... como mi esposa. —Le acarició el brazo desnudo con el pulgar—. Concédeme quince días. Dos semanas para convencerte de que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Y al final de ese tiempo, si todavía deseas romper nuestro matrimonio y los solemnes votos que pronunciamos, estaré de acuerdo. Dejaré Inglaterra y saldré de tu vida para siempre.

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

—¿Para siempre?

—Sí —accedió él quedamente—. Regresaré a América sin ti. No tendrás que volver a verme nunca. Podrás vivir tu vida aquí, independiente, tal como deseas.

Isabella se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó distraída.

—No puedo dejar Londres precisamente ahora. ¿Qué será de Harry y de Rosalie?

Él no podía condenar su fiera vena de lealtad. Isabella se entregaba apasionadamente a la gente que quería, era una de las cosas de ella que le gustaban.

—Rosalie se las arreglará muy bien por su cuenta —repuso Edward sinceramente—, y yo me entenderé con Harry. Tras su peligroso encuentro de esta noche, dudo que esté ansioso por emprender de nuevo algo por su cuenta. Y me propongo asegurarme de que comprende muy bien que la vida de marinero no es la atractiva aventura que él había soñado. No me sorprendería que, muy en breve, desee regresar a casa con su mamá.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí, Edward.

—Te prometo que no será necesario. ¿Qué otras objeciones tienes?

Pensó que tenía gran número de objeciones. La principal de las cuales era el propio Edward. Él era un riesgo mucho mayor que cualquiera de los que ella nunca hubiese imaginado. Amenazaba todo cuanto Isabella había conocido siempre en cuanto a seguridad o sensatez. Las emociones que despertaba en ella eran intensas y aterradoras como su fiera y agotadora pasión...

Pero ¿y si se negaba a ir con él? Estaría dejándose dominar por su miedo. Se estaría comportando como una cobarde, tal como él la acusaba de ser. Ella no deseaba vivir toda su vida con temor.

Peor aún, si él se quedaba en Londres y era descubierto, sería arrestado y colgado. ¡Dios bendito!, no podía soportar que él tuviera que morir. Por lo menos, lejos de Londres estaría más seguro...

¿Se atrevería a acceder a lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Tenía alguna elección?

Le devolvió su firme mirada, prendida en su intenso hechizo. Dos semanas. Un puñado de días sola con Edward. Serían amantes. Sería el paraíso; sería un tormento.

¿Podría ella conseguir mantener sus defensas emocionales durante tanto tiempo? Dos semanas parecían una eternidad. Y la intimidad impuesta sólo sería una agonía luego, cuando tuvieran que separarse.

Pero si podía resistirlo, él marcharia de Inglaterra y regresaría a América para siempre. Isabella tragó saliva ante el repentino dolor que sentía en la garganta. ¿No era eso lo que deseaba desesperadamente? ¿Verse libre de Edward y de su abrumadora pasión?

Se esforzó por alejar el agudo sentimiento de desolación que aquel pensamiento le provocaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera... antes de que le hiciera jirones el corazón.

—¿Me darás esta oportunidad, cariño? —le preguntó él con la voz tan suave como el terciopelo—. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Sí —susurró Isabella mirándolo—. Iré contigo.

Había tal fuego en los ojos de Edward que a ella casi se le paró el corazón. Incapaz de soportar aquella mirada, Isabella cerró los ojos, confiando con todas sus fuerzas en no estar cometiendo un espantoso error.


	21. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan,**

**Mil gracias chicas por sus reviews de verdad me encantan!**

**Ya les dije que me hacen el dia? **

* * *

TERCERA PARTE:

Una pasión del corazón

**Capítulo 19**

Él extrajo de mi corazón mis más íntimos secretos.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —preguntó Harry por tercera vez, retorciéndose en su asiento para mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje hacia el campo de Sussex.

Isabella no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la impaciencia del muchacho por encontrarse en casa. Llevaban viajando sólo unas horas desde que dejaron Londres aquella mañana temprano, pero Harry apenas lograba disimular su ansiedad.

—No mucho.

—Hablarás con mamá, ¿verdad, Bells? No le dejarás que me regañe, ¿verdad?

—Sí, desde luego. Te prometí que lo haría. Pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte. Se sentirá muy aliviada de tenerte a salvo en casa como para pensar en regañarte.

En aquel momento, Harry distinguió a Edward que cabalgaba junto al carruaje.

—Me gustaría haber ido a caballo como el señor McCarty en lugar de estar encerrado en este carruaje.

—Dijiste que tenías las costillas demasiado doloridas como para soportar un trayecto tan largo a caballo, ¿recuerdas?

El muchacho se estremeció como si se hubiese acordado entonces de su terrible experiencia; una reacción que Isabella advirtió con silenciosa satisfacción. Tras ser golpeado en el muelle, Harry había jurado solemnemente no volver a escaparse, manifestando una sinceridad en la que ella había creído. Y, con gran alivio por su parte, dos días de sudores, ampollas y dolores musculares habían convencido al muchacho de que no disfrutaría con la dura vida de un marinero.

Aquellos dos días le habían parecido a Isabella una eternidad pero había prometido a Edward que no se entrometería en sus severos métodos. Y tal como había previsto Edward, Harry acabó abandonando su sueño de incorporarse a la marina mercante, aunque no muy satisfecho.

Cuando ella le recordó suavemente que, al llegar a la mayoría de edad, sería lo bastante rico como para tener una flota con sus propios barcos, él se había animado considerablemente y decidido que, después de todo, prefería pasar los años intermedios en Sussex, con su madre, a quien había echado de menos enormemente, y que tal vez su trato asfixiante no fuera en realidad tan insoportable.

Isabella llevaba ahora al muchacho a casa mientras Edward les daba escolta. También ella hubiera deseado cabalgar en aquel hermoso día de verano, y haber evitado el calor y el polvo dentro del carruaje. Pero no sólo tenía que hacer compañía a Harry, sino que sabía que era más prudente mantener la discreta ficción de que Edward era un amigo de la familia y no anunciar su plan actual. Cuando entregaran a Harry a su madre, ellos tomarían el camino de Londres, pero se desviarían hacia Berkshire, donde pasarían quince días juntos tal como habían acordado.

Hasta el momento, Isabella había conseguido acallar sus recuerdos, pero a medida que penetraban más en el paisaje del este de Sussex de su infancia, se alegraba de contar con la charla de Harry para distraerla de sus recelos y de sus sentimientos de tristeza. Aquélla era la primera vez, desde hacía casi un año, que había vuelto a casa. Tras la muerte de Jacob, había preferido vivir en Londres, porque allí le era más fácil evitar el doloroso recuerdo de su pérdida. Y aún se había distanciado más cuando se fue al Caribe, con su primo y su esposa.

Isabella pensó cuánto había cambiado su vida desde entonces. Se había casado, enviudado y luego dejado de ser viuda... Se había convertido en una mujer, adquiriendo conocimiento carnal a manos de un experto amante que era lo más opuesto al tierno hombre que ella había admirado y querido durante gran parte de su vida.

Aquel regreso al hogar despertaba tristes recuerdos de Jacob y de otras cosas.

Isabella se removió incómoda. Había tratado de no pensar en su padre ni en los sombríos sentimientos que él le despertaba. Las propiedades Black y Dwyer estaban próximas, simplemente a unos kilómetros de distancia, pero ella no tenía ni un solo motivo para visitar al duque, puesto que él se había lavado las manos respecto a ella y la había desterrado de su propiedad.

Por otra parte, no podía olvidar su amenaza de echarla a latigazos si sobrepasaba los límites de su finca. Y ella pronto estaría sobrepasando aquellos límites. Su padre se enfurecería si se enteraba de su intención de pasar dos semanas a solas con Edward. Incluso en aquellos momentos estaban rozando los límites. Isabella no había querido llevar a una doncella, con el frágil pretexto de que el viaje era de corta duración.

Por lo menos una preocupación estaba descartada; no estaba embarazada, tras sus imprudentes intimidades con Edward. Su menstruación había llegado y desaparecido la semana anterior. A partir de entonces, siempre que estuvieran juntos, tomarían la clase de precauciones que se describían en el diario.

—Así pues —le dijo a Harry en un intento de animarse, mientras sacaba una baraja de naipes de su bolso—, ¿a qué jugamos?

Casi una hora después, el carruaje tomó el llano paseo de grava de la finca de los Black y, para entonces, la paciencia de Harry se había agotado casi por completo. Lady Black, su madre, salió a recibirlos en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo ante la impresionante mansión de piedra.

Abrazó a su hijo estrechamente y luego saludó a Isabella casi con el mismo cariño. Lady Black había sido amiga de Isabella desde la muerte de su madre y habían compartido el pesar por la muerte de Jacob. Aunque al verse observada por Edward, intentó dejar a un lado su tristeza y hacer las presentaciones.

Lady Black saludó efusiva a Edward estrechándole la mano agradecida.

—Las cartas de Harry estaban repletas de alusiones a usted, señor McCarty. Nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente.

—No ha sido nada, milady —repuso Edward con amabilidad.

—¡Oh, sí lo ha sido! Harry no tenía un hombre que lo guiara desde... —Se tragó sus repentinas lágrimas y forzó una brillante sonrisa—. ¿Te quedarás esta noche? —le preguntó a Isabella.

—Gracias, pero debemos regresar.

—Por lo menos debéis tomar una comida en condiciones. Y tienes que contarme todos los chismes de Londres. Ya sabes que en estas fechas raras veces voy por allí. Entra en casa. Harry, tú nos acompañarás...

Se instalaron en el salón hasta que fue servida la comida. Lady Black mantenía a Harry a su lado, como si temiera que éste pudiera desaparecer de nuevo, pero en cuanto se hubo acabado la comida, Harry se disculpó y pidió permiso para ir a los establos a visitar a sus caballos.

Su madre impidió que saliera corriendo por la puerta reprendiéndolo por su comportamiento poco educado ante los invitados.

—Bells no es una invitada, mamá —declaró Harry.

—No obstante, debes disculparte ante ella y el señor McCarty.

—Ruego perdón —dijo Harry con una sonrisa impenitente.

—Y aún tengo que oírte agradecerle su generosa hospitalidad durante las semanas pasadas —añadió severamente lady Black.

—Gracias, Bells.

Volvió a la mesa, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Isabella, estrechó la mano de Edward y luego salió disparado.

Lady Black suspiró agitando la cabeza exasperada.

—A veces creo que no es hijo mío. Es tan diferente de su hermano Jacob...

Se sobresaltó y miró a Edward.

—Ahora me corresponde a mí disculparme, señor McCarty. No quería ser melancólica, pero es difícil para una madre perder a un hijo. O para una mujer perder a su prometido —añadió, incluyendo a Isabella en su triste mirada.

Edward hizo una señal de simpatía con la cabeza, pero no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. No se sentía en absoluto satisfecho con aquella visita que agitaba demasiados recuerdos de su principal rival en la mente y el corazón de Isabella. Ella había elevado a un pedestal al difunto lord Black, y a él le sería difícil eliminarlo.

Edward sabía que no podía competir con semejante dechado de virtudes, sólo podía intentar hacer que ella le olvidase; se esforzaría al máximo por conseguirlo si lograba sacarla de allí.

Sin embargo, ocurrió otro acontecimiento que suscitó en Isabella más dolorosos recuerdos y entorpeció la continuación de su viaje. Estaban a punto de despedirse cuando lady Black le preguntó a Isabella si había tenido noticias de su padre últimamente.

—No —repuso ella—. Me temo que desde mi matrimonio no nos hemos llevado demasiado bien.

—Tengo entendido que no le van muy bien las cosas —comentó lady Black—. Desde que tú te marchaste le ha resultado difícil conservar a sus sirvientes. Pero supongo que se lo merece puesto que los echaba a todos con su carácter horroroso.

Edward advirtió las fugaces emociones que se reflejaban en el hermoso rostro de Isabella, era evidente que estaba preocupada por lo que había oído. No obstante guardó silencio hasta que Edward se dispuso a conducirla al carruaje. Entonces ella le tocó el brazo.

—Antes de marcharnos me gustaría visitar a mi padre —dijo en voz baja.

Edward le dirigió una intensa mirada.

—¿Qué esperas conseguir? Realmente no puedes desear verlo después del modo en que te trató.

—No deseo verlo. Pero sigue siendo mi padre.

—Y tú tienes un sentido del deber en exceso desarrollado—replicó Edward disconforme.

Isabella le dirigió una triste mirada.

—Así lo espero.

—No le debes nada, Isabella. Ha perdido todo derecho a tu lealtad.

—Tal vez sí. Pero si me marchara sin asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, la conciencia siempre me acosaría. No tienes que venir conmigo si no lo deseas.

—¡Ah, no! —Repuso Edward con una peligrosa sonrisa—. Me gustaría mucho tener la oportunidad de conocer al ilustre duque.

Poco después, llegaban a la finca Dwyer. Isabella observó consternada que el magnífico parque aparecía muy dejado desde que ella no estaba allí. El paseo de grava estaba lleno de surcos y necesitaba ser barrido, mientras que la hierba se veía descuidada y los arbustos sin recortar parecían matorrales salvajes.

Mientras subía la escalera principal con Edward se le revolvía el estómago, sin embargo enfrentarse a su padre era algo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que había pocas posibilidades de reconciliación entre ellos, y tampoco ella la deseaba. Pero aunque él había renegado de ella, era su padre, su carne y su sangre. Tanto si merecía o no compasión, ella era incapaz de volverle la espalda. Aunque fuera el último esfuerzo que hacía al respecto. De otro modo, nunca sería capaz de cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida. No obstante, se alegraba mucho de tener a Edward a su lado.

Cuando él llamó a la puerta, el sonido metálico resonó como un eco, como si en la casa no hubiera nadie. Transcurrieron largos minutos hasta que abrió la puerta un lacayo cuya librea estaba sucia y desastrada. Aunque no lo reconoció, Isabella le dijo que quería ver al duque.

—El duque no está en casa —fue la hosca respuesta.

—¿No está en casa o no recibe visitas?

—No recibe.

—No obstante, quisiera verlo.

—¿Y quién resulta ser usted?

Isabella alzó la barbilla majestuosa, mirando con suficiencia al hombre.

—Resulta que soy la hija del duque, y que deseo hablar con mi padre. Por favor, dígale que estoy aquí.

El hombre miró a Edward como si estuviera evaluándolo. Al parecer, tras decidir que el visitante era más alto y más fuerte que él, el lacayo frunció el cejo y se fue arrastrando los pies.

Isabella miró a su alrededor tristemente.

—Cuando vivía mi madre, esta casa era hermosa —murmuró.

Sintió que Edward le acariciaba la nuca en una sutil demostración de simpatía y apoyo. Él no dijo nada, pero ella sintió que la respaldaba con su fortaleza, y se sintió agradecida por ello.

Por fin regresó el sirviente. Tan hosco como antes, señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

—Su gracia está en su estudio.

—Conozco el camino —dijo Isabella fríamente pasando por su lado.

Sin embargo ralentizó sus pasos al acercarse a la puerta del estudio. Tal vez había sido necia al ir allí. Se llevó la mano al estómago, reacia a enfrentarse al dolor que sabía que estaba a punto de buscarse ella misma.

Tensó los hombros y entró en la estancia.

La visión de su padre fue peor de lo que había esperado, incluso pese a la advertencia de lady Black. El en otro tiempo noble duque Dwyer estaba arrellanado en un sillón, con las ropas tan descuidadas como las de su lacayo, sus azules ojos nublados e inyectados en sangre mientras la miraba ceñudo.

Era evidente que había bebido, porque sus palabras sonaron confusas.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no deseaba volver a verte en la vida.

—Hola, padre —saludó ella tranquilamente—. Lady Black me ha dicho que lo estabas pasando mal.

—No es asunto tuyo cómo lo esté pasando, maldita desagradecida.

Malhumorado, se llevó la copa de oporto a los labios y apuró el resto de su contenido de un trago.

—Tú no eres hija mía. Desafiaste mis deseos casándote con un criminal condenado al patíbulo. Me avergonzaste... Debería haberte castigado con el látigo.

—Puede alegrarse de no haberlo hecho —dijo Edward fríamente junto a ella.

El duque dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Quién diablos es usted?

La sonrisa de Edward no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Emmett McCarty, el primo del criminal.

—¡Salga de aquí... y llévesela consigo! —Dwyer levantó la mano y señaló hacia la puerta—. ¡No quiero tener a esta prostituta en mi casa!

Isabella se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiese abofeteado, pero cuando Edward dio un paso adelante, ella lo contuvo con la mano en su brazo. Más que herirla, el ataque de su padre la había irritado y entristecido.

—¿Yo te he avergonzado, padre? —Torció los labios en trónica sonrisa—. Eso tiene gracia. ¿Y qué me dices de las numerosas veces que me has avergonzado tú a mí? Toda mi vida he tenido que presenciar el despreciable modo en que tratabas a todos cuantos te rodeaban. Dominabas mediante el miedo, golpeando a inocentes y estallando de ira por razones tan nimias como que tus gachas estuvieran frías o que hubiera quedado una mota de polvo en tus botas. Bien, ahora deberías sentirte muy satisfecho. Ya no tienes que soportar las transgresiones de tus sirvientes, los has despedido a todos.

Con el rostro rojo de rabia, Dwyer dejó su vaso de un golpe y se puso en pie amenazador.

Pero Isabella se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Lo siento por ti, padre. Lo siento sinceramente. Creí que tenías más orgullo. Nunca hubiera creído que te hundirías a tan patético nivel.

—¿Cómo te atreves...?

Desmintiendo su embriaguez, Dwyer lanzó una maldición y se abalanzó hacia ella con la mano dispuesta para golpear.

Edward se movió como un relámpago. En un instante asió al duque por su pañuelo, lo hizo girar en redondo, le retorció el brazo en la espalda y luego lo empujó hacia adelante hasta que su rostro quedó aplastado contra la pared opuesta.

Dwyer profirió un estrangulado grito de dolor.

Edward respondió en voz baja y dura.

—Estaba deseando hacer esto desde que me enteré de qué clase de matón y bruto era usted.

—¡Quíteme de encima... sus... malditas manos! —exclamó Dwyer jadeante.

—¿Qué? ¿No le gusta probar un poco de su propia medicina?

—¡Maldito sea...! Le haré azotar. ¡Haré que lo arresten... por asaltar a un par!

—Si quiere, puede intentarlo. Pero le daré un buen consejo. Si vuelve a poner un dedo sobre su hija, le cortaré el gaznate. Como le lesione un solo cabello, le perseguiré como la escoria que es. No vivirá para volver a ver el siguiente amanecer, ¿le ha quedado claro?

El duque asintió débilmente, pero Edward aún no estaba satisfecho.

—Manténgase fuera de su vida, ¿me ha comprendido? No quiero oír que ha hablado, ni siquiera susurrado, contra ella.

—¡Sí! ¡De acuerdo!

El duque estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas cuando Edward le soltó de su salvaje sujeción.

Isabella había observado el encuentro con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, esforzándose por no intervenir. Cuando los malévolos ojos de su padre se encontraron con los suyos, irguió la barbilla y le devolvió la mirada con los ojos secos. Deploraba la violencia, sin embargo no podía lamentar aquel enfrentamiento. El duque finalmente había encontrado un rival, alguien que no podía ser intimidado ni acobardado por su cólera. Edward no estaba en absoluto aterrado por sus amenazas.

Se volvió y le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó de buen grado. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras la acompañaba fuera de la casa, hasta donde aguardaba el carruaje.

En lugar de montar, Edward ató su caballo a la parte posterior y se reunió con ella en el interior; no obstante, Isabella, apenas reparó en ello. Mientras el coche se ponía en marcha, ella miraba sin ver la visión de su casa que se iba desvaneciendo.

Estaba temblando, pero su emoción más firme era una enorme sensación de liberación. Estaba libre de su padre tras años de vivir bajo su opresivo dominio. Su odioso poder sobre ella había desaparecido. Al fin reconocía que no podía ayudarle. Ya no se sentía obligada por el deber filial; no tenía ninguna responsabilidad hacia él, en absoluto. Con su violento repudio, él había renunciado a todo derecho, incluso al de su compasión.

Sorprendentemente, no sentía ninguna culpabilidad, sólo una profunda tristeza de que aquello hubiera tenido que concluir de aquel modo, rompiendo los lazos de sangre.

Transcurrieron unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba observando con oscura mirada.

—Te has liberado de él por completo —le dijo finalmente.

—Sí.

Agitó la cabeza sorprendida de haber soportado su tiranía durante tanto tiempo.

—Toda mi vida ha sido como una sombra que se cernía sobre mí... sombría y amenazadora. Hizo que mi vida fuera desgraciada... Siempre tan odioso, tan violento.

Edward intensificó su mirada, sin embargo se mantenía cauto.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, pero a veces un matón sólo puede ser detenido por la fuerza.

—Tal vez sí.

Miró las manos de Edward. Eran fuertes y hermosas. No todos los hombres eran como su padre.

Le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho. Quizá no hubiera encontrado el valor de liberarme de él si no llega a ser por ti.

Edward sintió que su suave sonrisa se enroscaba en su interior y deseó proferir un grito triunfal. Ella se había enfrentado y vencido una ingrata relación de su pasado. Ahora sólo quedaba el fantasma de su antiguo amor.

Al pensar en ello, Edward apretó la mandíbula. Sería mucho más difícil liberar a Isabella de aquella poderosa influencia. Pero estaba decidido a triunfar. Edward haría que sintiera idéntico amor por él que el que en otro tiempo había sentido por su prometido. Sería su esposa en todos los aspectos.

El problema radicaba en que sólo tenía dos semanas para conseguirlo.

-0-

Llegaron ya en plena oscuridad a una elegante mansión oculta en un denso hayedo de Chiltern Hills. En la escuela, Isabella había oído rumores acerca de las mansiones de placer que los nobles mantenían escondidas para sus pecaminosos fines, pero nunca había imaginado algo tan decadente. La elegante finca de piedra color miel se parecía mucho más a un palacio en miniatura que a una finca inglesa, mientras que el interior, ricamente decorado, poseía una distribución claramente exótica, con sus tapices, figuras y retratos de desnudos.

Fueron saludados por un reducido equipo de sirvientes y conducidos a habitaciones separadas. Isabella se encontró en una cámara perfumada y tenuemente iluminada, tapizada de sedas y brillantes pinturas.

Junto a una pared, había un diván amplio y bajo, y sobre él se veían diseminados cojines con borlas, al estilo oriental. Cerca del diván, una mesa dispuesta para una cena tardía. A lo largo de la pared opuesta, arcos de mármol daban a un patio cubierto pavimentado con baldosas de brillantes colores.

Atraída por el quedo chapoteo de una fuente, fue a situarse bajo uno de los arcos, y contempló la oscura noche. Al igual que Desirée, casi podía imaginarse a sí misma como una prisionera rodeada por el esplendor de sándalo del harén de un palacio.

Pero Isabella se recordó que ella no era una prisionera. Desirée había sido esclavizada y llevada a un país extranjero como una concubina, mientras que ella se encontraba allí por su propia y libre voluntad. Y sin embargo temía, como Desirée, ser vulnerable a las exóticas tentaciones y a la dulce seducción de su amo.

Percibió a Edward antes de oír sus suaves pasos. Sin decir palabra él deslizó sus brazos en torno a ella por detrás y atrajo su cuerpo hacia sí. Isabella suspiró de placer ante su calidez y su dureza. Él ya estaba intensamente excitado y no obstante apenas se habían tocado. Se estremeció de expectación ante la próxima noche.

Durante un momento, simplemente permanecieron allí juntos, en silencio. Isabella podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón y sentir los del de Edward.

—¿Te arrepientes? —murmuró él finalmente en su oído.

Lo que le estaba preguntando era si lamentaba estar allí con él. No era así. Tenía dudas, pero no arrepentimiento. Isabella sabía que el peligro era muy real. Necesitaría de toda su fuerza de voluntad para proteger su corazón de aquel hombre vital y poderoso, y de la tormenta de fuego emocional que encendería en ella. Sin embargo, la promesa del paraíso que le había hecho era tal, que ninguna mujer de carne y hueso podía rechazarla.

—No, no me arrepiento.

—Bien —repuso Edward en voz baja.

Desde algún lugar entre la oscuridad, llegó el musical trino de un ruiseñor.

—Entonces tengo que proponerte algo, querida —añadió él quedamente—. Deseo renovar el pacto que hicimos en nuestra noche de bodas. Durante estas próximas dos semanas viviremos sólo el presente. Mientras estemos aquí, no habrá pasado, futuro ni discordia... y tampoco inhibiciones. Seremos amantes, simplemente eso. Será un tiempo de olvidar, compartir, explorar. Podemos permitirnos todas las fantasías que deseemos.

Isabella cerró los ojos ante la visión celestial que él le ofrecía. Durante aquellas dos semanas, ella podría abandonarse en sus brazos, podría satisfacer completamente su pasión por Edward. Tal vez entonces podría aplacar el apetito que era un constante dolor en su interior.

Y luego él la dejaría y su vida sería por fin apacible.

—¿Harás eso por mí? —la provocó él rozándole la oreja con los labios.

—Sí.

No podía negarle nada que le pidiera; no podía negarse a sí misma. Necesitaba sus besos, su abrazo, su pasión. Los necesitaba desesperadamente...

Murmurando su nombre, Isabella se volvió en sus brazos buscando su boca.

Aunque Edward estaba equivocado. Aquél no sería un tiempo de olvido, sino de recuerdo. Ella tenía que almacenar recuerdos para conservarlos después de que él se hubiera ido. Suficientes recuerdos como para que le durasen toda una vida.


	22. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan,**

**Mil gracias chicas por sus reviews de verdad me encantan!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Él me condujo a una odisea, en el fogoso corazón de la pasión.

Su boca era mágica, su calor sensual creaba una tormenta de sensaciones en Isabella. Sentía deseo, ansia, necesidad de todo aquel desenfreno que experimentaba mientras se desvestían uno a otro con febril apremio. Ella se sentía ardiente, desenfrenada, cayendo...

No, no caía. Edward la había cogido entre sus brazos y su cálida boca aún bebía profundamente de la de ella. La depositó en el diván bajo, entre los cojines de seda. Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, encendida y febril, deseándolo desesperadamente...

Apenas oyó el suave e impertinente golpecito en la puerta, pero Edward se estremeció de repente, como si se esforzara por conseguir controlarse.

—Aguarda, ángel... —Suspiró profundamente y trató de soltarse de ella—. Será la cena. Pedí que la sirvieran aquí.

Isabella lo dejó ir de mala gana, echando ya de menos su calor. Él se levantó con movimientos flexibles, su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose con una cadencia puramente sensual, y con una última mirada ardiente hacia ella, dejó caer la cortina de gasa para ocultar el diván donde ella yacía.

Isabella subió la sábana de seda para cubrir su desnudez y aguardó impaciente. Podía oír cómo Edward recibía a los sirvientes y les ordenaba que depositaran las bandejas sobre la mesa. Luego la puerta se cerró silenciosa. Al cabo de unos momentos, Edward apartó la cortina.

Isabella sintió acelerarse los latidos de su corazón al contemplar su magnífico cuerpo.

—¿Tienes apetito? —murmuró él.

—No... Sí... de ti —repuso casi con timidez.

Sus verdes ojos se fijaron en los de ella con una sombría llama.

—Puedes satisfacer tu apetito durante todo el tiempo que quieras, amor.

Aunque, para su sorpresa, Edward dio media vuelta y fue hacia la mesita baja donde había sido dispuesta la cena. Isabella observó cómo cogía una botella de champán y vertía parte del líquido en un plato.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, que admiró las poderosas y musculosas líneas de su cuerpo desnudo. Era como el sensual príncipe del diario de Desirée. Mientras paseaba su mirada por el exótico dormitorio, Isabella pensó que, en realidad, aquella habitación se parecía toda ella al serrallo de seda y madera de sándalo descrito en el diario. En especial aquel diván bajo, con sus lujosos cojines y sus cortinas transparentes. Casi podía imaginarse en el lugar de la francesa, aguardando a su amante. Edward era su magnífico amo y ella su cautiva, dedicada tan sólo a sus placeres paganos.

—La decoración de este lugar es muy parecida al harén de palacio que aparece en el diario —observó Isabella con curiosidad esforzándose por tranquilizarse.

—Es pura coincidencia—repuso Edward—. Cuando me enteré de sus motivos orientales, pedí que nos reservaran estas habitaciones. Pareces muy influida por el diario.

Regresó junto a ella y se sentó a su lado en el diván presentándole el plato para que lo inspeccionara. Contenía varias esponjitas empapadas en champaña.

—¿Recuerdas lo que decía el diario acerca de prevenir la concepción?

—Sí.

Se sentía extrañamente inquieta por aquella finalidad —evitar que la simiente de un hombre echara raíces— aunque ella no podía arriesgarse a que Edward la dejase embarazada.

—¿Me permites? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

El clamor de su corazón resonó en la silenciosa habitación mientras Edward echaba hacia atrás la sábana para desnudar su cuerpo a su cálida mirada. Cuando deslizó una esponja húmeda entre sus muslos, Isabella contuvo la respiración ante aquella fría sensación.

Con un murmullo de disculpa, él le separó suavemente las piernas y presionó la esponja en su latente hendidura, y luego, aún más adentro, hasta que quedó introducida profundamente en su cuerpo. Isabella se estremeció, pero entonces él la besó caldeando su fresca carne.

Isabella sofocó un grito ante la fiera sacudida de deseo que Edward había originado en ella y se arqueó contra él. Era hielo y fuego... Pero no bastaba.

—Edward —rogó, retornando de nuevo su apremio—, entra en mí.

Le tendió ansiosa los brazos acogiéndolo, deseándolo con toda la predisposición de su ser de mujer. Deseaba su cálida piel contra suya, su calor, su poder. Lo deseaba llenándola.

Él comprendió su ansia porque, sin vacilación, se tendió sobre ella cubriendo su cuerpo. El placer ensombreció sus ojos mientras le separaba las piernas, sus esbeltos muslos cubiertos de vello rozando ardorosamente los de ella.

—Sí —susurró roncamente—. Deseo formar parte de ti toda la noche, Isabella. Deseo quedarme dormido dentro de ti y despertar con tu sabor...

La besó de nuevo, de modo apremiante, y la penetró con una prolongada y lenta arremetida. Isabella, sin aliento, cerró los ojos mientras la dureza y la suavidad se mezclaban en una sensación embelesadora.

Entonces Edward comenzó a moverse en un ritmo rápidamente lujurioso. Sus muslos separaron con más fuerza los de Isabella, reclamándola con cálidos y hábiles impulsos, introduciéndose cada vez más profundamente en ella.

Con los sentidos encendidos, Isabella envolvió las caderas de Edward con sus muslos y se arqueó para acogerlo. Él no era tierno, pero ella tampoco lo deseaba así en esos momentos. Su increíble, exquisito y doloroso apetito fue creciendo hasta que su excitación fue tan intensa como la de él. Eran hombre y mujer, plenos de necesidad primaria.

Edward se sumergió en Isabella conduciéndola a un lugar de lascivo deleite, repleto de vivo y encendido placer. Ella deseaba llorar ante aquella sensación.

Su unión fue violenta y salvaje hasta que la intensa y desgarrada necesidad se hizo insoportable. Se pusieron tensos, insaciables en su apareamiento de ruda pasión animal. Él exigía que ella se rindiese, exigía abandono, y ella se lo daba. Isabella se retorcía debajo de él. Sus uñas le arañaban la espalda mientras él la tomaba, sus suaves exclamaciones lo estimulaban a mayor salvajismo.

Por fin, su frenesí acabó con el último ápice de moderación de Edward. Su áspero aliento ahogaba las palabras contra su boca mientras se movía en su interior. Se agitó con la palpitante necesidad de complacerla, de poseerla, de marcarla con su pasión...

El incendio prendió en ellos con un tumulto que les hizo gritar a ambos. Isabella sollozó mientras su cuerpo estallaba en un clímax candente, en tanto que Edward gruñía con un sonido áspero y ancestral. La aplastó, salvajemente apretado contra ellas y se agitó en una explosión ardiente de emoción con el nombre de ella en la boca.

En la cálida secuela, se desplomó sobre Isabella. Durante largo rato permaneció allí tendido, temblando con la intensidad de su palpitante corazón, los únicos movimientos de sus dedos consistían en asir y soltar sus cabellos.

Su unión había sido fiera y primaria, sin comparación con nada de lo que él hubiese sentido antes. Edward deseaba echar atrás la cabeza y proferir un alarido triunfal...

De momento había vencido. Había conquistado el rígido control de Isabella y la había rendido con su abrumadora pasión. Pero ahora tenía por delante la tarea, mucho más ardua, de unirla a él por amor.

Y sólo disponía de dos breves semanas para conseguirlo.

-0-

Aquella noche fue la primera de muchas de apasionados momentos compartidos.

Pese a sus muchos reparos, Isabella descubrió que el tiempo que pasaba con Edward era de puro encantamiento, un mágico intervalo en su vida distinto a todo lo que había experimentado hasta entonces. Como él le había pedido, no tenían pasado, futuro ni nacionalidad. Eran simplemente un hombre y una mujer, amantes en un paraíso de deseo.

La opulenta y apartada mansión ofrecía tentadores señuelos que Isabella jamás hubiera imaginado, pero era Edward quien hacía que su tiempo juntos fuese pura gloria.

Él le mostraba el placer más allá de sus sueños, conduciéndola al reino de la carne y de los sentidos. Pasaban largas horas explorando los límites del éxtasis erótico. Él le enseñaba a complacerlo y a expresar abiertamente lo que la complacía a ella. Ante su ímpetu, Isabella desechaba toda inhibición o torpeza, deshaciéndose con salvaje abandono de los sofocantes códigos de la sociedad bien pensante, rindiéndose gustosa a su tentador contacto y al fuego de sus seductores ojos.

Edward la hacía sentir profundamente necesitada y deseada. Y, sin embargo, desafiaba tanto su espíritu y su mente como su cuerpo. Su inteligencia y su ingenio eran una constante delicia, mientras que el filo, agudo como un espadín, de su encanto sensual hacía picadillo la habitual reserva de Isabella.

Él la hacía reír y la hacía anhelar. Nunca se había sentido tan querida. Nunca se había sentido tan libre. Allí podía ser tan salvaje y libertina como quisiera.

No obstante, la inquietaba percibir su propósito. Edward no sólo estaba reflejando ciertos elementos carnales del diario; la estaba cortejando como el príncipe turco había cortejado a Desirée.

La propia Isabella le dio ocasión de comentar su cortejo una tarde en que la sorprendió leyendo el diario. Llegó por detrás, sin que ella se diera cuenta, mientras se hallaba sentada en el jardín, y se inclinó para darle un delicado beso en la nuca.

Isabella se sobresaltó ante la erótica sensación y levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué te tiene tan fascinada que ni siquiera me has oído llegar?

—Esto.

Se sonrojó mientras él cogía el enjoyado volumen y examinaba la página. «Mi amante y yo somos uno —murmuró, citando un pasaje sensual—. Toda reserva entre nosotros, todo secreto, han desaparecido.»

Edward la miró pensativo.

—Eso es precisamente lo que deseo para nosotros, Isabella —le dijo.

—Mi reserva está disminuyendo —repuso ella a la defensiva—. Tú te has cuidado de ello.

—Cierto. Pero todavía te queda un largo camino por recorrer. —Le devolvió el diario, pero siguió mirándola—. Eres muy parecida a como era Desirée al principio... temerosa de su propio deseo.

Más parecida de lo que le gustaba admitir, pensó Isabella involuntariamente. Desirée había sido una joven inocente y protegida, despertada a una pasión asombrosa por un hombre que se convirtió en su obsesión...

—Ella tenía buenas razones para sentir miedo, Edward. Como concubina era totalmente impotente, estaba por completo a merced de un soberano salvaje.

—Él demostró no ser tan salvaje. Y finalmente, ella llegó a ejercer un gran poder sobre él. —Edward rodeó el banco y se sentó a su lado—. Esto es algo más que tenéis en común. No tienes ninguna noción de tu propio poder. —Sonrió con ternura—. Creo que podrías gobernarme con muy poco esfuerzo.

Al ver que no respondía, Edward se inclinó hacia ella. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y ella volvió a estremecerse violentamente.

—Y existe otra similitud —le susurró al oído—. Desirée creía desear la libertad, pero descubrió algo que valoró más, la pasión. Y la escogió sobre la libertad.

Isabella, incómoda, se apartó de su atormentadora atención.

—Olvidas que su historia acabó mal. Que su pasión desembocó en desdicha.

—Nuestra historia no concluirá así, Isabella. —Volvió a rozarle el cuello con los labios, moviéndose suavemente por su piel, cada caricia tejiendo el placer entre ellos como una invisible telaraña de seda—. Puedes tener toda la increíble pasión que Desirée encontró sin ninguna congoja...

—Edward, por favor... —Agitó la cabeza—. Dijiste que no pensaríamos en el futuro.

—Sí, lo dije. —Entornó sensual los párpados mientras la miraba—. Entonces bésame, querida, y hazme olvidar...

Isabella, agradecida, se rindió a sus brazos y le ofreció su boca entregándose a su sensual pasión.

-0-

Para alivio de Isabella, Edward no volvió a mencionar el diario, permitiéndole volver a sumergirse en su fantasía.

Daban prolongados paseos juntos, vagando por los alrededores, absortos el uno en el otro. Los jardines eran una delicia, con elegantes y eróticas esculturas e incluso un gigantesco laberinto esculpido en tejos ornamentales, mientras que los bosques del contorno resultaban intrigantes. El denso hayedo con claros verdosos ofrecía un mundo encantado propio, repleto de tranquilos senderos y arroyuelos de musgosas orillas, moteados por los destellos de la dorada luz de sol y las frescas sombras.

Además de caminar, también cabalgaban. Allí, en aquel aislado escondite, Isabella podía permitirse su vicio secreto con gran contento de su corazón. Uno de sus mayores placeres consistía en disfrutar de un salvaje galope matinal por el prado con el viento en el rostro y Edward siguiéndole los pasos.

No obstante, principalmente hacían el amor. Nada estaba prohibido, ningún lugar ni momento tenía límites. Edward estaba decidido a destruir hasta el último bastión de la reserva de Isabella. Hacían el amor en el baño, en la mesa de la cena y junto al estanque protegido por los altos muros del patio. Se alimentaban mutuamente con dulces impregnados de miel y frutas deliciosas y luego bebían uno de los labios del otro. Se amaban sobre un lecho de pétalos de rosas cuyo fragante perfume era casi mareante, al igual que en el diario.

El diario guiaba asimismo a Isabella en ciertos instrumentos de placer. Su novedad favorita fue un par de bolas lisas de plata destinadas a ser insertadas profundamente en el interior de una mujer para excitarla y enardecerla.

La primera vez que Isabella las utilizó fue una conmoción; nunca había sentido con tanta certeza su cuerpo ni el de Edward. Las deliciosas sensaciones la llevaron a tal excitación, que apenas podía retirar sus manos de él.

Exploraron el laberinto durante una tarde cálida, perezosa y dorada por la luz del sol. Edward convirtió la aventura en un ejercicio de erotismo, colmándola de cálidos y lentos besos mientras se adentraban cada vez más en el sinuoso recorrido.

Cuando llegaron al núcleo del laberinto, a Isabella no le sorprendió encontrar allí una estatua de mármol de dos amantes a tamaño natural en pleno transporte de pasión, exhibidos como en un altar en un templo de hierba al aire libre. No tuvo dificultades en adivinar la intención de Edward cuando él extendió una colcha sobre el césped y se quitó el pañuelo. Pero cuando intentó cogerla, ella se puso en tensión. Las altas paredes de tejo ofrecían toda la intimidad que ella pudiera desear, sin embargo no se sentía totalmente cómoda ante tal voluptuosidad.

Al ver su vacilación, Edward le dirigió una mirada que era un desafío.

—Nadie puede vernos, querida, pero si realmente no quieres...

—Sí —repuso ella recordando todos los placeres maravillosos que había descubierto ante sus lascivos apremios—. Sí quiero.

—Me alegro. Deseo que te desnudes, que sólo exista piel cálida entre nosotros. Ven aquí.

La estrechó contra sí acariciando su rostro con sus suaves y persuasivos labios. Isabella respondió impotente acercándose aún más a la sólida fortaleza de Edward.

Mientras él exponía su cálida piel al sol y a sus manos ella se derretía a su contacto; podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se ablandaba convirtiéndose en tibia y dulce miel.

Cuando finalmente se quedó desnuda ante él, Edward la devoró con los ojos con una audacia que por sí sola la excitó. Simplemente con sentir sus encendidos ojos sobre sus senos desnudos temblaba de anhelo. Sus pezones asomaban bajo los largos y castaños mechones de cabello que caían sobre ellos y él trazó lentamente una areola alrededor de ellos con el índice. Isabella se quedó sin aliento mientras Edward acariciaba sus senos hasta endurecérselos.

Al advertir su reacción, Edward cubrió las exuberantes copas con ambas manos.

—Tienes los pezones sumamente sensibles. Basta con tocarlos para que se endurezcan.

Con las cálidas palmas frotándoselos observó cómo ella se sobresaltaba y estremecía bajo su contacto.

—Edward...

Ante su ronco ruego, él la calmó con dulzura.

—Tranquila, querida.

La besó en la boca sin brusquedad pero posesivamente, y luego, despacio, la depositó sobre la colcha. Isabella advirtió que él aún seguía vestido mientras que ella estaba por completo desnuda.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con la percepción agudizada. Edward le devolvió audaz la mirada mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y paseaba por su cuerpo sus cálidos ojos. Isabella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Yacía completamente expuesta al sol y a su encendida mirada y, cuando él la observaba con tan crudo apetito, se sentía deliciosamente pecadora y deseable.

Intentó acercársele, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Déjame tocarte.

Isabella cerró los ojos sintiendo que un erótico calor, que nada tenía que ver con el del sol, se extendía por su cuerpo. Edward pasaba las manos por su carne creando una sensación tan penetrante y dulce que Isabella se sintió desfallecer. Luego él inclinó la cabeza y se ocupó cariñosamente de sus senos con los labios.

El calor interior de ella se intensificaba; cada sensación era vívidamente aumentada mientras él se consagraba a sus senos dando lentas y lánguidas lameduras a sus palpitantes pezones. Isabella, impaciente, asió la colcha con los dedos. Él sopló en el pezón que aún estaba reluciente de su saliva e Isabella profirió un gemido.

—Edward... —murmuró roncamente—. Te deseo.

Él se retiró y acarició con los ojos su cuerpo desnudo.

—Sí, lo sé.

La tierna semi sonrisa que jugueteaba en sus labios prometía aún mayores placeres mientras desplazaba la mano hacía abajo para deslizaría entre sus muslos y cubrir con ella el encendido y latente montículo femenino. Isabella jadeó ruidosa y volvió a hacerlo ante el delicioso deslizamiento del pulgar de él contra el húmedo y doloroso foco de sensación.

—Ya estás húmeda para mí —dijo él en ronca aprobación—. Tal vez deberíamos ver si podemos ponerte más húmeda.

Se inclinó entre sus muslos separados y estremecidos para probarla. La excitación atravesó a Isabella como un rayo al comprender su descarada intención.

Edward sostuvo sus caderas con sus fuertes brazos y rozó con un beso tentativo su hendidura femenina. Isabella profirió un gemido estrangulado ante la íntima caricia.

—¡Oh!

—Sí, querida, déjame oírte.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella, seguro de su poder.

Isabella experimentó una deliciosa sacudida mientras él exploraba los dúctiles y cálidos pliegues de carne con su boca erótica. La mujer, que ahora se estremecía incontrolablemente, se entregó a su pródiga sensualidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás a modo de rendición mientras él la saboreaba con sus labios y la acariciaba con su lengua. Cuando ella volvió a arquearse contra él, la asió por las nalgas no dándole así ninguna oportunidad de evadirse. Con exquisita pericia la lamió lenta y exhaustivamente, acariciándola con su encendida y áspera lengua en calurosos embates, complaciendo al tembloroso y latente capullo que era el centro de su placer.

Isabella le asió los cabellos desesperadamente. Aquella boca la estaba haciendo enloquecer.

—¡Dios...! ¡Edward..., por favor!

—¡Oh, sí! —Murmuró él contra su ardiente carne—. Te complaceré de todos los modos posibles.

La atrajo hacia sí más firmemente con el rostro apretado contra ella y la lengua profundizando en su hinchada hendidura embelesándola dulcemente.

De su boca surgía fuego hacia la carne de Isabella arrancándole violentos estremecimientos. Todo el cuerpo femenino era una encendida masa vociferante de deseo. Ella se retorció debajo de él gimiendo instintivamente hasta que por fin se le escapó un grito.

Experimentó el clímax una y otra vez, una serie al parecer interminable, salvaje y agitada. Él extrajo implacablemente hasta la última gota de insoportable placer de su carne temblorosa, hasta que ella cayó bacía atrás, débil, indefensa y agotada.

Edward, satisfecho, se tendió a su lado. Tras un largo rato la besó en la sien.

—No puedes quedarte dormida ahora —murmuró cálidamente junto a su oído—. Sólo hemos empezado a destruir tus inhibiciones.

Isabella se agitó contra él con languidez, sin desear moverse. Lo que él le había hecho era escandaloso, pero no podía lamentar su propio lascivo comportamiento. En lugar de ello, deseaba más.

—No voy a quedarme dormida —replicó con voz aún ronca de pasión—. Simplemente, estoy siendo paciente aguardando a que te desnudes. Llevas demasiada ropa encima.

La sonrisa de Edward fue tan sensual que le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Tu deseo es una orden, ángel.

Comenzó a desnudarse, pero Isabella se hizo cargo de ello. Había llegado su turno de atormentarlo.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le fue quitando las prendas una a una, prolongando el momento. Cuando estuvo desnudo, ella se sentó sobre sus talones, maravillándose ante aquella gloria fuerte y musculosa. Su piel estaba dorada por el sol salvo en la carne más pálida de sus ingles y la parte superior de los muslos. Era un varón descarado y desnudo, todo él músculo firme y flexible fortaleza y estaba audazmente excitado.

—¿Qué te propones hacer conmigo ahora? —murmuró semi desafiante.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa también retadora como respuesta. Sosteniendo su mirada, cogió con ambas manos su duro y latente miembro.

En el silencio de la tarde, él profirió un gruñido suave y erótico.

Trató de atraerla hacia sí, pero ella se soltó bruscamente y apretó las palmas contra su poderoso pecho. En esta ocasión, se proponía ser la seductora.

—No, Edward. No vas a tocarme. Ni siquiera vas a moverte.

Él obedeció de mala gana, poniendo los brazos a los costados.

Isabella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo sintiendo la fortaleza de sus músculos bajo sus manos, su encendida carne contra las palmas.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerme arder? —le preguntó Edward en tono desafiante.

—Sé que puedo —replicó ella sintiéndose muy poderosa.

Y para demostrarlo, pasó la lengua sobre su carne sedosa, dura como el granito.

Él se arqueó contra su boca como si sintiera dolor.

—Isabella...

—Estate quieto.

Se dedicó a su cuerpo bajo la cálida luz del sol acariciándolo como había hecho él con ella. Era excitante, estimulante. Esa vez, ella controlaba por completo la situación, volviendo lentamente loco de deseo a Edward. En pocos momentos su respiración se volvió irregular. Ella sintió que la asía por los cabellos mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse quieto.

—Basta —murmuró al final ásperamente—. Ten misericordia. Me rindo.

La sujetó por los hombros y la tendió encima de él, para que yaciera sobre su cuerpo. Sus senos le acariciaron ligeramente el pecho mientras ella fijaba la mirada en sus ojos nublados de placer.

Isabella no protestó mientras la levantaba para ponerla a horcajadas sobre él. Era lo que ella también deseaba. Dejó escapar un intenso suspiro mientras Edward la hacía descender sobre su grueso miembro encajándose con lenta plenitud en toda su extensión hasta que ella sintió su calor dentro.

—¿Sabes cuan urgentemente te necesitaba? —le preguntó él con voz áspera mientras la asía por las caderas para atraería aún más y poder penetrar más profundamente—. Deseo introducirme por completo dentro de ti.

Isabella arqueó la espalda, extremadamente excitada. Lo notaba enorme, duro, caliente, llenándola hasta el límite. Impotente, comenzó a moverse, ya descontrolada. Lo cabalgaba salvajemente, jadeando, estremeciéndose contra él, mientras sus caderas se ondulaban a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Cuando sus dolorosos gemidos llenaron el aire, la violenta excitación de Edward creció hasta igualar su propio frenesí. Él se arqueó e Isabella estalló gritando con abandono mientras él proseguía con una sacudida atormentadora tras otra.

El explosivo calor de Isabella destruyó el último ápice de su control. Edward susurró su nombre fieramente y en voz baja, y luego se dejó ir, contrayendo el cuerpo en una estremecida y rápida liberación. Cuando hubo concluido, se dejó caer débilmente de espaldas, mientras Isabella se desplomaba sobre él por completo agotada.

Yacía allí, satisfecha, con sus sentidos deliciosamente colmados. Pensó, aturdida, que Edward había tenido razón en todo momento. Ella tenía un fuego escondido en su interior que él había encendido desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Isabella no se había dado cuenta de lo profundo de su necesidad hasta aquel momento. Hasta conocer a Edward simplemente había existido, simulando que podía escapar de los deseos y las necesidades de una mujer. Pero ahora no podía negarlos. Él la llenaba de un ansia tan poderosa que le hacía daño.

Una línea del diario flotaba en su mente: «Yo le pertenecía, era una cautiva de su salvaje e indómita pasión». Eso era lo que ella sentía acerca de Edward. Era prisionera de su deseo. Su necesidad física de él era como una enfermedad...

De pronto, la satisfacción de Isabella se desvaneció mientras se le tensaba la garganta. Edward estaba haciendo todo cuanto le era posible para unirla a él con cadenas de amor, cortejándola con su ternura y su forma dulce y fiera de hacer el amor. La había convertido en una mujer y ahora estaba empeñado en capturar su corazón.

Ella no quería amarle. Sin embargo, él le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil resistirse.

La opresión de su garganta creció.

Antes de conocer a Edward, ella había anhelado una existencia desapasionada. Había deseado desesperadamente evitar el dolor de amarle y perderle.

No obstante, ¿cómo podía aislarse emocionalmente de él ahora, cuando él estaba empeñado en apoderarse de su corazón? ¿Cómo podía ella resistir su fuerza vital estando él tan resuelto a hacer pedazos sus defensas con su increíble pasión?

Se preguntó desesperada cómo podría reprimir su implacable necesidad de él y aquel doloroso anhelo que sentía en su interior.

-0-

Su acuerdo de vivir sólo el presente duró hasta la segunda semana.

Sin embargo, durante una de las salidas matinales a caballo por el bosque, iniciaron una discusión que Isabella hubiera preferido que no se produjera

Acababa de hacer que su montura saltara sobre un enorme tronco, un obstáculo ante el que incluso Edward se sentía receloso. Ella lo superó por escasos centímetros, pero él agitó la cabeza maravillado ante su audacia.

—¿Y tú me hablas de los riesgos que yo asumo? —le dijo de repente—. Yo nunca sería tan suicida para aventurarme a saltar esa valla, y menos montando como una mujer.

Ella se echó a reír sintiendo aún la excitación de su logro y dio unas palmadas cariñosas en el cuello de su caballo.

—No te creo, Edward —replicó mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar junto a él—. Por lo que he visto, no sientes el menor temor ante nada. Tú no tienes miedo.

—¡Oh, no, te equivocas! —Repuso Edward con retorcida sonrisa—. Siento un gran temor.

—¿Y qué temor es ése?

—Tengo miedo de perderte.

Isabella guardó silencio, sin desear aventurarse por terrenos tan peligrosos.

—Dijiste que no hablaríamos de esas cosas.

—Lo siento —repuso él en absoluto arrepentido—. Pero tú me lo has preguntado. Y tendremos que abordar el tema en algún momento antes de que yo me marche a América.

Isabella, inquieta, trató de levantar sus murallas defensivas.

—Edward, el tiempo que hemos pasado aquí juntos ha sido... maravilloso, pero nuestra relación es una simple simulación. Sean cuales fueren los sentimientos que compartimos ahora, son sólo temporales. No pueden durar.

—Yo quisiera que fueran permanentes.

Ella sabía que su rostro reflejaba la consternación que sentía, pero él pasó por alto su alarma.

—Muy bien, no te preguntaré por tu corazón, sólo por tu cuerpo.

Su sonrisa tenía un encanto tan audaz que ella no podía estar segura de si hablaba en serio. No obstante, inexplicablemente, sintió una punzada de dolor ante su despreocupación.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No soy la clase de mujer que desearías como compañera de tu vida.

—Estoy enérgicamente en desacuerdo con eso, querida. Eres la pareja perfecta para mí. Nunca has tenido ningún problema conmigo en defenderte en nuestras disputas ni en cualquier otro aspecto. Eres más que una igual en cualquier desafío que yo pudiera lanzarte.

Ella frunció el cejo preocupada.

—No comprendes. No deseo que me lances desafíos. No soy como tú, Edward. A ti sólo te preocupa el peligro, la emoción y la aventura. Yo no estoy en absoluto interesada en llevar una vida salvaje.

—Ya no la sigo llevando. He pensado en las preguntas que me formulaste, Isabella. Me dijiste si estaba dispuesto a serte fiel. Bien, lo estoy, completamente.

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

—Se ha acabado vagar por ahí, te lo prometo. Se ha acabado correr riesgos innecesarios. Todo cuanto deseo es sentar la cabeza contigo... ser tu marido, tal vez crear una familia.

—¿Renunciarías a tu vida aventurera con el fin de criar niños? —preguntó ella con absoluto escepticismo.

Él encogió sus anchos hombros.

—Sé que suena improbable. Pero durante los últimos años he descubierto algo... La aventura comienza a cansar cuando no tienes con quien compartirla.

Ella lo miró a los ojos inquisitivamente.

—No te creo —dijo por fin.

—Bueno, y yo no creo que seas tan tímida como simulas —repuso él de nuevo en tono ligero—. Creo que te gusta ser atrevida, te sientes bien así. —Un destello perverso brilló en sus ojos—. Acércate y te lo demostraré.

En aquel momento cabalgaban uno junto al otro a través del denso y silencioso hayedo, la rodilla de Edward casi tocaba la montura de Isabella.

—No puedo acercarme más —señaló ella con cautela.

Edward exhibió una pecaminosa sonrisa varonil.

—Sí puedes.

La cogió por la cintura y la trasladó a su caballo, sentándola lateralmente delante de él.

Isabella, sorprendida, se asió a su brazo para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mostrarte cuan atrevida puedes ser. Ahora date la vuelta y apoya la espalda contra mí. Con la pierna sobre el cuello de mi caballo... Eso es.

—Edward... esto es una locura.

Interrumpió su protesta para sofocar un grito cuando él le bajó el corpiño del vestido dejando al aire sus senos desnudos. Una flecha encendida la atravesó mientras él asía las exuberantes prominencias. Isabella se arqueó involuntariamente contra él mientras aún balbucía una objeción.

—Edward... cualquiera puede vernos.

—No hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.

Isabella sintió que sus senos se erizaban y tensaban hasta llenar las manos de él mientras ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—¡Maldito seas!, ¿ por qué haces esto?

—Porque deseo que me recuerdes —susurró roncamente en su oído—. Durante el resto de tus días, dondequiera que estés cabalgando, pensarás en mí. Ahora, silencio, y disfruta con esto...

Sus pezones se convirtieron en dagas de terciopelo contra sus palmas mientras él le prodigaba tentadoras caricias. Ya sin resistirse, Isabella se mordió el labio y se reclinó contra él, entregándose a sus eróticas manipulaciones.

Cuando ella estuvo por completo flexible, Edward introdujo la mano bajo sus faldas hasta encontrar los rizos del vértice de sus muslos. Su audaz caricia le envió una descarga de placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Abre las piernas para mí, amor —murmuró él.

Isabella no necesitaba más apremios. En aquel momento estaba tan dispuesta, tan excitada, que temblaba.

Gimoteó mientras despiadadamente él hostigaba su carne ávida. Había un descaro en ello que la estremecía. Su respiración se volvió violenta y desigual mientras él moldeaba su sexo con los dedos acariciando, jugueteando, adaptándose a un ritmo implacable, complementario del firme balanceo de su caballo.

—¡Dios, estás tan sedosa y mojada...! —susurró él exultante—. Tan húmeda y caliente que me haces desear tomarte aquí mismo.

Ella gruñó ante el indescriptible placer de aquella mano posesiva y onduló la pelvis bajo su palma. El calor que crecía en su interior era como un fuego terrible.

Cuando Isabella alcanzó el clímax, Edward sostuvo su cuerpo tembloroso y agitado mientras la pasión de ella estallaba. Así era como la deseaba, ávida y ardiente de deseo por él. Sin embargo, aún faltaba un elemento vital.

Posó los labios en sus cabellos brillantes por el sol mientras el anhelo de aquello que deseaba más que respirar lo atormentaba. En otro momento, se hubiera sentido satisfecho con ver que ella se dejaba llevar por la tormenta de pasión carnal que él se había esforzado por desencadenar. Isabella no podía negar la necesidad que tenía de su cuerpo, así como tampoco él. Pero ya no era rendición sexual lo que él quería, sino su amor. Aquella necesidad se había convertido en su deseo, en una ansia febril.

Había mentido hacía unos momentos. Lo que quería tomar no era su cuerpo sino su corazón. Nada más le bastaba.

Sin embargo, ahora era más prudente. Desde que conoció a Isabella había descubierto una verdad elemental. Algo que su padre había tratado de explicarle, que el diario tan elocuentemente expresaba. Que para cada hombre existe una mujer que está destinada a ser la compañera de su vida.

Isabella era su compañera, su destino; Edward lo comprendía con toda su alma.

No obstante, tenía que convencerla de ello. ¡Diablos!, él ni siquiera le había confesado su amor. Tal vez aquello había sido un error. Cuando por vez primera se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos había deseado poder demostrarle a Isabella lo que sentía, darle la oportunidad de que crecieran sus propios sentimientos.

Había confiado en que la pasión la llevaría al amor, y todavía era posible...

Pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo rápidamente.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Aquél no era el momento oportuno, pero tendría que insistir en aquella cuestión, y pronto.


	23. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan,**

**No me maten mil disculpas chicas por tenerlas abandonadas pero esta semana ha sido PESADISIMA, desde la escuela del niño hasta que no quiere dormir.**

**Antier quería ver la película de orfanato pero "según" yo creí que era de terror asi que dormi a mi niño desde las 9pm y todo genial, se quedo dormido junto a mi y no tuve corazón para moverlo error numero 1, estaba yo bien metida en la película y en una parte de suspenso nada mas escuche al pe que decir ahhh, o si el listo se había levantado mas bien a mi me late que nunca se durmió y solo se hizo el dormido. Bueno el punto es que se durmió hasta la 1 de la mañana asi que adiós a mi tiempo de publicar, y ayer igual no se quería dormir y cuando lo hizo yo sinceramente toque almohada y al país de los sueños por eso publico ahorita temprano jeje.**

**Les platico esto por que sinceramente me sinto Terrible de no haber actualizado.**

**Bueno ya no las mareo mas y les comento este capitulo va dedicado a Mary de Cullen una super amiga que siempre que la escuela la deja se pone a leer mis adaptaciones, mil gracias significa mucho para mi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Su precio era demasiado caro: pedía mi corazón.

Isabella miraba sin ver ante una página abierta del diario. Estaba sola, sentada en un banco de piedra del patio vallado, sombreado por los altos rododendros de flores color escarlata, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos, en otro tiempo y lugar. El tranquilo murmullo de la fuente en el estanque poco profundo y reflectante la serenaba, junto con el eco de las palabras de Desirée escritas hacía casi un siglo.

Cómo sufro con la batalla que se libra en mi corazón y la irrevocable elección que él me ha impuesto. Ansío la libertad; ansío escapar de este extraño y exótico mundo y regresar a la existencia familiar y refinada que conocí en otro tiempo. Sin embargo las cadenas de la pasión me atan con más fuerza que mi anhelo.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué futuro existe aquí para mí? Él nunca se casará conmigo, no puede en el contexto de la política de la corte turca. Reconocer su amor por una extranjera, nada menos que cristiana, sería considerado una debilidad fatal. Sólo puedo seguir siendo su concubina, una entre muchas. Los hijos nacidos de mi cuerpo pertenecerán a su salvaje mundo, nunca al mío.

Y el amor puede desvanecerse tan fácilmente y la pasión aún con mayor rapidez. Ahora él me desea, no obstante ¿qué pasará dentro de cinco años o de diez o de treinta? ¿Seré todavía hermosa a sus ojos cuando mi carne haya perdido su firmeza, mi blanca piel su lisura y cuando bellezas más jóvenes traten de ganarse su afecto? Él pretende que sí... pero ¿puedo creer declaraciones hechas en el calor mágico de la pasión? ¿Puedo creer en el amor que arde en sus verdes ojos?

Él dice que la elección es sólo mía. Al ver mi tristeza en cautividad, me ha ofrecido romper mis cadenas. Me dejará en libertad, si es eso lo que deseo, porque desea mi felicidad por encima de la suya.

Y así yo pugno por decidir qué es lo que quiere mi corazón. ¿Me aferró a esta oportunidad de libertad, huyo y no vuelvo a verle, no vuelvo a sentir su sensual contacto? ¿Puedo soportar vivir sin él? ¿O me quedo con él, esclava de la pasión, abandonando todo pensamiento de mi vida anterior, de mi familia, mis amigos, mi propia vida, para estar con él mientras me desee?

¡Pobre corazón! ¡No lo sé!

Isabella cerró los ojos, dividida por el conflicto, como lo había estado Desirée. Al igual que la francesa, ella tenía que tomar una decisión irrevocable: mantener a salvo su corazón y evitar el dolor de un amor imposible o arriesgarse a un futuro incierto con un hombre magnífico.

«¿Qué voy a hacer?» Ya no podía seguir luchando contra su pasión por Edward, ni negar que sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más profundos. Temblaba ante la dicha de estar en sus brazos; su presencia le reportaba una felicidad desesperada. Pero perder a Edward tras haberlo amado sería desolador.

Incluso ahora le era difícil alejarse de él un momento. ¿Podría soportar vivir sin él cuando se fuese de Inglaterra?

Agitó la cabeza desesperada sintiéndose tan perdida como lo había estado Desirée.

—¿Isabella?

Sobresaltada, alzó la mirada y vio que Edward estaba de pie junto a ella.

Se le encogió el estómago involuntariamente. Aquél era su último día con él en su paraíso secreto. Hasta entonces, en general habían evitado la principal cuestión que había pendiente entre ellos, el tema de su matrimonio. Pero ella podía ver en las solemnes profundidades de sus ojos que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a verdades que todavía no estaba muy dispuesta a considerar.

Edward se sentó a su lado en el banco de piedra.

—¿Has venido aquí para escapar de mí?

—En realidad, no —murmuró evitando su penetrante mirada—. Simplemente estaba pensando.

Él le cogió la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Pensando en la elección que debes hacer?

—Sí.

—¿Si vienes conmigo cuando me vaya de Inglaterra?

—Sí.

—¿Y has llegado a una decisión?

—No... aún no. —Alzó hacia él su preocupada mirada—. No he estado nunca en América, Edward. No conozco allí ni una alma.

—Me conoces a mí.

—¿Y qué sucederá cuando te vayas por el mundo buscando aventuras?

—Te lo he dicho, he acabado de buscar aventuras. —Le acarició la palma con el pulgar con aire ausente—. La vida contigo ya será bastante aventura. Contigo cada día parece nuevo y refrescante.

Al ver que no respondía, sonrió débilmente.

—Habrá veces en que tendré que viajar por causa de mi negocio naviero, pero lo que más me gustaría es que tú me acompañaras. Aunque si prefieres quedarte en casa tendrás nuevos amigos que te harán compañía. Creo que te gustarán mi madre y mis hermanas y sé que a ellas les encantarás. Podemos conseguir que funcione, Isabella.

Ella escudriñó sus verdes ojos.

—Aún me resulta difícil creer que estés dispuesto a renunciar a tu libertad.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—He llegado a comprender que la libertad está sobrevalorada. Nunca ha habido nada en mi vida que me preocupara lo bastante como para no desear renunciar a ello. Hasta que te he conocido.

—Desearás renunciar cuando te canses de mí.

Él le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

—Eso no sucederá nunca.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Isabella le oyó exhalar un suspiro contenido.

—Porque... me he enamorado de ti.

La joven lo miró sorprendida e incrédula.

—Es cierto —repuso Edward con una sonrisa sinuosa y masculina—. Me robaste el corazón en el muelle de St. Kitts. Sólo que tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de ello.

—Tú no me amas realmente... —repuso ella con un suspiro.

—¿No?

Isabella observó que sus verdes ojos se hacían muy profundos y suaves.

—¿Cómo podría no amarte después de lo que hiciste por mí? Me salvaste la vida, Isabella. Acudiste a mi rescate como un ángel vengador evitándome el trato brutal de mis guardianes. Te casaste conmigo con gran riesgo personal, cuando sabías que tu padre se indignaría por ello. Has cuidado de Rosalie como si fueras su propia hermana.

—Edward, estás confundiendo amor con gratitud.

—No, querida. No es así. Desde el primer momento he sentido un vínculo contigo que no he experimentado con ninguna otra mujer. —Su voz era baja y vibrante—. En nuestra noche de bodas parecía como si estuviéramos unidos en espíritu así como en la carne. A la mañana siguiente, al cercenar ese vínculo... Despedirme de ti fue lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida. Y después, cuando supe que viviría, obsesionabas mis sueños. Me robaste el corazón y me dejaste sufriendo de deseo.

Isabella se estremeció ante su singular confesión. ¿Podía ella realmente creer lo que Edward estaba diciendo? ¿La amaba de verdad? ¿O le estaba diciendo lo que creía que deseaba oír para que siguiera siendo su mujer?

—Edward —dijo por fin—, un matrimonio necesita más que deseo carnal para sostenerse a través de los años.

—Nosotros tenemos mucho más que eso, amor.

—Tenemos pasión. No puedo discutírtelo. Pero ¿cuánto durará? La pasión puede desvanecerse muy fácilmente.

Él contempló sus dedos entrelazados.

—O puede convertirse en amor.

Isabella siguió su mirada hacia sus manos mientras miríadas de emociones brotaban en ella: deseo, esperanza, sorpresa, necesidad, duda.

Él inclinó su frente contra la suya.

—Sé mi esposa, Isabella —dijo con suave voz.

—Edward... —murmuró ella. Deseaba muchísimo creer en él—. Necesito... más tiempo.

Al cabo de un momento, él se echó hacia atrás.

—Comprendo. Todavía no estás dispuesta para comprometerte. —La besó con suavidad en la boca y se levantó soltándole la mano—. No tienes por qué decidir todavía. Mañana regresaremos a Londres, pero tardaré unos días en preparar mi barco para zarpar.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó ella con un profundo suspiro.

El hermoso rostro de Edward era un ejemplo de solemnidad mientras la miraba.

—Me temo que sí —vaciló—. Deseo que vengas conmigo a América, Isabella, pero no quiero obligarte. Eso sólo me perjudicaría. Tienes que venir voluntariamente, porque desees estar conmigo. Confío con toda mi alma en que tu respuesta sea afirmativa.

Entonces dio media vuelta y la dejó sola. Isabella lo vio marchar con la mirada nublada y el corazón desgarrado.

¿Se atrevería a correr el riesgo de creerle? ¿O todavía estaba Edward tratando de rescatarla de su existencia sin pasiones, embelleciendo sus argumentos con tentadoras seducciones y promesas de amor con el fin de convencerla? ¿Cómo podía ella estar segura de que lo que él sentía era verdadero amor? ¿Cómo podía estar incluso segura de su propio corazón?

Al cabo de un largo rato, contempló el libro enjoyado que tenía en el regazo. Ardientes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras recordaba el destino de la francesa del diario. El príncipe de Desirée le había prometido arrebatos de amor más preciosos que tesoros, pero al final sólo le había producido dolor: la historia había concluido trágicamente, con la muerte de su príncipe.

Desirée había hecho su elección —quedarse con su amante— pero con ello se había convertido sin querer en su mayor punto débil. Traicionada por las intrigas de una concubina celosa, fue robada del harén de palacio por el más fiero enemigo de él y transportada a la fortaleza de una montaña lejana. El príncipe había mantenido un prolongado asedio, dispuesto a rescatarla, pero aunque había matado a su secuestrador, había resultado a su vez mortalmente herido.

Desirée había llorado lágrimas de agonía mientras su amante sucumbía en sus brazos. Sin embargo, era su angustiado lamento posterior el que aún sonaba en la mente de Isabella.

El pesar sabe cómo amargo veneno en mi lengua. ¿Por qué, por qué llegué alguna vez a amarte?

Con temblorosos dedos, Isabella se enjugó las lágrimas preguntándose, desesperada, si ella estaba sucumbiendo a la misma enfermedad.

-0-

Una pálida luna creciente caía sobre el lecho donde Edward yacía entrelazado con Isabella. Nunca había experimentado tal sensación, el simple placer de observar a una mujer durmiendo en sus brazos y saber que él deseaba que fuera así para siempre. Podría renunciar a su vida aventurera, porque amarla a ella sería la mayor aventura. Con ello le bastaría.

Era la única mujer a la que había deseado de aquel modo en su vida; fiera, desesperada, permanentemente. Ella era la única que llenaba los espacios vacíos de su alma. Cada vez que la tocaba se sentía embargado por una emoción tan intensa que lo dejaba sin aliento.

La amaba. Amor. Era como un fuego que ardiera profundamente en su corazón. Edward la atrajo hacia sí, apretando su rostro contra la embriagadora suavidad de su piel, deseoso de absorber su esencia.

Sabía que ella estaba vacilando. Por primera vez, Isabella estaba considerando realmente cómo sería vivir en América como su esposa. Por primera vez, él se atrevía a creer que algún día lograría ganarse su amor.

Por primera vez podía sentir que se aflojaban los tensos nudos de temor que tenía en su interior.

-0-

Al día siguiente, cuando regresaron a Londres, Isabella todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión. Se sintió agradecida de que Edward cabalgara junto al carruaje en lugar de viajar con ella, porque sus pensamientos estaban tan alborotados que necesitaba desesperadamente tiempo a solas, sin que su apremiante y vital presencia abrumara sus sensaciones y su sensatez.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a su casa, se demoró en apearse sintiéndose reacia a poner fin a su mágico intervalo. Edward la acompañó hasta la escalera principal, donde fueron recibidos por su majestuoso mayordomo.

Sin embargo, sólo cuando Isabella hubo entregado su chal a Danby advirtió la extraña expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Danby? —preguntó—. ¿Está enfermo?

—Estoy bastante bien, gracias, milady. —El anciano se aclaró la garganta—. Pero si me permite la audacia, me temo que debería usted prepararse para unas noticias extrañas. —Hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa—. Lord Black ha regresado.

—¿Harry? —repuso Isabella dividida entre la alarma y la desesperación—. ¿Ha vuelto a escaparse de su casa?

—No, milady, no se trata del joven Harry. Es su hermano mayor, lord Black.

Isabella sintió que un escalofrío oprimía su corazón.

—¿Jacob? —susurró de pronto con voz ronca—. ¡No, no, es imposible!

Debió de parecer que iba a desmayarse, porque Edward acudió a sujetarla del brazo.

—Debe de estar equivocado, Danby —se esforzó por decirle—. Jacob falleció el año pasado. Murió en el mar.

—Así se creía —dijo Danby con solemnidad—, pero nunca se encontró su cuerpo. Parece ser que su señoría sobrevivió al naufragio y fue arrojado a las playas de Francia. Estaba muy malherido, pero ciertamente sobrevivió, milady.

Conmocionada y aturdida se volvió a mirar a Edward.

Sus verdes ojos estaban ensombrecidos, su expresión era una máscara de piedra.


	24. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, SUERTE AMIGA**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a una personita que nunca me falla con sus comentarios y se ha vuelto una amiga aunque no se lo he dicho marieisahale mil gracias por acompañarme siempre **

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Soy la más infeliz de las criaturas, una mujer atormentada por la congoja

Isabella, aún agitada por la sorprendente revelación, subió la escalera de la elegante mansión londinense que pertenecía al conde de Black. Un nudo de expectación le atenazaba el estómago ante la idea de volver a ver a su antiguo prometido tras haberlo dado por muerto durante más de un año.

Por lo menos, no necesitaba preocuparse por lo impropio de su visita. Según Danby, lady Black estaba también en la residencia, tras haber viajado con su hijo pródigo a Londres hacía tres días, junto con el joven Harry.

Isabella lamentaba profundamente no haber estado en la ciudad cuando Jacob regresó. Debería haber estado allí para recibirlo y el subterfugio que se había preparado para justificar su ausencia de dos semanas sólo agravaba sus sentimientos de culpa. Había pensado contar que estaba visitando a una antigua compañera de escuela enferma en Berkshire, cuando la realidad era que se había entregado a una quincena de placer erótico con Edward.

Cerró brevemente los ojos recordando el rostro de Edward al enterarse de la noticia. Su torva expresión sugería con claridad que no recibía con gusto la resurrección de Black.

Ella apenas podía dar crédito a aquel imposible giro del destino. Era increíble que el segundo de sus prometidos regresara desde la tumba.

Edward se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella necesitaba ver a Jacob a solas, en privado. Todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría, si le hablaría de su matrimonio y de su creciente pasión por otro hombre, pero sí sabía que su primer encuentro iba a ser demasiado personal, demasiado emotivo, como para contar con público.

Fue recibida por el lacayo, que la hizo pasar, y cuando ella pidió hablar con su señoría fue acompañada al punto a un salón. Se preparó para lo que pudiera encontrar, pero le sorprendió ver que era lady Black quien acudía a saludarla.

La condesa había estado llorando, era muy evidente, pero se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje antes de tomar la mano de Isabella.

—Confiaba en tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes de que vieras a Jacob. Yo... me temo que debes prepararte, Isabella. No es el mismo hombre que conociste.

—Danby dijo que había sido gravemente herido.

—Sí, es cierto... Él... ha perdido un brazo.

De nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo Isabella solícita.

Condujo a la condesa hasta el sofá, se sentó junto a la turbada dama y, consoladora, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No sé bien lo que ha sucedido —dijo Isabella, deseosa de distraer a lady Black de su pena—. ¿Cómo consiguió sobrevivir?

Su señoría profirió un suspiro vacilante, pugnando por guardar la compostura.

—Cuando su balandro se hundió en la costa de Francia, Jacob fue arrastrado a la playa malherido y sin recordar nada de su pasado, ni siquiera su identidad. Fue recogido por una familia francesa, entre quienes permaneció ocultándose del ejército de Napoleón y recuperando la salud. Pero el brazo se le gangrenó y hubo que... —Se estremeció—. Es un milagro que siga aún con vida y yo me siento muy agradecida, sinceramente, pero... mi pobre hijo...

Se le quebró la voz en un sollozo y hundió el rostro en las manos.

Durante largo rato permaneció sentada, llorando quedamente, mientras Isabella murmuraba consoladoras y tranquilizadoras palabras. Por fin cesaron las lágrimas de la condesa y se recuperó lo bastante como para utilizar su pañuelo y enjugarse los ojos.

—¡Oh, Isabella, estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido! —exclamó con la voz sofocada por el encaje—. Eres exactamente lo que Jacob necesita. Sé que tú lo apoyarás... —La condesa alzó con brusquedad y consternación su rostro surcado de lágrimas—. No te desanimará la falta de un brazo..., ¿verdad? ¿Eso no cambiará tus sentimientos hacia él?

—No —repuso Isabella con dulzura—. Mis sentimientos por Jacob nunca cambiarán.

Lady Black asintió agradecida.

—Él parece descorazonado, Isabella. Aún no ha recuperado totalmente la memoria y está muy delgado. Temo por él. Pero ahora que tú estás aquí... —forzó una sonrisa—, todo puede volver a ser como antes. Podéis casaros este verano y convertirte en hija mía de verdad.

A Isabella se le retorcía el corazón, tanto por la esperanza que leía en los ojos de su amiga como por el dolor que sabía que le supondría saber que ella en realidad no era viuda, que no podía casarse con Jacob. Se disponía a responder, pero entonces comprendió que sería más justo decírselo primero a Jacob.

—Me gustaría verlo, si es posible —dijo suavemente.

—Sí, sí, desde luego... Creo que está en la biblioteca. Le diré a Starks que te acompañe allí.

Isabella conocía el camino porque había pasado muchas horas agradables en aquella estancia, pero era mejor ser anunciada, dar tiempo a Jacob para prepararse... y tiempo para que ella pudiera controlar sus propias emociones.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que se encontró en la puerta de la biblioteca, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente. Jacob se hallaba ante la ventana, de espaldas a ella. La manga derecha de su chaqueta estaba prendida cerca del hombro.

—¿Jacob? —dijo quedamente.

Él se volvió con lentitud para encontrar su mirada. La primera reacción de Isabella fue de gran impresión al mirarse mutuamente desde el otro lado de la sala. Su querido rostro tenía arrugas causadas por el dolor y estaba mucho más delgado que antes. Pero le dirigió la misma tierna sonrisa.

Isabella hizo todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos. Sin embargo, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia él. Lo abrazó porque necesitaba tocarlo, sentir que estaba realmente vivo.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo con sencillez, apretando el rostro contra el hombro de él.

Se mantuvo de este modo, en un abrazo que era más consolador que carnal. Él deslizó vacilante su brazo sano por sus hombros para atraerla más cerca.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Jacob dejó escapar una suave risa.

—Debería haber sabido que encontrarías las palabras adecuadas.

Isabella se echó hacia atrás escudriñándole el rostro.

—Me alegro mucho de verte. Te he echado de menos.

La hermosa boca de Jacob se retorció en amarga sonrisa.

—Temo no poder expresar lo mismo. Acerca de echarte de menos, quiero decir. Hasta hace unas semanas no tenía recuerdos de mi vida anterior. Sólo imágenes... —Le acarició la mejilla—. Veía tu hermoso rostro, Isabella, pero no sabía por qué ni quién eras. Sólo cuando Biers me encontró, las imágenes se hicieron más consistentes. Creo que verlo debió de refrescar algo en mi memoria porque desde entonces, lentamente, he ido recuperando recuerdos.

—¿Biers? ¿El conde de Biers te encontró en Francia?

—Sí, Riley me rescató. A decir verdad, tengo con vosotros dos una deuda de gratitud. Por ti ha pasado los dos últimos meses registrando la campiña de Francia, buscándome.

Isabella frunció el cejo preguntándose qué debía de estar haciendo el conde en Francia cuando ambos países se hallaban en guerra desde hacía años.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo pudo Biers evitar ser capturado por fuerzas napoleónicas durante un período tan largo?

—En realidad, iba disfrazado.

—¿Disfrazado?

Jacob parecía sentirse incómodo.

—Isabella, te diré algo en confianza. Biers, en realidad, es un espía. Según tengo entendido, condenadamente bueno.

—¿Espía? —Lo miró fijamente y de pronto recordó las disparatadas historias que su hermano menor le había contado sobre Jacob—. Harry pretendía que tú estabas metido también en el espionaje —dijo con lentitud—, pero creí que se trataba simplemente de una fantasía.

Jacob vaciló largo rato.

—Yo iba a cumplir una misión para Inglaterra cuando se hundió mi barco.

Ella lo miró sorprendida e incrédula.

—Nunca comprendí por qué navegabas tan cerca de la costa francesa. ¿Estabas espiando?

—No exactamente. Nada de lo que hacen los agentes de Biers. Sólo tenía que descifrar los códigos secretos de varios mensajes. Sabes que siempre he sido bueno con cifras y rompecabezas.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?

—No quería que te preocuparas. Harry se enteró de ello porque escuchó secretamente una conversación. —Jacob frunció el cejo—. Nunca debía haberlo mencionado, porque juró mantenerlo en secreto.

—Desde luego que me habría preocupado. —Isabella agitó la cabeza sin dar aún crédito a lo que estaba oyendo—. No puedo comprender por qué tenías que implicarte en algo tan peligroso.

—¿Por qué? —Esbozó una fugaz sonrisa—. Porque por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacer una contribución digna, Isabella. Toda la vida he sido aficionado a la lectura, pero eso no significa que nunca haya tenido una ansia secreta de matar dragones, de llegar más allá de los límites restringidos de mi rango y posición social. Deseaba de algún modo, aunque fuese pequeño, participar en la lucha contra Napoleón, salvar al mundo de su tiranía. Incluso ahora, volvería a hacerlo.

—¿Incluso arriesgando tu vida?

—Se suponía que el riesgo no era muy grande. Simplemente debía encontrarme con un mensajero en Francia y recoger los despachos... pero entonces mi barco se tropezó con una tormenta. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en un granero sin tener idea de quién era. Pasé la mayor parte del año pasado como un hombre sin nombre ni antecedentes.

Ella le apartó un rizo de la frente surcada por el dolor.

—Pero ¿ahora has recobrado la memoria?

—No del todo. Cada día recuerdo algo nuevo. Isabella, no soy el mismo hombre que conociste... Todavía sufro insoportables dolores de cabeza y cojeo, además de haber perdido el brazo...

Sintió una gran pena por él.

—Jacob, lo siento muchísimo.

—No deseo tu compasión, Isabella. Yo he sobrevivido mientras que muchos hombres buenos no lo consiguieron... incluida mi tripulación.

—Entonces no te compadeceré, pero puedo ofrecerte mi simpatía, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Supongo que sí.

Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente cuando pareció reparar por vez primera en su traje negro.

—Tengo entendido que, mientras yo estaba ausente, te casaste con un famoso primo americano de Biers.

Ella sintió que de pronto se le tensaba la garganta.

—Jacob... no sé qué decir exactamente. Mi única excusa es que mi padre... me estaba presionando para casarme y... bien, lo siento. Si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de que podías estar vivo, nunca me habría ido de Inglaterra con Jasper y Alice.

—Madre dice que le explicaste que tu matrimonio fue por coacción.

—Es cierto. Deseaba desesperadamente evitar casarme con Witherdale y mi padre se mostraba inflexible...

—Lo comprendo, Isabella. Debía de ser difícil para ti desafiar los deseos de tu padre. ¿De modo que te casaste con un criminal condenado para escapar del marido que te había elegido?

—Sí. El matrimonio se esperaba que durara sólo un día o dos como máximo.

—Entiendo que inmediatamente después te quedaste viuda.

Isabella vaciló. Aquél era el momento que ella había temido. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Jacob que su marido no había muerto? ¿Que ella seguía legalmente casada con otro hombre? ¿Que acababa de pasar las dos semanas más increíbles de su vida permitiéndose las más apasionadas fantasías con su amante? ¿Que estaba considerando marcharse de Inglaterra con él?

Miró a Jacob mientras la culpabilidad la arañaba con garras muy afiladas. Había querido a aquel hombre la mayor parte de su vida. Era un querido, queridísimo amigo, y había estado a punto de morir. Estaba herido, aún sufría... No podía asestarle otro golpe desvelándole la verdad tan pronto cuando acababa de recuperar su memoria y por tanto su vida.

Y en cuanto a Edward, ¿cómo podía ella hablar de él sin ponerlo en peligro? Isabella no podía estar segura de cómo reaccionaría Jacob. Si amaba tanto a su patria que hasta había espiado por ella, ¿qué haría al enterarse de que un pirata convicto se hallaba en suelo inglés burlándose del gobierno británico? ¿En especial un pirata que estaba casado con la misma mujer con la que el propio Jacob había estado comprometido en matrimonio?

Hablarle de Edward podía muy bien significar su muerte. Ella tenía que protegerlo el máximo de tiempo posible; hasta que estuviera a salvo fuera del país. Tenía que ocultar el hecho de que estaba en Londres en aquellos momentos, de que lo había visto y estado con él.

—Jacob, hay algo que debo decirte —empezó con cautela, sabiendo que tenía que cruzar una línea muy tenue entre la verdad y la mentira—. Recientemente he tenido noticias... Jasper me escribió diciéndome que... mi marido se libró de ser colgado. Edward Cullen sigue con vida.

Él se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de que la comprensión se reflejara en su rostro.

—¿Todavía estás casada con un pirata?

—Eso parece.

—¡No puede ser! —repuso con inesperada fiereza. Y al ver que ella no respondía, frunció el cejo.

—¿Puede anularse el matrimonio? Deben de existir posibilidades de hacerlo.

Isabella miró a Jacob pensativa.

—Quizá, pero dudo que sea fácil.

—Pues debemos conseguirlo. —Una expresión adusta dominaba sus facciones—. Este matrimonio debe terminar. No puedes seguir casada con un criminal.

Su reacción no era exactamente la que ella había esperado, pero debería haber comprendido que Jacob desearía protegerla.

—Puedes estar segura de que permaneceré a tu lado, Isabella —prometió Jacob—. Sin duda, cuando se conozca la verdad se armará un escándalo, pero no dejaré que te enfrentes sola a ello.

Isabella pensó que, desde luego, no podía discutirle lo del escándalo.

Al ver que permanecía silenciosa, Jacob escudriñó su rostro.

—Mi madre esperaba que nuestro matrimonio se celebrase en breve, pero esto complica las cosas. Aunque, una vez se conceda la anulación, deseo que sepas, Isabella, que si tú deseas mantener nuestro compromiso, yo... me sentiré muy honrado de convertirme en tu marido.

Ella estaba consternada.

—Jacob, no tienes que hacer tal sacrificio por mí.

La expresión del hombre de pronto se enfrió.

—Tal vez sería más sacrificio para ti que para mí. Sería comprensible que no quisieras casarte con un inválido.

—Jacob, no... por favor, no digas eso. Tú no eres un inválido.

—Pero tampoco soy un hombre completo.

—Desde luego que lo eres. Con el brazo o sin él, sigues siendo la persona a la que yo siempre he querido.

La expresión de Jacob permaneció extrañamente solemne. Luego, de repente, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien, como si tuviera un dolor insoportable.

—Estos dolores de cabeza...

—Quizá deberías sentarte —le apremió ella rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Sí.

Permitió que Isabella lo condujera a una silla y se dejó caer en ella pesadamente.

—Si no te importa... quisiera descansar. —Parecía que le faltara el aliento—. Mi resistencia... se desvanece de repente y me deja débil como un ratón.

—Sí, desde luego. Te dejaré solo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de irme? ¿Una compresa fría? ¿Un poco de vino? ¿Láudano?

—No, gracias. El láudano sólo me nubla la mente.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera volverse, él le cogió la mano y la miró con sus ojos negros.

—No te abandonaré, Isabella.

—Gracias, Jacob —susurró apenas—. Pero por favor... no te preocupes por eso. Concéntrate sólo en tu recuperación. Podemos hablar sobre nuestro futuro cuando te sientas mejor.

Él asintió, reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Isabella deseó de todo corazón poder hacer algo por él.

Salió de la biblioteca y anduvo lentamente por el vestíbulo, apenas consciente del vasto sentimiento de desolación que la embargaba. Sabía que ahora no podía dejar a Jacob. Sería una traición definitiva. No importaba lo que sintiera por Edward, ella no podía abandonar a su amigo de la infancia para comenzar una nueva vida en América con otro hombre. No podía herir a Jacob de ese modo. Tendría que quedarse en Inglaterra. Tendría que pedirle a Edward que consiguiera una anulación...

Estaba tan abstraída en sus sombríos pensamientos que no oyó cómo Harry bajaba corriendo la escalera hasta que casi estuvo encima de ella.

—¡Bells, Bells!

Haciendo caso omiso de su sobresalto, dio un patinazo en el suelo embaldosado, se detuvo y la abrazó alegremente.

—¿Puedes creer las buenas noticias? ¡Jacob está vivo! Ahora serás mi hermana, vivirás con nosotros y podremos cabalgar cada día.

Isabella consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa, pero en su interior se sentía desgarrada. Antes había pensado que la elección que Edward le planteaba era difícil, pero ahora, fuera cual fuese su decisión, heriría a uno de los dos hombres que afirmaban amarla.

-0-

—Tienes la suerte del diablo, Edward —dijo divertido Riley Tremayne, conde de Biers—. Cuando regresé a Londres hace tres días y leí tu mensaje diciendo que estabas vivo y habías asumido la identidad de Emmett... bien, no recuerdo haber recibido una impresión más grata. Apenas puedo dar crédito a mis ojos. Pensar que ni siquiera la armada británica ha podido contigo.

—Estuvo a punto —replicó Edward seriamente mientras fijaba sus ojos en su copa de brandy.

—Lamento haber estado fuera del país cuando llegaste a Inglaterra.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Te perdono, si tú me perdonas por requisar una de tus goletas.

—¡Por supuesto! Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí si me hubiera encontrado frente al verdugo. ¿Sabías que celebramos un servicio en tu memoria? Invité a la mitad de la alta sociedad e hice que asistieran todos mis anticuados parientes. Sólo para salvar las apariencias, como comprenderás. Una muestra pública de apoyo a tu viuda. Ahora siento haber asumido todos aquellos gastos para nada.

Edward lo miró al distinguir el afecto en la chanza de su primo. Riley era alto y ágil, con negros y rizados cabellos y rasgos finos y aristocráticos que apenas salvaba de la arrogancia una pronta semisonrisa. Normalmente, Edward disfrutaba con la camaradería masculina que compartían, pero en aquella ocasión no estaba de humor para igualar el ingenio de Riley ni soportar su afable humor.

Depositó en la mesita su copa de brandy, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta vidriera, desde donde miró hacia el exterior. Por entonces Isabella habría hablado con su antiguo prometido. ¿Habría llegado a tomar una decisión? Era posible, incluso probable que, al ver a Black de nuevo, éste pudiera persuadirla...

Edward apretó los puños mientras la tensión corría como fuego por sus venas. Necesitaba hasta el último ápice del control que poseía para poner freno a las confusas emociones que lo embargaban: celos, ira, temor... Agitado, se volvió para pasear una vez más sobre la alfombra del estudio de su primo.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —preguntó Riley por fin—. Te comportas como un tigre enjaulado. Si tuviera que aventurar algo diría que tienes problemas con alguna mujer.

—Y no te equivocarías —replicó Edward secamente.

—¿Debo entender con tu esposa?

Edward hizo una pausa bastante prolongada en la que se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

—Isabella no deseaba nuestro matrimonio —dijo al fin—, pero ahora que estamos casados... le he pedido que venga a América conmigo. Estaba casi convencida cuando se enteró de que Black se había levantado de la tumba... —Fijó en Riley una sombría mirada—. No puedo creer que fueras tú quien encontró a Black. En primer lugar ¿qué te impulsó a buscarle? ¿Trabajaba para ti?

—Directamente, no. Estaba descifrando despachos enemigos para el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, pero profesionalmente nuestros caminos nunca se han cruzado. No me enteré de los detalles sobre su desaparición en el mar hasta después de ayudar a que la sociedad aceptase de nuevo a lady Isabella pese a ser tu viuda. Entonces, en mi último viaje a Francia, oí un rumor... Se decía que un inglés de cabellos negros había quedado muy malherido en un naufragio y que se ocultaba cerca de la costa. Parecía lógico preguntarse si era posible que fuese Black, puesto que su cuerpo nunca se encontró, aunque no podía imaginar por qué él no se daba a conocer. Mi principal sospecha era que su memoria estaba dañada, y resultó ser así. Lamento que su regreso haya resultado tan inconveniente para ti.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decir que preferiría que no le hubieras encontrado. En realidad, no deseo que ese hombre esté muerto.

—Pero te habría gustado que permaneciese alejado algún tiempo más, ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió torvamente.

—Unos pocos días habrían bastado. Una semana como máximo.

Riley tomó un sorbo de brandy mientras contemplaba a su primo.

—Ella es tu esposa, Edward. Tienes derecho a exigirle que viva contigo.

—No es ni mucho menos tan sencillo.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no deseo una mujer disconforme. ¿Qué placer encontraría en nuestra unión si Isabella sólo se sintiera desdichada? Ella me salvó la vida, Riley. ¿Cómo voy a devolverle el favor obligándola a vivir conmigo? No, es ella quien debe tomar la decisión.

—Tus dotes de persuasión son las mejores que conozco, incluidas las mías. Si la deseas, ¿por qué no la convences de que te desee como marido?

—¿Y qué diablos crees que he estado tratando de hacer durante todo el mes pasado?

—Siempre existe el rapto —sugirió Riley en tono ligero—. Por lo menos ganarías tiempo.

—Esa no es una opción. Sería un necio si recurriera a la fuerza física. A Isabella sólo le recordaría al bastardo de su padre.

Riley frunció los labios y agitó la cabeza con fingida sorpresa.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, primo? ¿Acaso tu reciente experiencia con la muerte te ha afectado al cerebro? El Edward Cullen que yo conocía nunca hubiese descartado una acción drástica para conseguir lo que deseaba.

En la mejilla de Edward se tensó un músculo.

—Esto no es un juego de competición en el que Isabella es el premio. En una ocasión lo creí así, pero eso fue antes de conocerla.

—Supongo que te has enamorado.

—Sí, me he enamorado —repuso Edward quedamente. De una mujer que ya había entregado su corazón. Con una nueva oleada de frustración fue de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio mientras Riley digería aquella información.

—¿De modo que te limitarás a dejarla ir?

—Tengo que hacerlo —repuso Edward torvamente—. Si ama a Black y desea estar con él...

—No puedo imaginarte cruzándote de brazos mientras ella escoge a un hombre que no eres tú.

—Ríete si quieres, Riley, pero su felicidad significa para mí más que la mía propia. Sé que te resulta difícil comprenderlo puesto que nunca has estado enamorado...

—No me río, te lo aseguro —lo cortó Riley con sorprendente solemnidad—. Nunca he tenido el infortunio de experimentar esa enfermedad, pero puedo comprender sus efectos. Para ser sincero, consideraba entrar a formar parte de la rueda del amor yo mismo. He estado pensando en tomar esposa.

—¿Tú? ¿El esquivo lord Biers? —Edward miró a su primo por encima del hombro con escepticismo.

Riley era el soltero más deseado del país, con la clase de riqueza, título y atractivos rasgos que hacían que las jóvenes recién presentadas en sociedad se derritieran. Las mamás casamenteras habían estado tendiéndole trampas desde hacía años... y él las había esquivado todas hábilmente.

—¿Conozco a la dama?

—No. Aún no la he escogido.

—Pero ¿estás preparado para encadenarte a una esposa?

—No es la esposa lo que me interesa. Sólo que creo que es hora de que engendre un heredero.

En esta ocasión, Edward lo miró realmente sorprendido.

Riley exhibió su encantadora semi sonrisa.

—No me mires como si de pronto me hubiera surgido cornamenta. No estoy especialmente encariñado con ninguno de mis parientes, aparte de Emmett y de ti. Si muero, me gustaría dejar cierta especie de legado. La idea de tener un hijo, de mi propia carne y sangre, últimamente ha ido atrayéndome cada vez más.

—¿Si mueres, Riley? —dijo Edward con lentitud—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

La mirada de su primo se ensombreció.

—Últimamente he tenido una... fatídica experiencia. Una visión de mi propia mortalidad. Es sorprendente que un simple incidente te haga reconsiderar todas las prioridades de tu vida.

—No es sorprendente en absoluto —repuso Edward torvamente—. En realidad, lo más normal. ¿Qué sucedió?

Riley se quedó profundamente pensativo unos momentos, como si estuviera recordando algo sombrío. Edward no llegó a saber lo que le podría haber contado su primo porque, justo en ese instante, apareció el mayordomo del conde para anunciar una visita.

—Lord Crowley desea ver al señor McCarty, milord.

Riley miró a Edward, quien asintió.

—Hágalo pasar, por favor —ordenó su señoría.

Lord Crowley saludó a ambos con afable sonrisa.

—¿No es algo temprano para beber?

—Estamos brindando por el regreso de Edward de entre los muertos —repuso Riley suavemente.

—Brindaré muy complacido por ello. —Crowley miró la copa de cristal que Riley tenía en la mano—. Confío en que sea de tu más excelente reserva.

—Desde luego. —Riley señaló hacia la licorera de encima de la mesita—. Sírvete tú mismo. Así pues, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Tyler?

—Un encuentro interesante en mi club —respondió mientras se servía una copa—. Con un enemigo tuyo, Edward.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se recostó en el marco de la puerta, concentrando toda su atención en su amigo.

—¿Cuál?

Crowley sonrió.

—¿Tantos tienes que necesitas preguntar? El capitán Aro Volturi, de la armada de su majestad.

Edward sintió que fruncía el cejo.

—¿Volturi? —repitió Riley pensativo—. Me parece recordar que alguien llamado Volturi dejó ayer aquí su tarjeta cuando yo no estaba. ¿Lo conoces?

—Es el ansioso patriota que capturó a Edward y lo sentenció a ser colgado por piratería. Ahora está en Londres, y es evidente que viene buscando sangre. La tuya, Edward. Se dice que, cuando se enteró de que habías escapado del verdugo, se tornó lívido.

—Cuan descortés por mi parte decepcionarle —repuso Edward sarcástico.

—No es momento para ligerezas —comentó fríamente Crowley—. Volturi te considera carne de patíbulo, y está muy deseoso de enmendar el error que se cometió al permitirte escapar. En estos momentos está haciendo averiguaciones acerca de tu primo americano McCarty. No me sorprendería en absoluto que sospeche que te haces pasar por él.

—¿Y qué si lo sospecha?

—Pues que te coloca en una situación doblemente precaria. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me dejaría ver menos. En realidad, éste podría ser un momento excelente para que regresaras a las colonias.

—O para hacerle una visita al infatigable capitán.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Crowley preocupado.

Edward apretó un músculo de la mandíbula mientras una torva sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—¡Maldición, Edward, conozco esa mirada! —observó Riley—. Vas a jugar la vida por una pelea... y no puedo censurarte. Pero en esto estoy de acuerdo con Crowley. Las probabilidades están abrumadoramente en tu contra. Sería mucho más prudente que renunciaras a tu deseo de imponerle un merecido castigo y en cambio te pusieras a salvo alejándote de aquí. Llegará el día en que puedas enfrentarte a Volturi, pero en tu propio terreno.

—Tal vez.

Edward se volvió hacia la ventana con los músculos en tensión, tratando de relajarse. Le hubiera encantado la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento físico con Volturi y la oportunidad de hacerle frente de nuevo. Pero Edward sabía que su primo tenía razón. En aquellos momentos, sería suicida luchar contra toda la armada británica. Había modos más inteligentes de librar su batalla contra Volturi.

El combate por el corazón de Isabella era el que no se atrevía a perder.

Edward apretó la mandíbula ante la fría oleada de temor que le recorrió el cuerpo. Debería sentirse alarmado por la noticia de la sangrienta búsqueda de Volturi, pero el capitán no era la causa del temor que le atenazaba el pecho.

Lo que lo aterrorizaba era Isabella y su elección.


	25. Capitulo 23 y 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, SUERTE AMIGA**

**Esta actualización será doble jeje y por lo tanto merece doble dedicación la primera es para torposoplo12 muchas gracias por leer me sorprendió un review tan rápido esta mañana jeje, y aunque casi no lo digo muchas muchas gracias por tus review que si me doy cuanta pero a veces soy medio distraída y olvido mencionarte y para LUY que me casi casi me roba lo que pienso del capitulo se me hace que pensamos igual jeje**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Pensar en no volver a sentir más su contacto, sus fieras caricias, es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Con pensamientos sombríos, Isabella entró en su dormitorio y se encontró con que la luz de las lámparas había sido extrañamente atenuada. «Edward.» Se detuvo bruscamente, con el corazón acelerado, como si sintiera su presencia.

—¡Oh, qué oscuro está aquí milady! —dijo su doncella detrás de ella.

—Ya está bien así, Angela... He cambiado de idea. Aún no deseo prepararme para acostarme. Creo que voy a sentarme antes tranquilamente unos momentos.

—Muy bien, milady. ¿Debo subir la lámpara?

—No, gracias. Por favor, acuéstate. No te necesitaré más esta noche.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Isabella echó cuidadosamente el cerrojo a la puerta y fue en redondo escudriñando la oscura estancia. Edward estaba sentado entre las sombras en el rincón opuesto, observándola.

Se llevó una mano a la boca preguntándose por enésima vez cómo podría comunicarle su decisión.

—Así pues, ya has hablado con él—dijo Edward por fin rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Ella asintió lentamente, luchando contra la opresión que sentía en la garganta.

—Sí, Jacob aún me desea como esposa.

Durante el espacio de varios segundos Edward no respondió. Simplemente la observó con sus ojos negros e intensos.

—No puedo dejarle, Edward. Resultó bastante malherido.

Su voz fue baja y desangelada cuando se aventuró a hablar.

—¿Deseas romper nuestro matrimonio?

—Yo... no tengo otra elección. No puedo herirle aún más. Ha perdido el brazo, Edward. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que significa sufrir tal destino? Jacob me necesita a su lado.

El tiempo latía entre ellos, sombrío e infinito.

—¿Y qué hay de tus necesidades, Isabella? —preguntó Edward por fin—. ¿Y de las mías?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo permitir que mis necesidades importen. En cuanto a las tuyas... Eres mucho más fuerte que Jacob.

Edward profirió una carcajada carente de alegría.

—Conozco a Jacob de toda la vida, Edward —dijo implorante, tratando de hacerle entender—. Forma parte de mi pasado... parte de mí...

—Y le amas.

Las palabras surgieron crudas, desapacibles.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—No puedo abandonarlo. ¿No lo comprendes?

—Comprendo que tratas de protegerlo. Estás empeñada en proteger a todo el mundo menos a ti misma.

Al percibir la repentina dureza de su tono, Isabella se rodeó con los brazos, como si se defendiera contra sus recriminaciones.

Al cabo de un momento, Edward exhaló un lento suspiro.

—¿Qué deseas que haga?

—Deseo... que intentes conseguir una anulación.

Él se quedó en silencio y completamente inmóvil. Isabella se le acercó, escudriñando su expresión entre las sombras. Edward le devolvió la mirada con la misma angustia que reflejaban los ojos de ella.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. Lo intentaré.

—¿Lo intentarás?

—Que nuestro matrimonio sea anulado, de modo que puedas ser libre para casarte con tu verdadero amor.

Ella había esperado que él opusiera una fiera resistencia, no aquella tranquila resignación. Tal vez no la amaba tanto como había pretendido. La desesperación circuló por su cuerpo al pensar en ello.

—Con el tiempo me olvidarás, Edward —dijo apenada—. Encontrarás a alguien que pueda ser la esposa que deseas.

—¿Lo crees así?

De repente, él se puso en pie, ya no resignado. Cubriendo la corta distancia que los separaba, le aferró los hombros con las manos. La suave presión que ejercía hizo que Isabella se estremeciera ante su peligroso abrazo.

—¿Crees que alguna vez podré olvidarte, cariño? ¿Que podré olvidar lo que hemos compartido?

—Era sólo pasión...

—No, era mucho más. —Sus ojos ardían—. Te amo, Isabella. Compréndelo. Saboréalo, respíralo...

Sin previo aviso, cubrió su boca con la de él. Su beso fue fiero, exigente, violento, como si la castigara. Cuando por fin concluyó, ella estaba esforzándose por respirar.

Al retirarse, los verdes y ávidos ojos de Edward mostraban un poder y una inflexibilidad que la asustaban y obligaban a un tiempo.

Ella leyó en ellos su intención antes de que él la cogiera en brazos y la transportara al lecho, depositándola allí sin demasiada suavidad.

Isabella trató de incorporarse, pero se encontró sujeta por sus fuertes manos.

—Edward... no podemos hacer esto.

—Sí podemos. —Su susurro era salvaje y quedo—. Necesitas recordar a qué renuncias.

Puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y se le colocó encima, mirándola. Sus ojos estaban encendidos con un fuego airado y devorador. La ternura que conocía en él había desaparecido.

—¿Puede tu precioso Jacob hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó. Despacio, metió la mano bajo sus faldas y deslizó su palma por su muslo desnudo—. ¿Puede encenderte la sangre con sólo tocarte? ¿Puede hacer que tus pezones se tensen, que tu piel se erice? ¿Puede hacer que te pongas húmeda... como lo estás ahora?

Encontró el centro de su deseo encendido y latente. Cuando deslizó el dedo en su interior, ella contuvo un grito distendiéndose contra él.

Era toda la invitación que Edward necesitaba. Sus ojos eran fieros, su intención clara, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de sus calzones.

—Edward...

La besó de nuevo para silenciar su protesta. Tenía que hacerle sentir el deseo que recorría su cuerpo, su fiera necesidad.

No pudo participar la apasionada explosión que su anhelo había desatado en ella. Isabella le sujetó la cabeza asiéndole los cabellos mientras trataba de atraer más cerca su boca, su lengua más profunda.

Cuando Isabella acogió frenética su beso devorador, él le subió la falda hasta la cintura y se movió al instante sobre ella. Edward podía sentir el latido de fuego que vibraba en la mujer mientras se introducía en su cuerpo dura, profundamente, reclamándola en un salvaje acceso de ansia.

Fue como deslizarse entre fuego. Isabella se arqueó salvajemente debajo de él y gimió en su boca con una desesperación aterrada y angustiada, un sonido que lo obsesionaría para siempre.

Entró en ella estremecido, con febril intensidad. Isabella alcanzó el climax casi al instante retorciéndose en sus brazos con un grito salvaje. La mujer sollozaba murmurando su nombre mientras con una última y fuerte sacudida él estalló en su interior, incontrolado, salvaje.

En el acalorado período posterior, los jadeantes sonidos de su mutua respiración llenaron la silenciosa estancia. Edward permanecía sumergido en ella, preguntándose si Isabella podría percibir la desesperación que latía en las encendidas oleadas que agitaban su cuerpo. Estrechó su rostro contra el hombro de ella para combatir el frenesí que sentía en su interior, la violenta ansia.

Por fin levantó la cabeza.

—No lo hagas, Isabella —susurró con voz ronca y baja.

Ella se removió y abrió los ojos para mirarlo angustiada.

—No... tengo elección.

Edward pudo leer el tormento en su mirada. Ella creía sinceramente que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Y tal vez fuera así.

La miró dolorido y vacío. Había perdido.

Edward cerró los ojos angustiado e impotente. Un hombre no podía obligar a nadie al amor. No podía mandar que un corazón se rindiera por la pura fuerza de la voluntad.

Incapaz de articular una palabra, se levantó del lecho y se arregló la ropa.

Isabella, afligida, permaneció completamente inmóvil. La vulnerabilidad de Edward era infinitamente más poderosa que su ira. Había tal tristeza en su rostro que sintió deseos de llorar.

Se incorporó despacio, cubriendo con sus faldas sus muslos desnudos. Estaba temblando.

—Edward..., lo siento —susurró.

Él la miró con sus verdes ojos.

—Lo sé.

Se le acercó y le cogió el rostro entre las manos. Se quedó mirándola largo rato antes de acercársele lentamente. Cuando sus labios acariciaron los de ella, Isabella se sintió desgarrada por una inconsolable angustia.

Luego él retrocedió y dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, como si se esforzara por conservar el control. Su voz carecía de inflexiones cuando habló.

—Me propongo zarpar con la marea de mañana por la noche. Si cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Dio media vuelta y fue hacía la ventana. Al cabo de unos momentos, las sombras lo cubrieron y reinó el silencio.

Isabella apretó los nudillos contra su boca y se los mordió con fuerza. El dolor de su pecho era tan intenso, que sentía como si un cuchillo le hubiera partido el corazón.

Él se había ido de verdad. Ella lo había apartado.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Es cierto que la pasión de la carne puede engendrar pasión del corazón. Yo soy una prueba viviente.

Isabella contempló sin verla la invitación a la cena de lady Black. La condesa rogaba a Isabella que asistiese a una reunión familiar privada aquella noche, aunque ello conllevara incumplir las estrictas normas del duelo. Realizaría un acto de misericordia cristiana, decía lady Black, contribuyendo a facilitar el reingreso de Jacob en la sociedad. Ello les permitiría asimismo demostrar su apoyo a Isabella durante aquel período difícil de su vida, hasta que la farsa de su matrimonio fuera disuelta. Al parecer, la condesa aún deseaba a Isabella como hija.

Isabella, aturdida, dejó la invitación sobre la repisa de la chimenea y contempló el reloj de bronce dorado. Eran las siete. El compromiso sería a las ocho. Debería apresurarse para vestirse y, sin embargo, no sabía si era capaz de ver a Jacob y a su madre precisamente aquella noche. Si podría encontrar la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para fingir una apariencia festiva cuando su corazón estaba destrozado. Al cabo de breves horas, Edward zarparía sin ella.

La inundó una nueva oleada de desolación dejándola fría y vacía por dentro. Desesperada, cogió el diario y buscó una página muy gastada, la que relataba la muerte del príncipe de Desirée.

Mis lágrimas caen sobre tu pálido rostro mientras tu sangre vital brota de tu en otro tiempo poderoso cuerpo. Desesperada, beso tus labios de cera deseando que vivieras. Pero mis esfuerzos son inútiles, imposibles.

Abres los ojos con tu negra mirada llena de dolor y ternura. «No llores —susurras roncamente—. Tus lágrimas me atormentan.»

¿Y qué hay de mi tormento? El corazón se me está desgarrando en el pecho. ¡Gran Dios, no puedo soportarlo!

Levantas tu temblorosa mano, tan débil ahora, para acariciarme el rostro. «Eres libre, hermosa Desirée.»

Con tu último aliento me das la libertad. Yo la ansiaba. Pero ¡cielos misericordiosos, el precio es excesivo...!

Isabella se tragó el ardiente dolor de sus propias lágrimas. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que la libertad no era nada comparada con el amor...

Un toque quedo en la puerta de su habitación interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos.

—La señorita Hale ha vuelto —la informó Danby detrás de la puerta.

—Por favor, dígale que estoy indispuesta —repuso Isabella cerrando el diario.

No podía enfrentarse a Rosalie precisamente en esos momentos.

Al cabo de un instante el golpe se repitió, sólo que esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

—¿Isabella? —la llamó Rosalie apremiante—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Isabella la invitó a entrar. Necesitaría más resistencia de la que ella poseía en aquellos momentos para enfrentarse al decidido asalto de Rosalie.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, la joven cerró la puerta tras de sí y se detuvo un momento. Isabella estaba sentada ante el hogar apagado sintiendo aquella tarde de julio tanto frío como en un día de invierno.

—¿Estás realmente mal o sólo me evitas porque sabes lo que voy a decirte? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza —repuso Isabella, lo que no era totalmente mentira—. Pero sí —sonrió débilmente—, preferiría evitar esta conversación.

Rosalie, sin desanimarse, atravesó la habitación deteniéndose ante Isabella.

—Edward se marcha esta noche, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y te propones dejarle ir?

—Rosalie... es lo mejor. Inglaterra es mi patria. Pertenezco aquí. Y debo quedarme por Jacob.

—Mi hermano dice que le has pedido que intente que se anule vuestro matrimonio para poder casarte con lord Black, ¿es eso verdad?

—Sí.

Rosalie entornó los azules ojos, insatisfecha.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error, Isabella. Deberías irte con Edward. Él te ama.

—No... estoy segura de que lo que Edward siente sea amor.

—Pues yo así lo creo.

Rosalie rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un papel vitela plegado.

—Me pidió que te diera esto.

Isabella abrió la nota y la leyó febrilmente.

Isabella, comprendo que sientas que debes cumplir tu obligación con Black, pero no puedo renunciar a ti sin asegurarme de que comprendes mis verdaderos sentimientos. Anoche dijiste que con el tiempo te olvidaría. No es así.

Es curioso. Nunca comprendí que mi padre, que ningún hombre, pudiera estar tan obsesionado por una mujer como para permitir que el corazón mandase sobre su cerebro. Y ciertamente, nunca creí que eso pudiera sucederme a mí. Jamás deseé encontrar un amor como éste, una pasión profunda. Esa clase de pasión que te abruma y te hace perder el control. Pero desde que te conocí no tuve elección.

Ahora comprendo que lo que sentía mi padre era cierto. Cuando encuentras a tu auténtica compañera, ninguna otra puede sustituirla.

Eres mi corazón, Isabella, y siempre lo serás.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le desangraba en el pecho. Edward la amaba sinceramente, ya no podía seguir dudándolo. Él nunca había hecho tan tierna e íntima confesión simplemente para conseguir una conquista.

—Edward te quiere, Isabella —dijo Rosalie con quedo fervor—. Ha arriesgado su vida por estar contigo. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

Era cierto. Edward había corrido el riesgo de ser capturado por ir en busca de ella.

Isabella hizo acopio de control y entrelazó las manos.

—No puedo abandonar a Jacob, Rosalie. Me necesita a su lado. Está demasiado mal como para enfrentarse solo al futuro.

—No está solo. Tiene familia, amigos y no digamos titulo y riquezas... ¡Oh, cómo me gustaría lograr que dejaras de preocuparte tanto por los demás! —Rosalie le dirigió una suplicante mirada—. No puedo creer que desperdicies esta oportunidad de auténtico amor así como así.

Isabella se estremeció ante la firme intensidad de la mirada de su amiga.

—Yo pensaba que no creías en el amor.

—Creo en él, sólo que no lo deseo para mí. Pero Edward y tú sois diferentes. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, incluso yo puedo verlo.

—Jacob no es la única razón de que haya decidido quedarme, Rosalie. Tengo otras responsabilidades..., contigo por ejemplo. Prometí dejarte debidamente situada.

—Lo cual has hecho de manera admirable —insistió Rosalie. Aspiró profundamente y se sentó en el otro sillón con orejeras que había ante el hogar—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Isabella. No quería decírtelo, pero... he recibido una propuesta de matrimonio en extremo ventajosa.

Isabella la miró sorprendida.

—¿De quién?

—Del duque de Witherdale. Estoy considerando aceptar.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Sabía que no lo aprobarías. Pero ésta es mi decisión, Isabella. Soy yo quien deberá atenerse a las consecuencias.

Isabella se estremeció.

—No puedes casarte con Witherdale, Rosalie. Es... dominante, dictatorial y frío...

—Una vez llegas a conocerle no es tan malo como piensas. Cierto que es reservado y, desde luego, un poco arrogante. Y le gusta salirse con la suya. Pero ¿a qué caballero no le gusta? Creo que podré manejarlo.

Isabella le cogió la mano con toda seriedad.

—Rosalie, comprendo tu deseo de casarte con un título... Crees que debes cumplir los deseos de tu madre, pero no puedo evitar pensar que serías mucho más feliz si te casaras por amor.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia ella con la misma seriedad.

—¿Amas a lord Black? —le preguntó.

—Sí, desde luego. Le he amado toda mi vida.

—¿Y amas a Edward?

Isabella desvió la mirada, deseando no tener que responder aquella pregunta. Su amor por Jacob había sido dulce y tierno, no aquella ansia angustiosa. Lo que sentía por Edward era tan complejo... tan inquietante... tan doloroso...

—Sé que no soy una experta en cuestiones del corazón —contestó por ella Rosalie—, pero no puedo creer que mi hermano te sea indiferente. He visto el modo en que le miras. Si eso no es amor, ¿qué es?

«Pasión», deseó contestarle Isabella, sin embargo, incluso mientras se le ocurría aquel pensamiento, a su mente acudió, con conmovedora intensidad, la observación del diario. La pasión de la carne puede engendrar pasión del corazón. Yo soy una prueba viviente...

Isabella reconoció desesperada que la pasión podía conducir al amor. Le había sucedido a Desirée. Y asimismo a ella.

El dolor brotó de su corazón aferrándose a su garganta. Tuvo dificultades para responder.

—Sea lo que fuere lo que siento por Edward, no puedo dejar que prevalezca.

Rosalie se levantó impaciente de su silla y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

—¿Qué piensa lord Black de todo esto? ¿Es que ese hombre no tiene corazón? ¿Cómo puede exigirte semejante sacrificio?

—Él no conoce mi relación con Edward. Ayer sólo le dije que me había enterado de que mi marido aún seguía vivo.

Rosalie se volvió y la miró con fijeza.

—¿No sabe que Edward está aquí, en Inglaterra?

—No... no podía decírselo. No podía causarle esa pena. Y además temía exponer a Edward. Creí que sería mejor aguardar hasta que se hallara lejos y a salvo.

—Discúlpame por mi franqueza, Isabella, pero el conde de Black tal vez no quiera una esposa con un anterior matrimonio anulado. Quizá no desee que caiga tal mancha sobre su nombre.

—A Jacob no le preocupa la importancia del nombre de su familia. Sólo está decidido a librarme del escándalo. Fue él quien me propuso ayudarme a obtener la anulación. Desea darme la protección de su nombre una vez yo rompa mi matrimonio con un criminal.

—Pero si le dijeras lo que sientes, que Edward no es un criminal...

Isabella apretó los ojos con fuerza luchando contra su creciente angustia. Ella no podía decirle a Jacob que amaba a otro hombre. No podía herirlo de ese modo. Si la quería como esposa, entonces ella no tenía otra elección que acceder a sus deseos. Le debía esa lealtad.

—¿No debería permitírsele decidir por sí mismo? —preguntó Rosalie—. Tendrías que decirle la verdad, Isabella, por lo menos acerca de tu relación con Edward. Sería injusto no hacerlo. Y eso podría constituir una gran diferencia.

—No puedo decirle nada —susurró Isabella— hasta que Edward se haya ido.

—Pero ¡entonces puede ser demasiado tarde! Isabella, ¿no ves...?

Otro golpecito cortés sonó en la puerta, obligando a Rosalie a interrumpir su apasionada súplica.

Cuando Isabella, abrumada, invitó a entrar, la puerta se abrió en una rendija por la que asomaba el grave rostro de Danby.

—Aquí hay un caballero que desea verla, milady. Un tal capitán Aro Volturi. Dice que es urgente que hable con usted acerca de su marido.

Isabella sintió que el color le desaparecía del rostro. ¡Gran Dios! El capitán Volturi era el oficial naval que había capturado a Edward en el Caribe. A esas alturas ya debía de estar enterado de que su antiguo prisionero seguía vivo. ¿Sabía que Edward estaba en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué si no habría Volturi acudido a visitarla si no fuese en busca de Edward?

Por espacio de unos minutos Isabella no logró articular ningún sonido. Fue Rosalie quien respondió a Danby.

—Por favor, dígale al capitán que su señoría bajará dentro de un momento.

—Así lo haré —repuso el anciano mayordomo al retirarse.

Aún asustada, Isabella se volvió a mirar a Rosalie. La joven estaba pálida, sólo ligeramente más entera de lo que lo estaba ella misma.

—Debes hablarle, Isabella. Cuando te enteres de que tu marido está vivo, simula estar totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes tú quién es Volturi? —preguntó Isabella desconcertada.

—Edward me advirtió esta mañana cuando vino a despedirse.

—¡Edward te advirtió!

—Sabe que Volturi lo está buscando. ¿Por qué otra razón consideraría imperativo zarpar esta noche?

Isabella se llevó una mano a la sien. La noche anterior, cuando Edward le había hecho el amor, sabía que corría peligro mortal y, no obstante, no le había dicho nada. ¡Maldito fuera...!

—No me dijo nada —murmuró, dividida entre el miedo y la ira al pensar que Edward se había reservado aquella revelación para él.

—Posiblemente porque no deseaba preocuparte —replicó rápidamente Rosalie—. Sospecho que deseaba que tú tomaras la decisión de acompañarle sin ninguna coacción.

¿Coacción? De pronto el temor superó a la ira. Isabella se puso en pie.

—Tengo que advertir a Edward...

—¡No! —se opuso Rosalie—. Te aseguro que él ya sabe que está siendo perseguido. Si deseas protegerlo, harías mejor tratando de apartar a Volturi de su rastro. Tendríamos que ingeniar un plan, Isabella.

Isabella respiró profundamente, tratando de dominar su pánico. Rosalie tenía razón. Si deseaba ayudar a Edward tendría que engañar al capitán haciéndole creer que ella no sabía nada acerca del paradero de su marido.

Cuando bajaba la escalera en dirección al salón donde la aguardaba Volturi, la sangre se le había helado en las venas.

—Capitán —dijo fríamente, deteniéndose en la puerta—, estoy pasmada de que tenga el descaro de venir a verme después de lo que sucedió. Confío en que tenga una buena razón para estar aquí.

La expresión del hombre era severa, casi adusta, mientras le escudriñaba el rostro.

—Estoy buscando a su marido, milady.

—Mi marido está muerto, señor —replicó Isabella fríamente—, como usted bien sabe. Fue usted quien lo envió a la muerte.

—Entonces, ¿no se ha enterado de las noticias? —preguntó Volturi escéptico.

—¿Qué noticias?

—Edward Cullen todavía está vivo.

Isabella lo miró con fijeza y luego se forzó a adoptar una cuidadosa expresión de menosprecio.

—Su broma es de extremo mal gusto.

—No es ninguna broma, milady. El pirata capitán Sable efectuó una audaz huida cuando era transportado a Barbados para su ejecución.

—¿Por qué, en nombre de los cielos, creería yo tan descabellada historia? ¿Espera que simplemente acepte su palabra? ¿Del hombre que arrestó a mi marido y ordenó su ejecución?

—No imaginaba que necesitase pruebas, milady —repuso el capitán con severidad—. Estaba seguro de que Cullen la había visitado a usted antes que yo.

—Y yo le aseguro que no.

Volturi frunció el ceño.

—Tengo buenas razones para creer que se está haciendo pasar por su primo, el señor Emmett McCarty. Y se dice que usted ha sido vista con McCarty.

—No niego conocer al señor McCarty, capitán, pero pienso que reconocería a mi propio marido, ¿no cree? —repuso Isabella con sarcasmo.

—Tal vez él la haya engañado.

—Y tal vez el engañado ha sido usted.

Al ver que Volturi apretaba la mandíbula con ira y frustración, Isabella adoptó un tono más conciliador.

—Aunque mi marido estuviera vivo, cosa que no creo, ¿qué le hace pensar que habría venido a Inglaterra? Su hogar está... estaba... en Virginia.

—Si yo tuviera una mujer tan encantadora, no vacilaría en ir a buscarla.

—De creerlo él así, seguramente se me habría acercado. Pero en cambio no lo ha hecho.

—¿Está absolutamente segura? —preguntó Volturi sin dejar de mirarla.

—Capitán... —contestó ella pensando furiosamente—, estoy comprometida para casarme con el conde de Black, aunque no se hará público hasta que haya concluido mi período de duelo. ¿Cree usted realmente que yo habría aceptado tal compromiso si aún me creyera casada con otro hombre?

Por primera vez, la expresión del capitán pareció dubitativa. Pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que está empeñada en proteger a su marido, milady.

Isabella dejó deliberadamente que sus rasgos demostraran frialdad.

—Y yo creo que usted ha querido convencerse de esa fantasía por venganza o por despecho. No estoy segura por cuál de ambas razones.

Aro volvió a mostrarse ceñudo.

—Si el hombre que busco es realmente McCarty y no Cullen entonces no tiene nada que temer de mí.

Ella exhaló un comedido suspiro, como si estuviera considerando si lo ayudaba o no.

—Según tengo entendido, el señor McCarty salió de Londres hace unos quince días más o menos, en viaje a Somerset... ¿o era Berkshire? Tal vez debiera comenzar su búsqueda por allí.

Él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella.

—Sin duda, usted quisiera enviarme lejos de aquí —repuso Volturi con renovado sarcasmo—. No, milady. Creo que usted conoce el paradero de Edward.

—¿Me está acusando de mentir, capitán Volturi? —Isabella alzó la barbilla majestuosa—. Me ofende usted, señor, y tengo que pedirle que se marche.

—Muy bien —masculló Volturi—, pero no renunciaré. Encontraré a Edward Cullen y lo conduciré ante la justicia.

Se encasquetó el sombrero y pasó rozándola en dirección a la entrada principal. Isabella permaneció tensa y en silencio hasta que él se hubo ido. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido. Confiaba en que sus mentiras lo hubieran convencido, pero lo dudaba seriamente.

Se volvió para pasear por el salón y juró entre dientes. Debía de haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para proteger a Edward. No podía soportar mantenerse ociosa, deplorando su impotencia.

¡Por Dios bendito! Tal vez hubiera debido ingeniar una historia mejor. Tal vez no había sido prudente pretender que estaba prometida a lord Black. Ahora tendría que convencer a Jacob de que llevara adelante la simulación si el capitán Volturi le preguntaba...

¡Jacob! Isabella se quedó petrificada. Él no sabía que Edward estaba en Inglaterra. Le llegaría la noticia y entonces comprendería que ella no le había dicho la verdad. Se sentiría herido y traicionado...

No, Isabella sabía que la revelación debía proceder de ella. Tenía que decírselo ella misma. Se lo debía.

Se volvió rápidamente para llamar al mayordomo. Pero no pensaba en Jacob cuando pidió a Danby que encargara su carruaje.

«¡Por favor, Edward! —rogó en silencio—. ¡Por favor, ponte a salvo!» No podría soportar que Edward muriera, porque una parte de ella moriría con él.


	26. Capitulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, GRACIAS!**

**Mis niñas para las que no saben hoy cumple años mi niño pero como esta jugando decidí subirles los últimos capítulos de pasión.**

**Gracias por las que lo felicitaron y les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

El corazón reconocerá a su único y auténtico compañero.

Encontró a lord Black y a su madre aguardando su llegada. Ambos se levantaron para saludar a Isabella cuando ésta entró en el elegante salón, y ambos reflejaron su sorpresa al verla vestida con su traje de día de muselina y su camisa de manga larga. Por su atuendo, era evidente que no se proponía cenar con ellos.

—¿Ha sucedido algo malo, querida? —preguntó la condesa con aspecto preocupado.

Isabella pensó consternada que en efecto había sucedido algo muy malo. Y también que debería sentir alegría al ver al hombre con el que se proponía pasar el resto de su vida, no aquel terrible vacío.

—Discúlpeme, lady Black —replicó Isabella eludiendo la pregunta—, pero debo hablar con Jacob unos momentos. A solas, si es posible.

—Sí... desde luego —contestó la condesa perpleja—. Iré a recoger un echarpe. Creo que tengo un poco de frío.

Y se retiró discretamente, dejando a Isabella a solas con Jacob.

Ella leyó la sorpresa en los ojos de él, pero como siempre, se comportó como un caballero ofreciéndole una silla sin apremiarla para que le diera una explicación.

Sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado agitada como para sentarse. Con el corazón dolorido, se volvió y empezó a pasear por la estancia.

Vio que Jacob la estaba observando con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, Isabella? Es evidente que estás angustiada.

Ella irguió los hombros, como si se preparara para recibir un golpe, hizo un esfuerzo y se volvió hacía él.

—Yo... me temo que no he sido completamente sincera, Jacob. Hay algo que no te dije.

—¿De qué se trata, querida?

Le ardían los ojos. ¿No podía soportar herir a aquel hombre? No podía casarse con él. No, cuando amaba a Edward tan desesperadamente...

Había estado engañándose a sí misma en todo momento. Las señales habían sido muy evidentes: la alegría que sentía al ver a Edward, su pesar al tener que separarse, su terror ante la posibilidad de que él muriera...

Aquella noche, al conocer el peligro al que él se enfrentaba, por fin se había visto obligada a reconocer la verdad. No podía perder a Edward. Aunque él fuera a morir al día siguiente, deseaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

—¿Isabella? —le recordó Jacob al ver que ella guardaba silencio.

Con un esfuerzo, tragó para deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. No tenía elección. No podía dejar que Edward se fuera.

—Tarde o temprano vas a saber la verdad —comenzó por fin—, pero deseaba que fuera por mí.

—Isabella, por favor —dijo él quedamente—, confío en que acabes con esta incertidumbre.

Ella asintió y exhaló un suspiro tranquilizador.

—Ayer te dije que mi marido estaba vivo, pero... hay algo más. Edward Cullen está aquí, Jacob, en Inglaterra.

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras Jacob digería aquella información.

—¿Tu marido está aquí? —repitió él con lentitud.

—Sí, ha estado aquí durante las últimas seis semanas.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

Ella no podía descifrar la expresión de los negros ojos de Jacob. ¿Conmoción? ¿Consternación? ¿Ira?

Pese a su promesa de controlar sus emociones, Isabella se encontró apretándose los puños.

—Jacob, yo... he estado con él.

—¿Te forzó? —Su tono estaba impregnado de indudable ira mientras sus cejas se unían en un ceño.

—No. Él nunca me ha forzado. Yo... lo recibí de buen grado.

—Comprendo —repuso Jacob llevándose una mano a la sien—. ¿Te importa que me siente?

—Sí... no, desde luego no me importa. —Isabella avanzó un paso hacia él—. He sido muy desconsiderada teniéndote de pie.

Él se dejó caer lentamente en el sofá.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? —le preguntó a continuación.

—No podía. No deseaba herirte cuando hacía tan poco que habías vuelto a casa. Me proponía decírtelo... pronto —concluyó Isabella poco convincente.

Fue a sentarse a su lado, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quería darte tiempo de que te adaptaras antes de que tuvieras que enterarte de ello... pero... han surgido complicaciones. La armada británica está buscando a Edward. Vinieron a verme hace un rato preguntándome si conocía su paradero.

Jacob aún parecía estar considerando las implicaciones de su anterior revelación.

—Ayer me indujiste a creer que deseabas que el matrimonio se anulase.

—Creo que sí. —Ella dejó escapar un suspiro agitado—. Cuando tú regresaste le pedí a Edward que anulase nuestro matrimonio y él accedió.

—¿Le pediste que rompiera el matrimonio?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Inspeccionó el rostro de Jacob. Sus ojos negros eran solemnes, penetrantes.

—Siento curiosidad acerca de tus razones —dijo con lentitud—. Si te proponías acabar con ese matrimonio por mí o porque lo deseabas sinceramente.

Isabella se miró las manos entrelazadas pugnando por ocultar la desesperación que era evidente en sus ojos.

—Lo amas, ¿verdad? —No era una pregunta.

Sintió que la visión se le nublaba mientras asentía. Durante semanas había estado luchando para no admitir su amor. Había pensado que podría salvarse de la aflicción rechazando a Edward. Pero ahora sabía que se le rompería el corazón si lo perdía.

—Sí, lo amo. —Por fin vertió las ardientes lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos—. Jacob, lo siento tanto.

—Isabella..., no llores, por favor...

Ella negó con la cabeza en silencio, debatiéndose por escoger entre lealtad y amor. Deseaba cumplir su promesa de casarse con Jacob, sin embargo sabía que no podría seguir adelante con ello. No podría compartir su vida con aquel hombre por mucho que ella lo quisiera cuando su corazón pertenecía por completo a Edward.

Mientras luchaba contra sus lágrimas, Jacob exhaló un suspiro.

—Lo que un destino embrollado ha hecho de mi vida —murmuró con un tono lleno de ironía—. Isabella..., mírame, por favor...

Le levantó la barbilla con el índice.

—No tienes que acabar con tu matrimonio. —Exhibía una sonrisa agridulce—. Me siento honrado de que estuvieras dispuesta a sacrificar tu futuro por mí, querida, pero no podría permitir tan noble gesto. No sería justo para ti ni para mí. Tú serías desdichada y yo no sería feliz sabiendo lo que sientes por otro hombre. No quiero fantasmas en mi lecho conyugal.

Ella tragó saliva convulsivamente, con el corazón desgarrado de dolor por él.

—¿Podrás llegar a perdonarme?

—Sí, desde luego que te perdono, Isabella. No podemos escoger a quien amamos.

—Yo te quiero, Jacob, sólo que no del modo que mereces. —Se esforzó por mirarlo a los amables ojos—. Tú te mereces auténtico amor, Jacob. Nuestro compromiso... estuvo siempre basado en la amistad más que en el amor, en oportunidad más que en emoción. Nunca sentimos verdadera pasión el uno por el otro. No esa abrumadora sensación que hace estallar guerras y desmoronarse imperios.

Jacob le cogió la mano y ella se enjugó enérgicamente las lágrimas tratando de recobrar el control de sus emociones. No obstante, ante su sorpresa, él ya no parecía preocupado.

—Comprendo lo que tratas de decir, Isabella. El verdadero amor es fuego en el corazón. Es un sentimiento alegre y maravilloso, una magnífica agonía. Es ser incapaz de comer, de pensar y ni siquiera de respirar a menos que esté cerca el objeto de tu afecto. Es no sentirse completo sin ella...

Isabella, atónita ante su tranquilo reconocimiento, se lo quedó mirando preguntándose cómo podía él describir sus propios pensamientos de un modo tan elocuente.

—Parece... como si hablaras por experiencia.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Lo hago. Me temo que tampoco yo he sido totalmente sincero, querida. Mientras estuve en Francia, me enamoré.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta, pero no dijo nada.

—Había una muchacha, una joven de la granja donde me cuidaron hasta que sané. Su familia ocultaba a aristócratas que habían sobrevivido al Terror. La hija mayor... era tan amable, Isabella, que no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Por la misma razón por la que tú no me hablaste de tu cambio de sentimientos. No deseaba herirte. Por añadidura, como caballero que soy, no quería ser yo quien rompiera el compromiso. No habría sido en absoluto honorable.

Ella curvó lentamente los labios en una brumosa sonrisa, mientras sentía crecer en su interior una dicha creciente.

—De modo que los dos tratábamos de ser nobles.

—Evidentemente. Confieso mi alivio al enterarme de que has entregado tu corazón a otro. Ello significa que puedo pedirle a Vanessa que sea mi esposa. Vamos, sécate los ojos para que yo no me sienta tan culpable.

Su queda carcajada fue sofocada por el pañuelo de lino que él le había entregado. Sin embargo, la expresión de Jacob volvió a ser solemne mientras ella enjugaba la humedad de sus mejillas.

—Si este año pasado me ha enseñado algo, Isabella, es que el futuro no es seguro para nadie. Si has sido tan afortunada como para encontrar el verdadero amor, no debes arriesgarte a dejarlo pasar.

Ella asintió con ferviente aceptación, aunque reprendiéndose por haberse dado cuenta de ello tan tarde. Si Edward fuese detenido, ella se quedaría desolada. No obstante, prefería un momento de abrasadora felicidad con él que toda una vida de la triste y gris existencia que había conocido antes de amarle.

Ella nunca le había confesado su amor. Al igual que Desirée con su príncipe, nunca le había revelado sus auténticos sentimientos hasta que... ¡Por todos los cielos! Confiaba en que no fuese demasiado tarde. Isabella exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Jacob.

Por un momento vaciló, preguntándose si podía arriesgarse a contarle lo que se proponía hacer. Pero Jacob había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su amor por ella, posiblemente a manchar el nombre de su familia con el escándalo sólo por estar junto a ella, porque deseaba su felicidad. Podía confiar en él. Él no perjudicaría al hombre que amaba.

—Edward se marcha esta noche a América.

—¿Y tú deseas ir con él?

Ella escudriñó su rostro.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Jacob. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?

—Sí, querida. —La respuesta fue suave mientras le rozaba la frente con los labios—. Lo comprendo. Y si significa algo para ti, tienes mi plena bendición.

—Significa muchísimo para mí.

Isabella le sonrió con dulzura dándole las gracias, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras un nuevo apremio se apoderaba de ella.

—Sólo confío en no llegar demasiado tarde. Edward se propone zarpar para el Caribe con marea alta.

—Entonces aún cuentas con una hora o más. La marea alta no llegará hasta cerca de las diez. Pero no te queda mucho tiempo para hacer el equipaje. Debes irte.

—Sí.

Se levantó con brusquedad, con los pensamientos dando vueltas febrilmente en su cabeza mientras trataba de hacer planes. Regresaría a casa con tiempo suficiente para recoger algunas ropas y algunos artículos de primera necesidad para las semanas que estuviera en el mar. Pero de pronto se detuvo al recordar otra obligación.

—Debería despedirme de Harry primero y explicarle por qué me voy... aunque tal vez no le importe demasiado. Tiene idealizado a Edward.

—¿Harry lo conoce? —preguntó Jacob asombrado.

Isabella le devolvió una insegura mirada.

—Edward ha estado fingiendo ser Emmett McCarty, su primo americano.

—¡Ah, McCarty! —repuso Jacob secamente—. He oído hablar muchísimo a Harry de él cuando relataba una y otra vez historias de su excursión a Londres. Mi hermano realmente lo idolatra.

—Imagino que tu madre no será tan indulgente.

—Sólo porque todavía no sabe nada de Vanessa. Una vez se lo diga, se sentirá más dispuesta a perderte. Si quieres, te acompaño a tu casa y luego al muelle —se ofreció Jacob—. Deduzco que es allí donde debe de encontrarse tu Edward.

—Sí, pero no necesitas tomarte tales molestias.

—No es molestia. Y confieso que me gustaría conocer al hombre que se ha ganado tu corazón.

Isabella dio media vuelta para marcharse con la mente girando vertiginosa de impaciencia y ansiedad. ¿Y si Edward ya había zarpado?

Entonces ella, sencillamente, le seguiría, dijo una voz decidida en su cabeza. Si Edward partía sin ella, Isabella contrataría un barco para que la llevara a América. No dejaría que él se le escapase.

Edward poseía su corazón y nada más importaba.

-0-

Casi había transcurrido ya una hora cuando Isabella llegó al muelle y buscó febrilmente el Talón, la goleta de Edward. La niebla que se levantaba del Támesis ocultaba la mayor parte de los barcos que estaban atracados en el embarcadero, pero ella recordaba a grandes rasgos dónde estaba el Talón y, buscando en esa dirección, distinguió un buque entre los mástiles de los otros cuyas fantasmales velas blancas habían sido izadas.

Advirtió con alivio que la pasarela para embarcar seguía instalada, aunque la tripulación se estaba afanando en colocar cordajes y asegurar cabos, preparándose ya para soltar amarras.

Jacob tuvo algunas dificultades para recorrer la pasarela, e hizo una mueca de dolor al pisar la cubierta con su pierna enferma. Inmediatamente se vieron interceptados por un marinero que los llevó al capitán, y éste, a su vez, los condujo al mismo camarote donde Isabella había hecho el amor con Edward una noche de la que parecía que hiciese una eternidad.

La puerta del camarote se abrió, pero al principio ella no vio a Edward. El hombre repantigado en la litera era el primo de éste, Riley Tremayne, lord Biers, mientras que el noble sentado en una silla de madera era lord Crowley.

Edward se hallaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por la portilla hacia la oscura noche. Isabella sintió que el corazón se le henchía de amor. Gracias a Dios, no llegaba demasiado tarde.

—Tiene visitas, señor —anunció el capitán.

A continuación, hizo una cortés inclinación y se retiró.

Vio cómo Edward se quedaba totalmente inmóvil, pero los otros dos caballeros se pusieron en pie.

—Creo que, después de todo, he ganado nuestra apuesta —dijo Crowley con acento divertido.

—Así es, Tyler —repuso Riley—. Pero esta vez no me importa perder. Bienvenida, milady, estábamos despidiéndonos de nuestro amigo americano.

Edward se volvió lentamente como si no se atreviera a dar crédito a sus ojos, y la miró fascinado; sus ojos verdes e intensos buscando los de ella.

Isabella avanzó un paso dentro del pequeño camarote y se detuvo de pronto, sin saber qué decirle. ¿Cómo podría expresar todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba, delante de otra gente?

Al ver que se quedaba en silencio, Edward bajó su mirada hacia su vestido de viaje y luego pasó de ella a Jacob. Al verlo se quedó paralizado y su expresión se tornó sombría.

—De modo que has venido a despedirte —dijo con una voz sin inflexiones.

—No —repuso ella con tono ahogado.

Jacob intervino.

—No creo que nos conozcamos —empezó entrando del todo en el camarote y avanzando un paso delante de Isabella—. Soy Black. —Y le ofreció su brazo sano para estrecharle la mano, pero Edward no hizo ningún ademán de aceptarla—. Comprendo que no me dispense una buena acogida —observó Jacob con ligereza, sin sentirse ofendido—, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse. Ya no soy su rival. Isabella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Un acuerdo? —repitió Edward cautamente, con el rostro aún inexpresivo.

—Sí. Creo que su mujer tiene algo que decirle.

Edward volvió de nuevo su mirada a Isabella, ahora intensa e interrogativa.

—No estoy aquí para despedirme —anunció ella devolviéndole con firmeza la mirada—. Me voy contigo.

Por un instante, ella distinguió en sus ojos un encendido destello de alegría. Luego, repentinamente, su expresión se ensombreció airada.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando más allá de ella, hacia la puerta. A su espalda oyó una voz temida.

—Así que no estaba equivocado —dijo secamente el capitán Volturi—. Después de todo, usted es Edward Cullen.

Con el estómago encogido, Isabella miró por encima del hombro. Volturi estaba en la puerta, con una mortífera pistola que apuntaba directamente al corazón de Edward.


	27. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, GRACIAS!**

**Gracias por sus reviews favoritos y sus alertas me dan mucho animo.**

**las quiero**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Sólo ahora lo comprendo: los vínculos del amor son más fuertes que las cadenas más poderosas. No hay escape.

Mientras contemplaba la amenazadora pistola, Edward sintió una punzada en su interior, no de temor sino de furia. De ningún modo iba a permitir que Volturi lo cogiese prisionero justamente entonces, cuando había llegado a creer que tenía el cielo a su alcance.

Apretó con fuerza la copa de cristal que tenía en la mano. Desde primera hora de la noche, había pasado la mitad del tiempo con sus amigos y una consoladora botella de brandy, en un intento de ahogar sus penas, aun sabiendo que ninguna cantidad de alcohol podría amortiguar el pesar de perder a Isabella. Pero la borrachera se le había pasado bruscamente cuando ella apareció como un ángel que surgiera de su febril imaginación.

Luego había llegado el propio Volturi que, evidentemente, la había seguido hasta el muelle. A menos que Black lo hubiera dispuesto todo de ese modo con el fin de eliminar a su rival... Pero no era momento de preocuparse por cómo lo había encontrado Volturi.

El capitán Volturi se abrió paso en el camarote pasando junto a Isabella y Black.

—En nombre de la corona —salmodió con no poca satisfacción—, queda arrestado, Edward.

Edward entornó los ojos mientras calculaba la distancia que lo separaba de la pistola. Tal vez pudiera arrebatarle el arma a Volturi, pero un enfrentamiento podía poner en peligro a Isabella.

¿Había otro medio, aparte de la violencia física? No estaba seguro de poder contar con la intervención de sus amigos. Después de todo, eran ciudadanos británicos, y sería traición entorpecer a un oficial naval en el ejercicio de su deber. Y fuera como fuese, se trataba de su lucha.

Al ver que Edward permanecía silencioso, Volturi avanzó otro paso hacia él.

—¿Qué tiene que decir en su descargo, Sable?

Edward sonrió.

—Le digo que se largue de mi barco, capitán.

Volturi frunció el cejo.

—Tengo todo el derecho a prenderle. Me acompañará...

—¿O qué? ¿Me disparará a sangre fría?

—Si me obliga a hacerlo sí, pero prefiero verlo bailar al extremo de una cuerda. Tengo media docena de hombres aguardando en el muelle para escoltarle a la prisión de Newgate, donde se ejecutará la sentencia.

Con aire despreocupado, sin que pareciera que se movía, Edward se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies dispuesto a saltar. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante su primo habló:

—Al parecer, es usted demasiado celoso de su deber, capitán —observó Riley tranquilamente—, y ha confundido la identidad de este hombre. Estoy absolutamente dispuesto a responder por el señor McCarty.

—También yo —intervino Tyler con acento divertido.

—Como ve, capitán, será su palabra contra la de dos pares del reino.

—Tres pares —se añadió a su vez Jacob tranquilamente.

Edward dirigió una mirada sorprendida hacia Black. ¿El hombre estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su honor por un extraño? De ser así, lo hacía sin duda por Isabella. Evidentemente, Black debía de estar bajo su hechizo. Si la amaba, desearía su felicidad por encima de todo.

Edward sintió una oleada de punzantes emociones, comprendida cierta simpatía por su rival. Conocía lo que era la agonía de perder a Isabella.

—Mi más sincero reconocimiento, lord Black —dijo Edward solemne.

—Debería admitir que tres testimonios son difíciles de descartar —le insinuó Tyler al capitán.

La ira se reflejó en las facciones de Volturi mientras miraba uno tras otro a los caballeros.

—¿Mentirían para proteger a este... pirata? Es traición ayudar a un criminal.

—Ahí es donde usted se equivoca —replicó Riley—. Este hombre no es un criminal. Es un monárquico americano al que le ha sido concedido refugio en tierra británica. Y usted, capitán, está actuando ilegalmente al tratar de prenderlo.

La furia de Volturi se incrementó, y levantó la pistola agitándola ante Edward. Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio que Isabella se movía, pero no se atrevió a retirar su atención del arma.

—¡Por Dios —juró el capitán— que esta vez no escapará...!

Su diatriba se vio interrumpida por un sordo golpe. En su rostro apareció una expresión aturdida mientras se desplomaba lentamente en el suelo.

Edward sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Isabella se encontraba sobre el cuerpo derrumbado del capitán asiendo una botella semivacía de brandy en la mano. Edward comprendió que con ella había golpeado la cabeza del capitán.

Su audaz acción sorprendió tanto a sus amigos como a él mismo. Todos la miraban con diversos grados de asombro.

Isabella apretó la mandíbula, al parecer tranquila, pero pálida.

—¿Es que yo... lo he matado?

Edward se agachó para retirar la pistola de la mano de Volturi y le puso dos dedos en el cuello.

—No, sólo está aturdido. —Dirigió su mirada a Isabella—. Una vez más me sorprendes, ángel.

—Tú decías que a veces la violencia era necesaria —dijo ella con tono desafiante—. He considerado que ésta era una de esas ocasiones. Te iba a disparar.

—En efecto.

Edward se puso en pie y le tendió la pistola a Tyler, luego fue hacia Isabella. Le cogió la botella y la depositó, junto con la copa que él aún tenía en la mano, en una mesita próxima, a continuación la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No podía permitir que te hiriera —dijo ella fieramente mirándolo.

—Estoy tan contento, querida —replicó él con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Volturi se removió, pero no llegó a despertarse.

—Aunque lamento tener que interrumpir, Emmett —intervino Tyler—, creo que deberíamos decidir qué hacemos con nuestro ansioso amigo.

—Deberíamos ir en busca de una cuerda para atarlo —dijo Riley—. Dudo que de otro modo entre en razón.

—¿Atarlo? —preguntó Tyler divertido—. Tu ingenuidad me asombra.

Riley exhibió su seca semi sonrisa.

—No imaginarías el ingenio que un hombre puede llegar a desarrollar cuando el riesgo es lo bastante elevado.

Edward soltó a Isabella de mala gana, se volvió a rebuscar en un armario y regresó con un trozo de cuerda y un cuchillo. Su primo hizo los honores arrodillándose para atarle las manos a Volturi.

—Supongo que tienes un plan, Riley, ¿no es así? —preguntó Tyler mientras Biers trabajaba.

—Me lo llevaré y lo mantendré escondido hasta que nuestro amigo Emmett zarpe.

—¿Y qué hay de sus hombres? —preguntó Black.

—Simplemente, les ordenaré que regresen a sus puestos. Dudo que me desafíen, en especial, si su capitán lleva una mordaza y no puede contradecirme.

—Volturi se quedará lívido al ver que te inmiscuyes en su deber.

—¿Y qué? No voy a permitirle que entregue a Edward a la cuerda del verdugo.

—Acaso no llegaran a colgarlo —reflexionó Tyler en voz alta—, si Edward solicitase el perdón al príncipe regente.

—¿En qué estás pensando exactamente? —preguntó Edward con extremo interés.

—En comprar el perdón. Pirata o no, sin duda podrías convencer a Eleazar de tu inocencia si te ofreces a llenar sus arcas.

—Ciertamente, vale la pena el intento —observó Riley.

Acababa de atar los nudos cuando Volturi despertó.

Gruñendo, el capitán se llevó a la cabeza las manos atadas e hizo una mueca de dolor. Levantó la mirada, aturdido, y descubrió al conde de Crowley apuntándolo con su propia pistola.

—Usted me ha golpeado... —exclamó Volturi sorprendido—. Usted, bastardo... ¡Cómo se ha atrevido!

—No —intervino Isabella mirándolo—. Soy yo quien le ha golpeado.

Edward no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la atónita mirada del capitán.

—No debería haberme amenazado, Volturi, mi... —Se interrumpió antes de decir la palabra esposa, recordando que aún debía mantener la simulación—. Lady Isabella es como una tigresa cuando se trata de defender a sus seres queridos.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Edward habría quedado ensartado por la malévola que Volturi fijó en él.

Finalmente, el capitán dedicó su airada atención a los otros hombres de la estancia.

—Sin duda han sido ustedes embaucados, milords. Les digo que este hombre no es Emmett McCarty sino un pirata convicto ...

—Esta cantinela empieza a aburrirme —lo interrumpió Tyler—. ¿Quieres una mordaza para el, buen capitán, Riley?

Y diciendo esto, se sacó un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Biers.

Volturi se echó hacia atrás horrorizado.

—¡Malditos sean! ¡Pagarán por esto! —amenazó—. Los acusaré a todos de traición.

—Dudo que le resultara —dijo Riley suavemente—. Descubrirá que mi palabra tiene más peso que la suya ante el Almirantazgo. En cualquier caso, la armada me debe algunos favores, y lord Black está considerado un héroe de guerra.

Casi salvajemente, Volturi se dirigió a Isabella.

—Si se va con este criminal lo lamentará, milady. Será considerada una fugitiva en Inglaterra. Nunca podrá regresar.

Ella cruzó una mirada con Edward de lado a lado del pequeño camarote.

—No me importa —dijo con sus ojos chocolate reflejando dulzura.

Él sintió brotar la alegría en su interior y se esforzó al máximo para no cruzar la habitación y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—¡No puede hacer esto! —exclamó Volturi comenzando a debatirse cuando Biers se disponía a amordazarlo.

Riley se limitó a asir al capitán por la garganta y mirarlo fijamente con los ojos entornados.

—Confío en que no me planteará el problema de enviarlo con su Hacedor. Fácilmente podría encontrarse solo en el mar sin ningún buque de rescate a la vista.

De inmediato, Volturi dejó de forcejear.

«Bárbaro, pero efectivo», pensó Edward con satisfacción.

Volturi parecía como si hubiera tragado bilis.

Riley amordazó al capitán y luego lo obligó a levantarse.

—Deberíamos ponernos en marcha y dejar que os preparéis para zarpar.

—Gracias, milord —dijo Isabella a Biers incluyendo asimismo en su sonrisa a Crowley—. Gracias a los dos.

Riley enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por ayudarle a salvar el pellejo? No necesita agradecérmelo. Le tengo bastante cariño al bellaco. Si lo desea, transmitiré sus disculpas a sus amistades por su repentina marcha.

Edward vio desvanecerse la sonrisa de Isabella.

—¿Qué sucede, ángel?

—Rosalie... No pude despedirme de ella, y me preocupa dejarla sola en Inglaterra.

Él miró a su primo.

—¿Cuidarás de la señorita Hale por mí, Riley?

—Con mucho gusto.

—Y yo —se ofreció Tyler—, estaré asimismo encantado de ofrecerle mis servicios.

—Discúlpame —replicó Edward esbozando una sonrisa—, pero pedirte a ti que protejas a una dama es como esperar que un lobo guarde un rebaño de ovejas.

—En este caso no tienes nada que temer, juro que seré tan casto como un hermano mayor.

—Si me entero de algo en sentido contrario, te colgaré por los pulgares —amenazó Edward semi bromeando.

—Me doy por enterado. Bien, entonces adiós y buen viaje, amigo mío.

Cuando los dos nobles hubieron acompañado a su prisionero fuera del camarote, sólo quedó allí Black. Edward observó que Isabella se acercaba al conde y le cogía la mano. Con la más dulce de sus sonrisas se irguió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Edward se encontró apretando la mandíbula... pero hizo un esfuerzo para soportarlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya no tenía motivo para estar celoso del conde cuando era él quien reclamaba a Isabella como su esposa.

Black murmuró una despedida y luego fijó su mirada en Edward.

—Procure cuidar bien de ella, Cullen, o puede estar seguro de que le haré una visita en América.

—Quédese tranquilo. La cuidaré toda mi vida —prometió Edward solemne.

El conde retornó su atención a Isabella.

—Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, querida.

—Y yo a ti también. Vanessa es una mujer afortunada. Tal vez algún día pueda conocerla.

Black retrocedió unos pasos, dirigió a Isabella una última sonrisa y luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta del camarote tras de sí.

Edward dejó escapar un lento suspiro tratando de aliviar la brutal tensión de su cuerpo. Cuando Isabella se volvió para enfrentarse a él, sus miradas se encontraron.

—No estaba equivocado, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Me amas?

—Sí, Edward, te amo.

Le alegría le sacudió con tal furia que se sintió estremecer. En dos zancadas llegó junto a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos, tal como había estado ansiando hacer desde su llegada a bordo de la goleta. Los labios de Isabella quedaron atrapados en su apasionado beso.

Aunque la había dejado sin respiración, no cesó. Su boca se movía sobre la de ella con avidez, como si estuviera muerto de ganas de saborearla. Sin embargo, Edward interrumpió el tierno asalto lo suficiente como para susurrar roncamente contra sus labios.

—Dímelo de nuevo.

Ella entendió su petición al instante.

—Te amo —consiguió decir antes de que él sellara su declaración con otro beso devastador.

Transcurrió un largo rato hasta que Edward le permitió volver a hablar, aunque aún entonces se negó a soltarla.

Jadeante de deseo y amor apretó la frente contra la de ella.

—¿Qué ha causado este cambio en tu corazón? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Comprendí que no podía vivir sin ti —dijo Isabella sencillamente.

—Entonces serás mi mujer —Alzó la cabeza inspeccionando su rostro.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaban de amor, su encantadora sonrisa lo dejó sin aliento.

—Sí, Edward. Lo seré... con una condición.

Aquello finalmente le hizo detenerse. Se retiró para mirarla con cautela.

—¿Qué condición?

—Que me prometas hacer por lo menos un pequeño intento para contener tu inquietud.

—¿Mi inquietud?

—Desde que te conozco, todo cuanto has hecho siempre ha sido exponerte deliberadamente a peligros. No tengo ninguna intención de volver a convertirme en viuda.

—Y yo no tengo ninguna intención de permitírtelo.

—Dijiste que querías protegerme con tu vida. Y te he visto mirar la pistola de Volturi como si planearas algo desesperado. Estoy segura de que habrías luchado con él si yo no hubiera intervenido.

—Hubiese encontrado otro medio. No me habría arriesgado a ponerte en peligro. —Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa—. La expresión del rostro de Volturi... Estaba tan seguro de que me tenía en su poder. No contaba con tener que habérselas con mi hermosa y valiente esposa.

—No ha sido nada valeroso. Estaba aterrada pensando en que te iba a disparar. —Se estremeció—. No podía soportar perderte, Edward. Quiero que me prometas que intentarás mantenerte a salvo por mí.

—Lo prometo, cariño. Mis días temerarios se han acabado, te lo juro. Me juego demasiado arriesgándome a perderte.

Fijó la mirada en sus ojos chocolates sin dar aún crédito a su buena fortuna.

—Deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Isabella. Deseo tener hijos contigo y que envejezcamos juntos. Deseo dormir contigo y despertarme a tu lado...

Isabella pensó que nunca había oído palabras más hermosas.

En aquel preciso momento, sintió el vaivén del barco al ser levada el ancla. Edward alzó la cabeza un momento, luego se inclinó de nuevo para rozarle los labios.

—Tenemos un largo viaje por delante. ¿Te das cuenta de ello, mi amor?

Ella sintió acelerársele el pulso al pensarlo; la perspectiva de pasar semanas y semanas a solas con Edward la llenaba de alegría.

Alzó los brazos rodeándole el cuello y mirando sus verdes ojos que brillaban tan fieramente y con tanta ternura.

—No será lo bastante largo —susurró, deseando proclamar a los cuatro vientos la plenitud de su corazón.

Estaba viajando hacia Virginia con Edward, como su esposa. La enormidad de su decisión ya no la alarmaba. Sólo podía contemplar el futuro con júbilo, emoción y esperanza.

Edward era su vida. El único hombre al que podría amar nunca.

Mientras sus labios se posaban en los de él una línea del diario acudió a su memoria: El mantenía mi corazón cautivo, con cadenas más fuertes que el acero.

Pensó que era cautiva de Edward, pero completamente voluntaria.

Suspiró y se entregó a su abrasador beso. Edward poseía su corazón, y ella sabía con absoluta seguridad que sólo estaban al comienzo de algo vasto y hermoso. Su futuro se extendía ante ellos. Un futuro brillante lleno de promesas. Marido y mujer, unidos por una irresistible pasión conocida como amor.

.


	28. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Nicole Jordan**

** Beteado por Mia Cullen Swan, GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Anotación en el diario, 4 de febrero de 1814**

_Ahora veo muy claramente la verdad. Toda mi existencia anterior no era más que una sombra. Yo mantenía la vida a distancia, sin permitir nunca que se me acercara._

_Sólo tú me liberaste de mi prisión. Sólo tú me conmoviste lo bastante como para encontrar el núcleo de pasión que había en mi interior. Sólo tú viste en mi corazón desnudando la profundidad de mi ansia._

_Tú me enseñaste la pasión y luego el amor..._

Isabella dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de la sala de estar aneja al dormitorio. «Edward.» Había presentido su presencia más que oído, tan acostumbrados estaban uno al otro.

Él estaba recostado con despreocupación contra la jamba de la puerta, tan irresistiblemente hermoso que a Isabella le dio un brinco el corazón. La luz brillante del invierno relucía en sus cabellos cobrizos, que ya no estaban teñidos para disimular su identidad.

Isabella le sonrió abrumada de amor y de deseo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás ahí?

—No mucho.

—Pareces estar adoptando la costumbre de observarme.

—Cierto. Es uno de mis mayores placeres, contemplar a mi bella esposa.

Edward cruzó la habitación hasta donde Isabella se encontraba sentada ante su escritorio.

—¿Vuelves a escribir sobre mí?

—Sobre nosotros —matizó ella.

Estaba escribiendo su propio diario, exponiendo sus más íntimos pensamientos. Había deseado, necesitado, un medio de expresar la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia Edward.

Él era el único que podía leerlo. No tenía secretos para él. Edward la había conducido por una odisea del corazón, una odisea que aún estaba revelándose. Cada día con él era una nueva maravilla; cada momento, una alegría.

—Perdóname por interrumpirte, querida —le dijo, tendiéndole un pergamino enrollado—, pero acaba de llegar esto de Londres. Te complacerá.

Isabella, curiosa, dejó su pluma sobre la mesa y abrió el documento. Prorrumpió en un grito de alegría al ver el sello real del príncipe regente de Inglaterra.

—¿Has sido perdonado? —exclamó, leyendo febrilmente.

—Sí. El precio fue exorbitante. Dos buques mercantes y una goleta de la línea naviera Edward, pero ahora puedo regresar a Inglaterra sin un decreto de muerte pendiendo sobre mi cabeza. Y tú podrás visitar tu patria, cariño.

Isabella estaba eufórica, más por Edward que por ella. Él ya no era un fugitivo. Ella ya no tenía que vivir con el terror de que fuese capturado como un criminal y enviado a la horca.

—Si te parece, podemos planear un viaje allí en cuanto concluya la guerra —le ofreció.

Ella lo miró reflexionando. La guerra de América con Inglaterra seguía con violencia, en realidad peligrosamente próxima a sus costas, lo que hacía en extremo arriesgado un viaje por el Atlántico.

Isabella le sonrió con gratitud, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo urgente necesidad de regresar a Inglaterra —dijo con suavidad—. Éste es mi hogar ahora, Edward. Todo lo que me importa se halla aquí. Excepto Rosalie, desde luego... ¿Ha enviado tu primo alguna noticia sobre ella?

—Una breve mención. Al parecer sigue siendo la heroína de Londres. Su compromiso con un duque sólo parece haberle sumado atractivo.

Un ligero cejo marcó la frente de Isabella.

—Me preocupa, Edward. Estoy inquieta por que haya aceptado a Witherdale cuando tenía muchísimas mejores opciones.

—A mí tampoco me agrada demasiado su elección, cariño, pero ya hemos hablado antes de ello, y acordamos que yo no prohibiría el matrimonio.

—Lo sé, pero aun así... Creo que hicimos bien en enviarle el diario. Tal vez la ayude a reconsiderarlo antes de comprometerse a una vida sin pasión ni amor. Deseo que ella comprenda a lo que está renunciando y se dé cuenta de que la dicha del amor bien vale la pena del dolor.

—¿Cómo lo descubrió Desirée?

—Sí.

Isabella sonrió débilmente ante la arrogante mirada de su marido.

—Tú tenías razón, lo reconozco. Al final Desirée tenía destrozados su amor y su pasión, pero no lamentó haber amado. —Isabella miró a Edward gravemente—. Sólo quisiera que Rosalie pudiera comprender que sería mucho más feliz casándose por amor.

—Nosotros lo hicimos, ¿recuerdas? Te apiadaste de un pirata condenado y me ahorraste un destino peor que la muerte, sin conocer nunca tu amor.

Isabella sufrió un ligero estremecimiento al recordar cuan cerca habían estado de perder su destino.

Sin embargo, Edward, evidentemente no estaba tan alterado como ella por sombríos recuerdos, porque su boca se curvó en una semi sonrisa.

—Por mucho que me desagrade reconocerlo, deberíamos estarle reconocidos a Volturi. De no haber sido por él, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y mucho menos casado.

Isabella admitió a regañadientes que quizá debía gratitud al capitán. Por vez primera en su vida era realmente dichosa. Tenía un marido maravilloso que llenaba su corazón y asimismo una familia completamente nueva. La madre de Edward y sus dos hermanas la habían acogido con entusiasmo como su esposa, volviéndose tan íntimas como si fuesen familia consanguínea. No obstante, aún no podía pensar con ecuanimidad en Volturi, considerando cómo había buscado la muerte de Edward.

—¿Tenía Biers otras noticias que contar? —preguntó cambiando de tema—. ¿Cómo le va con su nueva novia?

—En su carta no lo dice. —La mirada de Edward se demoró en la suya—. Sólo confío en que sea la mitad de afortunado que yo.

Isabella sonrió suavemente, enrolló el pergamino y volvió a atar la cinta.

—Bueno, diría que esto bien vale una celebración.

Él se inclinó para besarla ligeramente en los labios.

—Puedo imaginar el modo perfecto de celebrarlo —murmuró cálidamente en su oído—. Permitiéndonos otro de mis mayores placeres... extasiando a mi hermosa mujer.

—¿A pleno día? —preguntó ella fingiéndose horrorizada—. ¡Qué escándalo!

La sonrisa de Edward era pura y perversa magia. Hacía que la sangre de Isabella se acelerase y que sus pezones se endureciesen con la necesidad de su contacto. Cuando él la puso en pie, ella se acercó a él gustosamente. Se moría de ganas, con una intensidad que sólo él podía satisfacer.

Isabella sintió el calor y fortaleza de su cuerpo y sus labios se encontraron. Él la besó con ternura, con su sabor deliciosamente familiar, el perfume de su cálida piel exquisitamente tentador. Con fiebre creciente, ella lo abrazó dejando que una salvaje ansia creciera en su interior y se desbordara.

Entonces, sin palabras, él la condujo al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí recluyéndose ambos en su interior.

Se desvistieron uno al otro muy lentamente prolongando el momento, entreteniéndose en saborear y tocar. Los negros ojos de Edward ardían de deseo cuando la tendió desnuda en el lecho mientras el corazón de Isabella se disparaba con el mismo deseo ante la magnificencia de su cuerpo excitado. Ensimismada, lo oyó suspirar de placer mientras se reunía con ella.

La tersa y cálida piel de su ancho pecho presionó sus sensibles pezones, sus largos y duros muslos separaron los de ella. Sin embargo, él al parecer no estaba preparado para darle culminación. En lugar de ello deseaba atormentarla.

Isabella observó cómo sus ojos se enturbiaban mientras se movía sobre ella. Inclinado, depositaba ligeros y eróticos besos sobre su piel, sus tensos pezones y su vientre, yendo siempre más hacia abajo, hasta que sus labios encontraron el montículo de su sexo. Ella profirió un agudo suspiro mientras él saboreaba su carne húmeda con el delicioso impacto de la encendida humedad de su lengua. Isabella temblaba bajo su asalto mientras garras de pasión se hundían en su pecho.

Al fin no pudo soportarlo más y, asiéndose a los cabellos rubio oscuro de Edward, Isabella pronunció su nombre con grave y agitada voz, necesitada del cálido deslizamiento de su carne dentro de ella.

—Edward, por favor...

Isabella sabía que él deseaba su posesión tanto como ella; su erección acometía con fuerza contra su muslo, inmensa e impaciente, mientras él la cubría con su cuerpo.

Enredó las manos en sus cabellos y la besó con avidez con un lento y profundo beso al tiempo que entraba lentamente en ella. Un quedo gemido surgió de su garganta mientras la encendida carne de Isabella lo envolvía.

Ella lo acogió arqueándose debajo de él mientras Edward la llenaba de fuego fundido. El cuerpo de Isabella estaba pleno de él, fusionado con él. Sintió ganas de llorar. Cada vez que Edward la tocaba era tan nuevo y hermoso...

Estaba segura de que él sentía la misma maravilla. Un estremecimiento hizo balancearse a Edward y se retiró sólo lo justo para encontrarse con su mirada, con sus ojos ardientes fijos en los de ella. Luego volvió a arremeter, penetrándola profundamente, tan profundamente que Isabella no podía discernir dónde acababa él y comenzaba ella.

Al cabo de unos momentos, sollozó mientras cegadoras oleadas latían desde su centro más profundo. Latidos que arrastraron a Edward tras de sí.

Se movieron a una y estallaron a una, fragmentándose en esquirlas de viva y cálida luz. Parecía como si sus almas fragmentadas v lentamente recompuestas se fusionaran con insoportable dulzura.

Fueron tranquilizándose lentamente, con pequeños temblores ondeando a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas y prolongando el placer. Soñolientos y saciados por el arrebato, seguían abrazados, con los miembros entrecruzados.

—Mi vida —susurró Edward en su sien haciéndose eco de sus propios pensamientos—. Mi propia alma.

Isabella, henchida de emoción, suspiró satisfecha. El amor le había exigido una elección irrevocable, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Aquella sensación de comunión entre ellos era innegable. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Apretó el rostro contra la cálida carne del hombro de su marido pensando en el diario de Desirée. El corazón reconocerá a su única y auténtica pareja.

Pensó que era cierto. Edward era su pareja, ahora y para siempre. Él había encendido pasiones ocultas en su corazón y le había reportado dicha más allá de lo imaginable. Él era su único y auténtico amor, y ella no podía pedir nada más.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno chicas llegamos al fin de esta super adaptación ojala ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Bueno gracias a todas y cada una por sus comentarios y su apoyo en especial a mi Beta Mia Cullen Swan **

**Ahora chicas seguiré con una noche lunes, miércoles, viernes y aprendiz de diosa martes, jueves sábado. Y los domingos serán de descanso o para adaptar otra jeje no se **

**Y les tengo una mala noticia mi hermosa Beta Mia Cullen Swan no podrá seguir ayudándome con mis adaptaciones asi que les pido paciencia con mis errores por que a veces tengo que lee veces un capitulo y la verdad alguna que otra vez lo hago solo por encimita por que ya me se los diálogos de memoria.**

**Mia Muchas gracias amiga de aligeraste la vida muchísimo te deseo lo mejor y te quiero**

**Buenos nos vemos en la próxima **

**Les pido un favor si te gusto la historia me dejas un review? para mi es muy importante**

**Las adoro**


End file.
